Memories of Past and Present: Book 1
by Laurel Anne
Summary: In a battle, Serena gets sick and Darien takes care of her, but all she remembers is her life on the Moon. This propells them in a race against Time and outside forces to return her memories of Sailor Moon.
1. A New Love?

**Chapter 1  
A New Love?**

**  
Saturday night . . . just before sundown  
**Serena was standing in the park, staring misty-eyed over the lake, thinking about her very long past and wondering, for the thousandth time, where she went wrong in 'this life' to make the man she loves walk away. _No use thinking about _him_ right now. I should be out doing things kids my age do instead of moping._ The sun was just beginning to set as she sat down on the blanket she brought to wait for the friend from America to bring the picnic he promised. Serena sighed, glancing around. _Oh well, here he comes._

Darien was watching Serena from the copse of trees behind her. She hadn't seen him, but that was the idea. He intentionally took great pains to avoid her. Because of his dream-imposed separation, he always did these days. Recently though, Darien had taken his _duty to protect_ a little further. Now, after taking leave from work, he watched over her almost everywhere she went. _Today's no different. _Darien thought silently as he followed her gaze. Then he saw him . . . A man, perhaps a little older than himself, walked up and sat down on the blanket with her. He carried a picnic basket and a small bouquet of carnations which he handed to Serena.

Serena smiled as she saw him walking toward her. She really was glad to see him as he broke the monotony of the last lonely month. She had met him a week ago at the mall when she had one of her major clutz attacks. She smiled as she remembered:  
It was Saturday and Serena had been mall trolling, alone, all day as the others were busy with other things. It was about time to go to Mika's to pick up Reenie and go home for dinner. She picked up her pace and didn't see the man walking her way as the fruits of her shopping spree were piled too high to see much of anything in front of her. —WHAM!—Serena started to fall as the packages went flying. Serena thought for sure she was going down, but a strong hand braced her and prevented the inevitable. She looked up to see who, at first glance looked like Darien, and she started to smile, then frowned and apologized profusely when she realized it wasn't he. "I'm sorry . . . I am so very sorry. I didn't mean to . . . " She managed to stumble out before the wail. "OOHHHH! WHAAAAAAH!"  
The man looked at her and said in a calming tone, "It's all right, calm down, it's all right!" When she had sufficiently lowered the decibel, she apologized again as he said, "Here, let me help you with these." Still holding her arm, be leaned over and began picking up the packages that were scattered on the mall floor.  
Serena took this opportunity to get a better look at her savior. He was tall, with black hair as dark or even darker (if it could be possible) than Darien's. He resembled the latter in facial structure, although he was more muscular than Darien. The only true difference was the startling emerald green of this man's eyes. Serena had never seen eyes so green! It was then she glanced at her watch and almost began to wail again. "OOOHHH NOOOOO! I am going to be soooo late!"  
"What for?" he asked, because, to him, it had to be something dramatic to cause this type of reaction.  
She looked at him with tear-filled eyes and replied, "I gotta get my cousin and get home for dinner."  
He smiled and said, "My name's Bryce and I'd be glad to give you a ride."  
"I don't know . . . ," Serena began. Bryce laughed. "I'm harmless. I swear!"  
Serena looked closely at the man who held her packages piled in his arms and said, "Sure, OK, but we have to hurry . . . " She grabbed him by the belt loop and began pulling him toward the doors to the parking lot.

Unbeknownst to Serena, Darien, who shadowed her quite a bit lately, was watching the entire incident. He frowned when he saw her run into the stranger and stepped out to aid her when she wailed. He smiled. _Same old Serena_. Then frowned again when he saw her being held firmly in the man's grasp. Darien stopped short because the next thing he saw was Serena pulling him along by the_ . . . belt loop? What is that little fool doing?_ He followed the couple outside to the man's car and discreetly tailed them to their destinations. He watched as Reenie came running out of a house to give Serena a hug and leave with them in the car, all the while swearing profusely to himself about Serena's (and now Reenie's) lack of common sense, among other things.

In the car, Serena introduced herself and gave directions. She learned that Bryce was from America but very little else as she really wasn't in a talkative mood. _I should be ecstatic . . . Here I am with this great looking guy and all I can think of is that I am somehow betraying Darien.  
_Bryce held his silence as he studied the pensive teen next to him. He took her to pick up her cousin, and the pink haired girl made up for the lack of conversation from Serena as she jabbered on vivaciously about her day at her friend's house. He drove them home and helped Serena bring the packages inside.  
For her part, Serena was glad her dad wasn't home as she didn't want to explain what she was doing ride in a strange man's car (especially a man obviously so much older than her). She thanked him for his help and for saving her from a grounding. He smiled and asked her if he could see her again. Serena, ever trusting, agreed and gave him her phone number.

That was a week ago and she hadn't heard a word from him until today.

Bryce sat down and looked at Serena, "What are you smiling at?"

"I was just thinking about how we met," she replied. "How come you didn't call me until today? Then you wanted to meet? Here? At sundown? What's the deal, Bryce?"

"Well, I've been out of town, I like the lake and sunsets, and there is no _deal_. Does that sufficiently answer all your questions, Princess?"

"Yes," she blushed in embarrassment and then queried, "what did you call me?"

"Princess– Why, don't you like it?"

She told him yes but questioned him further, "Why did you call me that? My name is Serena."

She stressed the name to make a point, but it obviously wasn't taken and she could tell that when he smiled. "I know your name, but seeing you sitting here, watching you as I walked up, I couldn't help but think you looked ethereal." At her questioning look, he added, "Otherworldly . . . princess-like?"

Her only reply was the dark stain of the blush that had returned to her cheeks.

"Do you mind if I call you that?"

"No . . . , I mean yes . . . Oooohh, I don't know!" She sighed in frustration, knowing that no one had ever cared whether she wanted to be called some thing or not. _At least it isn't Meatball Head . . . still . . . _She continued aloud, "Not yet, at least. I really don't know you enough."

"Does that mean I dare hope you_ want _to get to know me better?"

"Well, yeah, maybe . . . " she said with a mysterious smile.

Darien watched them from his position behind the two. He refused to admit to himself that he could be even slightly jealous of the dark-haired man sitting so near to Serena. He sat down to observe them and started thinking: _Reenie fell into our lives, literally, a little over a month ago. She's always bubbly, kinda like Serena . . . , maybe that's why I feel so strongly about protecting her like I do Serena_. He shook his head as if to rid himself of the thought. _The dreams began shortly thereafter. Dreams, ha . . . Nightmares is more the word for them. They started out gradually and now occur almost every night and are always the same thing . . . If I stay with Serena, something will happen to her. I rarely get a good night's sleep these days . . . Ever since the night Luna came to get me to wake Serena from the droid-induced sleep she was in, I've tried to watch over her. In my late night prowls, I'll go to her house and watch her from the tree by her window, just to assure myself she's still all right. Why the dreams?... If I told her about them maybe we could work things out . . . No, I can't_. He clenched his fist in frustration at the well-argued self debate. _No, I can't. I have to stay away . . . Find out what the dreams mean . . . And not risk her getting hurt in any way because of me._ He was brought out of his thoughts by Serena's laugh. He smiled when she stood up and stretched, but fumed when the man tugged on her hand and, as Queen of the Clutzes, she fell right on top of him. He watched as she laughingly apologized and testily he wondered, _Who is that man? And what does he want with Serena?_

Serena was having a good time. She was actually laughing. She hadn't truly felt like laughing in a long time. "Bryce," she asked, "What do you do? Do you go to college or work?"

"Both actually. I'm studying research and development of weaponry and work at Cosmos Laboratories downtown."

"Cosmos Lab? Isn't that the new weapons place that just opened a few months ago?" At his nod, she continued, "You must be really smart."

"I get by," he said with a smile. "What about you?"

With an embarrassed giggle she whispered, "Uh . . . Well . . . I . . . I'm not very good in school."

"Really? You strike me as a very bright young lady."

He sounded very surprised at her revelation so she attempted to elaborate, "I have problems, you see, I don't understand what I'm supposed to do and no one really expects me to, so I don't. It's not that I don't want to learn. It's just that I have fun doing other things and I only sometimes mind when I . . . "

"... live down to others' opinions of you?" She nodded as he finished her thought for her. He watched the pain in her eyes as she was telling him these things and knew she was only telling him a partial truth when she said '_sometimes'. Change the subject, don't let her get upset now._ "How old are you, Serena?"

She started a little at the unexpected question. "Fourteen. Why? Too young for ya? Huh?" she laughed.

"No, I was just curious . . . " Serena stood up as he answered her and stretched which reminded Bryce of a content cat. By watching her, he reasoned out that the only way to keep her smiling was to throw her slightly off guard. Smiling at the picture in front of him, he grabbed her hand and gave a good tug. The results were a little unexpected. She teetered then fell right on top of him!

Serena laughed apologetically, but as is her way of never letting anything get her down for long, she bounced off of him took off at run to the lake.

Darien watched, astounded, as she pulled off her shirt to reveal (to his eternal relief) her swimsuit. Next, the shorts came off. He watched her cleave the water and glanced surly at the man left behind, then looked back at Serena. _What in the hell does she think she's doing? She doesn't even know this guy._

Bryce sat up laughing. As he viewed the sight Serena made, his eyes darkened to almost a forest green in appreciation. And, perhaps, something a little more . . . _Well . . . If you can't beat 'em. _He stood up and stripped to the jogging shorts he still had on from the morning at the pool. He ran for the lake, deciding to sneak up on the mermaid in the middle.

Darien walked to the recently vacated blanket and imagined he could still smell the light perfume Serena always wore. He watched Serena get pulled under water by the smiling fool she was with and angrily admitted to himself, _it should be me out there, not that idiot._ He stepped back to the shadows when he saw the two coming toward shore.

Bryce carried Serena to the shore (much to Darien's continued annoyance).

When he put her down, she smiled her thanks and giggled, slightly embarrassed at having been carried by some one other than Tuxedo Mask, as he was the only one to ever carry her anywhere . . . and usually only out of harm's way during battles. As she began to dress, her communicator went off. _Speak of the devil._

"What's that?" Bryce asked.

"My beeper. I'm sorry," she replied as she hurriedly finished dressing. "I forgot . . . I . . . uh . . . have to be somewhere." She smiled brilliantly up at him, "Can you please take my blanket home with you? I can get it soon . . . " At his nod she turned and began to run.

"Hey! Wait! I'll drive you!" He called to her retreating back.

"No time . . . Gotta book it!"

"Wait, I . . . " but she was already gone.

Darien watched Serena leave and, after a few minutes, stepped out from the trees to approach the guy who had _his_ lady's attention. Then he felt it . . . The same feeling that he always gets when Serena transforms. He stepped back into the trees and in a flash of roses, Tuxedo Mask ran off in the direction Serena had. He let his instincts for her guide him to her.

Bryce stood where Serena left him. He thought about the girl that had grabbed his fascination. _I need to find out what it is about her._

As Tuxedo Mask reached the battle scene, he couldn't help but think, one more time, as he looked down at Sailor Moon, _Who is that man . . . ? And what does he want with Serena?_

* * *

Rubeus was furious. He had not conquered any Crystal Points and had, in fact, lost the four sisters, his best warriors, as well. Combine that with the lack of success in locating the rabbit or the Silver Crystal and furious was an understatement to how he feels. Wise man had come and told him there was only one chance left for him to redeem himself . . . Rubeus was to travel to the past . . . _But first, I must do something about Sailor Moon and her Scouts in this' time. But what . . . ?_ Suddenly, malevolently, he smiled.

* * *

Sailor Moon arrived to see Venus entangled in what looked to be a giant octopus. "Took ya long enough!" Mars shouted.

She had no time to reply as Jupiter ran up and yelled, "Get Down!"

Jupiter Thunderclap . . . Zap!

Octoram reared back in anger as the lightning struck him. He dropped Venus to the ground and Mercury pulled her to the side to check her out.

Mars Celestial Fire . . . Surround!

Octoram stood his ground as the fire came at him. "Now, Sailor Moon!" Mars told her.

"Right," she replied, but as she started to pull out her scepter, Octoram jumped forward, seized her, and began to back away with his prize. A rose flashed by and hit Octoram on the arm that held Sailor Moon. Octoram shrieked, but did not release her. As Sailor Moon began to lose consciousness, she called out softly, "Help me . . . Scouts . . . "

They would not, however, attack the monster in fear of hitting her as she was being used to shield its escape.

Tuxedo Mask screamed, "Mars, we have to get her free, before it escapes . . . ! Venus! Use your chain, hold the creature!"

"I don't want to hit Sailor Moon!" she replied.

"Concentrate!" was all he said as he jumped to the next building to get behind the creature.

Venus watched him and got the idea. As the Scouts looked to her for orders, she told them, "Spread out! Let it think its getting away!"

While they took positions, Venus saw Sailor Moon's limp, unconscious body and turned livid . . .

Venus Love Chain . . . Encircle!

The chain grabbed one of Octoram's lower legs and she pulled with a strength born of desperation. It fell on its back and Tuxedo Mask hit the leg holding Sailor Moon with his cane. The arm loosened slightly.

"Mercury! What's its weakness!" Venus called out over the roars of anger from the captured creature.

"I can't get a reading! Oh hell . . . "

Mercury Ice Storm . . . Blast!

Three of the creature's arms broke off as it tried to get up to move away, pulling Venus with it. "I can't hold him much longer!" she panted.

Octoram shifted Sailor Moon enough for Jupiter to get another shot in.

Jupiter Thunderclap . . . Zap!

It let Sailor Moon fall and Tuxedo Mask caught her before she impacted with the ground and pulled her to safety in a nearby alley.

"I have the reading!" Mercury told the others, "Since Sailor Moon is out, we must combine attacks!"

Venus Love Chain . . .  
Mercury Ice Storm . . .  
Jupiter Thunder Clap . . .  
Mars Celestial Fire . . .

Encircle, Blast, Zap, Surround!

The light from the allied attack was so blinding that even the Scouts had to shield their eyes. When they could see once more, Octoram was no more. "Dusted!" they cheered. That done, they walked into the alley that Tuxedo Mask had taken Sailor Moon. They were surprised to see her still unconscious and held tightly in his arms.

Mercury checked Sailor Moon with her computer and assured everyone that she would be fine.

"I can't take her home like this, so I'll take her to my apartment until she comes around." Tuxedo Mask told them.

"Are you sure?" Mars asked, "She looks like she may need a doctor."

"She'll be ok in a couple of hours," Mercury answered for him. "She was given some sort of ink from that creature, sort of like a real octopus sprays when defending itself. After it works its way out of her system, she'll come around, as it isn't toxic."

"Tuxedo Mask," Venus queried as he prepared to leave, "Did you find any thing unusual about this creature?"

"Like it was after her?"

She nodded and continued thoughtfully, "I don't feel any thing strange from the time when it had me . . . ," she shook her head. "Also, if you'd rather take her somewhere else, you could bring her to my house . . . "

"No, it's all right. I'll be fine and so will she." He replied so strongly that he didn't know who he was trying to convince, the Scouts or himself. As he walked away carrying Sailor Moon, the girls detransformed and began to talk among themselves. The last thing he heard was Raye's comments that this was the first battle in almost two weeks and one of the most difficult yet. Tuxedo Mask silently agreed with her, thinking that Sailor Moon hadn't been taken down in a battle in a long time, and never for this long, usually she was up and bubbly by now. He looked down at the slight form he carried and sighed. _I have missed her. At least, right now, she can't get any ideas about our relationship and I can still be close for a while_. He smiled.

Tuxedo Mask brought her in through the balcony window, walked into the bedroom and lay her on the bed. He detransformed and Darien went in the kitchen for something to drink. When he returned, he sat on the bed and watched Sailor Moon. Her breathing was shallow and her coloring, opaque, but flushed. He put a wet towel on her forehead to keep down the fever he could feel her getting. _Damn, she is so beautiful._ His thoughts turned sour as he recalled the events he'd witnessed earlier in the evening in the park._ No . . . damn her beautiful face . . . She wasted no time finding someone new . . . _Darien was pulled out of thought when Sailor Moon stirred. "Sailor Moon, please, detransform . . . I've got to get you home."

"Darien . . . " she smiled slightly and touched her locket. In a flash of ribbons and light, Serena looked up to see him frowning fiercely at her. She wanted to ask him why he looked so angry, but found herself falling back to oblivion.

Darien picked up the phone, "Raye? It's Darien. Serena's in no condition to go home or anywhere else. She's really sick and I'm going to keep her here until she's better. She was conscious long enough to detransform, but I think it was a mistake. Now she looks worse than before."

"Do you want me to come and sit with her?"

"No, I took some vacation from work and school's out, so I'll watch over her."

"Are you sure, Darien? I know you two weren't on the best of terms . . . "

"I'll take care of her," he interjected forcefully.

"Sure, Darien . . . What else do you need?"

"Just call her mom and tell her Serena's staying with you for a couple of days and have Lita bring Reenie to the temple. With Sailor Moon out, I want her under guard at all times. She has a tendency to get herself in no end of trouble _with_ Serena around. I can't imagine what would happen now that she's not." He laughed a little.

Raye laughed, too, "Sure, no problem. Do you want me to send Amy over?"

"No, I'll call her if I need her. Serena probably just needs rest."

"Yeah, well, that Meat Ball Head is always getting into some sort of trouble we have to bail her out of."

Darien smiled at her words. "Thanks, Raye."

"Any time, Darien."

Serena's eyes were open but very glossy. She looked at the person next to her. _He looks so familiar . . . Where have I seen him before?_

He asked, "Can I get you any thing?"

"Who are you? I think I know . . . Can't remember . . . " she said softly.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, so tired . . . " and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Serena." Darien lifted and cradled her in his arms.

When she began to shake violently, he wrapped her in blankets, but still did not release her. Serena was so cold. _What's wrong with me . . . ? Mother, help me, please . . . _Darien was beginning to worry. She was cold, clammy, and unresponsive. He pulled down the sheets and lay her down. When he went to move, she screamed in, what sounded like, terror. Her eyes were open but there was no recognition in them as she clung to him fiercely. _Damn!_ He lay down next to her and pulled her nearer. Serena instinctively curled herself against him and seemed to calm. Darien sighed, pulled the blankets around both of them, and thought sourly, _It's going to be a very long night._

* * *

Serena felt as if she were floating. _Where am I?_

"You are with me, Serena." A voice answered her unspoken words.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Serena, and you are not well."

"But why are you here?"

"Because you need me. Right now you are closer to death than anyone realizes, as you are slowly being poisoned."

"Why, Mother?"

"I cannot answer that, but you must fight this! Do you hear me, Serena?"

"Yes, I will try, but I am so tired."

"I know, but you _cannot _give up."

"I do not have a reason to go on . . . Darien will not love me."

"Patience, child. It will all work out. You must live in order for that to happen."

"But, Mother, I wish to be with you!" she whined.

"It is not your time! Now _listen_ to me!" Queen Serenity was losing patience.

"Yes, Mother." Serena answered contritely.

"Right now you are ill and in Prince Darien's care . . . "

"What do you mean?" she interrupted. "Where am I?"

"In his home. He will care for you until you are well." She hugged Serena, then, tightly. "You must fight to come back to him, please."

"But he does not WANT me!" she whispered harshly and began to cry.

"I love you, my daughter. I must go now, but remember . . . He takes care of you now and will see that no other harm comes to you. Fight to be well . . . " were that last words Serena heard as she watched her mother begin to fade.

"I will try, Mother . . . And, I love you, too . . . " Serena called out to the diminishing figure.

* * *

Darien held Serena close when she was cold. When she began to sweat, he took her clothes off, leaving on the swim suit for modesty's sake, and bathed her with cool, damp towels. To prevent dehydration, he gave her liquids. In one of the quieter moments, he held her hand, pondering the nights' events. _I thought Mercury said you were going to be ok in a couple of hours. It's been six and you're no closer to better than before. Honestly, Serena, you look like hell and worse with each passing hour. Geez . . . if you wanted to get my attention you could have picked a better way._ He smiled at his own thoughts.

And so the hours passed . . .

**Sunday  
**Darien was aroused from his bedside vigil at 3:30 in the morning, when the phone rang. "Yes?" he answered groggily.

"Darien, it's Amy. I couldn't sleep. How's Serena?"

"I don't know. I just don't know . . . " As he was talking, Serena began to tremble violently again.

"I can't talk right now. She needs me . . . Call tomorrow sometime." He hung up, got back in the bed, and pulled her close. Almost immediately, the shaking stopped. He, too, fell asleep . . . and the nightmare didn't come.

When he awoke, some four hours later, the first thing he felt was refreshed. Then, how cold he was. It took only a moment for him to realize that the cold' came from the girl he held so close to his heart. He noticed her breathing was erratic and pulse, low. _Oh God . . . Nooo!_ He ran to the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub with the warmest water he could stand. Returning to her, he demanded, "Serena! Serena! Wake up! Serena, damn you, don't you leave me!" He carried her into the bathroom when . . .

"Oh God . . . ," Darien turned sharply at the voice that mirrored his own thoughts of just moments before.

"Luna, what are you doing here? Get out . . . !"

"Darien, she has to go to the hospital."

"No. Something's killing her and she's safest here."

"How can you be so sure?" Luna almost screeched. "Doctors–or–Amy can save her!"

"No." He said fiercely to the almost hysterical cat and turned away.

"Just go. I'll call when there's a change."

"Wait, I . . . "

"What, I don't have the time for this . . . " at this point he was totally exasperated.

"Can I, please, stay with her for just a few minutes?" At his quick nod, Luna followed him into the bathroom.

Darien set Serena in the warm water and began talking to her, calling her name, telling her that he was there for her. Luna watched him with eyes filled with unspoken sympathy for the man who so obviously loved her charge.

Serena mumbled weakly, "hot . . . "

"Yes, hot. " He whispered soothingly.

She opened her glossy eyes to see a man smiling at her. "Who . . . ?"

"No questions, just get better."

"Why?"

"Hush, Serena."

"I..." And then his world stopped. Serena's eyes closed and she began to slide from his arms.

"Oh no," He roared as he pulled her from the water, "You will _NOT_ do this!" and began CPR.

Luna started to cry.

After almost five minutes, Darien's world started again. Serena was breathing. It was shallow, but there, nonetheless. "Serena," he vowed viciously, "when you're better, I will personally kill you myself!"

After he had laid her back in the bath, he turned to Luna, still crying, when she spoke softly, "You saved her."

"Yes, well, she certainly isn't out of the woods yet." He ran a weary hand through his hair and sighed. "Go see Raye, tell her . . . "

"I will, Darien. Do you want me to tell them to come yet?"

"No, it's too soon. I almost lost her and don't want to take the chance of it happening again. Besides, something tells me that only I can help her past this. But she has to fight, too. Do you hear me Serena? _Fight_!"

"Take care, Darien. We'll be waiting for your call." He nodded absently as she left.

When the water began to cool, he brought her back in the bedroom, took her swim suit off, and dressed her in one of his t-shirts. He was on his way to the shower when he heard it . . .

Serena faintly whispering, "Darien, don't go . . . Don't leave me . . . Why do you hate me so much?"

He turned around, surprised, thinking she was awake. "Serena, I . . . " and stopped when he saw her open eyes filled with fear but, again, without recognition. He walked back to the bed and gathered her close once more. As she calmed, her breathing became regular, and her body temperature rose to normal. She was no longer cold, just chilled. He wrapped her in a blanket and laid her back on the bed.

By ten a.m., she was sleeping peacefully in his arms, not that Darien minded. She seemed to rest more peacefully that way, then alone. _It's like, she somehow knows I'm here._ By noon, the phone was ringing off the hook. He opted to ignore the first dozen calls, but had had enough.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"Mina. What happened?"

"Not now . . . And tell the others to stop calling as well. Just cover for Serena until tomorrow. I'll talk then."

"But Darien, I have to know . . . Is she . . . ? It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault and she'll be fine."

"You mean . . . "

Darien interrupted her, "I don't mean anything except that it's been a _very_ long night and will be a long day as well."

Quietly Mina stated, "Luna said she died." It was meant as a question but came out as a statement.

Silence.

"Darien . . . Oh my God . . . ," she cried out in distress.

Again, silence, then, "She's alive, but it's going to be awhile until she's conscious. Look, I know you're worried, but don't, I won't let anything happen to her. Tell everyone she _will_ be fine. And ask Amy to come over at about ten tonight, ok?"

"Can the rest of us come? Please, Darien, we need to see her. Assure ourselves that she's ok." She waited as he was silent once more.

Darien knew that the girls must be deeply upset by the news Luna had given them. He also knew that, if someone told _him_ he couldn't see Serena when she was this sick, he would either go crazy worrying or, even more likely, tear down the very gates of hell to be with her. He sighed in defeat, "Sure, all right. Bring the others."

"Thank you, Darien. See you tonight."

"Bye, Mina." His only thought when he hung up the phone was, _It looks like it will be _another _very long night._

* * *

Throughout the day, guided only by his instincts, Darien tended Serena. Three times he used warm damp towels when her temperature dropped and twice he used cool ones when it went up. Over and over, until Darien thought his hands might prune and fall off. He talked to her as well, about how they met, their first kiss, the friends they shared, and repeatedly he told her, "fight, Serena, for me, for you, for us."

At 5:30, Darien was just this side of physically exhausted. Serena had not waken up, but had been fairly stable over the last hour. All he could think of was getting some sleep. He changed the linens on the bed, then laid her on it. He watched her sleep, thinking, _you're so pale, so __small, I just wish you'd wake up and give me the famous "Serena Whine."_ He laughed suddenly. _Your dad would certainly keel over if he knew where you've REALLY spent the last twenty-four hours._ Pensively, he took her hair down and gently brushed out the mess of tangles. That done, he tiredly climbed in the bed, pulled her close, and drifted off to sleep. His last thought was how right it felt, her being so near him.

Darien was rudely awakened by furious beating on the door. He looked at the clock. "10:15... oh shit!" He quickly pulled a shirt on and ran to the door. He opened it to find four anxious girls and two bedraggled cats. "Where's Reenie?" he demanded.

"At the temple with Chad, asleep. She'll be fine. Can we come in?" Raye answered.

"Sure, uh . . . , sorry," he added, slightly embarrassed.

When he stood aside, to allow passage, the girls froze as they heard a bloodcurdling scream from the bedroom. Darien simply turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the others to find their own way in.

When he returned a short time later, he was carrying a well-bundled, still sleeping Serena. The grin he wore was slightly wilted. By way of an explanation he said, "I think she senses when I'm not there." His grin wilted even more and he shrugged. "I don't know, but she's ok now."

Darien sat on the couch, adjusting Serena comfortably on his lap. Luna jumped up on his shoulder to stare at the slumbering form in his arms as the girls sat down. They listened patiently as he relayed what had happened since the battle. Each girl took a turn at holding Serena's hand while Darien answered their rapid-fire questions. After a while, he stood, motioned for the others to follow, and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed then leaned against the wall near the door, choosing to watch her from there so the others could be with her awhile. A companionable silence filled the room. Raye chose to break it when she saw the strain of the days' events plainly written on Darien's face. "You still love her don't you?"

"I can't." He answered simply.

"Why not?" Mina asked. "You've cared for her and saved her life at least once in the last twenty-four hours." She paused and looked at him. His eyes were closed, as if blocking the words, she continued gently, "You knew . . . Somehow, you knew . . . "

"I just can't. And she needed me . . . I never would or could have left her, knowing that."

"We know that, Darien," Amy said softly.

But Lita was none too sweet when she demanded, "Can't or _won't?_"

"Drop it all right? I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" Luna asked. She had stayed awake many nights with Serena as the girl cried her heart out because Darien had rejected her. She was as curious as the rest to know his reasons.

Darien knew he couldn't tell them the truth, so he told them the first thing that came to mind, "She's found someone else." It wasn't necessarily a lie, or the truth either. In truth, he didn't know if the man she'd been with meant something to her or not.

"Huh?" Raye asked wonderingly.

Luna was shocked. "I've heard her talk of no other except _you_ Darien. Surely you must be mistaken." He just shook his head.

"So that's who that was . . . " Raye mumbled. She didn't realize that she had spoken aloud until she heard, "Do what?" echoed around the room. She looked at the others and forcefully replied, "That's a story for later," glancing toward where Darien stood.

As if reading Raye's thoughts, he walked over, sat next to Serena, and said sadly, "I already saw him."

When everyone looked at her, Raye repeated fiercely, "_LATER!_" She refused to hurt Darien any more than he obviously was already, regardless of what the others wanted.

Serena stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open. "What . . . ?" At the unexpected sound of her voice, Darien turned to see her looking around vaguely, "Where am I? Who...?" When she saw his face, her eyes widened as they lost their vacant look, "Prince Darien?" she whispered.

"Serena?" Darien asked a little surprised to hear his formal title. "How do you feel?"

The girls listened quietly as she answered, "I feel fine. Well, besides this awful headache."

Everyone, including the cats, breathed an inaudible sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here? Where am I, anyway?" She asked.

Darien glanced at the girls across from him worriedly. Unconsciously slipping into a formal tone, he replied, "I live here, you are in my apartment."

"What? What apartment'? Where is my mother?" She sat up quickly. Too fast . . . She clutched her head in pain and fell back onto the pillows.

Amy stood up to go to her aid, but Darien waved her back. He leaned over and set a cool towel over her tightly clenched eyes. "Rest now. You are safe."

"But."

"No buts. Just do. We will talk later, I promise."

"Are you . . . "

"Quiet now, you need to rest." He motioned the girls to leave and, reluctantly, they did.

"Oh, all right." She mumbled sullenly.

Darien waited until her breathing was even in sleep, before leaving to join the others in the living room. They were talking quietly among themselves when he finally came out. Luna looked at him closely. To her, he seemed worse now than before, when Serena had been near death. She watched him sit down and run his hand through his hair almost impatiently. Or was it nervously? "Ladies," he said, sounding very old and very tired, "I think we have a problem."

* * *

Rubeus smiled to himself as he thought about what the Scouts must being going through. _Knowing that Sailor Moon is going to die and there isn't anything they could do to prevent it must be a bitter thing for them. That was an incredible plan. Now on to the next phase . . . _He waited, somewhat impatiently, for the portal Wise Man was preparing. As it opened, he walked through, believing, that the only reason Wise Man had agreed to this, was because of Octoram's success in administering the poison. He stepped out of the portal a year in the past. He hoped he was not too late. His very life depended on his ability to locate and retrieve the items, and fast.

* * *

While Darien was still in the bedroom with Serena, Luna asked Raye who he had been talking about. "I don't think I should say anything." As the looks of protest appeared on their faces, she finished hurriedly, "Not yet anyway."

"Why not?" Mina demanded harshly. When Raye frowned at her, she changed her tone and continued quickly as she rambled through her tormented thoughts. "We have a right to know what's happening in our princess' life, good or bad. She hasn't said anything to me about another guy. And she would've, I know it. Besides, our job is to protect her right? How are we supposed to do that if we don't know everything that's going on, including a new guy, or even a new friend?"

"Easy, Girl." Lita told Mina when she had stopped to catch her breath from the tirade. Lita also agreed with her, "Look Raye, Serena is our friend, and we all know how she feels about Darien." Everyone nodded in agreement, even Raye, and she continued, "she is vulnerable, even more so now that she's been so sick. So, even if we don't have the _'right'_, we _'need'_ to know everything, in order to better protect her from anything that may bring her farther down. Even another broken heart."

"Didn't you guys ever hear of the word _PRIVACY_?" Raye asked snidely.

Lita and Mina just smiled slightly and shook their heads.

Amy was looking, rather forlornly, toward the bedroom door. She knew that the girl in on that bed was, not her only friend, but was her _first_ and _best_ friend. She thought back to the times when the only things in her life had been school and the library. Serena befriended her even before she knew that Amy was a Sailor Scout. At this point, Amy couldn't think of a time when she was happier, tears came unbidden to her eyes. But only since Serena. "I agree with Lita." She said suddenly. "However, Mina, this _'new guy'_ is probably harmless. We may not need to worry about him at all. Then again . . . I have been wrong before."

Raye sighed in resignation. "Artemis, you haven't said any thin –not a word–since Luna told us about Serena this morning. Are you all right? What do you think about this?"

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then replied, "I'm fine. I've just been thinking about the pain I felt when Queen Serenity died and was trying to consider how I, we, could handle another loss of that magnitude. In my mind, it's incomprehensible." He shook his head and jumped to Mina's lap. She began to stroke him absently as they all thought about the impact Serena's loss would be. Artemis continued slowly, as if testing each word before speaking, "For that reason, I do believe we should take extra care at this point."

"I agree." Luna added matter-of-factly. "She's all we have left and has a purpose here, as do you girls, to protect this world . . . "

"We know that, Luna." Raye interrupted impatiently. She was thoroughly frustrated with this lecture already!

"Hush up and let me finish!" Luna snapped back. "I don't know what the future holds, but Serena made a promise to Reenie to help her save her mother . . . , in that future. So, not only does she have a duty to the present, but a _'promise' _to the future as well."

Lita, Mina, and Amy nodded their silent agreement. Raye thought about what the cats said and came to a decision. "I don't know much really . . . This man came to the temple today looking for Serena. Reenie was taking a nap and I was sitting on the steps outside." And so she remembered:  
_What went wrong, Serena? The Fire tells me nothing. Nothing at all. _Raye sighed. She'd be the last to admit it, even to herself, but she was worried. Luna was with Reenie now, but earlier had been crying when she told them about what happened at Darien's. Reflectively, Raye closed her eyes and laid her head on her arms. _Who is that?_ She wondered as she heard a car pull up. Without moving, she announced, "I'm sorry, but we're closed for the day."  
A male voice asked, "Are you Raye Hino?"  
_Oh God, what's happened now?_ Aloud she muttered, "Uh . . . yes, I am." Raye opened her eyes, looked up and into the most startling emerald green eyes she had ever seen. Her next coherent thought was, in her mind, as ridiculous as the last. _He is so tall!_ When next she found her voice, she asked, "Who are you?"  
The man broke into a wide grin and put out his hand, which she automatically shook. "My name's Bryce and I'm looking for Serena."  
Raye smiled back. "How do you know Serena?"  
"Well, I called her house to remind her about the blanket I have. She left it last night after the picnic. I wanted to return it, but her mother said she's staying here for a few days."  
"She is, but actually, right now, she's in town with friends. But I can take it for her, if that's all right."  
"Sure, let me get it." When he came back, he asked, "Do you know when she'll be back?"  
"No, I'm sorry. I don't. I'll tell her you came by though."  
"Yeah, thanks. Tell her also that I'll be back tomorrow to see her."  
"We're leaving early in the morning." Raye lied quickly. "We have plans for the day."  
"Yes, ok. Well . . . , but wait, don't you girls have school?"  
"No, it's summer vacation. We don't go back until September." Raye knew she was rambling. She wasn't really listening to the conversation anyway, her mind being on Serena. Then he said the one word that always strikes a soft spot in her. "What did you say? I'm afraid my mind is elsewhere and I didn't hear you."  
"I said, _'it tells you how much I know about the princess'_."  
"Why did you call her that?" She demanded forcefully, almost wildly. Then she apologized, saying, "It's been a very long day."  
"Well, Raye," he looked at her oddly, "I really don't know, but she asked me exactly the same thing when I called her that. And when you do see Serena, tell her I'll call soon." Then he was gone.  
Raye frowned. _Something is wrong here_. It was then she realized that he hadn't even answered her original question about how he knew Serena.

"And that's what happened." Raye completed her story, again thinking that something was not quite right.

Mina immediately began her interrogation. "What did he look like? What kind of car did he drive?" And on and on.

As Raye described Bryce, Lita sighed dreamily and said, "He sounds like . . . "

"...Your old boyfriend!" The others, in unison, finished for her. They all broke into giggles at this, effectively breaking the high level of tension in the room.

It was then that Darien came out, looking for all the world like the proverbial cat dragged him in. The girls quieted after he spoke and Luna jumped to his lap in concern. Now there was silence as they waited for him to continue. "Look, maybe you should just all go home for the night. I can't tell you anything yet, as I have no proof." He put his hand up to forestall the inevitable questions, and shook his head. "Your job is to take care of Reenie, let me deal with Serena. When I get my answers, I'll tell you what I know. Please."

"Sure, Darien." Amy answered for the group.

When Darien leaned his head back and closed his eyes, Artemis asked, "What is it, Darien?" He had been watching the man closely since he had arrived.

Artemis saw the way he had held the princess when she cried out and how he had calmed her when she finally woke up. He had seen Darien's gentle hand and knew, instinctively, that he lied when he claimed he couldn't love Serena and the reasons for it. _The question is . . . Why?_ He was brought out of his reverie when Darien answered.

"I don't know. It's probably my overactive imagination any way." _I hope._ "After all, it's been a tiring two days."

"Indeed," Luna agreed solemnly. "And our presence here is only making it longer still. However, Darien, we need to know one thing before we go."

"Sure, anything."

"You said you already saw _'him'_." At his nod, she asked, "will you tell us what you know?"

"I'll tell you what I can, but it's not much." Darien told his avid audience about Serena's first_ "run in" _with the new man in her life. He left out the fact that he'd been following Serena. He didn't want them to know that and just let them assume that he and she were just in the same place at the same time. In truth, it wasn't necessarily an infrequent occurrence. It happened all the time. He then told them about what he had seen at the lake last evening . . . _Was it only last night? Feels like a lifetime ago_. He thought tiredly when he finished.

Raye gave Darien a name to the face and repeated the story of Bryce's visit to the temple earlier. For a while, the room was silent. Everyone was thinking about what they'd seen and heard over the last couple of days, trying to make sense of it all.

Luna broke the silence. "I think that covers everything that's happened, so we'd better go." Amy picked up Luna and Mina picked up Artemis. Darien led them to the door and as each walked by him, gave him a reassuring smile.

Except Raye. "Tell the empty Meatball Head that she owes us all a day at the arcade after this."

She remarked flippantly, causing a round of laughter from everyone as Darien shut the door.

**Monday 2:00 A.M.  
**Darien sagged wearily against the door, glad to be alone. Glancing at the clock when he walked by it, he was rather astounded to find that several hours had passed_ . . . Almost two, Christ, the girls were here longer than I realized._ He went into the bedroom and found Serena still sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he pondered his current situation: _Bed or Couch?_ He pulled off his shirt and shrugged. _A little too late to worry about propriety, I suppose._ He lay down and pulled Serena close. Once again, the night mares didn't come.

**Tuesday . . . about 7:30 A.M.  
**The first thing she sensed as she slowly came out of the black void that held her, was that she was not alone. _This cannot be right. No one is allowed in my rooms_. She opened her eyes, but had to close them again quickly as the bright sunlight burned into her brain. It was then she felt the body that was flush against her and the arm that held her tightly at the waist. She froze. _Oh no . . . What . . . have . . . I . . . done . . . ?_ Tears began to creep out from under her tightly clenched eyes. _How did I get here? What happened last night? Oooohh, why can I not remember? ...Darien will never have me now._ The thoughts were running through her head so fast she couldn't keep up with them. Amid all the chaos in her mind, one thought stood out. _I feel like I belong here._ Trying to hold onto that feeling, she drew a calming breath which turned into a tearful shudder.

Darien woke immediately when he felt Serena shake. Thinking she was cold again, he almost reached for the blankets, when he noticed the tears on her face. He released her waist to wipe them away.

When he touched her face, she turned her head away and whispered, "Do not . . . Please, do not touch me." Darien froze as he listened. "Oh . . . Prince Darien," she sobbed softly, "What have I done!"

It was at that precise moment that Darien realized his assumption was right. Serena wasn't just Serena anymore.


	2. An Old Love?

**Chapter 2  
An Old Love?**

**Tuesday . . . about 8:00 A.M.  
**Darien spoke softly to Serena, not wanting to frighten her more than she so obviously already was. He did, however, want her to know _who _she was with, hoping maybe that would calm her somewhat. "Open your eyes and look at me."

"I cannot. It is too bright."

Darien left the bed and closed the curtains. He went to the bathroom to get a clean wet washcloth and glanced at his watch. _Tuesday! Damn, I knew I was tired, but this exhausted? No nightmares either . . . Between Serena's illness and the dreams of the last month . . . _He shook his head in awe. _Must have all caught up with me._ He smiled suddenly. _I bet the girls are climbing the walls by now, I know I would be._ Returning to the bedroom, he glanced at Serena as he pulled on a clean shirt. Somberly, he thought, _what else could go wrong? _He sat down on the bed, wiped the tears away with the cloth, then placed it over her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered brokenly.

"Now, open your eyes and look at me."

"I..."

"Please, just do it."

Cautiously, she opened her eyes to see a smiling Prince Darien staring down at her.

* * *

Rubeus began his search immediately. He had a general idea where the objects, a major portion of his plan, were to be found. What he needed now were more specific locations . . .

* * *

Bryce wanted to find Serena. He'd called her. She wasn't home. Her mother said she was staying with Raye for a few more days. He thought about calling before going over there, but since he was already in that part of town, figured it wouldn't hurt to just drop by and see if Serena was there. Once he arrived, he got out of the car, walked up the steps, knocked on the door, received no answer. He knocked again, louder, still, no answer. Checking the grounds for signs of life, he walked around to the back of the temple. He saw an old man, eyes closed, clearly deep in meditation. Bryce smiled and approached him. Not wanting to break his concentration, Bryce waited patiently for the man to speak.

After about fifteen minutes, he was rewarded with a, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Serena." Bryce answered.

"Serena?"

"Serena Tsukino, Raye's friend." At the man's questioning frown, Bryce attempted to further explain. "Blonde hair . . . Weird ponytails . . . "

"Ah yes, her. She's not here."

"Do you know where I can find her?" Bryce asked excitedly.

"No." The old man replied.

"Is Raye here?"

"No."

Now Bryce was getting flustered. His patience was wearing very thin. "Well, can you, at least, tell me where _she_ is?" He snapped.

"I could . . . "

"Good." Bryce relaxed. _Now I'm getting somewhere._

"If I wanted to."

Bryce groaned in helpless anger. "This is useless." He mumbled between clenched teeth.

Grandpa Hino opened his eyes and studied the young man standing near him._ Not one to trifle with for long._ He watched as the man regained his self control, a distinctly difficult task, from what Grandpa could see. He smiled as he decided to relieve the man's discomfort. "Raye and her friends are having a slumber party at Lita's house." He raised a hand to stop the question he knew was coming and continued, "And before you ask, I don't know where Lita lives. All I do know is that Raye took the child with her and told me she may not be back for a few days. That was yesterday."

Bryce thought for a moment . . . _Child? Reenie, maybe. But why is she_ _here instead of with Serena's family? Why is Serena lying about where she is? Is Serena with them?_ Shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, he said, "Thank you, Sir, and I apologize for the impertinence."

"Accepted," was all he said as he closed his eyes again.

Bryce turned on his heel and left.

Grandpa watched the retreating back through shuttered eyes. _That's one to watch . . . Carefully_.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Was the first coherent thought in her head and out her mouth.

"Before I answer that, tell me . . . " at her raised eyebrows, he continued, "Who am I and who are you?"

Thinking how odd the questions were, she replied, "That's easy enough. You are Prince Darien and I am Princess Serena," and then smiled at him in her bemusement.

Darien put his head in his hands at her unknowing confirmation of his thoughts. He closed his eyes, sighing in overwhelming frustration and bitterness. _'She' doesn't belong here._

Not understanding what was wrong, Serena sought to ease his pain. She touched him on the arm, and when he reached for her, he met with no resistance as she came to his arms willingly. He held her tightly for a moment before saying, "I am going to ask you to trust me."

"I already do," she assured him.

"Yes, but, now you must trust me more than you ever have."

"I trust you with my life. I love you."

"I know . . . , I know." He said as she happily curled up in his arms. Serena did not quite understand all that had happened yet. Mainly, how she got here. Wherever here was. Or how Darien was here with her. She couldn't recall anything that happened the night before, and that worried her. She was just very glad that it was Darien she woke up with and not someone else. There would be time for explanations later.

* * *

Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy were in Lita's living room talking in lowered voices so Reenie, in the bedroom playing checkers with Artemis, couldn't hear them. Luna had left an hour before to see Serena.

"Did you call Serena's mom, Raye?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, I told her she'd be home in a few days, that we decided to sleep here, –i.e., No Phone.

"Good idea," Mina agreed, "At least she can't call wanting to talk to Serena."

To Lita, she laughingly added as an afterthought, "Well, you're stuck with me for the summer. My parents went to England and let me stay with you til they get back. I'm glad they like you or we'd have been down _another _Sailor Scout as Sailor V would have been packed off to England, lock, stock, and barrel."

"Yeah, I suppose . . . But, geez, Mina, you brought enough clothes to last a millennia. I was wondering where we were gonna put it all . . . " Everyone but Mina laughed.

"Humph! Well you never know what you'll need." She smirked as she loftily raised her nose.

Amy took this chance to interrupt them, "You know, we haven't heard from Darien since almost two days ago. I'm starting to get really worried."

"That's why we sent Luna to see them." Raye told her.

"True, but Darien seemed very concerned about whatever it was he wouldn't tell us. He seemed to have," She paused, thinking. "I think a _haunted _look in his eyes when he was talking. He also kept glancing at the bedroom door. I just wish he'd have said something." When the others looked at her curiously, Amy shrugged, not really knowing why she was being so grave.

That is until Raye quietly elaborated on her thoughts. "You know, there was something there, Amy. I felt it"

"What was it Raye?" Lita questioned, almost afraid of the answer.

"Fear . . . "

Lita, Mina, and Amy looked at Raye suddenly. All getting the same feeling . . . Of foreboding.

Luna entered Darien's apartment through the balcony window and made a beeline for the bedroom. What she heard when she approached made her stop quickly. _Why would Darien ask Serena to trust him 'now more than ever'? She already does, as far as I know._ She walked in the room slowly and what she saw, surprised her more than Darien's words had. Serena, obviously conscious and on Darien's lap. He was holding her as if he were afraid she might disappear. _Must be relief at her being all right._ Not wanting to break whatever spell the two were under, instead of speaking, Luna simply walked over to Darien and rubbed on his leg.

Startled, he looked down. When he saw Luna, he put a finger to his lips and a thumb to the door. Luna took the hint and quietly went into the living room to wait.

When Darien was sure Serena was asleep again, he laid her back down and went to see Luna.

Wearily, he said, "Luna, we are, she is in very real danger now."

"What do you mean? She looked fine to me."

"She's not sick anymore. She's recovered, but still weak and very tired."

"Whatever is wrong then? I want to see her, Darien." Luna insisted.

"You can't. She isn't the same."

"What do you mean? Would you please tell me what's going on?" This she very nearly shrieked.

"_Physically_ she has recovered, but," He paused, carefully choosing his next words, "she's the Moon Princess."

Luna was extremely exasperated, "I know that, we all know that."

"You don't understand, Luna." He interrupted harshly, "She's the princess. Princess Serena!"

Luna gave up. She watched as Darien put his head in his hands, thinking about what he had said. Suddenly, Darien looked straight at her. Her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh dear God!"

His head dropped once again. "I can't leave her now, even if I wanted to." He whispered so softly that even Luna's keen ears almost missed it.

"Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Want to leave her?"

"No, of course not." He answered as if that were a stupid question.

"Then why did you say that?"

"Never mind that now. What's important now are getting her memories of _today_ back. The memories of this life."

"Yes. But are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "I wish I wasn't. I really do."

"How could this have happened?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"You know, as long as she's like this, she's in more danger than ever."

"You think I don't know that?" He demanded.

Luna was silent for a moment before saying, "I must call a meeting at once."

"No, not yet. Let me get Serena used to all of this first." He waved his hand around the apartment vaguely and Luna guessed he meant the world at large as well.

"How long?" She questioned.

Again he replied, "I don't know."

"I'll tell them. They have a right to know."

"_NO_. I'll tell them."

"Fine. So, what now?"

"We find a way to get her memories back."

* * *

"Luna's been gone a long time."

"Artemis," Mina said, "Serena's been sick, near death, dead, then brought back. Where do you think Luna'd rather be? With us or Serena?"

"Point taken."

"Well I, for one, am tired of waiting." Raye added, frustrated. "How can we do any thing here?"

"You will remain here . . . " Came a voice from the window.

"Luna!" They all called out, elated.

She gave the closest thing a cat could to a smile, then continued, "until Darien calls a Scout meeting." The questions began to pour out, "How long?", "How's Serena?", "When can we see her?", and on and on, until Luna yelled, "QUIET!" Immediately the girls ceased the onslaught. To the now silent room, she finished, "He'll call in a couple of days. Serena is better and awake, but still very tired. You can't see her yet. It's most important that we–all of us–remain here."

Before the shocked looks on their faces could fade and more questions begin, Luna started giving orders, "Lita, tomorrow you need to call Mrs. Tsukino and ask her if Serena can go with you and the other girls to your cabin in the mountains for a few weeks. It may take some time to convince her, but try. Oh . . . and tell her Reenie will be going as well." She turned to Amy, "Tell your mom the same."

"Uh . . . That won't be a problem. She's going out of town to a seminar anyway." She mumbled, worried about Luna's behavior.

"Good then, it's settled."

"Luna, please tell us what's got you so psyched up?" Mina pleaded.

"I can't. It's for Darien to tell. He made me promise."

"Humph! Who died and left him leader?" Raye said bitingly and unthinkingly as she crossed her arms.

Luna jumped to her lap in anger and put her claws under her nose. "Don't you ever say anything like that again!"

"Sure, Luna. Sorry, geez." When Luna looked at her again, she softened her tone. "I said I was sorry and I meant it. We'll do as you say and wait. Though I don't like it, not one bit . . . "

* * *

As Bryce drove away from the temple, he thought about the illusive teenager that had caught his fascination. _I must find her . . . And there's only one way to do it._ He pulled into the Cosmos Lab where he worked.

It was late afternoon and most people would be leaving for the day. He was unconcerned with this as he stepped out of the car and into the high-rise building. "Hi, James!" He called out to the security guard at the information desk.

"Hello, Sir, anything I can do for you?" James asked distractedly. He asked this same question almost every day and always received the same answer, so wasn't really paying attention. His mouth fell open when the man replied in the affirmative.

"Yes, I need you to send for Brandon, Jeff, Ashton, Ruark, Nathaniel, Cameron, and Ryan. That's all of them I think. I'd do it myself, but I have calls to make. Tell them to meet me in my office at 6:30." He smiled to the guard and walked away.

"Right away, Sir."

* * *

Rubeus smiled. He had located the first one and managed to obtain it with little trouble. There had been no sign of the Sailor Scouts of this time, which he considered a disappointment because he knew that they were not as strong as they are in the two futures that his people fight them in. Then again, if he met up with them, he would have to expend more energy to fight and Wise Man would be even more displeased with him than he already was. As he readied the object for transport, he thought, _Soon, I will have them all and then there'll be no stopping us._

* * *

As the men began to come in, Bryce watched them as they talked quietly about all the secrecy. He refused to say anything until everyone arrived and they were still waiting on the always late Brandon. _I should have told James to tell him 6:00, at least he might have been on time for a change._ Still having sour thoughts about the individual in question, Brandon rushed in with a wry grin on his face. "It's about time, Brand." The man just shook his head and smiled.

The men followed Bryce to a much larger room. The sign on the door they went through read BRYCE COPELAND, President, CEO. He sat down at the head of the board room table and the others' followed and waited for him to speak. He steepled his hands under his chin as he thought about how to broach this subject. "I have to find someone." He said suddenly.

Brandon laughed and Bryce frowned at him.

Jeff spoke up, "You know we'll help you in anyway we can."

Brandon was still laughing, but nodded with the others in agreement. He was trying very hard to compose himself, but was having little success. "It must be a woman," he said between snickers. Ruark and Ryan, seeing the humor, laughed as well.

Bryce watched the three lunatics at the table for a moment before he, too, laughed softly, and said, "You know, for _my_ brothers you're not very smart." The rest of the men joined the laughter as they waited for him to continue. When the mirth died down, he did. "Nat, I need your expertise in making bugs. We need the latest technology. Ruark'll plant them. Ash, I need you to follow someone. You too, Cam."

"So, tell us who it is Big Brother," Ruark interrupted with a knowing grin.

"It isn't a woman," he paused, sensing that the others were not going to like this at all, and Brandon looked at him curiously, "however, it is a teenage girl."

"Do what?" Ashton cried out, jumping to his feet. "I will not be accused of kidnaping an innocent!"

"We are_not_ going to kidnap her," Bryce stated patiently. "She's missing and I just want to find her, that's all, at least for now."

"Well Bry," Nathaniel added, "usually when you call us for a meeting like this . . . "

"I know," he smiled slightly, "but this is different and we have a lot of work to do before morning. Here's the situation as it stands now . . . "

* * *

Bryce was on the balcony of his penthouse. He had a drink in his hand and was staring at it introspectively. His three brothers sat around him silently.

"The meeting went well," Ruark said, attempting to break the stilted silence. Bryce, not in the mood for any more discussions, stood and walked to the door. He was about to step inside when brought up short by Brandon's question.

"What aren't you telling us, Bry? There was much you did _not_ say tonight, and I, we," the others nodded, "would like to know what it is."

* * *

Darien was on the balcony staring at the night sky in general and the moon in particular when he heard Serena call his name. He went back in the room to find her looking around worriedly. She smiled in relief when she saw him walk in. He sat down beside her on the bed and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I already told you that." She answered, smiling with childlike innocence.

Unthinkingly, he took her hand in his and said softly, "You must listen and believe every word I say, ok?"

She nodded slowly, wondering why he was being so serious, realizing that he had been very elusive each time she had been awake. _In fact, he hasn't even . . . _As the thought occurred to her, she smiled devilishly. "On one condition."

He was so relieved that she was willing to listen that he missed the mirth in her voice. "Anything." He promised.

"You have to kiss me first."

Darien turned away from Serena quickly so she would not see the pain in his eyes that her unexpected words caused him. Once more, the dream flashed through his mind. Their wedding, Serena being pulled away, crying, as the ground exploded around her. Not understanding, she rose up on her knees behind him, put her arms under his, and around his chest. He stiffened at her touch, then relaxed slightly. When she spoke, it was so faint that he almost missed her words.

"I know that I do not understand what has happened. But I am afraid and do not know why." He turned to her quickly. Serena leaned back when he moved so suddenly, but didn't pull away. Her hands remained on his chest, and when he looked in her eyes, saw unshed tears sparkling in their depths.

Darien touched her face softly with his right hand and felt her tremble as she leaned into his hand. He gently pulled Serena close to him with his left hand. When Darien kissed her, he felt like he'd just come home after being gone a long, long time. The kiss lingered, and when he finally broke it, wrestled down the overpowering urge to kiss her again. Darien smiled as Serena sighed audibly. When she finally opened her eyes, there was a dreamy, faraway look in them. He smiled thinking, _Now 'that' looks like the Serena I know._ She rested her head on his chest as she slowly came out of the world his kiss had tossed her in. "Serena, can we talk now?"

_However can he talk?_ She nodded and was lifted on his lap. He raised her chin and gazed sadly into her eyes. "What is wrong, Darien?" She asked when he was so quiet.

"Look around and tell me what you see."

Serena scanned the room uncomprehendingly. "Things here are _different_ from what I remember, but I do not know what you are asking."

"I will explain, but do not interrupt. I will do my very best to help you understand all that has happened to you."

"One question first."

"Hmm?"

"Where am I?" Serena asked, not really sure if she even wanted an answer.

"Let me just say that you are in my care and will be fine." _I hope_.

Petulantly, she said, "Oh, all right then, tell me what is going on and where my mother is. I really thought she would have come to see me by now."

Darien told her, as bluntly as he could, all that had happened. Beginning with the attack by Queen Beryl on Earth, he unknowingly put pieces to puzzles together for her that she had heard rumors of, but had been protected from because of her age. Then he told her about the attack on the Moon Kingdom and its destruction, how Queen Serenity used the Imperium Crystal to send them to the future, about her being Sailor Moon, her Scouts, and the destruction of Beryl. He left out their break up, but continued on about Reenie and the Dark Moon Family.

Darien watched Serena's face change from happy too tearful as he told her about the Moon Kingdom; from skeptical to downright disbelieving about being in the future. When he was done, he let her absorb all that she'd heard. He held her tightly to assure her that he was there for her. He whispered, "You have memories of two lives locked in your head. Right now, you're living our previous one, while our present one's safely tucked away."

"Oh Mother . . . " She murmured sorrowfully. And the tears began to fall. A million questions ran through her head, but all Serena could think to say was, "I love you, Darien, please do not leave me, I am so afraid."

"I love you, too, Serena, I won't leave you. Not even death has kept us apart." She looked at him with grief filled eyes and he promised, "We will get your memories back." _Somehow._ Darien carried her out on the balcony to get some fresh air. Serena glanced at the night sky, then gave a shudder, making Darien cringe internally, when she gazed at the moon.

* * *

Holding the door handle, Bryce looked at his brothers and thought about the meeting earlier that evening:  
He told the men of his initial meeting with Serena and about her cousin Reenie. He detailed the visit to the lake and told them about the man he'd seen in the copse of trees watching her when he'd walked up. He finished the story by relating the two visits to the temple. They all listened intently, without question, but by the time he finished, something akin to shock was collectively registered all over their faces.  
Cameron was the first to ask the foremost question on everyone's mind, "Don't you think she's a little young for you?"  
Then chaos reigned as everyone began talking and questioning at once, thinking Bryce had totally lost his mind.  
Ryan's voice was heard over the din of confusion, "You're twenty-six years old, for Christ's sake, Bryce, you could have any woman you want. Why this one?"  
"Enough!" Bryce yelled. Looking at each man individually, he asked, "Do you trust me?" One by one they nodded. "Good then, because I need your help. This is something I have to do. I don't know why." He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued, "Now, let me complete assignments. Nat, go to the lab. Get the best we have." Nat nodded. "Ruark, plant them at these two places." Bryce handed him a paper. "Ryan, Brand, park the vans around the corner and wait. Monitor all calls, send the important ones here, and Nat will triangulate positions."  
"The Cherry Hill temple, hmm," Ruark said as he read one of the addresses, "I know this place." He shrugged when Bryce looked at him.  
"I used to go there as a kid when I was still in the orphanage."  
Bryce frowned at Ruark's reminder of all the years it took him to find his three brothers and the rest. It wasn't meant as a complaint, but Bryce was sensitive to it anyway. He turned to the others, "Cam, you and Ashton are to take a couple unmarked cars and follow these people." He tossed them pictures of a young, beautiful black-haired girl and an old man. "That's Raye Hino, she's not at the temple now, but she'll be back. Stay there until she gets there." He plunged forward at a rapid pace, "Then get the cameras, take pictures of where she goes, who she's with."  
"We know the drill, Bry." Cam interrupted.  
"Yeah, I know. Look, I didn't get a chance to get a picture of Reenie, but I did one on the computer. It'll have to do." He tossed a copy to all of them.  
"This girl is _very _important to Serena. Find her . . . "  
"Find Serena." They all finished for him.  
Bryce smiled, they knew his thoughts almost as well as he himself did. "As more positions come in," he continued, "Nat will have more bugs for you to plant, Ruark, in the new locations. Within a week we _should _have a good portion of this town well wired."  
"Do you want the wires anywhere besides the phone?" Ruark asked him.  
"No, not yet. Let's see if we can't get a handle on things first, maybe this'll be enough."  
Jeff waited for Bryce to meet his eye, when he did, Jeff nodded imperceptibly at the silent command.  
"Is everyone clear?" When there were no questions, he closed the discussion with, "Great. Well, I, for one, could use a stiff drink. Care to join me?"

There was relaxed conversation when Bryce was posed the question about a minor detail that he had forgotten. A first time his brothers had ever seen him so absentminded, as Bryce was a stickler for detail.  
"Bry," Brand asked almost laughing again, "If we find Serena, how are we supposed to know it's her if we don't even know what she looks like?"  
Bryce looked up crossly. The men laughed as he muttered, "Oh damn."  
He brought them the photos he had. Each took one and more than one jaw dropped, as, to a man, they admired her. It was shortly after that when the men began leaving to their assigned tasks.

"Earth to Bryce." Ruark said as Brandon waved his hand in front of Bryce's eyes. "I've never seen him this out of it."

"It must be bad." Ryan agreed.

"It's not bad, and neither is it good. But this is neither the time nor place for what I have to say." Bryce stated meaningfully as he opened the door and walked in the penthouse.

**Wednesday afternoon  
**Serena stared at the city far below her, fascinated, as she thought about late last night when she had finally given voice to the questions in her head. She and Darien stayed awake the better part of the night while she plied him with them, but when he saw her yawn for the third time, he demanded that she get some sleep. Serena giggled as she thought about what happened next:

He carried her in the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He turned away saying, "I'll be on the couch, should you need me."

"Nooo," she cried, startling him. "You promised you would not leave me."

Darien looked at her curiously as he tuned back around, and she continued timidly, "There is room for you here, besides, it is not like you have not slept here while I was ill." Serena smiled, happy, when he chose to stay.

When she woke up this morning, she gently pried Darien's fingers from around her waist. She didn't want to wake him up because she knew how tired he must be. Serena had swayed as a wave of dizziness overcame her but held on until it abated. Now she stood, looking out at the afternoon sky, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

"I am soooo tired of waiting around here doing nothing." Lita complained loudly. "There haven't even been any bad guys to fight."

"You're starting to sound like Serena." Amy chided.

"Yeah, whining all the time." Raye added snidely.

While the girls were laughing, Amy's communicator beeped softly. Everyone dove for her wrist. "Whoa!" Amy yelled. "Back off!" The other girls began to stalk her as she stepped back with a smile on her face. She pushed the button, "Darien?"

"Yes, Amy. Let me talk to Luna."

"Yes, Darien?" Luna asked.

"Serena knows, everything." The girls looked confusingly around at each other as he continued to speak, "Bring the girls. Not Reenie, though. Take her to the temple. Tell Raye to get Chad to stay with her. He is not to leave her, not even for a minute. I have a bad feeling . . . Then get Raye to pick up clothes for Serena and Reenie. Come here, separately, and watch that you are _not_ followed. Something's very strange . . . " He shook his head as if trying to rid himself of what he was feeling.

"Any thing else, Darien?"

"No, that should cover it. Just be careful you aren't followed." He frowned as a thought occurred to him, "In fact, use Sailor Teleport instead. It's faster and safer."

"But . . . " Luna began

"Yes, they have to risk being seen. There's just no other way. Just see that Reenie isn't allowed out or by the windows. I can't explain it, just do it." He pleaded. "Teleport here at 10:30 tonight."

"See you then." Luna turned the communicator off as Darien's picture faded.

All the girls looked at each other as if to say, "What the hell was that all about?"

They heard the fear in Darien's voice, but Raye, cynical as always, crossed her arms and stomped her foot in defiance. "No way. I will _not_ risk being seen as Mars."

"Raye," Luna pleaded, "Please do this. It's imperative we do as Darien asks." When it was obvious begging wasn't going to work, she threatened. "If you don't, then you won't go."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will."

"All right," Raye sighed in defeat. "Let's do it. We have a lot of work to do before we leave for Darien's."

* * *

Rubeus had found the second and third objects and was thrilled. He had only to find one more. Wise Man had sent him a mental message that he was pleased. Rubeus watched as a third Scout joined Sailor Moon. This was the Scout he feared. The one with a sense for evil. He must quickly get the fourth object and get back to his ship before the new Scout detected him.

* * *

When Darien woke up, he panicked when he realized he was alone. He ran out of the bedroom and stopped to still his racing heart when he saw Serena on the balcony. He stepped out quietly and slipped his arms around her waist. She leaned back and smiled up at him. He kissed her softly then took her hand and led her to the couch. "I need to call the Scouts."

"I miss them." Her eyes had a distant look in them.

"Remember, they have very few memories of the Moon Kingdom. Also, you're Sailor Moon, their leader."

Her eyes widened. "I cannot be . . . "

"I know, but in this time, you are. When I tell them, I want you to stay in the bedroom. They'll overwhelm you in a second if you don't." Serena nodded, smiling, silently agreeing with Darien's prediction of the Scouts' behavior. "Do you know where the Moon Crystal is?"

She shook her head. "Will I need it?"

"Probably not, but it's on the dresser inside of your transformation locket, just in case." _The Crystal, it just might work. Why didn't I think of it before_?

After talking to Luna, Darien rejoined Serena on the couch. "They'll be here at 10:30."

"Why so late?"

"Just to be on the safe side, and they're coming through Teleport."

"But why? Why all the secrecy?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, like I said, it's just a feeling." Despite his words, Darien gripped Serena's hand tightly.

* * *

"Chad, please!" Raye begged.

"I can't."

"For me, please, take care of Reenie. Just don't let her out or near the windows."

"Raye," he looked into her pleading eyes. "Oh all right. Help me pull the shades."

As the girls got ready to leave, Raye told him, "Reenie has clothes in the suitcase. We'll be back to get her tomorrow afternoon. K? Remember though . . . "

"I know. No outside or windows. Got it."

"Thanks Chad!" On impulse, Raye kissed him on the cheek, making him blush furiously.

"Yeah, thanks Chad!" The other girls called out as they followed Raye to the back of the temple.

"But . . . " he said to their retreating backs as he pointed, but they were already out of ear shot. "The door is that way." He finished under his breath.

* * *

Bryce slammed his fist on the table. "Damn, where is she? Where is Raye? Where is Reenie." It had been almost twenty-four hours and the only information he had was that a girl named Molly called Serena's house and Mrs. Tsukino said that Serena, Raye and the girls' went to Lita's cabin for a few weeks.

Bryce called Ruark. "Plant the bugs in the house and temple now. Maybe they came in a way we didn't see."

"Impossible," Ruark told him, hearing the frustration in his brother's voice, "We have every angle covered. Listen, it hasn't even been a full day yet. We're good, but give us a break, we're _not_ gods!"

"I know, I know. It's just that . . . Wait, Ryan's on the other line, I'll patch him through."

"Bry," Ryan said excitedly, "there's been action in the temple."

"Tell me."

"I spotted Raye!"

"Going or coming?" Bryce asked calmly.

"Well, neither actually. She just appeared at the window, shut the shades along with that guy Chad. That's all I saw."

"How could you have missed her going in?" Bryce asked, voice beginning to rise in volume.

"I didn't miss her, she just appeared at the window, I swear."

Bryce calmed as he thought about Ryan's words. "Has she left yet?"

"Not that I've seen." Ryan answered.

"Ruark, get Jeff, he'll know what to do."

"Sure, Bry. What else?"

"Just keep me posted, both of you."

"Ryan out."

"Ruark out."

"You heard?" Bryce asked as his guest approached.

"All of it."

"What else can I do?"

"I don't know."

"You're no help." Bry told him grumpily.

"I'm not supposed to be."

"What are you doing here, anyway? Isn't there someone else you can harass?"

"I was summoned."

"Fine, –now don't gawk like that."

"I don't gawk." The guest declared indignantly.

"Ok, then, –advice, now."

"I have none, except be patient."

"Like I said, you're no help." Despite his harsh words, Bryce smiled anyway.

* * *

Darien led Serena to the bedroom. "It's time."

"I know." She said softly.

"Are you afraid?"

She shook her head, "Afraid, no. Excited, yes."

He gave Serena a reassuring hug and left her to her own devices. Darien leaned against the closed door wearily, thinking that the last two nights had been the most restful in over a month, but had a feeling that the peace he felt was about to end. At that thought, he watched as a shimmering light appeared. When it faded, the four Scouts stood, in a circle, hands held, with two cats and three suitcases in the center. They immediately detransformed and rushed the door he was standing in front of. "STOP!" Darien demanded forcefully when they were almost upon him. At the sound of his voice, they froze.

"Move it, Darien." Raye said. "I want to see the empty Meatball Head."

"Sit down, Raye, Ladies. There's a lot you need to know _before_ you see Serena."

"What's wrong, Darien?" Amy asked worriedly.

As he led the girls toward the couch, Artemis took Darien's place in front of the door, guarding it. Darien waited until they were seated, then began pacing the floor, thinking about how to tell Serena's best friends that she was 1000 years behind time. They waited patiently as he gathered his thoughts. He stopped suddenly and began the tale. "I know I already told you this, but you just don't realize how sick Serena was. Bouncing between ice cold and so hot I could barely touch her." They watched as he shuddered in remembered fear. Darien continued as if the girls weren't even there and they listened attentively. "She died, right here, in my arms," He looked at his hands in awe. "But I refused to let her go. I would _not_ let that happen!" He whispered vehemently. By this time, the girls were sobbing softly, each seeing in their minds' eye Serena dying, as Darien's words brought the picture vividly to life. Darien continued, "I brought her back, demanded she not leave me." After a while, his eyes lost their shadowed look. He whispered to the girls, "she came back to me, but she's not the same. She's . . . " He shook his head. "She's lost her memories." The girls gazed at him, open-mouthed. "She doesn't remember being Sailor Moon or the Serena of _this _time."

"What?" Lita demanded.

Darien drew a deep breath and rushed on, "the only memories she has are of the Moon. She remembers all of you, but as princesses of her court."

Still confused by his words, Mina asked, "what are you saying Darien?"

He shrugged, saying simply, "she's the Moon Princess."

Raye stood up quickly, nearly shrieking, "no way that Moon Brain in there," she pointed to the door, "is the Princess of the Past!"

"Keep your voices down!" Luna demanded.

Lita, composing herself after the shock, walked over to the bedroom door, looked at Artemis and turned to lean on it protectively. Knowing that Serena was well protected, Artemis went to comfort Mina, who seemed like she might fall apart at any minute.

Amy, forever the logical one, asked slowly. "How did this happen?"

"I wish I knew," Darien replied.

"It had to be her illness or maybe her death." Amy mumbled as she pulled out her computer to run some data. "Was the Crystal on Serena when she died?" She inquired.

"No. But will it restore her memories?" He asked her hopefully.

"According to this, the likelihood is very slim."

"Would it have kept her from losing them if she'd been wearing it when she died?" He choked out, still aching over that memory.

"Unknown, but, according to this, it's probably less likely than if it could restore her memories."

"English, Amy." Mina said.

"No, to both questions. Here, take a look." Amy said as she handed Darien the computer.

"Damn," he swore, "I'd hoped . . . " His voice dwindled.

"So, what now?" Mina asked sadly.

"Now, I bring out Serena. Just take it easy on her. She knows everything, or at least as much as I could tell her in a day." He laughed lightly, remembering her reactions. "I'll be back shortly."

Lita stepped aside to allow Darien to enter and he shut the door behind him.

Serena was sitting on the bed, pale, but composed when Darien came in. She had heard the better part of the conversation and asked him one thing, "Why?"

"Why what?" He smiled.

"Why did you not tell me that I died here?" She touched his arms when he bent to help her to her feet. "And that you brought me back?"

"I didn't want you to be any more afraid then you already were."

"But . . . "

"Later, Serena, I'll tell you all that you want to know later. Now you must make an appearance to your Court, before they bust my bedroom door in."

She smiled at Darien's words, but frowned when she looked at herself, "like this?"

"Sure." Then he added mischievously, "you look great in my shirt."

Serena giggled and tried to put on her most regal air.

Darien smiled at her effort, kissed her lightly, and opened the door. They stepped out, first Darien, then Serena, gripping his hand tightly.

* * *

Ruark swore softly. "We need to get in there." He told Jeff.  
"We will, when the time is right."  
"How can you be so calm?" Ruark exclaimed.  
"I'm calm because it's my job to be. Besides, Someone in this foolhardy mission has to keep a cool head."  
The phone rang and Ruark answered, "Bryce, no word yet."  
"When are you going in?"  
"Tomorrow," Jeff replied into the speaker.  
"Why so long? If you go in at night, you could see who's in there."  
"True, but the old man is a Shinto Priest. He would know, then the game would be up." Jeff explained.  
"You're right, of course, as always." Bryce sighed. "Check in regularly."  
"Absolutely." Ruark answered.

Bryce ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you all right?" His guest asked him.

"I'm fine, just . . . "

"Frustrated?"

"Yes, and more."

"What will you do when you find this girl?"

Bryce looked at the man suddenly and replied, "You know the answer to that."

"Very well."

Bryce touched a button on the phone, sending a signal for check in. The first to answer was Nathaniel. "Nat here. Bryce, is everything ok?" He asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, are the devices ready?"  
"Uh huh. I made them almost undetectable. Though it probably wasn't necessary. I also borrowed a cot, because it's obvious I won't see my bed upstairs for days." He laughed lightly and Bryce smiled.  
"How many do you have?"  
"Forty-eight, and I'm working on some special ones as well."  
"What kind?" Bryce asked curiously.  
"If I can get them to work, I'll tell you then."  
"Fine, let me know."  
"Sure will. Nat out."

"Ryan here."  
"Brand here, too, Bro. What's up?"  
"Check in." Bryce said simply.  
"Nothing from this end." Brand stated. "The Tsukino house seems deserted. In fact, I saw the family leave earlier with a suitcase. And the last call that came in said they were taking a trip and wouldn't be back until Sunday."  
"Well, keep on it. Serena may show up if she knows her parents aren't home. Ryan?"  
"It's quiet. Looks like everyone's sleeping. I see Ruark and Jeff across the street, but other than that, there's nothing out there."  
"Both of you rest when you can, but be on guard at all times."  
"Sure, Ryan out."  
"Wait, Brand." Bryce said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Check the Tsukino house, quietly, carefully. Check Serena's room to see if anything's missing."  
"How will I know?"  
"You'll know, use your instincts. Clothes, jewelry, brushes, toothbrushes, that sort of thing."  
"No problem, Brand out."

"Cam here."  
"Anything new?" Bryce asked him.  
"No, Raye Hino hasn't come out, but I'm still waiting."  
"Are you sure she's still in there?"  
"Well, not really, but there's been no sign that she's left."  
"Let's face it, there was no sign that she entered either." Bryce amended wryly.  
"True enough, but I'm wide awake, and will only sleep when I absolutely have to."  
"I know. Check in regularly."  
"Cam out."

"Ash here."  
"Anything yet?"  
"No, it looks like old man Hino is sleeping like the rest, and I, for one, am going to nap. Cam will let me know if he leaves while I'm out."  
"Sure, rest well my friend."  
"Ash out."

Bryce felt his nerves go taut at the thought that this one slip of a girl could elude him so completely. He had not been totally truthful with Serena when she'd asked him about work and school. But then, it was his job to be obscure. He suddenly stopped in his musings, remembering a minor detail that he'd mentioned to the others, but didn't think was important at the time. Aloud he said, "Maybe we are going about this all wrong!"

"You know something?" His guest asked him.

"I'm not sure, but it's possible." Bryce sat down at the computer as the guest watched him closely.

* * *

Rubeus knew his object was near by. He could feel its presence. All he had to do was wait here to get it, and he'd be back in his ship in no time. _Things are working out better than I anticipated_.

* * *

Serena walked out the bedroom with head held high and all the courage instilled in her by her mother. Knowing these girls and not knowing these girls was going to be confusing at worst, and difficult at best. They had transformed and when she stepped out, curtsied low to the floor. She looked at Darien in confusion who shrugged. "Please, do not do this. You do not do it on the Moon, and I would think that you do not do this now." Again, Serena looked at Darien, this time for confirmation, and he nodded. Seeing they were not going to listen to her, she smiled and again she spoke, authoritatively. "Rise, please."

The Scouts stood slowly and shamefully, heads still bowed.

"What is wrong?" Serena demanded.

Jupiter said simply, "We failed."

Serena glanced at Darien. He answered her unspoken question. "They're your protectors today as they were in the memories of the past that you have. They believe they failed you. They think it's their fault that you got sick."

"But . . . " She answered, and stopped when he shook his head and gestured to the Scouts. Serena knew what he meant and she walked first to Lita and touched her shoulder. Jupiter seemed to wilt at her touch. Serena placed her hand under Jupiter's chin and raised it to look in her eyes. "Princess of Jupiter, you are my protector still, as I am alive and" she smiled wickedly at the trembling girl, "mostly intact." Jupiter smiled slightly as well. "You are also my friend." At the gentle reminder, Lita could no longer suppress the urge to grab Serena in a fierce hug. When Serena could catch her breath again, she smiled into Jupiter's eyes and whispered, "Detransform."

As Jupiter obeyed, Serena walked to Amy, whose tears streamed down her face unchecked. She raised Mercury's chin and looked into her eyes, "Princess of Mercury, you did not fail me. You are my friend, my silent confidant."

"But I said the ink wasn't poisonous and would leave your body in a couple of hours. How wrong I was." She said forlornly.

"You were not wrong. I am alive, am I not?" At Mercury's nod, she continued, "And it only took a _little_ longer than a couple of hours. It is gone now and was not your fault that the poison was so strong." Serena gently pulled her into a hug and allowed Mercury to cry out her grief.

When she calmed, Serena whispered, "Detransform."

Mercury did as commanded as Serena walked to Mina. Once again, she repeated the movement of lifting her chin until she could look directly into Venus's fear filled eyes. "Princess of Venus, you are the leader of my guard still."

"But it was because of me being caught that you were so close to the monster."

"No buts," Serena said forcefully. "You are my friend. You taught me how to laugh, flirt, and tease the boys." Smiling wickedly, gesturing with her head to where Darien stood, Serena whispered confidentially, "And it worked!" At that, Venus managed a tremulous smile.

"Oh, Princess," She cried brokenly as she hugged Serena close. She detransformed as Serena walked to Raye.

Her steps slowed as she approached her very best friend, who seemed like she would fall apart at any minute. Serena smiled as she thought of all the times on the Moon when the two of them would argue until it came down to an all out tongue war. _At least until Mother would come and break us up._ Serena stood in front of Raye, wondering how to broach this. Then an idea hit her. She raised Mars's chin and looked her directly in the haunted eyes. "Princess of Mars, you have not failed. You are my best friend and I miss our arguments." As Raye raised her eyebrows, Serena stuck her tongue out at her. Raye choked back a laugh and Serena waited, tongue out, toe tapping, until Mars finally returned the gesture. Behind them, Darien was trying, with much difficulty, to hold back a laugh of his own. It came out as a choked cough and Raye and Serena both broke into laughter at him.

Mars gave Serena a hug that lasted for several minutes. Serena walked over to the cats, sat on the floor in front of them and said, "Luna, Artemis, I did not forget you." She picked them up and they started purring, as she pet them lovingly, as if their motors might break. The girls and Darien joined their princess on the floor. Serena relaxed back against him, feeling as if a great burden had been taken from her.

Darien was the first to break the silence that had ensued. "How are we going to get your memories back?"

Luna and Artemis jumped off her lap and Serena said, "Luna Mind Meld is my only idea. I know she used to use it when Mother thought dignitaries were lying to her, maybe it will work on me."

"It probably wouldn't work, because it's obvious these memories are buried deep. Even deeper than the ones I had to retrieve to reawaken you after Beryl was destroyed." Luna said, thinking.

"Try any way, please Luna." And so she did. Serena's Crescent Moon appeared as Luna concentrated. It had unexpected results. Instead of Serena regaining her memories, Luna was the one to get hers as Serena gave in to the rushing tide of fourteen years on the Moon. Luna broke the contact with a soft cry.

Serena picked her up apologetically, "I am so sorry Luna. I did not know that would happen." She didn't notice the others gaping at her in surprise.

"Neither did I," she replied, amazed. "But now I know how to return everyone's memories of the past. Well, except yours of the present. Artemis," Luna commanded, "come with me." Then they walked to the bedroom.

"I wonder what that is all about." Serena said curiously. When no one responded, she looked around at their open mouths and asked impatiently, "Now what?"

Mina and Amy just pointed at her. Darien whispered in her ear, "Your Crescent Moon hasn't faded."

"Was it supposed to?"

"It usually does, yes. It should only be there when you are, well, who you are now. Perhaps that's why it's still there." He answered musingly.

"That's logical enough, but it's another thing to worry about." Raye said.

Getting her voice back, Mina asked, "What do we do now?"

Serena just shook her head, "I do not know."

Lita sighed, changing the subject. "Could we really get _our_ memories of the Moon Kingdom back?" When everyone looked at her, she shrugged. "Where do your memories end, Princess?"

"I am not really sure. It seems to be slightly before Beryl attacked the Moon, maybe even before she attacked the Earth." She turned to look at Darien, eyes soft in mute sympathy. "I remember hearing rumors of destruction, but no one really would talk to me about it. They were all trying to protect me, I guess."

"Of course, that's why we didn't tell you, Serena, it wasn't a problem you needed to be faced with unless absolutely necessary." Darien stated, remembering the need for secrecy around the Princess.

"You remember that?" She asked incredulously.

"I told you, I do remember some things." He shrugged. "And the more you talk, the more I get glimpses of things, though most is still shadowed."

"I do not know why you felt the need to keep something so important from me. It hurts to know that you did not trust me." Serena whispered.

"It's not that I, or we, including your mother, didn't trust you, it was a matter of keeping you safe and not letting Beryl get to you in anyway. That was the most important thing to all of us." Darien explained.

"Oh, all right, I suppose I understand." She thought for a moment and turned back to the girls. "The last memory I have of us together is a small social, with just a few high-ranking dignitaries. Prince Darien was there, but was highly agitated and very distracted. I remember being very disappointed at his lack of attention." Serena smiled at him as everyone laughed and Darien blushed. "At least now I know why, but that is about the last clear memory I have." She was about to add something when, _"No way!"_ interrupted her thoughts.

Everyone turned to the source of the shout, and Artemis came out of the bedroom, still shaking his head. "It's too dangerous in her current state." Artemis finished.

"What is too dangerous?" Serena asked.

"Princess, I said I know how to restore everyone's memories of the Moon Kingdom . . . " Luna began.

"And?"

"Well, you would need to use the Crystal." Luna finished.

_"NO!"_ Darien interjected when she said that.

"Wait, Darien, let her finish." Serena entreated.

"No, I won't allow it! You've been too weak and that would only weaken you further." That said, abruptly he stood up and walked onto the balcony.

Serena turned tear-filled eyes to the girls who had listened wordlessly through the entire exchange. Raye came to sit beside her, took her hand, and said, "Serena, Princess, using the Crystal draws from your energy. The more you use it, the weaker you become from the loss."

"Oh . . . You see, I was never allowed to see the Crystal and have only heard about it through legend. I have no idea what it looks like even."

"That's because your mother, Queen Serenity, didn't want you to have the responsibility to care for it until you were old enough." Luna told her.

Raye looked around at the other girls and spoke for all of them when she said, "We won't allow you to use your energy, or the Crystal, for something like this. We've lived without our memories and can continue to do so. It's no big deal." Raye felt the need to lighten the mood somewhat so she added, "Besides, we don't want to end up as messed up as you are."

Everyone laughed as Serena exclaimed, "HEY!" Thoughtfully gazing at the balcony doors, she added, "I have to go to him." Raye released her hand as she stood up.

"Darien?" Serena whispered as she stepped out. He turned to her and she ran into his arms. "I did not know."

"I know, but I_can't_ allow it." Darien's tone belied his softly spoken words.

"Do you not want your memories back?" Serena queried.

"I don't know. You see, my life before _'today's Serena'_ and the Scouts, was a never-ending search for _me_." At her questioning look, he clarified his thoughts. "I had no memory of my family here, as they died in a car wreck that left me with permanent amnesia when I was young. As I got older, I kept having dreams, of a princess, so beautiful she took my breath away. I didn't know who she was, hell, I didn't know who I was. It was very confusing. Then weird things started happening. I'd get these awful headaches, blacking out. I didn't know it at the time, but that's when I'd become Tuxedo Mask, with the overwhelming urge to protect a certain new superhero." He laughed a little in remembrance.

"Later on, I found out that I was the Tuxedo Mask in my dreams, but still didn't know who the princess or Sailor Moon was. And I certainly had no clue they were one and the same." Serena waited patiently when Darien paused to gather his thoughts. His eyes grew shadowed, and his voice dropped as he continued, "After I did find out, I was taken away from the woman I just remembered I was supposed to know and love, and brainwashed to fight against her. It was hard for her, for you. Once again though, I had no memories at all. Eventually, Sailor Moon managed to heal me, but shortly thereafter, after she, you, defeated Beryl, we were separated _again_ by memory loss. It's confusing, like I said. All the search for my identity did was cause more problems. Some good, some bad. I don't really think it matters anymore, whether I know who I was or not. What's important is the here and now. Crazy, don't you think?" Darien knew there was a lot about them he wasn't telling Serena, but it was too soon to bring up the more recent ghosts that have been haunting him.

"Besides," He added almost as an afterthought, "You've been too weak to use the Crystal, and I can't allow you to put yourself through anything that may set back your recovery."

Serena had listened attentively during his speech. She had many questions, but knew that the important thing right now, was the issue of memories. "I think I understand what you are saying." She turned from him then, looking out at the night sky. "It is hard for me, now, because I know about that time. If I do get my memories of today back, will I still have the memory of my home? What happens if I never find those of today? Will I ever be normal again? Whatever normal is supposed to mean anyway. Do I belong here or there? How will I ever mix memories of both lives together so that I do not go insane?"

Darien turned Serena in his arms so she faced him again. Not knowing the answers to her questions affected him deeply, and when he spoke it was with enough conviction that it almost startled her, "No matter what, you'll be fine. You have the Scouts and me. We'll work this out together. I promise." With that, Darien took Serena's hand and led her back into the living room where the others still waited.

Those in the living room had been trying, unsuccessfully, to find a way to break the barriers in Serena's mind. When Serena sat down, she ventured, "I have an idea. Something Darien said made me think . . . What if I try to transform into Sailor Moon?" She glanced back at him to see if he was ok with her idea.

He shrugged. "It's worth a try, unless anyone has any better ideas." When the girls shook their heads, Darien brought her the locket as Luna began to explain what she needed to do.

"Serena, you have to want, in your heart, to be Sailor Moon or it won't work." When she nodded and closed her eyes. Luna said, "The words are _Moon Crystal Power_."

Serena drew a deep, calming breath and repeated the words as they formed in her mind and soul.

**Moon Crystal Power**!

When she began the transformation, Darien felt the same pain that always told him when Serena transformed. As Sailor Moon stood there, Darien transformed to Tuxedo Mask to stop the pain, but as he finished, he doubled over and cried out in pain. Sailor Moon rushed to him. "What is wrong?"

She didn't get to finish as Luna yelled, "Detransform now Sailor Moon!"

"I do not know . . . !"

"Touch the locket and think the word!" She did as told, and in a flash of light, once again Serena was in Darien's t-shirt. Darien also detransformed, but remained doubled over as the pain was just beginning to recede.

"Holy Shit!" He exclaimed as Serena knelt next to him. "What was that?"

All the girls were watching him with worried eyes. Amy transformed and Sailor Mercury pulled out her computer and used her visor to examine Serena and Darien. "He'll be fine. As for you, Princess, _don't_ do that again until you have your memories of this time back."

"What happened, Mercury?" Mina asked. "Why did he react that way to Serena's transforming?"

"Yeah, I've always felt some sort of pain, but this felt like a sword in my chest."

Before Mercury answered, she typed some more on her computer. "If you become Prince Darien, the pain will ease quicker." He did as requested and began to feel remarkably better. He powered down when the pain was gone.

Mercury paced the floor as she attempted to explain what happened, "you can't be Sailor Moon." When it looked like Serena was about to speak, Mercury hurried through her thoughts, "It's in you to become her, yes, but you _are _the Moon Princess now." She shrugged. "You can't be both at the same time."

Serena stomped her foot in vexation, "I do not understand!"

"Look, even when your tiara appeared, the Crescent Moon didn't fade. It shouldn't even be there in the first place." Luna told her.

Mercury intended to be as blunt as possible to make Serena understand, "Quite simply, if you become Sailor Moon while you're still the Moon Princess in body and soul, you'll kill him." She pointed at Darien. "And then you'll probably die as well." The only thing that could be heard in the shocked silence was the sound of Serena's locket hitting the floor. She dropped it as if it had burned her.

"Oh great," Raye complained loudly, "so, we're one up on a princess and one down on the Scouts. I don't know which is worse, having a meatball brained Scout or a moon brained Princess."

Serena stuck her tongue out at her.

Amidst laughter, Lita, Darien, and Mina chorused. "Same old Serena."

Serena, on a more serious bend, asked curiously, "Why does me being Sailor Moon hurt Darien?"

Luna decided it was time to tell her something she didn't know as the princess and was only partly aware of as Sailor Moon. Glancing at Darien's face she guessed that he knew, at least part of it, anyway. "Serena, Sailor Moon transformation is a sign of danger. Darien always knew when you became her, and through the link the two of you have, was always able to locate and protect you. He felt what you felt, but, in essence, mostly it was your fear. You felt it too, but never realized what it was you felt. Your tie to him was not as strong as was his overwhelming need to protect you, making his bond the stronger of the two. Do you follow me so far?"

Serena nodded and said, "I cannot be all that dumb, that I do not know my own feelings, can I?"

Raye had to put her two cents in, Serena leaving her the perfect opening for it. She smiled brilliantly as she said, "Dumb? Oh, that's one of your better titles, ditz is one of my favorites. Then there's spaghetti brains, crybaby, whiner . . . " She continued to tick them off on her fingers as she listed Serena's most obvious faults.

Mina and Darien both hid laughter behind their hands at Serena's shocked face. Lita just fell on the floor laughing hysterically. Between giggles, Amy whispered emphatically, "Never, _never _give Raye an opening like that, you'll live to regret it in the long run."

"Are you quite through?" Luna asked, still businesslike. The girls made an attempt to control themselves, but one look at Serena's amazed face sent them rolling again. It was a full five minutes before they managed to get it together and nod.

Luna continued, "Now, Serena, you are as you were meant to be, the Moon Princess. When you, as you are now, transformed to Sailor Moon, the pain became lethal to Darien, because it meant only one thing to his instincts, mortal danger to you, which means his duty to you failed and there's no reason for his existence any longer."

"You're not making a lick of sense, Luna." Mina admonished.

"Look at it this way, on the Moon she wasn't Sailor Moon. There was no Sailor Moon, that's who Serena is right now, _of the Moon_." She stressed the words to make a point. "And over the last five days, the two of them have strengthened their bond, making Darien's instincts even more receptive to Serena. So, just do what Mercury says and _don't_ transform again." Serena nodded emphatically at the command.

Artemis took the opportunity to add something, something that hadn't been done in many centuries. He looked at Darien and waited for the man to meet his eye as he began speaking, "The bond you two have forged can't be broken. Don't try or it'll break you. It began over 1000 years ago and will last through eternity." Darien nodded, just slightly and Artemis, satisfied, went back to Mina and jumped to her lap.

"Did we miss something here?" Mina whispered to Lita.

"I don't know," Lita replied, and then to the others said, "What just happened?"

Serena sat there, staring open-mouthed at Artemis.

"Serena," Raye stated sarcastically, "you look like a landed fish."

Still in shock, Serena ignored the comment and asked Artemis in a soft voice, "Do you realize what you have done?"

Smugly, Artemis replied, "Yes, Princess, I do."

Still snickering over Raye's last comment, the girls almost missed the conversation, but caught the tail end in time. "What?" They demanded impatiently.

Luna sighed and lowered her head wearily. "I didn't know you had the power to do that, Artemis."

"There's _a lot_ about me you don't know, Luna."

"Enough of this," Lita insisted, thoroughly fed up with being ignored, "somebody spill it!"

"Lita, it's an old ritual." Darien explained as Serena smiled at him sublimely. "Usually only done when a bond can turn fatal if broken by an outside force," then he added dryly, "or any force for that matter. It's supposed to be stronger than any wedding vow and, according to legend, lasts beyond death."

"How romantic," Mina sighed

Darien shrugged, "From what I can recall, in history, there's rarely been a bond as strong as mine and Serena's."

"This is way cool!" Lita added to Mina's thoughts.

"But, you said _'broken by outside forces'_," Darien nodded and Amy asked curiously, "What did you mean?"

Serena had fallen asleep by now, and as Darien shifted her to his lap so she'd be more comfortable, he answered forcefully, "_That _is a long story, for another time." As he spoke, though, Darien was seeing the nightmare that plagued him until the night Serena got sick. "Look, it's late, and we should all turn in." He stood with Serena, still sleeping soundly in his arms and called out as he walked toward the bedroom, "The couch folds out, the guest bed is made, and the blankets are in the closet next to the bathroom."

"Where do you plan to sleep Darien?" Lita snickered knowingly.

At the door to the bedroom he turned toward her, smiling, and raised an eyebrow, "The same place I've always slept . . . , in my bed." The girls oohhed and aahhed at him as he went in the room and shut the door leaving enough space for Luna to come in if she wanted.

Luna followed soon after and, as Darien lay Serena down, she jumped on the bed and said approvingly, "You've handled things really well these last few days, Darien. Queen Serenity would be very proud at how well you've taken care of her daughter." As Darien looked at her, she added, smiling, "Whichever daughter Serena happens to be, that is."

Darien chuckled and remarked, "Yeah, well, I just did what I had to."

"Right, uh huh," Luna replied sarcastically, "that's why Artemis felt it necessary to mediate the _Soul's Eternal Bond_? Care to explain?"

"Someday, maybe." He laid down and pulled Serena into his arms. He drifted to sleep as Luna curled up directly in front of Serena protectively.

* * *

The other girls had already fallen into a weary sleep. Artemis prowled the house nervously. He went into Darien's room and saw the three on the bed in the moonlight. _He holds her tightly, even in sleep. At least she's safe there._ As he walked back into the living room, he noticed the locket that Serena had dropped on the floor. Artemis lifted it to the living room table with his teeth. He knew that Serena didn't want it now, but would need it again, soon probably. Artemis turned from it and began to leave to check on Mina and Lita in the guest room, when he saw a flash of light. He jumped and turned to it in attack position. He watched in awe as the locket opened and the Crystal began to glow. Smiling as only a cat can, Artemis turned away again, his sense of nervousness gone, knowing they were safer now than ever before. He went to Mina, curled up next to her and drifted into a sound sleep.

The Crystal rose up, out of the locket and flashed brilliantly once more. The light faded, but the Crystal remained, suspended in air, as it protected the eight sleeping forms from the prying eyes that had almost located its prey.


	3. The Web Closes

**Chapter 3  
The Web Closes**

**  
Wednesday night  
**Bryce reached over to the printer and removed the picture. He stared at it and said to his guest, "This is him."

"Him?"

"The man I saw watching Serena at the lake."

"Are you sure?"

"Indeed."

"How will you locate him?"

"Through the central terminal." Bryce turned from his guest and pushed a button on the phone.

"Nat here. Problems, Bry?"

"No," Bryce answered, "but I think I have found the answer to locating Serena. I'm sending you an image on the computer, check it with Central."

"Sure, anything else?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, Make it STAT!"

"Yep, Nat out."

As Bryce turned back to his guest, Bryce was asked, "How do you know he was watching her?"

"I just do."

"Answer the question," the guest whispered derisively. "At least, for yourself, before you get into something that may not be."

"I watched him before I walked up, and when Serena left, I saw him step out from beyond the trees as if to come forward. He stopped suddenly and went back into the trees." Bryce frowned, remembering, "I went to investigate, but all I found at the place he stood were a few scattered rose petals."

The guest's head snapped up suddenly, "Rose petals you say?"

"Yes, why? Do you know something?"

"Maybe."

"Well?" Bryce asked, "Tell me!"

"Not until I know for sure."

As Bryce stared at his guest crossly, the phone rang. "Nat?"

"Yeah, listen, I ran this guy and I know where he lives, works, and goes to school."

"Send it to me." Bryce demanded impatiently.

"It's there," Nathaniel laughed, "Check your monitor."

Bryce turned the chair around to face his computer. "Excellent! Excellent work, my friend."

"Thanks, anything else?"

"No, just have the bugs ready."

"Got it, Nat out."

Bryce printed a copy of the statistics and leaned back to review it. His guest waited patiently for the details and was not disappointed, "twenty-one, movie production studio, college, high rise apartment, car, motorcycle, Darien Chiba."

"Any personal stats?" The guest asked curiously.

"No, these are only his registrations, license, and other such documents."

"So now what are you going to do?" This was a question he was most interested in hearing the answer to, knowing Bryce the way he did. He was not expecting the answer Bryce gave him.

"Sleep!"

"What?" He asked incredulously. "You have the information you wanted . . . "

"Yes, but I have to think about how to approach this. Just like you said, I can't go in there with both barrels loaded, now can I?"

"Of course not."

Bryce smiled, "You sound a little ruffled. It's certainly a first time for that."

"I do not get ruffled!" His guest said airily.

"Hmm . . . Could've fooled me! Ok, how about impatient then?" Bryce continued to smile at the other's discomfiture.

"No." Was the only reply he received.

"Then what do _you_ call it?" Bryce egged.

"My job is to hear, assimilate, and reply."

"That's not what I asked," Bryce laughed, "but I'll drop it, for now." He turned back to the phone and hit another button.

"Brand here!" The excited voice rushed.  
"What did you find?"  
"It looks like a couple of things are gone from the parents' and boy's room."  
"Did Ruark plant the bugs?" Bryce asked quickly.  
"Sure did. It's easy when no one is expected to come home."  
"I agree, but don't let your guard down."  
"Yes oh dear brother and boss of mine." Brand mocked inanely.  
Bryce wasn't in the mood for games from his moronic brother tonight. "What about Serena's room?"  
"I was getting to that. You're never going to believe this . . . It's almost totally cleaned out."  
"What!" Bryce yelled. "Why didn't you call me sooner?"  
"Because I just got back to the car and picked up the phone to call you when you called me!" Brandon answered loudly, "Now calm down!"  
When there was no reply, he continued, "Her closet looks almost empty, so does her dresser. There's no brushes or female, girlie things on her makeup table."  
"I don't think she wears makeup," Bryce said absently, still shocked at this turn of events.  
"Still, there're places where dust collected around empty places. You take my meaning?"  
"Yeah, go on."  
"Well, whoever took her stuff, knew exactly where to go and what to take. Even still, the room is half trashed as if done in A.."  
"...Hurry." Bryce finished for him.  
"Right." Brand agreed, "But I'll tell you, truthfully, I saw no one go in the house or leave the house either, especially with the amount of stuff that looks like, from the damage wrought, that is gone from there. I swear it."  
"I believe you, continue . . . " Bryce replied honestly.  
"Well, when the family left, they only had one small suitcase with them, justifying they'd be gone for three or four days." Brandon paused a moment to gather his thoughts, "That call from the girl, Molly. Serena's mom said two or so weeks, but I would say, guessing of course, that there is probably enough stuff gone for a month."  
"A _month_!" Bryce again yelled, this time coming out of his seat, swearing profusely. "Shit!"

His guest placed his hands on Bryce's shoulders and gently, but firmly, pushed him back into his seat, whispering, "Compose yourself."

Bryce nodded and continued to Brandon, "All right, I'll be there in the morning to check the house myself."  
Brand laughed. "Don't you trust me oh-wise-seer of mine?"  
"Of course." Bryce smiled and replied, "I only think you're an idiot _half _of the time." On a more serious note he added, "Besides, I know this girl. Maybe I can find something you missed. But tonight I have another job for you. Check your fax. The address is there."  
"It's in my hand now, what do you want me to do?"  
"Shut the water off in the apartment number on that paper."  
"Can we say _undercover _today boys and girls?" Brandon joked.  
"Oh, but of course! Get the plumbers gear . . . "  
"Yeah, I get it."  
"Knock it off and let me finish," Bryce laughed, "Get in the apartment, see if Serena, Reenie, or Raye is in there. Don't worry about taps. Ruark'll handle that later. Just get the layout."  
"I know the drill . . . " Brandon interrupted, totally serious once again, and totally exasperated with his oldest brother for telling him how to do his job. "What's the back-up plan in case I can't get in or there's no one home?"  
"None, yet, just do your best."  
Sighing loudly, Brandon asked, "Do you want me to do this tonight?"  
"No, wait until about eight or so in the morning, when people need showers. Take a mini cam on your shirt. Is there one in the van?"  
There was a rustling sound, then Brand answered, "Yeah, there's two."  
"Good, take pictures of everything."  
"I will. Anything else?"  
"Umm . . . No, that should do it, but tonight, just go over there and watch the complex. Walk the halls, find your way around, find the apartment, get the feel of things. Then wait til morning."  
"Got it." Brandon insisted, shaking his head in disgust.  
"Are we clear?"  
"As crystal. Brand out."

Bryce's hand slammed down on the table so hard, the glasses on it jumped.

"You must relax."

"I can't now . . . A month? You believe that? This is ridiculous!" Bryce rested his chin on his fist stunned.

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I know. I'm going. Turn the monitors on and listen to the others. Inform me of any changes."

"Of course. Rest well." His guest said.

Bryce smiled as he glanced back, "I guess _sleep_ is out of the question."

* * *

Brandon left immediately for his new assignment, however, once getting there, he was more than slightly confused. He walked the halls until just before dawn, but couldn't find the apartment number Bryce gave him. He found the one before and the one after, but where there should

be Darien Chiba's apartment, was only a solid wall. _I must be exhausted_, was the only excuse Brand could come up with as he made his way out to the van. _I'll rest a while then try again._

**  
Thursday morning . . . about 8:30  
**Brandon made his way into the basement of Darien's apartment building. He shut the water off to the corresponding number on the paper. As he walked the hall where the apartment should be, once again, he found nothing but a solid wall. "What the hell is going on?" He wondered aloud. Brandon decided to wait to call Bryce and walked each floor carefully. After this was done, he went to the lobby to wait for a familiar face–he would not report failure.

Serena awoke to the wonderful smell of food. _I am famished._ She looked back at Darien who was still sleeping. His arm was gripped tightly around her waist once again. Luna was curled up in front of her, and Serena began to pet her.

Luna purred, stood up, stretched, and sniffed the air. She gave Serena a look that she remembered all too well.

"Starved." They both whispered.

Luna jumped from the bed and was out the door in a flash.

"Darien," Serena said softly, "Time to wake up!"

"I'm awake. It's still hard to believe that _you _wake up before I do." He smiled as she rolled over and snuggled close to his side when he sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"It is just that I am not used to the brightness of the Sun here. It is different on the Moon you know."

"Yeah, but the Serena of today would sleep well past noon."

Serena giggled then whispered confidentially, "And so I do, on the Moon."

He laughed at her admission. "I guess that's Lita's cooking we smell. Are you ready to get up and face the day?" When she nodded, he said, "Well, sit tight and I'll get your suitcases."

"My what?"

"Your clothes."

"Oh," Serena sounded a little forlorn, "I was sort of enjoying wearing your shirts."

Darien looked down at her nestled at his side and his voice was full of innocence as he said, "But if you go around town in my shirt, you would definitely gain _a lot_ of attention."

"Darien!" She exclaimed laughing. His joined hers and then they both jumped as the door was pounded on.

They heard Raye as she yelled through it, "Is that mixed up moon brain awake yet?"

"Come in Raye!" Serena called out, giving Darien a dirty look as he tried to hold back a laugh at Raye's comment.

As Raye opened the door, Darien got up, laughter still sparkling in his eyes, to get the suitcases out of the living room. Raye's smile was full of mischief as she plopped herself down in the spot Darien had just left. Serena gave her the same dirty look as she had given Darien, but Raye didn't care. Raye knew how much fun it was to terrorize Serena, it didn't matter to her _which_ Serena she terrorized as long as she had one of them.

When Darien walked into the living room, he stopped, startled, as he saw the Silver Crystal floating there.

When he looked at Lita, she shrugged and said, "It was there when I woke up. Artemis said it flashed last night after we went to sleep, but even he was surprised to see it suspended in air with no aid from Serena." Luna sat on the floor staring at the Crystal in amazement.

"Serena," Darien called out, "you really ought to see this."

Serena looked at Raye who just shook her head and shrugged. She stood up slowly, to make sure she could maintain her equilibrium. Raye put a supporting hand under her elbow to steady her. Serena smiled in thanks and walked out the door. "What is it, Darien?" Serena asked because he was standing so that she couldn't see the Crystal.

The others had come into the living room and watched her closely as he stepped aside. Serena saw the Crystal and gasped softly. When she looked directly at it, she seemed to enter a trance-like state as her crescent moon began to glow brightly. Serena slowly approached the Crystal. She reached out a trembling hand to touch it and, as she did so, it flashed blindingly bright. When everyone could see again, the four Scouts stood looking at themselves in shock as _they_ had not transformed. Prince Darien was at Princess Serena's right shoulder, holding her waist. Serena was in her princess dress with the Crystal resting in her outstretched palms. Serena sagged wearily and would have fallen if Darien had not held her. She silently commanded the Crystal back into the locket and gave her prince a tired smile.

"What in the hell was that?" Sailor Mars demanded.

Mercury pulled out her computer and typed furiously, as confused as the rest until she read the results, then she was astounded, "We were just given a minuscule part of the Crystal. It's very small, but detectable."

As the others gasped, her eyes widened in continued amazement, "And a larger part of Princess Serena's life force as well!"

After powering down, Darien glanced at Serena in anger. She touched her locket, and, again in his t-shirt, smiled, telling him, "I did not do it."

Sailor Venus ran up to her then, "How do you feel?" She asked anxiously.

"Fine."

Sailor Jupiter, wondering what other shocks were in store for them, raised her eyebrow pointedly when she looked at Luna.

Luna knew what just happened, most of it anyway, and the group waited for her to speak, "Detransform and I'll tell you what's going on, but only after breakfast."

Serena had no idea how weak the incident with the Crystal left her, so when Darien stepped away, he took away her support. She tried unsuccessfully to stop the world from swirling around her and began to crumple to the floor. Darien barely managed to reach her before she hit.

"Look at that," Raye said sneeringly, but without the biting edge, "She wilts like a damn flower!"

Darien shook his head, smiling at Raye's way of worrying, and carried Serena back to the bed.

"So?" He asked Amy impatiently when she and the others had followed him in.

"I'm not sure, Darien."

Looking at Luna expectantly, she said, "Let's get her up and fed, then I'll tell you what I can."

* * *

Lita finished making breakfast as Serena woke up at Darien's gentle urgings. Everyone piled into the bedroom to eat. Lita watched Serena as she ate and laughed. When Raye, Amy, and Mina looked at her curiously, she said, "Take a look." And pointed at Serena. Understanding the joke, a round of heart lightening laughter was heard from everyone in the room.

Except Serena. She placed her fork on her plate and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting, "Care to fill me in on the joke?"

"It's just that . . . ," Amy began as tactfully as she could, "Well, uh . . . , you see . . . the today's Serena is . . . "

"... A pig." Raye gleefully finished for her.

At Serena's astonished look, Amy grumbled, "I was trying to be delicate, Raye." Raye just shrugged, still grinning. Darien was seriously considering his food as Serena glanced his way, and the rest of the group were rolling, their food forgotten for the moment.

When Mina could speak she added, "Yeah, girlfriend, there wouldn't be enough food for the rest of us if you had your memories. You can sure pack away the food!"

Serena lifted her nose loftily, piqued, but laughter shined in her eyes and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"So, Luna, you gonna tell us now or what?" Mina asked after they had finished eating.

"Quite simply," Luna shrugged, "Serena used the Crystal."

Their heads snapped to Serena quickly, Darien's eyes flashing furiously. "I did not!" She protested.

"_She_ didn't use the Crystal," Artemis put in to forestall the inevitable arguments, "The Crystal used _her_." As each eyed him, disbelievingly, he explained. "The Crystal knows Princess Serena's vulnerability and that she can't be Sailor Moon right now. It took from her energy and gave part of itself to each of you to make you slightly more powerful. No _new_ attacks, just the old ones will be much stronger and there'll be less a physical drain on you when attacking, using Teleport, planet attack and the such."

"That's way past cool." Mina said excitedly.

"Artemis, how do you know all this?" Luna asked, slightly miffed that he should know more about this than she does.

"Queen Serenity told me about it. She said it had only been done one other time that she could recall. That was in the time Serenity's grandmother had the Crystal. It has to do with some sort of '_overpowering need to protect the Crown_'."

"Well, that's understandable," Lita agreed.

"Yeah, but why did the Crystal give us part of Serena's life force as well, it doesn't make sense." Amy asked Artemis.

"_That_ part was my doing." Serena said proudly to the now deathly silent room. When Darien looked at her, she sighed, closing her eyes, knowing that he was going to be _very_ angry about this. In almost a whisper she continued, "I knew what the Crystal wanted. I gave, willingly, to help all of you in the only way I could." She paused, "I determined it not to be enough for success, whatever that may mean I do not know as that was not revealed to me. I did the only thing I could think of. I split my life force in seven parts. I kept one piece to keep me alive." Serena looked at the Scouts then, "I gave to each of you an equal share." When Darien met her eyes, "To you, I gave two."

When Darien turned away from her, too angry for words, everyone began talking at once. No one could understand any of this.

"Enough!" They knew that voice and turned back to Serena. "All I can say is that this was necessary. Please understand," she implored, to Darien especially, "I had to do what I could to help."

Amy, once again on her computer, asked, "How will you sustain us?"

"I do not need to, that part of me, has combined with your life force and has made you stronger."

"But how will you survive?" Mina questioned, close to tears.

"I will improve in time. But, as an advantage, you being with me, gives _me_ strength I did not have before." Amy nodded, almost understanding, but Lita, Mina, Raye, and even the cats were confused. "I cannot explain it, you will just have to see it, if or when, the time comes." That said, Darien got up and stalked from the room. Serena watched him leave, knowing that she had hurt him, but she also knew that she was right in this. She turned sad eyes back to the others to answer their endless stream of questions.

* * *

"Luna," Artemis whispered to her, "we need to talk."

As the two cats strolled down the street, Artemis related something to Luna that he had not told the others. "I intentionally left something out about the Crystal." At her inquiring glance, he finished, "It's about the need to protect the Crown. It means, that even the Crystal fears for her life and may not be able to protect Serena for long. That's why it used Darien and the Scouts." Luna meowed forlornly, as Artemis licked away her tears.

* * *

Brandon sat patiently in the lobby. _I've had enough of this_. He went to walk the halls again. He took the stairs two at a time to relieve his built up tension. As he reached the floor where Darien Chiba's apartment should be, Brandon paused to check his watch. _12:45 _He'd called in to Bryce at nine and told him everything. Bryce was furious, almost hysterically so, but knew there was nothing to be done except wait. _And that's all I've done for hours._ Brandon complained silently as he walked down this hall for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. It was then that he saw a _door _where a wall should be. Brandon felt a familiar rush of excitement when he saw on that selfsame door, the number to the apartment he'd been looking for. He shook his head as if dazed and knocked loudly on the door.

Darien was on the balcony when he heard the knock. He turned to go to it when w the bedroom door opened to reveal Mina, laughing. Darien shook his head, waved her back in, and motioned her to quiet everyone in the room. Mina shrugged, covering her mouth with her hand to prevent giggling again, and closed the door quickly and quietly. Darien walked to the door, took a steadying breath, and opened it.

Brandon waited with bated breath as heard footsteps and what sounded like laughter from the other side of the door. The door opened. "Are you Darien Chiba?" Brandon asked.

"I am."

"Well, there's been reports of water outages all over the building today. Do you mind if I come in and take a look?"

Darien waved the man in, vaguely recalling Lita mentioning earlier that there wasn't any water to wash the dishes. "Yeah, I've had problems with it myself."

"You should've called earlier. We'd have sent someone out."

Absently, as he walked the man to the kitchen, Darien replied, "I've been too busy to worry about it." When Darien looked at the sink full of dishes, he cringed.

The man seemed to notice the same thing, raised his eyebrow and hedged, "Looks like you've had quite a party here recently."

"Not really, just an early breakfast with some buddies." Darien grinned, "And no water to wash with."

Brandon tested the faucet casually as he listened intently for signs of other occupants and to what Darien was saying. Then he crawled under the sink with the tools. "Well, nothing here, mind if I check the bathroom as well?" He asked Darien as he stood up.

"Sure, down the hall, last door on the right."

Brandon had been taking pictures of everything. This wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. _Chiba's quite the gullible fool. _He shook his head, smiling. Passing an open bedroom door, he quickly shot a picture of it. He noticed the unmade bed and dirty clothes on the floor, but not much else as he glanced back and saw Darien watching him closely. _Maybe he's not as much of an idiot as I thought. _Brandon walked in the bathroom and grinned. There, on the sink, was a brush, with long blonde hair in it. Among other colors. But it was the blonde that interested him as he took a strand and put it in a bag that he had in his _tool _box. This was the only sign, so far, that a woman had recently been in the apartment. As he walked back out, Brandon asked Darien,

"Is there another bathroom?"

"Yes, but I only use it as storage."

"Can I see it?"

"No, there's no way to get in; it's full of junk."

"Sure," Brandon smiled, "I have one of those kind of rooms myself. I just have to finish my work in the kitchen, then'll be on my way." He watched curiously as Darien leaned against a door in the living room. _He's been there since I first got here. I wonder what or _whom _he's hiding behind that door. _After he climbed back under the sink, Brandon hit a switch on the inside of the box, and the water in the faucet above him began to run. "All fixed," he said proudly, handing

Darien a card, "Have any more problems, don't hesitate to call." Darien nodded as he steered the man to the door and let him out.

As the door closed behind him, Brand broke into a huge grin and took off at a run. When he got to the van, the phone was already ringing.

"Well?" Bryce asked him hurriedly.  
"I found it! Got in, too!"  
"What took you so long to answer?"  
"I just got here, again. First, I heard what sounded like feminine laughter. Didn't see any girls though. Chiba was standing in front of a door, kinda like guarding it, there might have been someone behind that door."  
"What else was there?"  
"Not much, I'm afraid. There was a long blonde hair in a brush in the bathroom; I got a piece, just for you. Wasn't that sweet of me?"  
"Quit clowning! Blonde hair . . . This could be it!"  
Brandon smiled at his brother's enthusiasm and had to agree, "Well, it's the first real break we've had yet. Oh, there was also a sink full of dishes that I didn't get a chance to count. I got pictures of as much as I could, even a bedroom with an unmade bed in it. Maybe the computer can make better sense of some of what I saw."  
"Was there any thing definitive?" Bryce asked.  
"Afraid not, well, with the exception of the hair." Brandon replied with a casualness he didn't necessarily feel. Then, as an afterthought, added, "Oh, by the way, did you check the Tsukino house?"  
"Yeah, but didn't find anything more than you did."  
"Sorry Big Bro."  
"Don't worry about it," was the reply, "We'll find her. We're close; I can _feel _it."

* * *

On his ship above Tokyo, Rubeus smiled evilly down at the four objects he had retrieved from the past. _They will, indeed, serve my purpose perfectly._

Chad paced the temple floor restlessly. Reenie watched him nervously as he began to wear a permanent hole in the carpet. She desperately wanted to go out and play, it was beautiful outside. But she remembered Mina's and Raye's strict warnings, and for once, did what she was told. "Chad, they'll be here soon. You'll see. They _promised_." Reenie didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself. She looked to Grandpa for help as he came through the door.

"Chad," he demanded, "Use your relaxation techniques. You're scaring the child."

"What is taking them so long?" Chad grumbled petulantly as he sat down to do as he was told.

"I don't know," Grandpa answered somberly, "but something very strange is going on. The air is fairly shimmering with danger."

* * *

"You can come out now girls. He's gone." They came out very fast, falling on top of each other. He laughed, knowing they'd been listening at the door.

"What was that all about?" Lita inquired, picking herself off the griping Mina.

"I don't know. Something about the water. He got it fixed, by the way."

Raye looked at Darien and gestured to the bedroom. He shook his head and walked back out on the balcony. Darien was not yet able to come to terms his anger over what Serena'd done to herself, or his fear for that matter.

Serena remained in the bedroom when the others had left. She leaned her head back and attempted to bite back the tears that threatened to fall, but a few betrayed her and leaked out from under her closed eyelids. Serena took a deep soothing breath, feeling an ache in her soul. She stood up, walked to the strange clothes trunks, and managed to get one open after a few tries. Finding a dress and a light, matching jacket, went to the bathroom to get dressed. Her hair was still hanging loose, so she found a brush and put it back up in its normal ponytails, mostly because it stayed out of her face better that way. Looking in the mirror Serena sighed. There was nothing she could about the crescent moon. After washing her face, she whispered aloud, "Time to face the monster in his den." Gathering her courage, Serena went in the living room to find it deserted. _I wonder where everyone is? _Feeling a little lost, she went on the balcony to stare out at the afternoon sky. Serena didn't even notice Darien standing in the shadowed corner as she passed him. She knew he was nearby, but never realized he was so close.

Darien felt Serena approach the balcony and stepped back in the shadows. His eyes widened as he saw that she'd changed and fixed her hair again. There was little he, even at their worst times, didn't notice about her. He watched as she tilted her head to the sun to catch the afternoon rays. Darien's anger softened, he walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

Serena turned in his arms and looked up at him earnestly. "I will not apologize for what I did. It was necessary. Do not ask me how I know but there is danger here," She swept her arm out to the city, "And evil is coming." Serena started crying as she continued, placing her hands on Darien's chest. "I have given you and the others all the aid I can." She turned her tear-filled gaze to the sky, knowing she couldn't look at him and whispered, "All that I have given you of myself, will help you past the pain if something happens to me."

Darien stiffened at her words and turned her face to his, eyes flashing, "_Nothing_ will happen to you."

Serena drew back slightly at the fierce look in his eyes, "I love you so much, Darien, but I fear for you, should I be taken away." Darien started to speak but Serena placed her fingers over his lips to silence him. "You do not know that and you may not be able to prevent it."

"What're you telling me?" He demanded intensely.

"I do not know; it may be nothing. You, I, nor the Scouts, know what can happen anymore. I cannot be Sailor Moon, but my need to keep them and you safe is still there. I felt strange things when the Crystal touched my mind . . . As if . . . in warning?" She frowned up at him. "You need to be prepared as well."

Darien hugged Serena fiercely then, as if afraid she might disappear. She looked up at him wonderingly. Serena was about to speak, but he kissed her suddenly, deeply, intensely. Darien immediately sent her world careening, but she returned his kiss full measure. The others had watched Darien hug Serena as they neared and, thinking everything was ok, began to walk out on the balcony, but stopped as Darien kissed her. All eyes widened at this, except, of course, Raye's.

She simply opened her mouth as if yawning and tapped her hand over her it, showing utter boredom. The others smiled, eyes twinkling, at her antics. Regardless, none would disturb the scene in front of them. When Darien broke the kiss, he was breathing hard and Serena felt faint, knowing that if Darien had not held her so tightly, she would fall. As she laid her head on Darien's chest, the girls behind them began applauding loudly, with Raye leading off. Serena blushed profusely as their rather physical display became public, but Darien stared at them, grinning, unabashed.

"Are you quite through?" Raye asked, disgusted. Serena stuck her tongue out at her. The others laughed, but Raye put her hand to her head and said, "What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

Bryce was talking with Brand and Nat. They were waiting for Ruark and Jeff to come in. Bryce had recalled them earlier when it became obvious that the two wouldn't be able to get in the temple as the older Hino hadn't left yet. The pictures of Darien's apartment were laid out on the table as well as a few pictures of Darien leaning against the _mysterious door_. When the others arrived, Brandon told his story about the job he had to do that morning. Finishing, he said, "I swear that's the way it happened." Brand explained, still in awe over what happened. The other men looked at him skeptically, but conceded the point, as they realized there were many strange and unexplainable events going on in Tokyo.

The five men examined the pictures closely. Bryce asked, "Ruark, will you be able to get in?"

He shook his head, "No, not unless Chiba leaves. And then we have no way of knowing if he's gone. He could easily leave a way we haven't the manpower to cover."

"True," Bryce said thoughtfully, "But we have to try anyway. We'll wait him out. Maybe listen at the door if we have to. There's only one way out of his apartment and that's the front door."

"_If _you can find the damn thing," Brand put in.

Ignoring the comment, Bryce finished, "We may not be able to cover the complex, but the apartment shouldn't be difficult. You see the layout?" When they nodded, Bryce smiled, one that the others recognized well, "Memorize it. It may come down to . . . "

"We know, Bry." Nat interrupted, picking up some of the pictures, and turning to leave. "I'll take copies of these to the others. They'll need to know the layout as well."

"When you go, tell Cam to go to Chiba's complex and watch for signs of activity. I see the balcony there," Bryce said, pointing to one of the pictures, "If they're there, they think they're safe and perhaps will slip up. Bring him those new binoculars that we just got in and the camera, too. Tell him to use them to . . . "

Nathaniel shook his head in concern at his boss and friend, "He knows his job, Bry."

"I know, I know. But if Raye shows up," Bryce started, being interrupted again.

"You don't think she's at the temple anymore?" Jeff asked him.

Bryce shook his head as he resumed his thoughts to Nat, "Tell Ashton to follow her. He's probably bored to tears by now, having nothing to do but sit." The others grinned at his accurate description of the overactive individual. "Ryan should still be monitoring the phone taps until you," Bryce glanced at Ruark, "can get in the temple to plant the rest of the bugs." After Nat left, Bryce continued to further explain the plan changes, "Brand, I need you to go back to the temple to wait further orders." He nodded and headed out the door. "Ruark, be prepared for planting at a moment's notice. That's all the time you may have to get in and out."

"My pager's set, the codes are ready and so am I." Ruark told him.

"Good then, you and Jeff, find a place, between the temple and Chiba's apartment, so you'll be at an equal time and distance." Jeff eyed Bryce momentarily, who nodded at his unspoken question. At that, Ruark and Jeff left, leaving Bryce sitting in his chair with steepled fingers under his chin.

"What about the blonde hair?" He heard from behind him.

Bryce swivelled in his chair, propped his feet on the table and said, "It's only circumstantial. Besides, it was long, but not as long as Serena's hair. Her hair almost reaches her ankles."

His guest chided lightly, "Isn't it possible to have different lengths of hair?"

"Of course it is." Bryce scowled at the mocking tone.

Finding it best to change the subject, "What do you plan to do next?" Bryce shook his head, pondering the question, "That's difficult to say at this point. Maybe if I just get to Serena to talk to her, that'll be enough. Then I can go on my merry way again."

"Do you think so?"

"Honestly? No."

"She's fourteen."

"I know . . . but there's something about her. Something I can't quite lay my finger on." Bryce mused quietly.

**  
Thursday afternoon  
**"It's time we left to get Reenie." Raye said, then added with a wry grin, "Chad should be climbing the walls by now."

"You are not leaving me are you?" Serena asked, almost in tears at the thought.

"No," Darien rushed to assure her, "You're coming with us."

Seeing Serena's troubled look, Lita added, "Don't worry, we'll be there for you. We'll help you."

"You remember all that I told you about the promises to Reenie and about her being from the future?" Luna asked.

"Some place called Crystal Tokyo." Serena nodded, but, in a small voice asked, "How will we ever explain this, me, to a six-year-old child."

"Oh, don't worry about her," Mina answered. "Reenie's quite a kid. She'll understand."

"But will she understand why I cannot become Sailor Moon? To defeat . . . um . . . " Serena looked around for help.

"Rubeus?" Artemis asked.

Nodding, she finished, "I did promise, after all, to help."

Darien squeezed her hand reassuringly, "You will, but it'll just take a little longer, that's all."

Serena smiled radiantly at him, enthusiastically saying, "Ok, we should go then." And was almost to the door when Lita grabbed her arm, "Oh no, Princess, not that way."

"What?"

**Mercury Star Power!  
****Venus Star Power!  
****Jupiter Star Power!  
****Mars Star Power!**

As the Scouts transformed, Luna told her, "They don't want to risk you being seen yet."

Serena grumbled petulantly, "I was really hoping to get out for a while."

Luna smiled inside at the softly spoken words. _Sounds like Serena all right_.

Darien brought Serena the transformation locket and she put it on her dress. He took her hand and led her to the center of the circle the Scouts had formed. The cats joined them and, as the Scouts began to concentrate on the teleport, Serena's crescent moon glowed, then flashed brilliantly and they were gone. Leaving behind them an empty apartment that was filled with Serena's belongings.

When they reappeared at the temple, the girls immediately detransformed so Grandpa and Chad wouldn't see them. Serena swayed slightly where she stood, but Darien steadied her.

"How in the world did that happen?" Mina asked, astounded.

"Yeah, I didn't even concentrate and here we were." Lita added.

Darien, frowning wryly, simply pointed at Serena's crescent moon, just beginning to fade.

Raye walked up to Serena and put a fist under her nose. As Serena's eyes widened, Raye said harshly, "If you ever do that again, I will knock you out before we go anywhere else."

"But . . . " She looked pleadingly at Darien for help, but he shook his head. This was her fight. Serena took Raye's fist in her hand and said firmly, "I did not do it. Remember, my life force is still linked to those in you. Put me to sleep before you Teleport and it will happen when I am out, it makes no difference." As Raye turned away angrily, Serena added, looking at all the girls, "As an advantage to you, only I will feel the drain of the teleport."

"Did you know that would happen?" Amy asked.

"No, not until it did. Truly, I am as surprised as you are."

"You can't take much more of this, Serena," Darien asserted, still not sure she was physically strong enough. "You're making yourself weak by . . . "

It was at this point that Reenie ran in the room. She stopped short when she saw Serena.

**Thursday . . . Late afternoon  
**Chad was playing chess (and losing) with Reenie near the Great Fire, with Grandpa meditating in front of it. Grandpa took a deep breath, "They have arrived," he said.

"How?" Chad asked. "No one came in the door or we would've heard them."

But Reenie knew how. She broke into a run, but Grandpa told her to stop. "Why? I want to see Serena!" Watching the fire a minute longer, he nodded to her and she bolted. Reenie knew which room the Scouts had teleported to and slowed her breakneck pace only when she had to open the door. Running into the room, Reenie stopped suddenly as she saw Serena. Everyone in the room watched, fascinated, as the crescent moons on both girls' foreheads blazed. Serena's returning to full brightness and Reenie's appearing. "Mommy!" Reenie cried.

Serena fainted and Raye threw up her arms in disgust. "Not again!"

Lita intercepted Reenie before she could reach Serena. Luna turned to the now crying little girl as Darien carried Serena into the bedroom and asked, "What did you say?"

"That's my mommy!"

"No way!" Came from Mina and Amy.

"Give me a break!" Came from Raye.

"YES SHE IS!" The distraught girl screamed loudly, then she added more softly, "In the future . . . "

* * *

Bryce sent out the all call signal and leaned back in his chair to wait the first reply. He was thinking about all that had happened since this mysterious young girl entered his life so abruptly and trying to come up with a reason for his fascination when the phone beeped.

"Cam here."  
"Have you seen any thing yet?"  
"No, believe it or not there hasn't been anyone out on the balconies today at all. I'm starting to think the people in this building are hermits." Cameron laughed.  
"Maybe they are," Brand agreed, happy to lighten the dismal mood he was in. "Just keep an eye out."  
"You mean _up _right?" Cam laughed again, signing off. "Cam out."

"Ruark here."  
"Are you two stationary?"  
"We're about as _'between' _as we can get." He joked.  
"Great. Jeff, pick up the phone."  
"What? Is there a problem?"  
"No, no problem," Bryce answered, "I just want to be clear on what needs be done. You're the best of the best."  
"I know," Jeff smiled, "That's why you hired me, remember?"  
"No conceit there, huh?" Bryce asked him semi-sarcastically.  
"None!"  
"Just take care when you do it."  
"Always." Jeff told him as he switched the phone to speaker.  
"Anything else?" Ruark asked.  
"No, I'll let you know when to move."  
"Ruark, Jeff out."

"Ash here."  
"What news?"  
"Not a damn thing. Raye hasn't gone in or out and there's no one even outside. I thought this was supposed to be a temple. I swear, I'm starting to think all these people are ghosts."  
"Hermit was the word Cam used." Bryce told him, laughing at the satire in Ashton's voice.  
"Yeah, well, I agree, or else they're dropping off the face of the earth." Ash replied grumpily.  
"Maybe." Bryce said, still smiling. _Leave it to Ashton to come up with _that _one_.  
"Ash out."

"Brand here. Do you have something for me?"  
"Yeah . . . Listen. Get back to Chiba's, walk the halls, find out anything you can."  
"And just how do you expect me to find something?" Brandon asked, slightly peeved at his new hall monitoring job.  
"Hell, I don't know. Listen at the door for all I care. As you guys have never ceased to remind me, '_You know your job_'." Bryce replied, trying to lighten his brother's mood.  
It worked. "Sure, all right. I just hope she's worth all this trouble." He grumbled in a laughing tone.  
"Me, too, Little Brother. Me, too."  
"Brand out."

"Ryan here."  
"Any news yet?"  
"No, not yet. It's been totally silent. You know, for a temple, it's not very busy here in the afternoons." Ryan told him, immersed in thought.  
"Ashton had much the same thoughts as you. I'm not the one to ask about it though. I don't know much about them. That's Ruark's department. He lived here most of his life."  
"I already talked to him and he said usually a place like this is bustling with activity. People coming and going and all that, you know?" Ryan replied.  
"It's weird, but no stranger, I suppose, then mysteriously disappearing people. Just keep me posted on any changes."  
"Sure, Ryan out."

"Nat here. I did all that you needed me to and I'm on my way back to the lab. Everyone's been fed, as well, so that can't claim starvation and mutiny on you."  
"On company money, I bet." Bryce added sourly.  
"Of course," Nat laughed, "You think I can afford to feed this army on what you pay me?"  
Bryce laughed at Nathaniel's attempt at humor and asked, "Did you get the special ones done you were working on?"  
"No, I'm heading back to wrap them up now. I hope they'll be done by midday tomorrow."  
"Excellent. You want to tell me what they do yet?"  
"No, only when I get them working right." Nat said mysteriously.  
"Well, let me know."  
"Yep, Nat out."

* * *

When Serena started to come around, the first thing she heard was sobbing. It was so heart rending that she, too, began to cry. Then she opened her eyes and saw Darien, realizing her head was in his lap.

"Look," Serena heard Mina say, "She's awake."

Darien turned worried eyes to her and she smiled wearily. "Can you sit up?" Serena nodded. As he helped her to sit up, Lita released Reenie and she ran to Serena. She opened her arms to the little girl that she knew, in her heart and soul must be her daughter. "Oh, Reenie, are you all right now?" Serena asked as the sobs died down. Reenie nodded but held Serena tightly. Serena glanced around, eyes glowing, as she said, "Tell me what happened. This is something you should not have kept from me."

Raye replied, "First, we didn't know about this." Pointing to Serena and Reenie. "After you fainted for the umpteenth time in the last few days . . . " The other girls giggled, but Serena chose to ignore the comment as Raye continued, "Darien carried you in here. I swear, Serena, I think you do that just to get him to carry you around." That comment invoked a round of, this time, hearty laughter from the others, including the cats.

Before Serena could say anything, Darien smiled and replied, "She doesn't need to faint for me to carry her, Raye."

Serena smiled her thanks to him but to Raye, she simply stuck her tongue out. Raye took the bait and returned the gesture.

"You know," Reenie's small voice interrupted, "they still do that in the future."

Everyone laughed except Luna. She put her paws over her eyes and moaned, "Oh great, I will always have to deal with this behavior. Why won't they grow up?"

Reenie just giggled and whispered to the distraught cat, "They wouldn't be Serena and Raye if they did," invoking more hysterics and enthusiastic nodding. Luna moaned louder.

"Can we get back to the issue please?" Artemis asked the others when he glanced at a now pensive Serena.

After composing herself, Luna picked up the story. "When we came in here, Reenie told us that you were her mother, in the future, that is."

Serena's head was beginning to ache._ Three of me. I was having trouble sorting out two. _She pressed her palm to her forehead to ease the throbbing there and said, "I feel that. I know I am her mother. I also know that, or at least assume that," Serena glanced at Darien, and though he seemed to be looking far away, he nodded slightly, "Darien is her father."

All jaws dropped. Serena smiled, having the satisfaction of seeing her _all-knowing _friends shocked into silence. Darien, in his mind, was seeing the visions that he had the first few times he held Reenie. Reenie was just happy. She had her mommy and her daddy and all her friends from the future. She couldn't understand why she didn't know them before, but it didn't matter. She was safe and they would make everything all better for her.

Luna, finding her voice, continued, "All we could get from her after that was that her mother was in danger and only the Crystal could save her, you. Reenie said that's why she was sent here. To find you, whether her mother or Sailor Moon is still debatable, and bring the Crystal to the future."

Serena's thoughts reeled. She didn't voice the words in her heart. _Any more surprises, and I will not live to see tomorrow._ Aloud, Serena said, "Reenie?" The little girl looked up at her and she asked, "Do you see my crescent moon?"

"Yes, that's how I knew you were my mommy."

"You have been a very brave young lady." Reenie beamed at the compliment and Serena continued, "But now, I, we," she gestured to the others, "need you to be strong as you hear what has happened since I was sick and why you know now after all this time of living with me that I am your mother . . . "

The group took turns relaying the story of what happened to Serena (with many details left out) to Reenie and when they were done, the room grew silent as she thought about everything that she heard. One thought stood out in her mind and Reenie stood up and stomped her foot. "I don't understand, Mommy! You won't help me?" Tears filled her eyes as she remembered her mother in the future in pain. Serena put her arms out to her and Reenie ran to her, sobbing again.

Serena knew how she felt. "I understand," she said softly. "I, too, Little One, am trapped between two worlds." Reenie looked up at her and Serena gently wiped away the tears that were coursing down her cheeks. "My life in the Moon Kingdom is all I remember, but now I must live here, just like your life is in the future Crystal Tokyo, and yet, you must live here. The difference between us, though, is that you have your memories of both future and present, while I only have my memories of the past. Do you understand now?"

Reenie nodded slowly. Attempting to make sense of everything, she replied, "So, you'll be able to help me after you get your memories of this time back?"

Serena smiled, "Yes, Little One, that is exactly what I mean."

Raye gaped at Serena, astounded. Luna smiled, pleased that her princess was so able to calm the younger princess.

"So," Serena continued to the group at large, "order of operations is first, my memories, second, Rubeus and the evil in this time, then, somehow we will get to the future to aid Reenie's mother, my future self." After the group voiced their agreement with her plans, Serena turned back to Reenie and asked, "Is that all right Reenie?"

"Yes! Oh yes, Mommy!" was the enthusiastic reply. Cuddling closer to Serena, Reenie added almost as an afterthought, "And Mommy? In the future you call me Small Lady."

"Well, Small Lady, let us see what can be done about my befuddled mind."

Mina and Lita watched their Princess closely. They were very impressed with the way she managed to deal with all the blows she'd been handed over the last few days. Individually the two of them believed that, if all this had happened to them, they'd be totally nuts by now. They had no idea how close to that point Serena truly was. Artemis was the only one that knew how close to collapse Serena was. She had given much more of herself than any of the others realized, maybe including herself. Raye was simply too amazed and moved to speak. She got up and walked out to see her grandpa. He had told her earlier that he wanted to talk to her when Serena was better. As light conversation began to fill the room, Darien noticed Reenie had fallen asleep and moved to take her from Serena. Shaking her head, smiling sleepily at him, she patted the bed next to her. He laid Reenie down by her side and sat with them until Serena, too, had fallen asleep.

Raye listened as her grandpa told her about the tall man's visit to the temple on Monday. He also told her of the feelings of power he had felt emanating from the man. Raye went to tell the others, and as she rushed in, was quieted immediately by Mina. She pointed to where Serena and Reenie were sleeping and Raye waved to the others to follow her. When they walked into a room further down the hall where her grandpa was, she said, "Bryce paid us another visit on Monday."

The four girls and two cats glanced at Darien at this revelation and Raye continued, "Grandpa was here, so I thought I'd let him tell you what happened." The old man repeated his story and his feelings about the strange visitor and, when he left the silent room to attend to other duties,

Lita asked, "What could this mean Darien?"

"I don't know. They'd only seen each other the two times I told you about."

"How can you be so sure?" Mina inquired.

Darien looked directly in her eyes when he replied, "Because I'd been following her since the night Luna came and got me to wake her up."

"I thought you were mad at Serena?" Raye probed. She, along with the others, wanted an answer to that question.

"No," Darien said evasively, knowing what they wanted, but refusing to satisfy their curiosity, "Just keeping a safe distance. It was still my duty to protect her, so I began to follow her." He shrugged then, "That's why I took time off from work, too."

"He seems so much older than her, too." Raye mused aloud.

"Yeah, well . . . It didn't seem to matter to either of them." Darien whispered angrily and the girls looked at him sharply. "He was toting her around as if they'd known each other a long time."

"Darien, you sound jealous!" Mina snickered loudly. Lita and Amy joined her with giggles of their own, while Raye watched Darien regain control of his temper, a decidedly difficult job as his next words testified to.

Almost snarling he swung around and replied, "Yeah! Of any man daring to touch her."

"Whoa! Calm down!" Lita put in, though not as seriously as she could have. To her, it was nice to see Darien riled over Serena instead of the other way around "First, you'd _dumped_ her." His eyes darkened at her words. "I can't blame her for being lonely and neither should you. What'd you expect? Second, and more important, she loves _you _and no guy could take her attention for long." Darien frowned, thinking of his outbursts and Lita's as well, even knowing she spoke the truth didn't make it easier on him.

Luna, who'd been silent through the exchange, took this opportunity to interrupt what could turn out to be an all night argument as to whether Serena should have or not dated after Darien broke up with her, "Well, it's obvious, now, more than ever, that she can't be seen. By Bryce, especially, and others as well."

Mina asked, "Couldn't we just put a Band-Aid over her crescent moon, so it can't be seen?"

"Won't work," Amy answered, "because anyone that knows her, she won't know. But it was a good idea."

"This is getting us nowhere." Darien stated, impatiently running his hand through his hair. "Raye, is it all right if we stay here tonight?"

"Of course, Darien." She replied, watching him worriedly. His earlier outburst had scared her and she was just beginning to realize that there is more to Darien than meets the eye.

"Well, then, I'm going to bed."

Conversation had just begun to pick up between the cats and girls, mostly about Darien's unusual behavior, when they heard him scream, "_SERENA_!" As one, the group ran to see what was wrong. Darien was on his knees in the center of the room and Reenie was the only one in the bed.


	4. Serena... Gone!?!?

**Chapter 4  
Serena . . . Gone?**

**  
Thursday evening  
**After three long, practically sleepless days and nights, Bryce thought longingly of his bed upstairs. He yawned tiredly after he hung up the phone with Nathaniel. "Is it done?" He asked his guest.

"It is."

Turning around Bryce asked, "I assume you saw to the tiniest of details?" At the nod, "Good, we must be prepared for her, and I want nothing left to chance." Bryce yawned again. "I, for one, am beat. There's no use in you sticking around, nothing's going to happen tonight. Good night, my friend."

"Sleep well," was replied solemnly.

Bryce was just laying down when the phone rang. _Shit, no one's monitoring, so, of course, it'd come here. _"This better be good." He grumbled into the phone. All Bryce heard were ecstatic, garbled words.

"What? Calm down, Little Brother, I can hardly understand you. Hang on a sec, let me get back to the boardroom." Bryce transferred the call back downstairs and hung up the phone. Looking at his guest as he entered the room, Bryce smothered another yawn and affirmed, "I guess it's going to be another sleepless night."

In the board room, Bryce picked up the phone again, "Yeah."  
"Chiba's gone!" Brandon repeated, then rushed, "I sorta . . . um . . . listened at the door for an hour to make sure no one was home. I used my . . . uh . . . key . . . to get in when I didn't hear any thing. I went into that room Chiba wouldn't let me in and you're never going to believe what I found . . . "  
Bryce's heart began to race as he listened in anticipation. "Was Serena there?"  
"No, but she was!"  
"How do you know?"  
"There's three suit cases full of enough stuff to last a..."  
"... Month?" Bryce interrupted.  
"Yep, and then some. There're also pictures of them together on his bed stand." Brandon told him. He was silently thankful to finally make some head way in this very strange missing persons game they were playing.  
Feeling a familiar rush of excitement, Bryce asked, "How did they leave?"  
"I don't have a clue, but it looks like they'll be back, soon probably."  
"Well, watch for them. I'll send for Ruark."  
"Already on his way, Big Brother. I'll be outside to let him in and to watch in case Serena and whoever she's with comes back."  
"Perfect." Bryce said, then quietly added, "But what puzzles me is, where are Raye and Reenie?"  
"I don't know, maybe they stayed here with them." Brandon replied.  
"Maybe." Bryce mused. Signing off he said, "Check in every thirty minutes, I want to know if even a mouse squeaks."  
He laughed even though he knew his brother was serious, "Sure, Brand out."

"Interesting."

"What is?" Bryce asked his guest.

"Why would Serena hurriedly pack a month's worth of clothes to stay at her boyfriend's house? It doesn't make sense, considering she could go home for clothes any time she wanted."

"First of all, we don't _know_ if it was Serena that packed the clothes. Second, we don't _know_ if this Darien Chiba," Bryce picked up a photo off the table, looked at the individual in question, then tossed it back on the table in frustration, "is her boyfriend or not. Most important, I'd like to know how they, Serena and whoever else, have managed to slip through our fingers since Sunday."

His guest thought a moment, "I'll agree to your first and second points, but on your third, remember, you only put in his description last night. If Serena's been there the whole time, then, of course, you would not be able to find her until now." The guest smiled at Bryce, "You'll get your answers. I know you well." Looking closely, he whispered, "The question is, what will you do if he is?"

"Huh?" Bryce asked, somewhat confused in the abrupt change in conversation.

Emphasizing each word, he repeated, "What will you do if that man," pointing at the picture of Darien that Bryce had carelessly tossed on the table, "is Serena's boyfriend?"

Bryce's head snapped around and he gave him a penetrating look. "You know the answer to that."

"Indeed?" At Bryce's nod, "Very well."

Bryce turned back to the phone and set up a conference call with the group, "I have a plan in the works, listen closely . . . "

* * *

Serena came awake slowly. Her first thought was how hungry she was. The second thought, overplaying the first, was her three very separate, very unique lives. She sighed and sat up. Standing up, Serena reached behind her and covered Reenie with the blankets. She touched her locket to assure herself of its presence and went to look for the others. Unfamiliar with the temple, Serena wandered around for a few minutes until she heard voices. She reached for the door handle, but shook her head. _I need to think, alone. This whole mess is just so strange. _She shuddered and walked back to a door she'd passed a few minutes ago. It led out the back of the temple. Seeing a small copse of trees not far away, Serena walked to them, not worrying about anyone seeing her, as it was obviously well past dark. Wandering among the trees, deep in thought, she came across a small fountain. After glancing back to make sure she could still see the temple, Serena sat down. Thinking how drastically her life had changed over the last few days, she began to cry. _It is just too much. I cannot do this._ Her crying turned to painful, racking sobs.

"Darien, calm down." Luna implored softly, trying not to wake Reenie, who slept on despite Darien's shouting, "Serena has to be here, but the only way to find her is if you calm down."

"Luna's right," Raye added.

Darien looked up to find the girls standing around him worriedly. He took a deep breath and relaxed a little, letting his instincts take over, "I feel her pain." He shook his head, "No, not pain . . . grief." He stood up and followed where his heart led him.

When Darien found Serena by the fountain, he gently picked her up and held her as her grief threatened to shred what little sanity she had left. The girls had followed him out, with the cats on their heels. They lagged behind a little when they saw Serena was okay. When Darien picked her up, all of them saw her sorrow ravaged face. At the heart breaking sight, Mina covered her mouth and ran back to the temple, choking back a sob. Lita followed her, trying to keep from crying. Silent tears began streaming down Amy's face and Raye breathed a sigh that sounded as if it came from the bottom of her toes. She put her arm around Amy and gently led her back in the direction they had come. The cats turned, and with a quick glance back at the two at the fountain, slowly followed Amy and Raye.

Serena held onto the only sane thing left in her life. She knew he would keep her world from falling apart. As her sobs finally began to recede, Darien asked, "Are you all right now?"

Serena nodded and whispered apologetically, "I am so sorry. Once I started, I could not stop. I just wanted a little time alone."

He smiled at her, "I know. I'm surprised you've held up this long. The Serena that's locked away in there," he touched her forehead, "would've fallen apart long ago. Actually," he smiled again, wider this time, "no, she'd have had a full-blown wailing fit by now, as she's highly emotionally charged most of the time." Serena giggled at Darien's words, resting her head on his chest as he carried back into the temple. On seeing Serena being carried again, Raye remarked offhandedly,

"Look, there he goes again. I swear, Serena, I wouldn't be surprised if, in the future, that _he_ is your legs." The other girls chuckled at her assertion.

Reenie, who had waken up when everyone came back in, sat up. She couldn't resist defending her mother, "Actually, Raye, in the future, Mommy has wings." Reenie smiled at the look of utter shock on Raye's face.

To be honest, Raye couldn't think of a thing to say. Serena looked at her as if to say, "_Ha, beat that one_!" Raye's look caused peels of laughter, through the entire group this time, that couldn't be stopped as the group sat down on the floor.

Reenie crawled on Serena's lap and asked, "What's for dinner, Mommy? I'm hungry." The loud grumbling of her stomach, testifying to her words.

Raye said, "Carry out."

At Serena's uncertain frown, Mina whispered, "They cook the food somewhere else, and bring it here, hot and ready for us to eat. It's good, you'll see."

Raye picked up the phone and called the restaurant. She ordered enough for everyone, including the cats, then hung up. "It'll be about thirty minutes. Think you can handle that, munchkin?"

Smiling broadly, Reenie nodded quickly.

* * *

Bryce, knowing it was useless to go back upstairs to bed, was resting on a cot in the board room when the phone rang. _Again_. Sighing, he sat up and pushed the button.

"Ryan here! Raye's back in the temple!"  
"What . . . ! How?" Bryce questioned, coming fully awake.  
"I don't know. I didn't see her go in, but get this . . . " Ryan paused dramatically, then rushed on before Bryce could speak, "She just called a food order in for _eleven_ meals: ten adults and one child's."  
"Do what . . . ? How in the hell . . . ?"  
"I don't have a clue." Ryan answered, frustrated. "Ash and I have been watching that temple and _no one_–Imean _no one_– has gone in or come out. The only way in is through the front gate. The damn thing has a seven-foot wood fence all the way around it, for Christ's sake! There's no way anyone could've made it past us!"  
"And yet, there, at least, is Raye, with a bunch of others." Bryce said, adding, "It's not your fault, so don't sweat it." Thinking quickly, "Do this, get Ash to intercept delivery. Get a camera on him. Tell him to get pictures of whoever answers that door and anything else that seems important, too. And tell him to call me as soon as he's done."  
"I'm on it. Ryan out."

"Christ, eleven people!" Bryce shouted, beginning to pace the floor.

"That's a great number to deal with." The other replied thoughtfully.

"Indeed, but not, I think, impossible." Bryce said, going to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"For others? I would disagree. But for you and your team?" He only smiled.

* * *

The kid was easy to con. All it took was to pay for the meals and give him twice the cost of the meals for a tip. Ash grabbed the hat the kid gave him and approached the gate. He walked up the steps and listened for a moment at the door, hearing laughter, male and female, then knocked. A petite blonde answered.

She looked at all the boxes Ash had, glanced back and said, "Hey guys, I'm gonna need some help in here!"

Ash watched as Raye Hino, Darien Chiba, a tall brunette with a pony tail, and a petite blue haired girl came to take the food from him. He heard a woman's voice call to Darien and Ash listened attentively as he answered her with a laughing, "Hang on a second, I'll be right there."

After they'd taken all the food, the blonde paid him, leaving a healthy tip to boot. Ash whistled, shaking his head, as he walked back out the gate. _Too easy_. When he got back in the car, he picked up the phone.

Bryce answered the phone almost before it even rang. "Well?" He demanded.  
"Chiba's there. So's Raye and another blonde, not Serena. There were also a blue haired girl and a brunette. I have the pictures. Send Nat over to get them. I want to be here in case they leave again."  
"Anything else?" Bryce asked impatiently.  
"Yeah, there was at least one more girl inside."  
"How do you know?"  
"Well, the blonde that answered the door called to the others for help. The four others, including Chiba, came to the door and a woman called to him from another room and he answered her." Ash explained.  
"Interesting."  
"You're telling me." Ashton shook his head, still wondering how the group had managed to get past him and Ryan, "Don't forget to send Nat for the film."  
"I won't. I want to get a run on these other three girls as soon as possible. Great work, my friend."  
"That's why you pay me the big bucks, remember?" Ashton laughed, thrilled that this mission might, finally, be drawing to a close. "Ash out!"

Waiting for Nathaniel to call, Bryce contemplated the new twists this case had taken.  
"Nat here."  
"Go see Ash, pick up the film he has of the people in the temple."  
"People in the temple?" Nathaniel asked, confused.  
"Yeah, eleven of them, do you believe that?"  
"Wow, when did this happen?"  
"We have no idea. All we know is that two of them were already there and the rest just _appeared_." Bryce told him.  
"Let's face it, Bry, there's no way nine people could have snuck in the temple under our very noses." Nat said sarcastically.  
"I agree, yet and still, there's a bunch of people there."  
"Is Serena with them?"  
"I have to assume she is, although Ash didn't see her directly."  
"Well, it looks like your search is almost over. I, for one, am most anxious to meet this young lady." Nathaniel stated, then added, "You know, Bryce, I think the only reason why we've stuck with this ridiculous venture this time is because things just keep getting stranger and stranger all the time."  
"I'd definitely have to agree with you there." Bryce laughed, "If nothing else, we may get answers to the millions of questions this mission has left us with."  
"Let's hope so." He laughed, too, signing off, "I'll get you the pictures as soon as they're done. Nat out."

"Now," Bryce commented aloud, "It is time to flush out our quarry."

* * *

Serena sighed as she leaned against Darien, petting Luna absently. After the incident at the fountain, her soul had begun to heal and she didn't feel as lost in this world as she did before. Reenie had, long ago, been put to bed. Raye had done a fire reading after that. It told her that Rubeus has been quiet, too quiet, lately. This was something they were well aware of and the question in everyone's mind was, "What is he up to?"

Darien answered the unspoken words with two of his own, "Gathering strength . . . "

After conversation picked up again, Serena stood up, giving Luna to Amy. At Darien's inquiring look, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "I will be back in a few minutes." He smiled and nodded, following her with his eyes as she left the room. Serena's one thought now was to talk to her _time traveling_ daughter in the bedroom. The idea occurred to her at the fountain, but until now, hadn't had the time to do anything. Sitting down on the bed, Serena whispered, "Reenie . . . Reenie, wake up, Little One."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Small Lady, we must talk." Reenie sat up and looked at her mother, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Tell me . . . How did you get here from the future?"

The look Reenie gave her was pure mutiny as she said, "I can't tell you, Puu would be _very_ mad."

"Who is Puu?" Serena asked, more than a little curious.

"She's at the Gate."

Reenie's answers were not getting Serena anywhere. In fact, they were just leaving room for more questions, "What Gate?"

"Mommy, can I go back to sleep now? I'm tired." Reenie laid back down as she started to drift off to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Reenie, but this is too important. This may be the key . . . " Serena started to explain.

"Key?" Reenie interrupted, "How did you know?"

Serena shook her head as if to shake out her, now very, jumbled thoughts. The little girl was making no sense at all. "Reenie, you _must_ tell me."

"I can't." She whined, beginning to cry.

"Princess Serena!"

_Uh oh . . . _She knew _that_ voice, and only one way to answer it. "Yes, Mother?"

"You will tell me now, Princess Serena, what I wish to know. Starting with the _key_." Serena demanded in the sternest voice she could muster.

Reenie hung her head in defeat, "Yes, Mother." Reaching inside her shirt, she pulled out a key. Placing it in Serena's hand, Reenie said, "It's this . . . The Crystal Time Key. I've tried to use it a few times to go home, but I think it's broken because it won't take me there."

_Time Key?_ Aloud, Serena asked, "Who is Puu?"

"She stands at the Gate to let me in and talks to me sometimes when I'm lonely." Reenie replied, laying back down.

"What Gate?" Serena whispered to her as she started to drift off again.

"The Gate that brought me here . . . "

Serena sat next to Reenie, thinking. She looked at the Key in her hand and straightened suddenly as recognition dawned. "Princess Pluto!" She exclaimed.

Reenie opened her eyes and whispered sleepily, "Yeah, but she likes being _Sailor Puu_ better."

"Thank you, Little One." Serena whispered in her ear, then kissed her cheek and stood up. _Princess Pluto, Guardian of Time_. She never realized it before now, but the others had never mentioned the Outer Scouts, Guardians of the Silver Millennium. _I wonder if they were reborn here as well_. Serena's eyes sparkled with tears as she thought of the other four Scouts that would watch over her while Queen Serenity was away. She smiled, remembering how she'd try to hide from them, but Pluto could _always_ find her. Serena frowned then, thinking that the four of them watched her more closely than her own personal guard did. When the Outer Scouts were around, Serena could _never _get away with any of her antics. They _always _caught her. She would stomp her foot, but _they_ would not be impressed and she'd be ushered off to do what she should have been doing in the first place. With the four Inner Scouts, Serena could get away with almost anything, mainly because they were her own age and usually in on most of her pranks. The Outer Scouts showed her her duty and the Inner Scouts showed her how to have fun. Serena smiled softly and took a steadying breath, _I miss them so much. Now, how to contact Princess Pluto_. She leaned over Reenie and shook her slightly. As her eyes fluttered open, Serena asked, "Small Lady, how do _you_ talk to Puu when you are lonely?"

"I touch Luna Ball's nose." Pointing to the ball at the end of the bed.

"Thank you, Little Princess." Serena said as she picked up Luna Ball off the bed. She tentatively touched the nose, the eye flashed brightly, causing Serena to drop it in fear. It hung, suspended, about a foot from the floor and an image of Sailor Pluto appeared behind Serena.

The image looked at the blonde, and then at Reenie in the bed. Worriedly, she wondered why Reenie no longer possessed the Key. Serena turned slowly toward the flickering light behind her. When Pluto looked at the girl in front of her, her eyes widened as she comprehended who and what she saw.

"Princess Pluto . . . " Was all Serena could say as tears began trickling down her cheeks, her crescent moon glowing softly. Serena knew she was going to faint, but was determined not to give Raye the satisfaction. She lifted a trembling hand to the image and watched as it lifted the Staff in its hand, tapped it twice on the ground, and out of the image, stepped Sailor Pluto.

And Serena did faint.

Pluto stepped forward in time to catch the falling Princess. She knew _whom_ she held, _but _how_, is the question. And, where are the others? Do _they _know?_ She waited patiently for Serena to wake up. She didn't have to wait long. Serena's eyes snapped open, thinking it was a dream, but looked directly in Pluto's concerned ones, and smiled brilliantly. She helped Serena to sit up and asked, "Why didn't Darien come?"

"I blocked the bond so I could try to find you without being disturbed."

"That was a little more than stupid, besides, he should have known when you fainted." Serena shook her head fiercely and locked eyes with Pluto, imparting volumes of knowledge in that second.

Her eyes widening, again, this time, in fear, Pluto suddenly found her arms filled with a Princess that was lost in time.

When Serena sat back again, she began to tell Pluto what had happened since she woke up three days ago, with no memories of this time at all. Within a minute, Serena could tell that the Scout was totally and utterly confused. Serena lightly bit on a knuckle, considering what to do. Abruptly, she stood up and said, "Come on. I will reintroduce you to the Inner Scouts and Prince Darien. I assume they do not know anything about you, so it will be quite the surprise." Serena giggled softly, knowing what she was going to do next.

"Princess . . . Be nice."

"I will be, I promise," Smiling broadly.

The two walked down the hall to the room where the others were still talking. At her appearance, they looked up. Surprise registered on their faces at the sight of her crescent moon glowing softly.

"Can't you shut that thing off?" Raye complained loudly. Everyone laughed, except Darien as he saw the mischievous look in Serena's eyes. She stepped aside and Sailor Pluto walked into the room amid astonished gasps.

"No, she can't, Princess of Mars." Pluto answered for Serena.

The girls gaped at the new Scout as Serena, smiling smugly, made the introduction, "This is Princess of Pluto, Guardian of the Gate of Time, Protector, Defender, Guardian of the Silver Millennium, and Outer Scout, Sailor Pluto, also known as Setsuna."

Pluto sighed, looking at her prankster Princess, then said, "You could've waited to drop the rest of those bombs later, Princess." Serena smiled wickedly at her, shaking her head.

Darien stood up and bowed, "Princess."

She stared at him a long moment, "Stop that nonsense. You didn't do it in the past and you don't do it in the future." Despite her words, Pluto smiled at him. She tapped the Time Staff twice and in a flash of light, Setsuna approached the others, ready to answer what was sure to be an ungodly amount of questions. There was only one question asked.

Luna, having all her memories, although not surprised that the older Scout was here, put voice to the question in her mind anyway. "Pluto, why are you here?"

"Hello to you, too, Luna." She smiled. "Princess Serena summoned me, although she didn't realize it. What I'd like to know is how _she's_ here."

Serena walked over to Darien and sat down beside him as each settled in to tell her a very long tale. She nestled under his arm and drifted to sleep as Darien began the story of Sailor Moon and Octoram.

When Luna told Setsuna about the Crystal and what Serena had done, her eyes widened in fear once again, as she was the only one that knew that Serena was now in mortal danger. No one knew Setsuna well enough to notice her sudden preoccupation, as she stared at the sleeping Princess.

Setsuna was brought out of her thoughts by Mina's question, "Do you know what we can do? This is like . . . All too weird."

"Yeah," Lita added, glancing at Amy, "Isn't amnesia supposed to be temporary in most cases?"

Amy shook her head, "Not always. Let's face it, _this_," glancing at Serena, "is one for the record books."

Setsuna listened to the exchange in silence, looking at the others in the room. She knew that they would lay down their lives for Serena, as she herself would. But she also knew that they needed help, for the road ahead of them would be dangerous, to say the least. "I have to awaken the other three Scouts." Setsuna said softly. At their shocked expressions, she touched her fingers, "Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune."

"Wow! Nine Sailor Scouts!" Echoed around the room. Darien shook his head, frowning, nothing surprised him anymore.

"We are the Outer Scouts," Setsuna began, "We guarded the Silver Millennium in general and Princess Serena in particular. Although you are her personal guard, you aren't as powerful as we are. In fact, one of us has enough power to destroy an entire world." Setsuna paused, smiling, at the many jaws that had dropped in the room. Continuing in a somber tone, she said, "Serena is in danger in this time, as she is now. If Rubeus were to catch her . . . If Dimando were to see her . . . If Wise Man were to know . . . " She shook her head, letting the thoughts go unfinished. She had let just enough panic seep into her voice to scare the others to be fully alert. They didn't know who Wise Man and Dimando were, but Setsuna did. She also knew what the two were capable of and she needed the Scouts and Darien ready for any type of danger. "As Sailor Moon, Serena is the most powerful among us, but she can't use those powers, which makes things harder on the rest of us."

Setsuna was interrupted by Lita's, "Do you know how to help her?"

"I think I do, but it'll be more dangerous than anything you've dealt with before."

Thus far, Darien had been silent, considering her words, as he watched Serena sleep. When Setsuna said "_more dangerous_," his head shot up and, intensely, he said, "Then find another way. I won't have her in danger."

Serena, only half asleep, sat up and interrupted, looking hesitantly at Darien, "I already am in danger." Then turning to the Scouts, she added, "My very presence here is a danger to all of you, as well. What is it you want to do, Setsuna?"

"I'll tell you after I've brought the other Scouts here. We can, then, lay out all the plans at one time, and, hopefully this will work." She shrugged, uncertain as to what could or would _absolutely_ bring back the lost memories. "Although, at this point, there are no guarantees."

Serena barely suppressed the urge to shout. "We have to try . . . I cannot go around like this forever . . . "

"Serena!" Luna reprimanded, "Calm down. You'll do no one, especially yourself, any good getting all worked up."

Darien pulled Serena close, as, duly chastised, she quieted and hung her head.

"There are things you should know, Setsuna," Artemis told her, "Serena is very weak," At this, Setsuna smiled sadly, nodding, when he finished with, "she needs time to rest, regain her strength, without any more shocks."

"All of her things are at my place, she'll stay with me there." Darien asserted.

"She shouldn't be alone or go out in public. No one should see her. It would be dangerous if she met up with someone that knows her." Setsuna added thoughtfully.

"Why all the secrecy?" Serena asked wearily.

"Oh yeah, here you are, gallivanting around town, not knowing anyone," Raye said snidely, "I can see Molly now . . . and Serena just being totally confused . . . worse than the ditz _she_ is. Oh, I'm sure _that_ would go over really well with all your friends."

"Oh . . . " Serena whispered, "I had not thought of that."

"That was way harsh, Raye." Mina scolded, none too gently.

"Yeah, well . . . " Raye started to argue but was interrupted by Setsuna.

"Girls, girls, please . . . Let's not do this." And turning to Serena, "It's for your own protection. Since, for now, Teleport is the safest way to travel with you, take the Crystal off and give it to Darien to hold. There should be less a drain to you that way, not much less, but enough I think."

Before Setsuna could continue, Serena shook her head. "I cannot . . . " When the others turned puzzled looks her way, sighing softly, she whispered words that terrified every one of them, "it is the only thing sustaining me."

So astonished and afraid were they that no one said anything for several long moments. Serena turned soft eyes to Darien. Knowing she'd held this back from him, he whispered, almost harshly, into her ear, "What else haven't you told me?"

Serena looked at him almost pleadingly and started to apologize when Setsuna spoke. "Are you positive about this?" Almost afraid of the answer. Serena nodded her reply. Setsuna attempted to regain her _never-shattered _composure and continued, "Then go to Darien's and no further."_ This is bad . . . very bad. _Serena nodded again as Setsuna finished with, "One other thing, Reenie should stay with one of us, too."

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "her crescent moon is still there, too."

"But at least we _can_ band aid hers." Mina added smugly. "She knows everybody and _can_ just say she scraped her head."

"Well, I guess that's about it and I have to be on my way. I'll be back in a couple of days with the other Scouts, maybe sooner if I can."

"Thank you, Setsuna." Was all Serena said, smiling as the Outer Scout stood up. The others wished her safe journey and return as she moved to stand near the door, and called out:

**Pluto Planet Power!**

Sailor Pluto called her Time Staff, tapped it twice, and was gone.

Finishing his drink, Bryce looked up at the late night sky. He needed to call a meeting. He had to have everyone here to go over the last details of the plans in his head._ I think I'll call everyone except Ryan and Ashton . . . put them on conference call so they'll know what's going on. It'd be much easier to get Serena from the temple than anywhere else._ He knew he had to act fast, or she might slip through his fingers again. After recalling the others, Bryce sat in his chair, fresh drink in hand, to wait. Once the others had arrived, he said simply, "We strike tomorrow." Each of them nodded, grinning, as he began to relay the remaining details.

After Pluto left, Darien walked Serena back to bed. He lay down behind her, pulling her close, as she shifted Reenie in front of her. He couldn't sleep. There was a restless disquiet in his soul, knowing that he could lose her at anytime. _Why'd she do it? Damn it, her need to help us should not be paid with her life! _When Darien did sleep, his dreams were troubled with a loss so profound, he could almost feel it.

**  
Friday . . . Just after dawn  
**Serena, Darien, and Reenie were awakened by pounding on the door and the acrid smell of smoke filling the room. Leaping quickly from the bed, Darien ran out the door and straight into Lita.

"The Cherry trees are burning!" She told him quickly.

He swore loudly and ran out the back door to see the blaze. It wasn't very large, but needed to be contained, and soon, or it could get out of control and take the temple out, too.

Inside, Serena slid from the bed. She knew the danger, but also knew she could help save the temple. Opening a nearby window, Serena tossed Reenie outside, just in case she was wrong. Knowing everyone was outside fighting the fire, Serena opened her locket. Her crescent moon glowing, she concentrated on commanding the Crystal when something covered her nose and mouth. She tried to struggle against the strong arms that held her, but couldn't breathe. Beginning to see stars, she tried desperately to hold on to her locket, but it fell from her limp grasp as blackness overcame her.

Jeff lifted Serena in his arms, checked the halls to make sure no one was around, and carried her out the front door. He was totally oblivious to the little pink haired girl watching him through the window she'd been thrown out of.

Reenie peeked around the corner to see the strange man, carrying her mommy, walk out the front gate. She sat down on the grass and began to cry softly, more afraid now than she'd ever been, as the fire trucks pulled up.

After the fire was under control, Darien ran back in the temple to make sure Serena and Reenie were all right. He found an empty bedroom and the window open. Thinking she and Reenie went out of it, Darien went out the front door to find them, not seeing the locket that rolled under the bed as it fell from Serena's hand.

Making herself calm down, Reenie ran around the back of the house, but none of the girls could tell her where Darien was. They just pointed back to the temple.

Darien couldn't find Serena and Reenie anywhere out front. He walked inside and looked up as Reenie came running down the hall. "Daddy!" She wailed and propelled herself into his arms, babbling incoherently.

Darien smiled as he held her reassuringly, thinking that she was upset about the fire, "It's all right, Munchkin, the fire's almost out."

Realizing he didn't know, Reenie cried, "Oh Daddy . . . She's gone! She's gone!"

"What . . . ? Who . . . ?" Darien asked, trying to calm the nearly hysterical girl.

"MOMMY'S GONE!"

* * *

"We'll be there soon, Bry, but she's still out of it." Ruark told his brother.  
"Was there any trouble?"  
"No, it was easier than I'd thought it'd be. No force needed." Jeff answered.  
"Perfect . . . I'll expect you within the hour then.

Bryce sat back in his chair, grinning at his guest.

"You succeeded."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Bryce replied.

"Not really, I just hope you know what you're doing . . . " The guest said ominously.

"Me too." He laughed at the other's serious mien, picking up the phone as it rang.

"Ryan here."  
"You saw?" Bryce asked him, still smiling broadly.  
"Yeah . . . It was awesome!" Ryan relayed the story, "After Ash, Nat, and Brand set the fires, people started running out the door, the back door that is. After there was no sign of anyone, Brandon let Jeff know that Serena didn't come out with the others and that she was seen near a window with Reenie. He and Ruark went in the front door and a few minutes later Ruark came out, followed shortly by Jeff, carrying Serena."  
"Were they seen?"  
Thinking for a moment, Ryan answered, "There wasn't anyone in the front of the temple that I could see. Of course, you'd have to check with the others to be sure, they were covering the walls."  
"Well, so far, so good . . . " Bryce said.  
"Uh huh . . . and the only thing that I've seen since Ruark and Jeff left in the van was Darien. He came out the front door, looked around and went back inside. No one else but fire men since."  
"Well, keep an eye out. Once they find Serena gone, all hell's going to break loose on that end."  
"Yeah, I know . . . " Ryan replied grimly. "Outta here!"

"It's us."  
"How'd it go?" Bryce asked.  
"Easy as pie." Brandon responded cheerfully.  
"Yep," Ash added. "And we did it just like you said. We made the fire small, natural, and easy to put out."  
"Nat?" Bryce questioned. "Did Ruark mange to get any taps planted?"  
"I think he only had time for one, but it was a good one!"  
"Well, it'll have to do. Get back here, guys. We have a lot of work to do. Debriefing at three." Bryce stated.  
"Got it." Brand replied. Laughing suddenly, he added, "By the way, I . . . , we . . . , hope you've considered a healthy Christmas bonus?"

Bryce laughed as they signed off. He stepped out on the balcony in his penthouse. Looking out at the brightening day as the sun rose over the city, smiling, he whispered aloud, "It's going to be a beautiful day."

* * *

Setsuna had found and reawakened Sailors Uranus and Neptune. She'd explained to them every thing she could about what happened to Princess Serena. They were well prepared to help the Inner Scouts, even though, historically, the two groups clashed frequently. Setsuna stood outside the gate of a rather large home, thinking about how the Inner and Outer Scouts would compete for supremacy during the Silver Millennium. That aside, she knew, during times of trouble, they would come together and become a force to be reckoned with. Setsuna still had her biggest job in front of her, Sailor Saturn. This fifteen-year-old was powerful and unpredictable, but she also had healing talents that, Setsuna hoped, could help the princess. She walked up the steps and lifted her hand to knock when the door opened suddenly. Hotaru looked up at her and said, "The princess is in danger, we must find her." Setsuna gaped at her in absolute astonishment.

* * *

Darien, still holding Reenie, stood in the hall, numb to everything but her last words, still echoing through his mind. Grandpa touched his arm. He glanced at the wizened old man without recognition. The man said, "She's alive . . . ," and walked away.

Raye and Lita came in, laughing, talking about how the fire could have been much worse. They stopped when they saw the look on Darien's face. "Uh . . . Darien?" Raye began. He just looked at her vaguely.

Lita took Reenie from him, as the door opened and the Amy and Mina came in, the cats riding on their shoulders. Luna assessed the scene with little understanding, but she knew that there was only one thing that would cause Darien to act so strangely, and that one thing was, "Where's Serena?" She asked quickly.

Looking at her, "She's gone . . . " he said softly.

"Gone? Gone where?" Raye demanded. "Has that mixed up Moon Brain gotten herself lost or what?"

"I guess." Darien replied, shaking himself out of his stupor, "She probably wandered off in the confusion . . . "

"No, Daddy," Reenie interrupted, trying to tell him what she saw.

"Wait, Reenie," He asserted, closing his eyes, searching his instincts, "Wha . . . What? This can't be right . . . " He said, then louder, added, "She's not nearby!"

"Daddy!" Reenie demanded impatiently, climbing down from Lita's arms.

"In a minute . . . " Darien, lost in thought, missed the look of hurt that crossed her face, but Luna didn't. But before she could ask anything, Mina picked Reenie up and asked, "What's up, Munchkin?"

"Somebody took her . . . " Reenie whispered in Mina's ear.

"Oh my God!" Mina cried. Everyone turned at her exclamation and, almost in tears, she said softly, "Reenie, repeat what you just told me."

"I said _'Somebody took her'_." Amid fear-filled looks, she slipped out of Mina's arms and ran back to Darien, who scooped her up, "I'm sorry Daddy, there was nothing I could do!"

* * *

Bryce sat in the chair, impatiently waiting for Jeff to bring Serena in. It took them four days to locate her, and only a day to retrieve her. _Not bad timing, but we've had better. _The men didn't like the idea of snagging this teen-age girl, it wasn't their style, but they obeyed him, as always, trusting in his judgment. Before now, when the group had a job like this to do, it was for someone paying them exorbitant sums of money to find someone and detain the individual for a time. Never had the person been this young and this was a definite first for personal reasons. Ruark opened the door and Jeff carried the small girl in, going directly to the bed to lay her down. As Bryce made to follow, Ruark intercepted him, "Why didn't your pictures show the gold birthmark on her forehead?"

"Huh? What birthmark?"

Stepping away from the bed, Jeff said, "Take a look. I've never seen anything like it."

Bryce leaned over and brushed the hair away from her eyes and there it was . . . "I've never seen it before."

Looking over his shoulder, Jeff added, "Well, it certainly doesn't detract from her natural beauty."

Ruark nodded, "More like, it enhances it." Then offered, "Maybe she'd covered it with make up or something."

"Yeah . . . or something," Bryce pondered. "I'll ask her when she wakes up." He turned to them and continued, "Debriefing at three."

The two nodded and left. Bryce sat down next to Serena, wondering silently just what he was

going to do with her now that he had her. _She's so young . . . _Looking at her, _What is it about you, Little Princess?_ It was only 7:30 in the morning, but already, Bryce felt himself in need of a stiff drink. Leaving the room, he shut off the light, completely satisfied with the day's events.

* * *

After calming Reenie down and assuring her it wasn't her fault that Serena was gone, Darien preceded the girls into the bedroom. He set Reenie on the bed and she explained, without interruption, what happened as only a child can, "Mommy put me out the window to be safe. I thought she was coming, too, but then she didn't so I looked back in. She stood by the bed, took off her locket and opened it. Then her moon started glowing and then he put a hand over her face. I was soooo scared I couldn't do any thing but watch. Mommy tried to get away, but couldn't. He picked her up and walked out. I peeked around the corner and he walked out the gate with her."

"What did the man look like?" Darien asked in a menace-lined voice.

Reenie bit her lip, thinking, then replied, "I didn't see him very well, but he was as tall as you, I think, with dark brown hair. That's all I remember, because mostly I was watching Mommy, then I only saw his back when he walked out."

"Did he look like he was trying to get the Crystal?" Mina asked.

"No, he picked _her_ up."

"Where _is_ the Crystal?" Luna queried, "Did she have it with her when he took her?"

"I don't know." Reenie answered impatiently. She started to cry then and as Darien cuddled her on his lap, whispered, "I just want my mommy . . . I don't care about the Crystal."

"I know. Me, too, Sweet Heart. And we'll get her back, I promise." Although softly spoken, Raye was shocked at the lethal undertone she could feel in the words.

"We need Mercury to scan the room." Artemis stated.

Too numb to do anything other than what she was told, Amy called out the words she hoped would clear her mind:

**Mercury Star Power!**

As Mercury was transforming, Luna said to Artemis, "Serena took the locket off . . . "

Sailor Mercury pulled out her computer, and using it and her visor, scanned the room. "The Silver Moon Crystal is under the bed." She said businesslike, feeling more in control once again.

As Darien bent down to find it, Lita moaned, "Oh nooooooo . . . If it's supposed to be keeping her alive . . . "

He stood up, open locket in hand. Snapping it closed with almost a vengeance, Darien looked at Sailor Mercury and in a deadly tone, commanded, "Find her, Mercury."

Raye looked at Darien and trembled visibly. His eyes, in his rage, had darkened to almost midnight blue. She knew in her heart, the man that harms Serena, will not live to draw his next breath after Darien finds him.

Mina sat down and put her head in her shaky hands. "We failed her again."

Sailor Mercury, still working feverishly on her computer, looked up suddenly. "Quiet everyone!"

"Did you find something?" Luna asked.

Mercury nodded and, handing Darien the computer, said, "Look!" as she pointed at the monitor.

Darien's eyes widened. Meeting the other Scouts eyes, he put his finger to his lips as he passed the computer around to them, pointing to the one word boldly displayed on the screen. _"BUGGED!"_

* * *

Serena awoke in slow degrees. _What happened? Did I use the Crystal?_ Keeping her eyes closed, she searched her memory. She remembered opening the locket, and then strong arms, struggling, not being able to breathe . . . , then the sensation of falling. Serena opened her eyes, and found it to be darker than night. _Did I sleep all day?_ Sitting up slowly, she listened for any kind of noise in the room. Nothing. _Where am I?_ Still slightly groggy, Serena shook her head, trying to dispel the lingering cobwebs. _Oh, this is ridiculous! _Her mind shouted, _If I pass out and find myself in this position again, I will SCREAM!_ The lights in the room came on and Serena blinked her eyes quickly to adjust to the brightness. That done, she looked around and saw a dark-haired man smiling at her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Serena." He said gently.


	5. The Search

**Chapter 5  
The Search**

**  
Friday . . . around 9:00 a.m.  
**Sailor Mercury scanned the bedroom and walked through the temple, the other girls and Darien following her closely. She found the tap in the phone and jammed it. She also found the one that was in the room with the Great Fire. That one took a lot of work to find and more to disable. In the crowded room, Mercury disassembled, and closely examined the one that took so long to locate. When she was sure it was safe to talk, impressed, she remarked, "This is absolutely top of the line equipment, but the temple's safe now."

"What do you mean, _top of the line_?" Darien asked, staring out a window pensively.

"Well, I've never seen anything like it. Look here." When he walked to the table she was working at, she handed him what looked, to Darien, like a tiny contact lens. "That's a miniature video camera."

"No way!" Raye and Lita said simultaneously, looking over Darien's shoulder at the item he held. Luna and Artemis, jumped from their shoulders to the table to watch Amy closer.

"This," Mercury placed another little piece of gadgetry in his other hand, "is a long-range, remote sensor, fully equipped with an audio recorder."

"English, Mercury!" Mina demanded loudly, fed up with techno-jargon. "Geez, Darien may be able to understand you, but we can't!"

"What she means," Artemis stated, "is that whoever planted these, knew what they were doing."

"It's a listening device that can be used across distances." Sailor Mercury elaborated.

"Why, though, and who would want Serena, of all people?" Raye asked.

"A great number of people . . . if they knew she is Sailor Moon." Luna told her.

Detransforming, Amy said, "Put your communicators on the table and I'll fix them so that they'll go off if you enter a room that's tapped. It'll take a while, but I think I can do it."

"But how would anyone know? We've always been careful. Why would they wait so long, anyway?" Mina almost shouted. She was upset and wanted answers.

"I know no more than you." Then turned to Darien. "What can we do now?" Luna whispered sadly.

Darien walked back to the window and, looking out thoughtfully, inquired of Amy, "How long will Serena survive without the Crystal?"

Sighing, Amy replied, "I have no way of knowing. I didn't scan her for weaknesses before she left."

Lita turned to her and demanded, "Are you saying that even if . . . "

"_When_." Darien put in.

"Ok, _when_ we find her, she may be . . . " Unable to finish the thought, Lita turned away as Amy nodded her head slowly.

Trying to reassure the others and himself Darien concentrated for a moment then stated, "I don't feel anything right now. Serena may be sleeping. I'm not sure." Shaking his head in frustration, "At least she's not in pain or felling any fear. Amy, can you give me a time frame?"

"Like I said, It's hard to say. But my best guess would be . . . "

"Not long enough." Came from the door. As a whole, the group turned quickly to the voice. Shock turned to relief as they recognized Sailor Pluto and three other Sailor Scouts that they didn't know. As the four powered down, she made quick introductions, "Haruka is Uranus, Michiru is Neptune, and Hotaru is Saturn."

A short, awed silence filled the room. The Outer Scouts had regained their memories of the Moon Kingdom. They knew the Inner Scouts well. However, remembering and seeing them like this was a whole new thing for them. For their part, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye were a little self-conscious. They were unsure of what part these older Scouts played in Princess Serena's life and felt that their ability to protect her would now be in question.

Hotaru broke the disquiet, saying, "The Princess is very far gone."

Darien looked at her sharply, "Not that far." He asserted firmly.

Hotaru walked over to him and touched his arm in sympathy. _He knows . . . At least he feels._

Turning to Amy, who had gone back to work on the communicators, Michiru asked, "Is there any way to locate her?"

Putting the last one down, Amy sighed and said, "Sailor Teleport . . . _maybe_. But we have no way of locking in on her. No Crystal, no communicator, so there's no guarantee."

"I have an idea." Darien told them, taking command of the situation, and in a flash, Tuxedo Mask said, "Ladies . . . If you will . . . ?" Indicating their clothes.

As one, they cried out:

**Mercury Star Power!  
****Venus Star Power!  
****Jupiter Star Power!  
****Mars Star Power!  
****Pluto Planet Power!  
****Saturn Planet Power!  
****Neptune Planet Power!  
Uranus planet Power!**

"What do you plan to do, Darien?" Luna asked while they transformed.

He turned to her with an almost wry grin on his face, "Why . . . Tear this town apart until we find Serena." Then fiercely he added, "And God help the people that took her!" To the Scouts he began issuing orders. "Break up in groups of two, one Outer and Inner Scout per group. Those of you who carry part of Serena's life force, use it to help you. Take to the streets."

Reenie sat quietly in the back of the room, never moving, not even when Sailor Pluto came in. She still blamed herself for Serena being gone and didn't want to get in anyone's way of finding her. When Darien called to the little girl, she walked over to him sadly. He picked her up and held her close for a minute, making her feel a lot better.

"Reenie, go be with Chad." Reenie nodded. Glancing at Raye, he continued, "By now, I'm sure that he and Raye's Grandpa know who and what we are."

Raye shrugged her shoulders, smiling at the accurate assumption. It wasn't like they'd been able to hide their identities, especially Amy's, since Serena was taken. "Stay with them and the cats. We can't bring you with us or leave anyone behind to watch you."

Kissing him on the cheek, Reenie climbed down, "I will, Daddy. Just find Mommy."

"She will be well cared for, Darien." Grandpa Hino said as he walked into the overcrowded room.

Sailor Mercury picked up the newly adjusted communicators and, handing them out, explained, "When you enter a room with any type of listening device, these'll go off, kinda like a pager. You'll know not to say anything important until they're found and disabled."

"Great!" Mars frowned, "Now when we go into the mall, we'll all sound like a bunch of pagers. Gotta phone, anyone?"

Jupiter and Saturn giggled at her sarcasm as Mercury threw up her hands in disgust, "Geez, I'll fix it later."

As she was about to add something, Tuxedo Mask turned to Grandpa and handed him Serena's communicator, "If it sounds off, say nothing to or about Reenie." He smiled down at his daughter, "Clear Reenie?"

At her nod, he looked back at the old man, "Just keep her safe. I can't lose her, too."

Sailor Saturn put a hand on Darien's arm. "I could sense her when she was in danger, but it seems like that's the only time I can. Right now, there's nothing. But then, I have not yet had time to refine my skill."

He nodded and said to the others, "I'm taking the rooftops."

"But how will we reach you?" Uranus asked.

"I guess you won't."

"Wait." Mercury put in. She pulled out her computer and handed it to him. "Just hit the _P_ and we'll all hear it. You won't be able to talk to us, but we'll come together and Teleport to you."

"Let's do it." Tuxedo Mask led the group out the back of the Temple and then they were gone.

"That's one troubled man." Grandpa remarked as he watched them disappear.

"Yeah . . . " Chad replied, "Well . . . , I still don't understand everything that's going on."

"It's not for you to understand . . . Only believe." Was the answer.

**  
Friday . . . Late afternoon  
**Serena suppressed the urge to say _'who are you' _because it was obvious to her that this strange man knew her. "Hello." She said softly. He walked over to her and pulled her up, into a hug. Serena froze. _Who is this man to me? _She allowed herself to be held for a minute, then took a shaky step back. "How did I get here?" She inquired. _Wherever here is._

"I brought you here." He answered vaguely, moving away from her.

"But why?"

"That's not important"

"Not important?" Serena repeated, then demanded, "How can you say that?" When he took what looked, to her, like a menacing step toward her, Serena retreated to the far corner and softened her tone, "What do you want from me?"

He stopped moving and shrugged, "I've missed you."

"I have been . . . with friends . . . "

"I know where you've been."

"You do?" Serena asked, startled.

"Yes, and I know much more about you than you've told me."

Shaking her head in confusion, "I do not understand what you mean. What do you know?"

"My, my . . . , You're full of questions, aren't you?"

Looking at him earnestly, she asked another one, "Can I go home now?"

"I'm afraid not."

Truly vexed at, first, being taken away from Darien and, now, not being able to go back to him, candidly, Serena asked, "And why not?"

"Your parents are out of town, so I thought we'd spend a little time together."

Seeing him approaching her, she backed against the wall and whispered, "I think my friends will be worried about me."

Turning back to the table, the man pointed, "I've already seen to that."

At Serena's questioning glance, "There's some paper. Write them a note, tell them you'll be fine, and I'll see that they get it."

Turning around and away from his piercing eyes so he wouldn't see the tears in hers, "Maybe later."

Silently, he walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. At his touch, she stiffened. "What's wrong?"

Not daring to move, Serena whispered, "I am scared. You take me from my friends, bring me to who knows where, put me in a room and tell me I cannot go home."

He gently turned her around. Seeing the unshed tears sparkling in her eyes, he tactfully changed the subject. "Why didn't you tell me about your birthmark?" He touched her forehead.

"I do not like to show it." Serena lied.

"It's very unusual. And beautiful. It almost looks like . . . "

"It is a crescent moon, all right?" She snapped.

Raising an eyebrow at her apparent bravado, the man smiled and whispered, "You're different somehow . . . " Refusing to answer or look at him, Serena stood mutely staring at the floor until he raised her chin to look directly into her shadowed eyes. Musingly he continued, "More refined, I think. And more withdrawn, certainly."

Trying, without success, to pull away, she snidely retorted, "Can you blame me?"

He chuckled lightly, "No, I guess not." Opening his mouth to say something else, he was interrupted when someone knocked. "Come," he said, moving away from her. Serena sagged against the wall behind her in relief when he stepped away.

The door opened and two men stepped in. One looked similar to the man she'd been talking with, and the other was slightly shorter with a little lighter coloring. All three were brutally and, Serena knew, dangerously handsome. She observed them talking quietly and when they were done, the three turned, in unison, back to her.

The first man, pointing to each of the others, introduced, "Ruark, Jeff, this is Serena."

Bowing gallantly, Ruark smiled, "Nice to finally meet you, ma'am."

Jeff, smiling as well, quietly said, "Madam."

Serena, looking curiously at each, smiled slightly.

"Bryce," Ruark began, "do you intend to invite her to dinner tonight?"

Serena sighed, almost audibly. _At least now I have a name for him._

"Indeed." Bryce replied, then quipped. "But only if you idiots aren't there."

"I'm crushed!" Ruark exclaimed dramatically.

Jeff smiled and, turning to Serena, bowed formally, "Serena, we'd be honored if you'd join us and a few others for dinner tonight."

Shaking her head, "I do not know . . . "

"The princess will be there." Bryce interrupted forcefully.

At the word _'princess,'_ Serena's breath caught. _Does he know? But how would he? Ooohh! I wish I could remember!_ So upset was she with her lack of memories, she stomped her foot in frustration, immediately bringing the men's attention back to her, something she wanted to avoid.

"Problem?" Bryce asked, concerned.

Looking at him, _Maybe I should just tell him I do not remember him . . . Maybe he will let me go home . . . _Serena opened her mouth to speak but stopped and shook her head as a reply to his last question. _Somehow, I think it will not make any difference to him whether I know him or not. Besides, what would I tell him? That I only have memories of a time and place that have no meaning today? He would think me crazy or that I am trying to play him for a fool._

"If you're sure everything's all right, we're going to be leaving." Jeff spoke for himself and Ruark. Serena nodded.

When they were alone again, smiling, Bryce said to her, "They're a wild bunch, but manageable. I have to leave now, but I won't be far. That phone," he pointed, "connects directly to my office. All you have to do is pick it up." At her nod, he turned to leave.

After he was gone, she threw herself on the bed, crying. After a few minutes, Serena pulled herself together and gathered her thoughts. She walked to the door and tested it. _Locked, of course._ She walked through a second door into a bathroom. On a rack was a beautiful solid black dress. _I guess_ this_ is what I am supposed to wear to dinner._ Serena looked in the mirror. She was so pale, and she knew it was because the Crystal was gone. _How am I going to get out of here? And if I do, how will I find the others? _Aloud she whispered at her reflection, "Darien, I knew . . . I knew . . . " Her eyes started tearing again so she took a damp cloth to her face to stop them. Quelling the urge to shudder, Serena glanced at the dress, irritated. _I wonder what this _Bryce_ would think if I did not dress for their dinner._ Remembering the almost mocking glare she received from those dark green eyes, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to press her luck on that one.

Reluctantly, Serena prepared herself for the inevitable. The dress was elegant, but too short for her taste as it only reached a third of the way to her knees. The size was perfect. It was tight fitting to just below the hips with a slightly flaring skirt. It fit so well, in fact, that Serena again wondered how well this man was supposed to know her. After she was dressed, she brushed out her hair, choosing to leave it down because the length, reaching mid-calf, made her feel more clothed. After parting it down the middle and tucking it behind her ears, Serena felt about ten years older than her fourteen years. She didn't know, but she looked it as well. She sat down on the bed to wait, although she was not at all ready to face this demon or in the least bit hungry for that matter. She never even noticed the stranger that watched her closely from the shadowed corner.

Bryce was in the board room, relaxing after the mission debriefing, when the phone rang. "It's Ryan and I really think you need to hear this." Ryan played the tape of the conversation of the people in the bedroom in the temple from earlier in the day.

Bryce frowned, listening. "They shut down what we tapped. Pack it in and come home. We'll fix the problems on that end later. As for that tape . . . Well, we'll go over it better later on."

"Sure," Ryan replied, "but what about Sailor Mercury? That's about the weirdest thing yet, I think."

"I agree, but if Serena knows who that Sailor Scout really is, then so much the better." Bryce said, thoughtfully. "I _will_ find out all of her secrets . . . Make yourself presentable for a formal dinner."

"On my way! Ry out!"

Bryce sat back and, picking up his drink, pondered what he'd heard on the tape. He then thought about all the mysterious exits and entrances these individuals had made over the last few days. _It would explain much, though. _He turned the chair back to the computer and pulled up some pictures, looking curiously at each: Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Mina Aino, Lita Keno, Serena Tsukino, Reenie Tsukino, Darien Chiba.

Bryce had all the stats he needed on them. He then considered the Sailor Scouts. No pictures taken of them had ever come out, but he remembered seeing them fighting a monster in the mall a while back. He'd been quite a distance from the action, and didn't get a good look, but he knew their names from newspaper accounts of their battles: _Sailors Moon, _Mercury,_ Venus, Jupiter, and Mars. It's definitely something to consider._

"She's dressed." Came from behind him.

Nodding, Bryce turned around. "Good. Did she like it?"

"That's a rather moot question, don't you think? After all, she really didn't have much of a choice in the matter." Bryce frowned at the derision in the voice as his guest continued with a grin, "To answer your question, I have no way of knowing if she liked it or not, but she looks lovely."

At that Bryce raised an eyebrow, smiling, "A compliment, from you?"

"I know true beauty when I see it." He replied snidely.

"Hmm . . . I didn't know anything could get to you." Bryce said wonderingly.

"She did _not_ get to me. Truthfully, though, she doesn't look well at all."

"You've never steered me wrong before, but I think what you see is fear." He ignored the_ "perhaps"_ tossed his way and rambled on. "I don't know why, though. Serena never showed any signs of being afraid of me before. Nervous, yes, but afraid?" He shook his head. "I would've sensed it. I'm sure of it. But now?" Bryce sighed, frowning sourly, "She's more skittish than a mouse. I just don't get it."

* * *

The Scouts had divided the large city into five sections, leaving the closest area to the temple for last. They had spent the better part of the day running around, it seemed to them, chasing shadows. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn ran through a downtown housing district, trying to get a lock, if not physical, then mental, on Serena. Slowing down to a jog,

Mercury asked, "Saturn, do you feel anything?"

Shaking her head, "No, she's awake and scared, but that's it."

"Could she be blocking us?"

"No, I don't think she has the ability to block anything at this point."

"Is she dying?"

"Yes . . . she is . . . " Saturn whispered sadly. It was then that she collapsed, unconscious. Mercury barely caught her as she hit the ground.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune took the hi-tech business district near the center of town. As they were running, Mars stopped suddenly, grabbed her head and fell to her knees in agony, shouting, "Serena!"

Neptune came back to her and asked in concern, "Are you all right?"

"No . . . She's calling me . . . Pain . . . " She muttered through tightly clenched teeth. "I don't think she knows she's doing it . . . But her pain . . . Is weakening me . . . "

"You were fine until we got here. Does this mean she's near?"

"I don't know. Can't tell."

"Is she in danger?" Neptune deeply worried about both Mars and Princess Serena.

Mars shook her head, nearly shouting, "Can't distinguish!" And then it was gone. "She's stopped!"

Aiding Mars to her feet, Neptune queried in frustration, "Stopped what? What did she do? What was that?"

"I don't know . . . But I felt her, everything about her, and then it stopped." She looked intently at Sailor Neptune, ". . . all the pain, anguish, and loss . . . gone."

"Call the others, Mars, they need to hear this." At the call, the other girls came over the line and Mars told them what had happened.

Mercury explained that Saturn was just beginning to come around from her experience and that Saturn felt what Mars had, though obviously much worse, as it had completely taken her down. Mars finished with, "I have no way of knowing if we were close to Serena or not, because, whatever it was she did, ended as quickly as it began."

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Pluto listened attentively to Mars. Although they were supposed to hit the city's outskirts, They knew their place was back with the other Scouts, especially Sailor Saturn, as the pain nearly took her out. With a wordless glance at each other, both reversed directions and headed back to the center of town.

Sailors Venus and Uranus were at a dead run, matching each other for step in the search for Serena, when Mars' call came in. The two had willingly, almost gladly, turned over command of their respective teams to Darien. Both were originally in command and enjoyed the freedom their current positions allowed for. They stopped long enough to listen to the page, and breathing hard, debated what to do after Mars signed off.

"We need to find Tuxedo Mask as soon as possible." Venus huffed.

Uranus nodded. "Agreed . . . If that pain damn near took out Mars and knocked Saturn out, it had to have almost killed him." They spent another moment catching their breaths and took off at break neck speed once again.

Sailor Uranus was not far from being deadly accurate where Darien was concerned. Tuxedo Mask ran the roof tops. As he got closer to the hi-tech business district, he felt himself getting closer to Serena. Then he hit all fours as her pain and fear intensified to an unbearable level. He knew she sent all of herself out and it was, indeed, killing him. "Must find her . . . " He groaned aloud. Fighting to keep from losing consciousness, "Serena . . . " Darien moaned through clenched teeth. It was then he felt her pull back slightly, then completely. "NO! _Serena_!" He screamed to the night air as the pain slowly began to recede. "Don't you leave me!" He could still feel her, but, with a shudder, instinctively realized that she'd either done one of two things: She'd used what little strength she had to call for help or to attempt to break the link they shared before he died with her. The question, in Darien's mind, was which one did she do?

* * *

Serena knew that she wouldn't survive another twenty four hours without the Crystal. She didn't know what this '_Bryce_' had in store for her, but didn't think it could be good. Serena couldn't get out alone, so the only thing left to do was to bring the Scouts to her. She knew what to do. Taking a relaxing breath, Serena closed her eyes and began to build up her strength. She had to be very careful with this because any wrong move and she could very well die immediately. Having doled out enough strength to attempt the call, Serena brought her right fist to her chest.

Lost in meditation, Serena didn't hear the door open.

As Bryce opened the door, he saw Serena deep in thought. He started to approach her, but stopped when he saw her bring her arm up. His eyes widened as her birthmark began to glow, softly at first, then getting brighter as he watched in fascination. _Who _is_ this girl?_ He wondered in awe.

Using fear as a propellant, Serena sent her call by straightening her arm and opening her fist, as if throwing. She held it for a minute, concentrating for all she was worth, then collapsed on the bed, her crescent moon dimming as she did.

Bryce watched, open-mouthed, as Serena completed her move and fall back to the bed. He almost went to her, but, choosing not to tip his hand, he quietly exited the room. Once outside, Bryce knocked lightly and opened the door again. Serena was in a half-sitting position, pushing herself up when he walked in. "Are you all right?"

"Fine . . . I was resting." Serena whispered tiredly.

Bryce helped her to her feet and led her out of the room. She leaned on him until she had drawn enough of her reserve strength to stand alone.

When he felt her pull away, he said, "You look exquisite. The dress suits you."

"It is too old for me."

"Not really," Bryce smiled, "It just makes you _look_ older."

Serena shrugged, "Same thing." He laughed lightly at her simple logic. They walked in silence to the elevator. Once inside, knowing there had to be some way to break through her defenses and find out what he wanted to know, Bryce inquired, "Who are you, Serena Tsukino?"

Only mildly surprised by the question, she sighed and said, "I think you know the answer, or else, why would you take me?"

_She is not going to make this easy for me. _"At the lake, you said you'd like to get to know me better. Was that a lie?"

With a toss of her head, Serena glared at him indolently. Choosing to remain mute at so personal a question that she, truthfully, had no answer for. For the thousandth time she wondered what part this man played in her current life.

"Are you going to be silent all night?"

"No." Serena answered softly.

"Then, why won't you answer my questions?"

Not wanting him to know about her memory loss made things look, to Serena, like a lose-lose situation. _I lose if I answer, and if I don't, he persists. _Keeping quiet was the only option available, mainly because if she said anything, depending on what he really _did _know about her, she might totally blunder. Serena was unsure if he was friend or foe, so, in her opinion, the less said the better. She was saved from replying when the doors opened.

Bryce took her hand, led her out of the elevator and down a long hallway. He stopped when he reached a set of double doors and lifted her chin to look in her eyes, his green ones sparkling brilliantly in the muted light. "Why," Bryce stressed the word, "won't you answer, my little princess?" With that, he gently brushed his lips over hers.

Stepping away from her, hiding an amused grin at the stunned look on her face, Bryce opened the door and forcefully led her into the boardroom.

_Oooooohhhhh! Of all the nerve! How dare he!_ Serena fumed. She started to say something rather rude, but was cut off as he almost yanked her into the room. Six men rose respectfully at her entrance and, so startled was she by the number of men, she turned to run back through the door.

Bryce felt Serena's sudden turn, as he still held her arm, but his grip had slackened after they came in and she easily pulled free. Bryce was quicker, though, and taking less than a single step, he had Serena around the waist with both hands. She hadn't even made it to the door. "I don't think so." He whispered.

"Let me go!" Serena gritted out between clenched teeth, struggling against his grip.

"Be nice or . . . "

"Or what? You will lock me up? Manhandle me? I think that you have already done those things rather effectively."

"You _will_ be nice," he hissed in her ear, "or, I promise you, you will receive far worse than you have." The steely edge to the words made Serena shudder and close her eyes. "Now smile and, at least, _pretend_ to have a good time. These men are my best friends and you will _not_ embarrass me." Turning back, Bryce smiled into the amused gazes of the others.

Each man, in their own thoughts, believed that Bryce just may have met his match in this slip of a girl. Serena blushed a deep red, thoroughly embarrassed that they had actually witnessed, not only her futile attempt at flight, but her capture as well. With Serena's hand firmly held on his arm, Bryce walked over to them and made the introductions. She remembered Jeff and Ruark from earlier in the day. The only other one that looked familiar was Ryan, he was obviously Ruark's twin brother as she couldn't distinguish between the two except by their accents. Like her antagonist, both of them had black hair and green eyes, as did another man, Brandon. The others, Nathaniel and Ashton, slightly resembled Jeff, with his lighter coloring of russet brown hair and hazel eyes.

After being seated on the couch, Ruark had given Serena a glass of light sherry. She constrained the urge to down the drink, knowing that her strength was already low. Considering she hadn't eaten since last night, it wouldn't bode well for her should she end up drunk. The men had moved to a far corner to speak, privately, she supposed. Except Jeff. He stood behind her to the left, watching her so closely, Serena wondered if he was afraid she'd try to run again. _No chance of that . . . Even without him here._ She was now too weak to attempt anything, and she knew it. _It does not matter anyway. _Mentally sighing, her thoughts carried her to the only place on Earth she wanted to be. _If the Scouts and Darien do not find me soon, tomorrow, none of this will matter at all. It is not fair!_ Her mind screamed, nearly bringing her to tears again. Serena choked back the sob and nearly jumped when Jeff laid a steadying hand on her shoulder. When she glanced up at him, Jeff read the unbridled fear in her eyes. She looked away quickly and took another sip of her drink. Watching the other men, Serena was so startled, she nearly dropped the glass she held, when her eyes met Bryce's dark ones watching her, almost broodingly. Unfamiliar with personal dealings with men in general, being well protected by Darien, the Scouts and her mother, Serena had no idea why he looked so angry.

But it wasn't anger Bryce felt. Far from it. He knew Serena was scared. He aided in that by threatening her. He would never really hurt her, but he to let her know who's in charge here. He wanted to make sure that she would not make a scene, or attempt to escape again. Not that the others would have minded. _Hell, no. Quite the contrary. They'd have loved to see me arguing with her. Even more to see me lose. The dolts._ Bryce smiled suddenly, more resolved than ever to make the best of this and to get the answers he wanted. He, himself, led a life of mystery and intrigue, but he hated unanswered questions where others were concerned. And Serena had more questions surrounding her than he could count. She was a total mystery to him. A mystery that Bryce was determined to solve. Meeting Jeff's eye, the man gently, but firmly, brought Serena to her feet and back to Bryce's side.

Serena knew, from a lifetime of ingrained Court behavior, how to act. How to be friendly and smile, even while bored or tired. So, plastering on a smile, hoping for the strength to get her through dinner, she quelled another shudder as Bryce took her chilled hand in his. Not wanting to meet his heated gaze again, Serena turned to a question Ryan directed at her.

"How long have you lived in Tokyo?"

"All of my life."

"Really?" Ryan asked glancing at Ruark. "I'm surprised you haven't met my esteemed brother before now."

Ruark shook his head, "Tokyo is a big city you know." Turning to Serena, "I would definitely remember if I'd met you before now."

Almost as an afterthought, glancing at Bryce, he added, "Besides, Ryan, I left here before Serena was even out of grade school." He couldn't resist the urge to taunt Bryce slightly about Serena's age. The only response, though, was a small scowl that appeared on Bryce's face.

Serena listened as the topic of conversation turned to the events of the past week. She understood little of the conversation as they seemed to change languages on a whim. Tiredly, she leaned on her nemesis, thankful, for the moment, for his presence. They were all so polite, but Serena knew, dangerous. She could feel, perhaps through heightened senses, the aura of absolute power flowing from the group at large. _A power they had used quite skillfully,_ she begrudged silently, _because they'd managed to get in under the Scouts' and Darien's watchful eyes and snag me away. _

Serena was pulled out of her thoughts by, "Serena, tell me," Ryan asked, "how come you disappeared so suddenly? We've practically shredded this town to find you."

"Why? I did not disappear. I was simply with my friends for a while."

"Why did you lie to your parents then?" Brandon inquired, adding his own question to Ryan's. "They said you went to a cabin in the mountains."

"Well . . . I thought it would be better that way." Serena said in a rush.

She was drowning here and she knew it. She felt as if she were being backed in a corner and she didn't like the feeling at all.

But it only intensified as she heard, "You're lying . . . " whispered in her ear by the man that so unnerved her.

Crushing panic under her heel, Serena turned to Brandon, "How did you find me?"

"Ah ah ahh, little princess," Bryce quietly told her, "that's our _secret_." He squeezed her waist slightly to emphasize his point and, hopefully, convey that this line of questioning was unacceptable.

"It wasn't easy." Ruark answered. "We've been looking, since what?" He glanced at Jeff who nodded, "Monday?"

"Yeah," Ashton laughed, "I thought Bryce would go nuts when we couldn't find you."

"But why?" Serena asked the group at large and Bryce in particular, "Could you not just wait until I went home?"

"Sorry," Bryce said, looking down at her, smiling, "but I'm not a patient person. I wanted to see you and knew no other way to do it."

At that moment, dinner was brought in, much to Serena's relief, because the feeling that she was drowning began to overwhelm her again.

At the table, Serena sat, lost in thoughts of home, pushing the food around her plate. Tears came to her eyes again and she silently wondered when all the madness around her would end. Deep in reverie, Serena didn't notice when conversation around her died. Bryce touched her arm, frightening her so much that she nearly bolted from her seat.

Sensing her thoughts, Bryce restrained her with his hand and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You seem far away." Nathaniel, from her right, remarked.

Serena hung her head as she felt the eyes of seven men on her. "I apologize. I was thinking of other things." _Big mistake, Serena. _She beat herself up mentally. _Always! Always! Always! Pay attention to conversation, even if you do not want to. It is safer that way. How many times have Mother and the Scouts yelled at me over that one!_

"Oh, it's quite all right." Jeff said. "Care to talk about it?" He gestured to the others, "We're all friends here."

_Friends! They have a very strange way of showing friendship._ Serena shook her head softly at the man's inquiring glance.

"Well, I will say one thing for you, Bryce," Brandon laughed, leaning back in his chair, "you certainly can pick them."

When the other men's chuckles joined in with his, Serena colored lightly at the backhanded compliment, then inquired softly, "Not meaning to be rude, but do you know when you will let me go home?"

"She doesn't know, does she?" Brandon asked Bryce, more than a little astonished that she'd asked _that_ question.

Frowning, "No. I haven't told her yet."

"Told me what?" Serena turned to Bryce, dreading the answer.

Picking up his glass off the table, Bryce stared into it pensively before answering. When he did, he answered only her first question, not the second one, "Soon. Perhaps, soon."

At the answer, Brandon choked, trying hard to bite back laughter threatening to bowl him over at his brother's reply. Ashton beat him firmly on the back, all the while smiling broadly into Serena's confused countenance.

When Serena looked like she was going to question Bryce further, Jeff changed the subject, "What do you intend to do about the other individual, Bry?"

Eyes darkening, Bryce looked at him intently. "I don't know as yet."

Moving his gaze to Serena, he asked, "Serena, what does Chiba mean to you?"

"Who?"

"Darien," He emphasized, looking at her strangely. "Darien Chiba?"

"Oh . . . Umm . . . What do you mean?" _Oops. Major mistake. _Serena shook the thoughts off as Bryce continued more pointedly.

"Well, we all," gesturing to the now very attentive audience at the table, "know that you've been with him at his place. Why? And how did you and our friends manage to get from place to place without being seen?"

"Please," Serena whispered, putting her hand to her forehead as she felt the waters close in again, "I cannot answer that . . . "

"Can't, or won't?" He accused.

"Both." Was the honest answer.

"What does Darien mean to you, Serena? I need to know." Bryce pressured.

"Why? What does it matter? I am here now, am I not?" She asked wearily.

Bryce, fed up with whatever game she was playing, let his voice rise to a more intimidating, more demanding volume, "Tell me!"

Serena drew back in fear. She was physically, mentally, and emotionally tired. Too much had happened and fighting him wasn't working anymore. He was breaking down her defenses one by one and she just didn't care anymore. With trembling hand, she took a sip of her drink and ambiguously replied, "He is an old friend."

"You're lying!" Bryce charged, slamming his hand down on the table in anger and frustration. _The little wench . . . Who does she think she is?_

"No." Serena argued gently. "I am not. I have known him a very long time." That said, she smiled sweetly into his flushed face. _That must be the biggest understatement of this millennium. Why do I not just tell him about me?_ She picked up her glass and hid behind it as her smile turned wicked. _That would certainly tilt his perfect little world. This is ridiculous . . . No one ever talked to me this way! Things certainly have changed in a thousand years. For the worse, obviously._ Serena looked at the others in the room. They were grinning like crazy, elbowing each other with knowing looks. _Finally . . . Now I have the power! This man wants answers. I may not be able to fight him, I may be afraid of him, but, by the Moon, I will NOT give him the satisfaction he so wants!_

Jeff, watching Serena's eyes sparkling devilishly, knew she wouldn't say a word more about her life. He smiled, more than slightly impressed. _Boy, does Bryce have his hands full! She's not even letting his apparent anger, anger that's been known to chase the most stalwart of men from the room, intimidate her._

Brandon, Ruark, and Ryan watched the exchange between the two silently. Seeing their brother glare at Serena, they glanced at each other and began to laugh, all thinking the same thing. It was so ironic. She, fourteen, refusing anything to their furious brother! Their laughter only furthered to fuel his anger because he knew what they were thinking.

Serena tried to hold herself aloof but failed miserably. She felt terrible. The drains on her strength and the arguments had taken their final toll. She gazed at each man and, glassy eyed, whispered, "I believe I might have over done it tonight." Looking at Bryce, "May I return to my room?"

Seeing she did, indeed, look exhausted, his anger softened and he nodded curtly. As Bryce pulled out her chair, the others wished her a good night and said they'd see her soon. Although Serena smiled sweetly to them in reply, she hoped and knew that would not be the case. If the Scouts found her, she'd be gone from here, and if they didn't? Well, it didn't really matter anyway. She wouldn't live to see these men again.


	6. Home?

**Chapter 6  
Home?**

**  
Friday . . . Late Evening  
**Two hours later, Tuxedo Mask was still on the same rooftop he had collapsed on. It had taken him that long to overcome the pain. He was resting, regaining his strength, when the air around him began to sparkle. He smiled solemnly. _Teleport._ The Sailor Scouts gathered around him worriedly. At first glance they could see he felt whatever Mars and Saturn had, but, unlike them, he was not yet on his feet and quite some time had passed since the incident. Outwardly calm, Darien told them, "We have to try Sailor Teleport. It's the only way. Time is running out."

* * *

Bryce walked Serena back to her room in silence. When they were almost there, he noticed how she seemed to be almost staggering in her steps. "If you're thinking of taking off again . . . " His voice trailed off as he glanced down at her. Seeing the listlessness in her eyes, he asked, "Are you all right?"

Shaking her head, Serena closed her eyes. "Bryce, I . . . " She never even knew when strong arms lifted her gently and carried her the rest of the way back to her room. Once inside, he laid her on the bed and covered her with blankets. After pausing a moment to admire her features, he turned on his heel and left, locking the door behind him.

* * *

The Scouts rested for a few minutes then got into a circle once more and joined hands. They focused their concentration on Prince Darien in the center and allowed him to guide them to their destination, his only thoughts being Princess Serena. The group of nine shimmered and vanished. When they reappeared, they were in a dimly lit room. Immediately and simultaneously all communicators sounded off. Silently handing Sailor Mercury her computer so she could disable the devices in the room, Prince Darien turned to the girl that he loved so well sleeping on the bed. Serena's crescent moon began to glow softly with the close proximity of the Crystal and, smiling, Darien gently placed the locket on her dress. He picked her up, walked back to the center of the circle, and nodded once. They began to concentrate once more, but with a flash of Serena's crescent moon, they were gone before finishing the thought.

* * *

Bryce and the others were enjoying cocktails and discussing, more openly now that Serena was gone, the events of past days when alarms blazed from the monitoring room. They ran to check the cameras and found that all the instruments in Serena's room were dead. With Bryce and Jeff in the lead, the group tore out of the room, down the hall, took the stairs three at a time and arrived in the basement and at Serena's door in record time. Bryce unlocked the door and rushed into the room, the others on his heels. Though only five minutes after the alarms rang out, they were too late. Serena was gone. With no sign that she'd ever been there at all, as even the clothes she wore when she got there were gone.

* * *

In the temple, the Sailor Scouts reappeared at the precise moment Bryce found Serena gone. Prince Darien, holding the sleeping, unconscious princess tightly, began to pace as Luna jumped to his shoulder to check Serena over. "We are not . . . , she is not . . . , safe here anymore."

Nodding, Sailor Mercury added, "Chances are very good that these people know all of our addresses. They seemed to be very thorough, thus far."

"But where can we go?" Saturn asked quickly. "I must help her . . . fast."

"We'll have to go back to my place." The prince answered, then continued on in a rush as he paced, "We can protect her there and there's enough room for all of us. Mercury," Looking at her, "be prepared, just in case it's necessary, to scramble all electronics on the entire block, not just the apartment. With all the equipment that's been used, there's got to be someone close by listening. If his instruments go dead as well as everything else, no one will know we even entered."

Mercury nodded and replied, "Yeah, sure, just give me a few minutes to prepare the calculations."

"Sailor Mars," Darien continued issuing orders to the silent girls in the room "pack some clothes. You'll be gone awhile. Uranus, get Reenie." When the two left, "What we'll do is this . . . Lita's place first, then Michiru's, Haruka's, Hotaru's, Mina's, Amy's, and Serena's, again, mainly for more clothes for Reenie. Gather what you can in several minutes' time. We also need to disable all listening devices we may find, so Mercury, be ready. They shouldn't know about the Outer Scouts homes as they only recently joined the group . . . I hope, but it's better to be safe. Pluto," He smiled into her amused countenance, "I hope you have a change of clothes."

"Of course, I always come prepared."

"Good. Are we set?" Darien glanced at Mercury, who nodded.

"Remember, with every Teleport, she weakens more, so let's be quick."

Sailor Uranus set Reenie on the floor by Darien's feet along with the two cats and Raye's things. The Scouts circled him as he added, "Grandpa Hino, Chad, if they come, hit the blue button and we'll be here." They nodded just as Serena's crescent moon flashed and the temple was once more empty save the two of them.

**Saturday . . . About 1:00 A.M.  
**Having put Reenie to bed, Darien stared down at Serena, sleeping once more, in one of his t-shirts. They had managed to be everywhere, get rid of taps, bugs, and hidden cameras and end up here in only three hours time. He knew Saturn had been anxious to help Serena and she had done wonders. Serena's color returned to her cheeks and she was now sleeping, not unconscious, and not so near death's door as she had been a short thirty minutes ago. Afterward, Hotaru told him that Serena was not completely healed yet and still depended on the Crystal for survival.

They had decided to come up with a solution to the problem after they'd all had some sleep as the entire group was bone dead tired. Darien had sent Hotaru to bed with a very sincere thank you and a hug in appreciation. Smiling, he had watched her blush and skip gleefully out of his bedroom. When they'd gotten to Sailor Neptune's house, there had been a short discussion as to whether they should stay at one of the Outer Scouts' homes. It was decided they would follow the prince's plans and stand and fight, if necessary, or use their homes as safe houses. Watching Serena, Darien could feel her slowly regaining her strength, knowing it could be days to get her back to where she was just last night. The teleporting had set her back further, but it was necessary as speed was of the essence. Darien smiled as noise drifted in the bedroom from the livingroom. Still grinning he thought of how his small, two bedroom apartment had become a _'giant slumber party'_ as Mina had put it. _How true that is . . . I now have 9nine teenage girls, one little girl, and two cats crammed in here. Along with tons of girls stuff. _Darien closed his eyes and chuckled lightly as he heard, what sounded like, the beginnings of a full-blown pillow fight coming through the partially closed door.

Hearing laughter nearby, Serena's eyes opened quickly and, seeing Darien at the end of the bed, eyes closed, she smiled sublimely. Knowing she was safe now, she fingered her locket, now attached to the shirt she was wearing, and whispered, "Darien?"

At her voice, surprised, his eyes snapped open and he saw her gently smiling up at him. Sitting down quickly, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"_Better_!" Was the enthusiastic reply. Serena reached out to him, and he took her in his arms, holding her as if he were afraid she'd disappear again. She sighed, head on his chest, a mixture of relief and happiness at being home filled her.

Above her, Darien probed gently, "Do want to tell me about it?"

"Later." Serena tipped her head back to study his face. She ran her fingertip along the plane of his jaw, as if trying to reassure herself that she wasn't dreaming. He leaned to kiss her softly, but, as all his frustrations over losing her came rushing to the surface, his kiss turned fierce and demanding, threatening to carry them both away. When he eased back from her, they were breathing hard as tidal waves of emotions crashed over both of them. When Serena opened her eyes, they were glossy and filled with love for the man who held her so closely. So engrossed were they in each other, they didn't even move at the sound of the exuberant applause coming from the door.

"Nice CPR, Darien." Lita snickered. Serena blushed as the other girls laughed and piled into the room. Darien only smiled broadly.

Serena squealed in sudden delight when the newest three Scouts came forward and bowed to her. "Please, stop that." Laughing, she said. "We only stand on formality here and there is definitely nothing formal in the way I look." The others joined her laughter as they sat down. Each was very glad to see the sparkle in Serena's eyes as Darien kissed her softly and propped her up on the pillows.

"Princess," Setsuna asked, "How do you feel?"

"Honestly?" Serena grinned and pointed to each finger as she relayed her list, "Exhausted. Beaten. Ecstatic. Happy. And overwhelmed." Smiling sweetly, she asked, "Shall I go on?"

"No. We get the idea," Amy said laughingly.

Mina, as leader, decided to be the one to ask the question laying heavily on everyone's mind, but no one wanted to voice. "Who took you, Serena, and why?" All laughter died as the girls, cats, and Darien waited intently for the answer.

"The first question is as difficult as the second. His name his Bryce and . . . " Serena stopped at the Inner Scouts sudden intake of breath. She saw them glance quickly at Darien, and followed their gazes. She watched in fascination as his eyes grew hard and cold. Serena couldn't recall ever seeing him like this. Instead of continuing on with her thoughts, still looking at Darien, she asked, "Do you wish to tell me something?"

Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka were confused by the abrupt change in the others. "Who is this man?" Hotaru whispered to Amy.

"We're not sure."

Raye, remembering the feelings she had sensed from Darien when Serena was taken, before anyone else could say anything and the arguments could begin, quickly put in, "Finish what you were saying first, Serena."

"Very well." She complied worriedly, still looking at Darien who now seemed distant and withdrawn. "As to why he took me, I do not know . . . He would not tell me, except to say that he wanted to spend time with me. Your turn, now. Who is this man and what is he supposed to mean to me?" Serena felt much better at finally having someone to ask the questions that had burned in her mind since she woke up in the room with Bryce hours before.

Forcing his temper in check, Darien began the story about how he'd been following Serena, leaving out the_ 'why'_ until she asked him. The Inner Scouts and cats held bated breath, especially interested in this answer, but were disappointed when he vaguely replied, "I thought we needed a little time apart." Not quite happy with that answer, Serena began to question him further, when he put his finger to her lips and shook his head firmly. The others knew there was more to it than that, but, after looking at Serena, could not say the words to hurt her or anger Darien further. When he was sure Serena wouldn't say anything, he went on. As he detailed Serena's first _'run in' _with Bryce, Haruka's emotions hit boiling point and she stood up, furious with Serena.

Even though this Serena didn't remember doing it, Haruka still felt the need to vent at her. "How could do something so utterly stupid as get into a strange man's car?" She demanded at the shocked girl.

Serena was used to outbursts from Haruka, having witnessed it several times. However, they were always directed at someone else, never at herself, whom Haruka would be direct and forceful, but never almost vicious, as she was now.

Every single individual silently agreed with Haruka as she rambled on to relieve the anger she felt over this whole mess. "Didn't your mother teach you better? What kind of idiot . . . " Her voice trailed off and she groaned loudly, "Oh . . . What's the use? I'll bitch _after _you remember."

Raye smiled at Haruka in mute sympathy. Raye knew the same frustration with Serena that she was feeling, having had it countless times before.

"Oh great . . . Gives me something to look forward to . . . " Serena quipped sarcastically. Looking at the others, she asked inquired softly, "Why _would_ I leave with him?"

Mina whispered, "Serena, you can be rather impulsive at times."

"HA!" Luna added. "Be honest, Mina. Not _'at times' _but _most _of the time."

Serena looked at each of them. She was truly dumbfounded. She couldn't believe her two selves were so different. As the group, except for Darien who'd been silent during the exchange, began to discuss Serena, she raised her hand up to forestall further conversation on her virtues, or lack there of. When the room was quiet again, Darien finished by telling her about last Saturday night when he'd observed Bryce and Serena at the lake and the subsequent battle with Octoram. Raye picked up the story and told her about Bryce's two visits to the temple. Then discussion once again picked up between the girls about everything they'd heard.

"What happened, Princess, during your time there? And how did you get taken?" Hotaru asked over the din.

Serena glanced at Darien apprehensively, knowing that, once again, he was going to be angry. "Well, after I put Reenie out the window, I was going to use the Crystal to help save the temple." Sure enough, Darien gave her an angry look and she rushed to explain, "I didn't know how bad the fire was and I knew the Crystal could protect the temple." Her words seemed to only fuel his nearly explosive anger and would have got up to leave if Serena hadn't restrained him with her hand on his arm. _He needs to hear this_. She paused until he looked at her again. "Darien, I would do it again, even knowing the results." _He is furious now._ "Listen to me," She beseeched to him and all the others as well. The next words were emphasized very carefully, "I would gladly lay down everything for any of you here." To Darien, Serena whispered, "I love you and I am sorry for worrying you, but not about what I would have done." She shook her head to stop any questions and continued, her voice dropping, as if from far away. "I felt something over my face, tried to get away, but could not. My one thought, then, was to hold on to my locket. That, too, obviously failed, because when I awoke, I knew it was beyond my reach." Serena continued on with her story uninterrupted until she reached the part where she had called out to the others. She stopped there as Darien, with shadowed eyes, looked at her in remembered pain.

"I felt it," Was all he would say.

Hotaru and Raye, too, felt it, but glancing at the others, Raye whispered in a voice laden with satire, "Look, Spaghetti Brains, I thought you didn't know what you were doing." When everyone laughed at her words, she finished with, "You don't know your own strength." Darien and Hotaru nodded in mute agreement.

When all was quiet again, Serena told them about the conversations at dinner, and ended with, "My memory fails me at this point. I do not even remember getting back to the room. And here I am now. How did you find me, by the way?"

"Sailor Teleport." Everyone answered at once. Taking over, Setsuna relayed the story of the search, the uncertainty of whether Teleport would actually work, and how the group ended up back at Darien's apartment. When she was finished, Lita asked, "How did you know how to do that call thing you did?"

"Frankly, I do not know. It just came to me as the only option left because I could not get away by myself. Honestly, though, I do not think I could ever do it again." Serena sighed a little then glanced at Raye, "Where were you when you felt it?"

"Near the center of town, close to the high-tech district, I think. Why?"

Shaking her head, Serena answered, "Well, the building I was in was well equipped and pretty tall, judging by the time it took the lift to get us to our destination."

Michiru also looked at Raye and mused, "I wonder just how close to you we actually were."

"What concerns me," Luna interrupted, "is Bryce's reference to_ 'princess'_. Was he from the Negaverse you think?"

Serena shook her head. "I do not think so. I believe he was 100 percent human."

"Do you know for sure, though?" Artemis questioned.

She shrugged her response and smothered a yawn with her hand. "All I know _for sure _is those men, whoever they are, had a serious interest in our means of transportation and what Darien means to me. Why?" She shook her head softly, "My lost memory may know, but I do not."

Darien, watching Serena try to hide another yawn, smiled into her sleepy eyes and said to the others for her, "It's about time we turned in."

Serena whispered her thanks to him as the others wished her a goodnight. As the group began to pile out the door, she made one last statement that took them all by surprise, "Hotaru, tomorrow you can tell me how you became Sailor Saturn _without_ Setsuna awakening you."

Eyes widening, "How did you know?"

Serena shrugged again and answered simply. "I could feel it."

Darien turned back to her as he followed the others out, "I'll be right back, I just want to talk to the girls for a minute." She nodded, snuggled back down into the pillows, smiled contentedly, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

In the living room, the girls and cats waited, hearts racing, for Darien to speak. When he did so, it was in the menace-lined voice that Raye had come to recognize. It was also the one that terrified her. "Tomorrow, we find out where Bryce is. It's time we met. Face to face." Without another word, he turned on his heel and went back into the bedroom. All the others could do was nod.

**  
Saturday . . . Late morning  
**Bryce was livid. And all of them knew it. After he had recalled Cameron when the van's instruments had been scrambled, it had taken everything they had to convince Bryce to wait until morning to go after Serena. The eight of them sat around the board room table all morning in debate. Now there was silence. Each man wondering, not for the first time, how Serena disappeared. They had_ never_ lost a captive and it was quite an ego buster that this teenager escaped when others, bigger and better than she, had tried and failed. Everything that Ruark had planted, all the listening devices and cameras, even Serena's own tracking device, had been disabled. Nathaniel was personally frustrated over this because his talent was now in question in his own mind, even if not in the mind's of the others. None of them had really wanted to kidnap a fourteen-year-old girl, but after meeting her, they could partially understand Bryce's fascination. Now, though, each of them was determined to bring her back, mainly because their pride had taken a serious beating. They concluded that she couldn't have left alone, but had no idea who could have the capability to get in, past all the security, through a locked door, kill the security system, and back out the door again in the time it took them to get to the basement.

Bryce stood up suddenly and walked to the end of the table where Nat had laid out the guns he'd brought from the lab. "There's only one feasible explanation . . . I don't know how, and at this point _how_ is rather moot, but," The others waited as he picked up one of the weapons and inspected it closely. "Chiba's got her."

"How could you possibly know that?" Brandon asked reasonably, although he suspected the same thing.

"Who else would risk everything to find her? I suspect there's more to that relationship than Serena would tell, so that's the first target."

"Target?" Jeff queried. "What do you want to do?"

"Go after her." Bryce answered as if it was a stupid question.

"We're with you." Ruark said for the group, then added, "But are you sure this is what you want?"

As if in a daze, Bryce looked around the table at the family he loved so well. It had taken him a long time to get his family back together, his three brothers, his four cousins. They meant the world to him and yet . . . _In for a penny, in for a pound._ He nodded and then spoke, almost haltingly at first, then getting stronger as he continued, "We split up. Two groups. Go to each house, find out what you can." Each man stood and picked up the weapons of choice and Bryce cautioned, "Don't use them unless absolutely necessary. Don't worry about any taps, either. It'd just be a waste of time, money, and equipment. If they found the other ones, then they'd find new ones, too." They nodded their agreement as he finished, "I'm going back to the temple."

"Do you think that's wise?" Cameron asked.

"Or safe, without backup?" Ryan added.

"Yeah . . . " Then Bryce smiled broadly. The first one the group had seen since before Serena disappeared hours before. "I can take care of myself _without_ you guys babying me all the time."

The others laughed at his joking. It lightened the tense atmosphere. This was unchartered territory for them, and the laughter gave them a chance to release the underlying rush of excitement at testing new waters. When the laughter died, Bryce added, "Leave Chiba's place for last. We'll meet up there and go in together. The call number is nine if you find something. Don't do anything, though. We'll meet up and figure out where to go from there. Clear?" At their smiling nods, "Good then. Let's go rehunt out prey."

* * *

Bryce checked his watch as he drove up. It was after two. _The temple should be open by now._ He got out and walked slowly up the drive, observing everything with his keen eyes. Seeing the wreckage his fire caused, he grinned caustically. _Should've made it worse, damn it all._ He approached the door and knocked. Bryce recognized the man who answered as Chad. "Can I talk to Raye?"

"She's not here."

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Grandpa!" Chad yelled over his shoulder. "Someone's here for Raye!"

Coming to the door, Grandpa Hino looked up at the man towering above him. This was the one the Great Fire told him had taken Serena. "Yes?" He remembered Darien's words about calling if someone should come, but chose to wait until necessary before doing anything.

"Can you tell me where I can find Raye?"

"No. She's gone and won't be back for a long time." Grandpa watched the man's eyes darken in fury and stood his ground, unafraid. Smiling inside, he prompted the man to see how far he'd go in his quest for answers. "If you don't believe me, come inside." He stepped back to allow passage. "Check her rooms. She's taken a good portion of her things."

As Bryce followed the old man through the temple and into Raye's rooms, he saw that it was no lie he told. Tuning to him, with more calm than he actually felt, Bryce asked, "Do you know where she went?"

"I didn't want to know."

"Not a very good guardian are you?" Bryce replied sarcastically.

Not feeling in the least bit guilty, Grandpa said strongly, "I am, but she has a mind of her own. A good one, and is more than capable of taking care of herself."

Bryce was surprised this man gave so much information away and that he didn't seem in the least bit afraid, either. Bryce thought the old man would've been warned away from telling anyone anything about Raye or any of the others, for that matter. On that line, judging by the honesty he had received thus far, Bryce queried, "Did she go alone?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Bryce grinned. _Aaah. Struck a nerve there. _"I'm concerned for a friend of hers."

"Oh. Still looking for the blonde with the weird ponytails?" Grandpa already knew the answer to the question, but if this strange man that was causing so many problems for his granddaughter and her friends was bent on playing a game, then Grandpa was bent on finishing it.

Bryce nodded at the inquiry. He was still roaming the room, looking for clues to Raye's destination.

"I know she was not alone."

He immediately spun around to face the ancient one and demanded sharply, "Was Serena with her?"

"I can't answer that."

Bryce's glare would have withered a less sturdy soul. "Can't, or won't?"

"Can't." Grandpa answered in all seriousness. "I saw no girl with weird pony tails." It was no lie he gave. Serena's hair wasn't up in ponytails when the others brought her to the temple the night before. In fact, he had seen it draped over the prince's arm, brushing the floor, as he held her while pacing and giving out orders.

Bryce knew the man wasn't telling everything. He nodded curtly, saying, "You needn't show me the door. I know my way."

Chad walked up to Grandpa who was at the window, watching the car drive away. He had heard the entire conversation. Deeply concerned for Raye and her friends, he asked, "Why'd you tell him all of that?"

"That's the man who took Serena."

"You knew that and still told him?"

"I've given him enough information that he won't be back too soon. It's safe for them to return here if the need arises."

"Hey, cool." Chad chuckled a little. "I guess that was a pretty good idea."

"Yes. But keep the communicator on. We should remain watchful, just in case."

"Sure, Grandpa. Raye'll be so proud of you when she hears this." Grandpa smiled broadly at the unexpected compliment.

* * *

The other men had found the same thing as Bryce. Serena's and Reenie's rooms had remained untouched since Brandon was last there. Most of the Lita's, Mina's, and Amy's belongings were gone. To them, this testified to two things: One, the girls were probably together, and two, they would be gone for sometime. There was only one place left to look.

**  
Saturday night  
**Serena slept through Saturday, oblivious to the fact that she was never alone. Darien never strayed far from her side and most discussions were held in the bedroom. Reenie had adjusted well to the new Scouts, remembering them from the future. She, too, stayed near Serena as she slept, wanting to be there if she woke up. The Scouts spent time getting to know each other, but, as the hours passed, the competitive nature of the two groups became apparent as their self-imposed solitude began to take its toll. For this reason, early in the after noon, the eight Scouts split up in sets. Four would stay in the apartment with Serena and Darien and the others, in pairs, would take to the streets. Primarily, the idea was to search for Bryce and try to get a handle on what he was up to as Darien had demanded the night before, but also to get some kind of reading on Rubeus' activities. After Darien had gone to bed the night before, the girls had sat up into the wee hours discussing his behavior. They debated long and hard about his desire to meet Bryce. Half the girls, Raye, Lita, Haruka, and even Hotaru, wanted to see it. Wanted the fight that they knew would result from the meeting. After all, in their opinions, Bryce deserved a good thrashing for what he did. They were after blood on this one. The other half of them, the more sensible girls, as Artemis had put it, Amy, Setsuna, Michiru, and Mina, wanted nothing more than to let it go at this point. They argued that Darien didn't need anymore distractions and that Serena would be _more_ than angry at all of them if a fight were to take place, or if she even knew that they were having this discussion to begin with. After much controversy (and two good tension-relieving pillow fights), it was decided, albeit reluctantly by some, that they would find out what they could about Bryce, then determine whether Darien should be told or not. They hated to betray even some of his orders, but what else could they do?

Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus discreetly watched from a nearby tree as four men entered Lita's apartment. They waited impatiently for over half an hour for them to come back out. They called it in to the others, but did not follow, choosing, instead, to recheck Lita's apartment as a safety precaution. They knew who those men were looking for and both were thankful that Serena was safely ensconced in Darien's apartment. Amy had been accurate when she mentioned these men were thorough.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune saw three men go into Serena's house and then followed them to Amy's. Several times, Neptune had to do everything in her power to prevent Mars from blasting them in her anger. After the men had left, they, too, checked to make sure everything was okay, then called it in.

When the four came together near the park, there was much discussion and comparing of details. After calling Darien's and talking with the remainder of the group, the girls made a beeline for his place. That was the only place left that had not, yet, been searched. Running at break neck speed, Sailor Mars yelled, "Look out!" and pointed to two very familiar cars. The four ducked into a nearby alley. Breathing hard, hands on her knees, Mars panted, "That's the car Bryce was driving when I saw him at the temple . . . "

"The other one is the one we saw at Amy's and Serena's, too." Neptune finished for her.

"Teleport . . . " Uranus began.

"Can't . . . " Venus huffed. "Too tired . . . "

"Then what the hell are we gonna do? There'll be eight of them before long . . . " Uranus asked angrily.

As she was speaking, a car passed by and Venus pointed, "Correction, there _are_ eight of them now."

"And only four of us." Uranus added snidely. "Besides, we can't use our powers, no matter how much I'd like to blast them out of the water . . . "

Nodding, Neptune stated, "Which, in essence, leaves us totally defenseless."

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock when Serena awoke with a word, "Danger!"

Setsuna, who'd been reading in the chair next to the bed, looked up, "Princess?"

"There's danger near, help me stand. Quickly!"

"Darien!" Setsuna called, helping Serena to her feet.

Coming to the door, Darien saw Serena up and Setsuna's anxious look. He raced to her and picked her up.

Serena, in a rush, entreated, "Darien, the Scouts are outside and cannot get in. You must go get them. Only you can get them past the danger."

"Of course . . . But what danger?" He asked her, tossing a confused glance at Setsuna, who just shrugged worriedly.

"No time . . . Just go, please. And hurry!" Serena replied. Darien set her to her feet and in a flash, Tuxedo Mask was gone.

Serena walked into the living room, turned to Amy, Hotaru, Lita, and Setsuna and said, "Transform now." They complied without hesitation and when they were through, "Pluto, get Reenie and bring her here."

When she came back carrying the yawning girl, Serena touched her cheek and whispered, "Small Lady, give me the Crystal Key." Smiling, Reenie did as bade and Serena turned to the Guardian of Time, "The key to unlocking my memories is the Moon Kingdom. It is to there we all must travel." Then, almost inaudibly, she whispered, "It is time for me to go home."

Saturn spoke from behind her, "How do you know this?"

"I cannot explain now, but I must go to my mother. She can help me . . . " Serena's voice dropped again, "It is almost like she is calling me."

"I can't allow this, Princess, even for you. If I do, the Gate will shut on me as well." Pluto replied gravely.

Looking up at her with tear filled eyes, Serena bit out harshly, "It cannot! We must try. It is the only way. The Crystal will help us."

She choked back a sob and implored, "You must open the Gate to the Past."

Sailor Pluto sighed in frustration. She glanced down at the Princess and future queen that is so well loved by everyone. She knew that in order for events of the future to occur, Serena must be able to be Sailor Moon again, but can't the way she is now. _Not only that, but she's hell bent on going back._ "I will do as you command, although you must promise not to tamper with the events of the past. What would be the Moon Kingdom's future . . . Or reveal that future to anyone."

"I promise . . . For all of us." Serena complied, a mixture of relief and happiness in her voice. "As for now, though, I need all of you."

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked.

Serena touched her locket and, in a flash of swirling light, was wearing the long, flowing white gown that befitted her true station. Smiling, she replied, "I need your help to seal the door. I think I can make it where no one except us can come through it, but I have to use the Crystal . . ."

Sailor Jupiter put her foot down there, "Then forget it! This last week has already taken its toll on you!"

"Princess of Jupiter!" The princess commanded, half in anger, half in understanding of the Scout's feelings, "If the danger out there comes through that door," she pointed, "even while we are gone, none of us will _ever _be safe again!"

"How do you know all of this?" Sailor Mercury questioned.

"I just do." Princess Serena answered, still confused herself at her inner knowledge.

Before she could continue, the balcony door swung open and a smiling Sailor Venus sauntered in, "Nothing like being rescued by a dashing man in a cape and top hat." She sighed dreamily to make her point.

The others laughed, except Luna and Artemis. They both groaned, loudly, while reconsidering Venus' mental state during times like these.

She then grew serious and frowned, "Eight men outside. The same ones the four of us watched go into the houses. And Mars said one car was Bryce's."

At the name, Serena faltered. She put a hand to her head and swayed. _Oh no . . . Not him._ Pluto placed a steadying hand under her arm and the Scouts nodded to each other in silent communication.

"Tell us what to do." Jupiter demanded harshly.

Smiling weakly at Pluto, Serena replied, "This takes magic, not energy, so just send me your power, I will do the rest."

Sailor Neptune walked in from the balcony and stared in mute shock as Princess Serena walked to the center of the room, Crystal in hand.

Venus shook her head to forestall any questions and simply pointed to where Neptune should stand.

Tuxedo Mask traveled the roof tops to reach the remaining two Scouts. He had seen the eight men from above and knew why Serena sent him to bring the girls home. He also knew that one of them was Bryce, though he couldn't see any of them clearly from his height. Before getting to the girls, he'd had to crush his, initial, overpowering urge to confront the man and the ones with him. His first priority was to get the girls to safety. There'd be time for restitution for what they'd done once they were with Serena. He'd brought Venus back first, then Neptune. Darien recognized the fact that if the Scouts were left alone to fight their way in to get to Serena, they would've used everything they had _except_ their powers. _No Scout would use them against a human. Or would they? Hmm . . . Maybe . . . If they thought Serena was in danger._ Darien had seen the guns the men carried and wondered briefly how the Sailor outfit would stand up against a bullet if it came to confrontation. That thought spurred him to a quicker pace. He jumped down into the alley and asked, "Ready?" Sailor Mars nodded and he picked her up and jumped once again.

Sailor Uranus watched from the alley as the men checked weapons and broke up in groups. _Hurry Tuxedo Mask! We all need to be there. Serena_ cannot _be taken again._ She watched as one man pointed around the building. Aloud Uranus whispered, "If he doesn't get back here soon, I'll have to do something to distract them." She closed her fist in frustration, still watching the men spread out. "Damn . . . What can I do?" Something caught her eye and she smiled grimly. _That's it! _Uranus stepped out just as the men were out of sight. She cried out:

World Shaking! And a small sphere of energy leapt from the ground into her hand, gathering size and strength as she held it. She slammed the sphere back into the ground and pointed. It traveled, gathering momentum, and she watched in satisfaction as it came out of the ground under the three cars the men had arrived in and, in split second timing, the cars blew up under the force of her attack. Smiling broadly, Uranus dashed back into the alley when she saw the men come running back out at the sound of the explosion. Tuxedo Mask, apparently waiting for her, was leaning against the wall with a foot propped on a broken chair, an arm laying casually across his upraised knee.

His solemn face split into a wide grin as he told her, "Excellent piece of work. Now let's get the hell out of here!" He picked Uranus up and they were off.

* * *

Bryce pulled up behind Ashton's car and parked._ They have to be here . . . He will pay for this, I guarantee it._ He walked over to where Ashton, Jeff, Cameron, and Ruark were waiting. No one said anything. No words were needed between these men. They looked up when the others arrived. Bryce immediately bean issuing orders, as each man checked his weapon. "I want Serena back safely. Get Chiba, as well. If the other four girls are there, use only enough force to subdue them. Do nothing more with them than is absolutely necessary. They obviously know how to protect her or wouldn't be with her now. If Reenie's there, she, too, might be an asset. We'll see . . . Any questions?"

When no one said anything, he pointed to where each group was to go, and after checking to make sure there was no one around, they set out. Bryce, with Jeff at his side, preferring the direct approach, walked through the front door into the lobby of the complex. It was then they heard the explosion. Glancing at each other, they turned and ran out the door to see its cause. There they stopped and stared in dumbfounded silence at their burning cars. The others came barreling back around the corners of the building they had gone around. They, too, stopped and stared. People came running out of the buildings all around and behind them, and the men put the weapons away, knowing it was useless to attempt this today. Bryce sighed in bitter frustration, thinking that they had just seen only a very small part of what they were truly up against.

* * *

Princess Serena stood in the center of the living room, eyes closed, facing the door, crescent moon glowing in response to her concentration. The Scouts surrounded her, awaiting her command. Having no time left to wait, "Now!" She whispered. Silently, each sent Serena their power. The power hit her so hard she nearly fell. She held on as the waves of energy increased and then began to channel it through the Crystal. It flared in response to her command. Shaking her head, she fell to her knees, "I cannot . . . Too tired . . . "

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Uranus walked in off the balcony laughing, but stopped when they saw the shocking scene unfolding before them. It took about a half a second for Prince Darien to get to Serena's side. He gently lifted her to her feet and, though he had no idea what she was doing, added his strength to hers. Uranus took her cue from him and took the empty position in the semicircle. When her power joined the rest, the Silver Crystal flared blindingly once again. From the corner of the room, Reenie, eyes wide, saw, as the light faded, a wall now stood where a door used to be. Serena, again in Darien's t-shirt, leaned weakly against Prince Darien and sighed, "It worked . . . "

The Scouts opened their eyes and stared wonderingly at the wall. They powered down and, surprisingly, felt no drain from the amount of power they used.

"How did you manage that?" Raye stumbled out in surprise. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, been a part of it, she never would've believed it.

Serena smiled her thanks to Darien as he picked her up and replied, "I told you when I gave you part of my life force that _I_ would be stronger still. With the other four Scouts here, even that strength was greater. Using your energy, channeling it through the Crystal, I was able to do what you see . . . " Serena shrugged a little. "Magic . . . Though it took more of me than I thought it would. The wall is impenetrable by anyone except those of us here and others we may bring with us."

"Remember," Setsuna said, smiling proudly at Serena, "She builds Crystal Tokyo in almost the same way."

Haruka watched in awe as she touched the wall. It shimmered and the door reappeared. Mina, standing behind her, whistled softly, "Totally wicked, don't you think?"

"Fascinating." Luna answered, for lack of a better word.

Shortly after she'd told him of the plan to go to the Moon Kingdom, Serena lost consciousness and Darien had carried her back top bed. He now stood, arguing with Setsuna and Artemis. "I can't believe you actually allowed her to do that!" They heard as Darien's voice began to rise.

"Darien, calm down." Artemis pleaded.

"No, I won't calm down, damn it! Over the last week Serena has fought more battles with her own life than against any enemy thus far. If she keeps this up, she'll be dead before even remembering today, let alone Queen of Crystal Tokyo a millennium from now!" This Darien nearly shouted.

"Darien," Setsuna began, "Serena is our leader still. We must obey her, regardless. Besides, she's only doing what she feels is right. She wants to protect us, and herself, in the only way she can right now."

"At the expense of her own life?" He shook his head. "It isn't worth it." Darien took a deep steadying breath and looked directly into Setsuna's eyes. "In the memories she has," he began to speak softly now, in a voice that she remembered well, one that he used in the future when he was angered to a breaking point. "Serena isn't even supposed to have _knowledge_ of the Silver Crystal. She will _not_ use it again, have I made myself perfectly clear?" Hearing him, everyone quieted and instinctively knew, this time, he would not be denied.

Setsuna smiled and nodded. _Even the future queen knows better than to argue when he uses _that_ tone._ He turned angrily away, stomped into the bedroom, and, in a high state of agitation, slammed the door behind him.

Dead silence reigned.

Before anyone could do anything except stare at each other in stunned surprise, Prince Darien came back out, carrying Serena wrapped in a blanket. "Let's go, while she's out." He told Setsuna. She transformed and the others followed her lead. Sailor Mars picked up, a much subdued, Reenie. She had never seen her daddy that mad, and it was quite an experience for the six-year-old.

Sailor Pluto called the Time Staff and turned to the others, "Stay close, do not stray from the path, and walk quickly. Even with the Key and the Crystal, I won't be able to hold _this_ particular door open for long." She took the Crystal Time Key from around Serena's neck and put it in a setting in her Staff that was open because of the vacancy left during the time Reenie had the Key. Pluto then tapped the staff twice and an opaque door appeared. The Crystal began to glow in response, as did Serena's and Reenie's crescent moons. The door opened. "Hurry . . . " Pluto commanded.

As they passed through the door, they were almost knocked over by the force of the winds pushing them back and away from the Past. Holding on to each other, they fought their way along the very old path and stopped at the door at the end. Sailor Pluto, taking a deep breath, touched her Staff to the Silver Crystal. It shot a beam of pure white light at the door, and, at her gentle push, the door swung wide. On the other side, the weary group fell to the ground, panting in fatigue. When Prince Darien looked up, his eyes misted as he viewed a Kingdom he remembered, but only in his dreams.


	7. She's Back...

**Chapter 7  
****She's back . . .**

**  
Moon Kingdom**  
The Scouts rested where they had fallen, mainly because most of them were unsure what to do next. Prince Darien still held Serena as she hadn't waken up. Sailor Mercury came to check on her and found that, even with the Crystal, her pulse was weak and erratic.

Sailor Saturn put her hand on Serena's forehead to help her, but, after a moment, stopped and shook her head sadly. Tearfully, she whispered, "Serena's just too tired to fight anymore. Too much has happened and she's exhausted her last resources. Even I can't help her now."

Silently, Pluto walked up behind the small group. Having overheard Saturn's softly spoken comment, she told Darien, "I'm going to find Queen Serenity. I believe, at this point, that she's Serena's only hope."

"What about her memories?" Mars asked Pluto as she joined them.

"I don't give a holy damn about her memories anymore!" The Prince almost snarled. At their sharp looks, he continued in a softer tone, "The important thing now, is that she," Glancing down at Serena, "gets better, with or without her memories." Turning to Pluto, "Do what you have to, just make it quick. We don't know 'when' we are and there could be trouble . . . Hell, there _will_ be trouble if we're found out here."

Although Pluto's eyes echoed the fear and sadness of the other Scouts, she smiled slightly as she turned to leave. _Oh . . . _I_ know when we are. Wait until _he_ finds out._

When she was gone, Darien glanced around. They were outside the palace's main walls, close to a forest he remembered, though vaguely, riding in with Serena, so very long ago. He walked to the Inner Scouts and told them what he could have their current surroundings, leaving the Outer Scouts to fill in the details. When he sat back down, Darien leaned his head against a tree and sighed. He watched as Reenie slowly approached him and readjusted Serena on his lap to make room for the little girl so he could give her the reassurance she so obviously needed. Reassurance he wished someone could give him.

Queen Serenity sat alone in her chambers. Shaking off a strange feeling of foreboding that had passed through her a short while ago, she allowed pleasurable thoughts of the days' activities to take precedence over the eeriness. Dignitaries from all over the Solar System and beyond had gathered to witness the _official_ announcement of her daughter's and the Prince of Earth's engagement. She could almost feel the entire Moon Kingdom breathe its sigh of relief because most people thought it would never happen. Thinking about their tumultuous relationship, Serenity shook her head softly. It had been a battle of wills for the two of them from the first time they met. She had raised Princess Serena slightly unconventionally and, though she always had her Court with her, Serena was extremely impetuous, determined never to be bested by anyone, and had a fierce temper to top it off. Serenity sighed, deeply. _Basically spoiled._ Serena was a prankster, troublemaker, and absolutely positive she wanted to make her own destiny. But she was also kind, gentle, and one of the most loving people anyone had ever met . . . Except when it came to the man she was to marry. _"But Mother, I want to _love_ the man I marry," _was the oldest and most worn out argument between Mother and Daughter. Serenity would reply, "You have not even met the man yet, have a little faith."

Serena had been betrothed to the Earth Prince since birth and she didn't like it. Not one bit. Her daughter didn't know it, but the Prince didn't particularly care for the idea either. Regardless, the betrothal would not be broken as Queen Serenity's best friend was the Earth Queen and both of them had decided to bind the families together long before either child was ever born. The two families didn't allow the children to grow up together or even see each other until Serena's 13th birthday because a detrimental brother-sister relationship might've formed between them. The Queens were determined that _nothing _would interfere with what was supposed to happen between them, with what was foretold. The prediction of a Bond of Eternal Love, a Bond that would eventually include the Soul's Eternal Bond was usually felt in most common marriages, but happened to so very few Royal Families, (maybe only twice, sometimes three times in a millennium) that the Moon and Earth families kept the path clear for them to find each other.

Serenity remembered well Serena's thirteenth birthday celebration. It had been a formal occasion as the young Prince and Princess were to meet for the first time. After the _official _introductions were made, Darien had led Serena to the floor to open the dancing. They were an extremely well matched pair, with her petite, light-colored beauty complementing his tall, darkly handsome features. However, they didn't even make it through the first dance. Serena had gotten angry at something he'd said and stomped off the dance floor, leaving Darien gawking in the wake of her anger. And thus the fireworks began. Serenity smiled as she remembered the shocked whispers that fluttered through the crowd at Serena's behavior. It was not to last long. Darien, whom Serenity had watched closely during Serena's show of temper, flushed a deep, furious red. Not in the least bit embarrassed, he simply walked over to where Serena stood still fuming, picked her up, and carried her, kicking and screaming, back to the floor to complete the dance. And complete it she did, as no one interfered with him. Most of the dignitaries present had witnessed Serena's behavior before and felt that her husband-to-be needed to be able to handle that young spitfire all on his own.

As for Prince Darien, he was twenty years old. He was also a man and resolved, very quickly, not to put up with any temper tantrums. He knew his duty, even if he didn't like it, and was determined to make the best of it. Though it must have been the best kept secret in the Galaxy, _no one_ had prepared him for this stubborn, obnoxious, and irritating female. Serenity had found out later that Serena had asked Darien to break the betrothal, and, when he refused, she begged, pleaded, and cajoled. Still, he wouldn't give an inch, and Serena, angry beyond words, simply and brutally insulted him and his lineage, then left the floor.

It was an uphill battle, but eventually the fire of anger began to die, to be replaced by a very different fire, as the Prince slowly wore down her resistance in the midst of their almost constant fights. Beginning to undress for the evening, Serenity thought back to the first time Darien had shut Serena up during an argument by kissing her. And quite soundly at that. Many people were witnesses to the fight that led up to it so Serenity knew from several accounts what happened. However, Serena had not been at all pleased with it, at least, not until after he was done kissing her because she had not attempted to move away from his embrace. Serena ranted over that for weeks. Little did her poor daughter know that love was blooming even then.

All through the last turbulent year and more, the entire Moon Kingdom, and Serenity guessed a good portion of the Solar System, had been placing bets to see which of the two would win each fight, betting on how long, if ever, the two would even become friends, and if and when they would officially announce their engagement. _There would, indeed, be a lot of lightened pockets and unhappy people after tonight._ Serenity's thoughts continued along this line as she heard a familiar sound behind her. She turned to it, startled. Setting aside the fact that using _any_ type of magic in the palace was absolutely prohibited and everyone knew it, _NO ONE _entered here, her personal chambers, without permission. When the shimmering stopped, Serenity scowled at the ageless Scout in front of her, about to give her an earful, but before she had a chance, Sailor Pluto sank to one knee, trembling.

"My Queen." Was all she could say.

Serenity's gaze softened at the sight, but her voice was firm as she said, "Princess of Pluto, I know this must be serious, or _you_ of all people would not have entered here the way you did and unbidden." When Pluto didn't answer Serenity walked to her and raised her chin up to look at her. When Pluto's fear and grief filled eyes met hers, Serenity's widened in alarm. "What is it? Tell me now!" She demanded. With those words, Pluto did something unprecedented. She threw herself in Serenity's arms and cried. Serenity, completely bemused and totally unused to this type of behavior from Sailor Pluto, waited, without word for her to compose herself and when she did, was shocked even more by what the Scout had to say about her appearance.

"Queen Serenity, you must come with me, quickly! Princess Serena, your daughter, but in and from the future, is dying and only you can help . . . "

Overwhelming and devastating fear shook the Queen to the core of her being. All she could really understand was her daughter was dying. _But that cannot be right, I just left her . . . _"Wha . . . What do you mean?"

Slowing down her rapid pace, Sailor Pluto whispered, "She's your daughter, but 1000 years from now. Serena was reborn there. Look, there's no time for this now . . . Will you please come?"

Pulling her reeling thoughts together, Serenity stumbled out, "Take me to her."

Prince Darien waited, with near impatient pacing, for Sailor Pluto to reappear. Although she hadn't been gone very long, to him it was already like hours. Minutes, hours, it didn't matter. It was time. Time Serena didn't have. The other Scouts were nearby, should he need them and Reenie was curled up tightly on Venus' lap, her heart aching so much that she couldn't even cry.

The air around the group shimmered slightly and Queen Serenity, who had managed to regain control of her spinning thoughts, followed by Pluto, stepped forward. Once again, though, she was shocked at the scene she witnessed. Upon seeing the Queen, the Scouts went to their knees, heads bowed.

She walked directly to the Prince and glanced at the slight form he held. To the group, in a forced, even tone, she demanded, "Teleport to my chambers now." The eight Scouts circled her, Darien, Serena, Reenie, and the two cats. As they began to concentrate, a weak flash of Serena's crescent moon sent them to their destination.

In Serenity's rooms, the Queen instructed Darien, "Put her on the bed."

As he moved to do as bade, a loud knock sounded on the door.

"Mother? Can I speak with you?" Was clearly heard by everyone in the room.

At the sound of the voice, Prince Darien's steps faltered and his heart almost stopped. Glancing quickly at the door then at Darien, the Scouts, cats, and Reenie froze. Darien looked down at Serena and gripped her tighter.

Serenity, with a calmness she certainly didn't feel, answered, "I will come to see you in a little while, Serena."

"All right . . . But, please . . . Hurry! It is important!" The Princess called through the door.

"Not as important as this I would wager . . . " Serenity muttered under her breath.

When no more sounds from without could be heard, Darien slowly walked the rest of the way to the bed and gently lay Serena on it. Then he turned and bowed deeply, "Queen Serenity, it has been a very long time . . . "

"Not as long as you think . . . " She replied with a ghost of a smile.

Waving away his confused look, Serenity walked to the bed, as the Sailor Scouts powered down. They watched intently as she touched Serena's forehead and her crescent moon fluttered but did not glow. Tears came to Serenity's eyes as she gazed at the daughter she did and, yet, did not know. Turning to Darien, in a monotone voice, she stated, "Before I attempt to heal her, I need to know how she has used the Crystal and how much to cause her to be this near death."

The girls sat down and Darien impatiently ran his hand through his hair. He began, once again, to pace the floor as he gave a condensed version of the last eight days in Serena's life. "It wasn't just the Crystal. She was sick, poisoned to be precise, she died, but I brought her back." At Serenity's sharp look, he added, "Later," with a wave of his hand.

"After she woke up, she only had her memories of the Moon Kingdom and none of the present time. After that, events took a rapid downward spin . . . The morning after the Inner Scouts found out about Serena's situation, we awoke to find the Crystal suspended in mid air. When Serena touched it, we had all changed and she collapsed. When she came to, Artemis said that the Crystal had given us a small part of itself, using her energy, but then Serena added that . . . "

At this point, nodding, Queen Serenity raised her hand up to stop him and finished his statement with, "She has split her life force. Correct?"

When Darien nodded and looked at her strangely, she shrugged, "I can feel her resonating through most of you here. She is my daughter, after all."

Shaking his head to clear his, at this point, almost permanently, muddled thoughts, Darien continued, "When we used Sailor Teleport, we found that drained her considerably, and then she summoned Pluto. That's when Serena finally got around to telling us," Darien paused for a moment in his words and pacing. He returned to the bed to stare down at Serena, and the bitterness in his words could be felt by all who were listening, "that the Crystal was sustaining her." After pausing again, anger filled his voice as he resumed his pacing, "Then she was kidnaped. She used a _call_ to help us locate her but was far gone when we did. She'd been almost eighteen hours without the Crystal by then. We used Teleport a lot, to ensure her safety, but it took, once again, from her and not the Scouts. Saturn tried to help her, but Serena hadn't had enough time to recover, and was next using magic, the Scouts, and the Crystal to create a wall where a door was to prevent her kidnappers from getting in and doing who knows what. In the interim of all of this, there were a great many mental and emotional shocks that would have left a normal person struggling for sanity. It was shortly before she lost consciousness the last time that she told me of our impending trip to the Past."

Darien stood, now, in front of Serenity, "And that," gesturing to the bed behind him when she met his eyes, "is why we are here. We need your help, Queen Serenity. Serena wanted to come home. She needed to see you . . . , one more time . . . , before . . . ," He shook his head, "she mentioned to Pluto that she felt you calling out to her. I don't know . . . And at this point . . . Whether you were or not doesn't matter. She needs you, perhaps, now more than ever."

Serenity listened intently to the events that caused Serena to be so sick, and, though she said very little, her mind moved at a rapid pace. She knew the young Prince had left many things unsaid in his hurried explanation, but she would find those out when she used the Crystal to save her daughter's life. Serenity knew that Pluto didn't know that small detail about the Crystal. Few people ever did. She also knew that it was forbidden to know the events of the future, but it was absolutely necessary to aid Serena. She stood up and told the group, "There's some things I must do to prepare. I will also bring food. There are people I would trust to keep this secret," Turning to Setsuna, she asked, "Will you allow it?"

Shaking her head, though knowing she must agree anyway, Setsuna answered, "I'd rather no one saw us, but, if you must send someone, then whoever it is must be sworn to secrecy . . . The old oath . . . Never to repeat what is seen or heard."

Queen Serenity smiled, nodding, "Very well. I will send the food, mainly because each of you look near to dropping where you sit. In fact, the child," When she pointed to her, Reenie's crescent moon began to glow brightly under the band-aid. Reenie, having the conversation directed at her, ran to Serenity who bent down to her, arms open. Reenie threw herself into the open arms, crying bitterly.

"Help my Mommy . . . Please Grandma!" She stammered between sobs.

Serenity pulled the band-aid off to reveal the crescent moon and, hugging the child close, turned to Prince Darien, eyebrows raised in silent question.

Smiling, he answered, amid giggles from the girls on the floor, "Queen Serenity, meet Princess Serena of Crystal Tokyo, heir to the Moon and Earth Kingdoms and Crystal Tokyo. She is Serena's and my future daughter."

"Future?"

Nodding, he shrugged and replied, "About 2000 years from now is our best guess."

Sighing deeply, Serenity raised the little girl's chin and whispered, "Well, Little One, I will do all I can to help Serena. Right now, though, you need to eat and worry no more. All right?" As Reenie nodded and wiped her tears away, Michiru came forward to take her from Serenity so she could go about her business unhindered. As she walked to the door, she turned back to the group. "I will have rooms prepared for you and will be back soon."

When Serenity stepped outside, she shut the door firmly behind her and leaned against it. Placing her hand to her forehead, she murmured, "This must be what I felt earlier . . . That strange feeling . . . But _this _is too much . . . Even for me." She walked to _her_ Princess Serena's door and knocked lightly. Prince Darien opened it and bowed as she walked in. _This is all too confusing._ Serena ran up to her and Serenity embraced her daughter tightly, knowing that, after tonight, so many things were going to change. "I love you, Serena."

"I love you, too, Mother." When Serena noticed her mother's sad look and the light sheen of tears glistening in her eyes, Serena queried, "What is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really . . . Do not worry. Come," And taking Serena by the hand the three walked toward the couch, "Tell me what you wanted to talk to me about . . . "

After Serenity had been gone several minutes, Darien began to question Setsuna, "I thought you said _you_ knew a way to restore her memories?"

She gave him a grim smile and replied, "Yeah, well . . . It was less dangerous than this. But, I don't know if it would have worked and we're here now, so what difference does it make?" She saw Darien's eyes darken in anger and he would have turned away, but Setsuna restrained him until he looked back at her. "Darien, listen . . . Serena knew she might die doing what she did. But she also knew that she could prevent the danger that was very real to _all_ of us. This," She waved her hand around the room vaguely, "was probably the safest way for Serena, and, though I'm loathed to admit it because it's dangerous for us to be here at all, probably the best way as well. Not only will Serenity heal her, but her memories as well . . . " When Setsuna felt the tension in Darien's arm ease, she released him, and turned away to allow him some time to think over what she'd said.

As for the rest of the girls, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were in complete awe of their surroundings. Each remembering, in her mind's eye, their last trip to a very different Moon when Queen Serenity showed them the final days of the Kingdom and her banishing of Beryl that propelled them all to the future they now existed in. No words were needed among them. They knew this would probably be as close to the memories they could clearly feel, but not see, as they would ever get to actually having the memories back.

Michiru and Haruka were talking softly about the problems in their time and what to do about them. They chose to discuss other things because they had their memories and were saddened by them and what was soon to become of the place they had called home for many years.

Hotaru, too, remembered her life on the Moon, but, being more worried about the Princess than her current surroundings, sat near her and the Prince in case she was needed.

Reenie was utterly fascinated. She didn't think she'd ever be able to meet this great lady that was her Grandmother and couldn't wait to tell both her mommies about her. She wandered around the room, under Setsuna's close scrutiny, not touching anything. Just looking at everything.

Luna and Artemis, sat on a window sill near the couch, looking, for what they knew was the last time, out at the Kingdom they both loved so well.

Food was brought and much appreciated by everyone except Darien. He refused food, choosing instead to stay by Serena. He had no care about _when_ or _where_ he was. His thoughts centered entirely on Serena. She was all that mattered to him in the world and could think of little else.

When Queen Serenity returned, Darien, and the girls, rose on ceremony. She, having had time to collect herself, smiled at them, "Well, since you are up, I will take you to your rooms."

The Prince shook his head firmly, "I will not leave her."

Turning to him, Serenity acknowledged, "I did not expect you to. Serena will need your strength, as well as her own." She bent down to pick up her granddaughter and, when she turned to leave, the girls and cats followed her out.

Prince Darien changed then . . . Physically, to just plain Darien Chiba and emotionally, as all the fear and frustration he felt over the past week finally broke through. Sitting on the bed, he picked Serena up and cradled her close as he quietly cried out the pain that was crushing his heart.

This was the scene that Queen Serenity saw when she reentered the room a short time later. And her own tears began to fall as she thought, first, of her daughter down the hall and the man she loves so desperately and, then, of that same daughter on the bed with the man that loves her so desperately. Serenity walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

At the touch, Darien looked up quickly and whispered, "I cannot lose her now. We have lived too long . . . Waited too long . . . "

"I know, Darien. I know." Was her answer as she sat down on the bed with them.

Darien laid Serena back down and watched silently as Serenity opened the locket on Serena's shirt. The Imperium Crystal inside it flashed faintly in response to the presence of the older member of the Royal Family. Then Serenity opened a jeweled box she had brought with her. In it was the Crystal of the current time, which she placed next to the locket. The Crystals, joining power, began pulsing softly with cleansing light. Darien could feel the tension in his body drain away with each flash. He smiled when he saw Serena's crescent moon begin shining, dimly, then with increasing brightness. Serenity's was glowing so brightly that Darien couldn't look directly at her without wincing.

Sitting across from him, and next to Serena on the bed, Serenity closed her eyes and placed her hand on Serena's forehead. Focusing her mind on the two Crystals, she was immediately dizzied by the rapidity of the memories of future and past that assailed her. Then Serena's memories began to overwhelm her as she saw and felt everything her daughter had in both her lifetimes. The feelings in her soul ranged from sorrow to rage and back again as she lived what happens to her home, daughter, and the man she loves, completely powerless to do anything about it.

It was after the stronger emotions eased that Serenity began to give Serena what she needed to survive: First, the will to live. She reminded her of Reenie, Darien, her friends, and her family. Then, the strength to live. She helped Serena to mend the many wounds left open from the last eight overpowering days of fear, loneliness, and pain. Serenity gave to her the ability to mold her memories of both lives and use them as a powerful sword of strength for the battles yet ahead. She healed Serena's life force and poured more than enough energy to sustain her, without the Crystal, while she regained her physical strength. And last, but certainly not least, Serenity instilled in Serena all of the pride and love she has for her precious daughter. Serenity opened tear-glistened eyes and sighed wearily. She was weakened considerably from the strain.

Darien could see that clearly written on her face. "Are you all right, Queen Serenity?"

She nodded slightly, closing her eyes again, "I will be fine shortly. It is difficult to use one Crystal, but combining the two made it much more so." Anxiously, Darien watched her for signs that she, herself, may need help. But after a moment, she reopened her eyes and smiled softly. A sad little smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she reached to put away her Crystal, already knowing when next she'd need and use it. "It may be several hours before Serena wakes up. Then, perhaps, several more days after you return home to fully regain her physical strength. But she will. Serena is, though most probably weak as the kitten I have always claimed her to be, completely healed and so are her memories."

Smiling down at her daughter, "Both her and Reenie's crescent moons will fade when you return as well, so that is one less problem for you worry about."

"Thank you, Queen Serenity." Was all Darien could manage to murmur.

"You are both very welcome." Rising to her feet, Darien walked with her to the couch under the window. As they sat down, Serenity said, "While searching Serena's memories, I found many interesting things." As Darien seemed about to interrupt, she added, "I know everything, Darien. All that will happen here and in the future. Oh, I am sure that Pluto would be quite furious, but as Serena promised for all of you not to reveal the future, I promise, in the Name of the Moon, not to tamper with the events to come. It will not be easy, but, you see," This time, when she smiled, her eyes glowed brilliantly to match the feelings in her soul, "I also know what will happen afterward, so it is worthwhile for me _not_ to change anything." Darien returned her smile and his eyes, too, glowed when he looked back at the bed where Serena slept peacefully. "Now, what I am most curious about, is why you stopped being with Serena so soon after Reenie arrived . . . ?"

And so they talked for long hours about the Future, Past, and Present.

* * *

The Scouts and cats stayed in their rooms, but none of them could long resist staring out at the Kingdom laid out in front of them or the Earth far above. There were many sighs, oohs, and aahs among them. They watched the fireworks display as it carried on through the night. At one time, they were even able to catch sight of Prince Darien and Princess Serena walking in the garden below. It was a misty-eyed group, their thoughts turning to the Queen's room and the two there, that watched the Prince begin to swirl the Princess around the garden to music only the two could hear. None of them, except Reenie, could sleep. Stress, worry, and even excitement, kept them wide awake and talking until the very early morning when they heard a knock on the door. Mina opened it to reveal a smiling Darien and Queen Serenity. Standing as they entered, everyone knew a lightening of heart by the smiles. After Serenity told them about Serena's condition, there were many gracious tears. When emotions were spent, different conversations picked up as Serenity walked around the room speaking with each girl individually. 

Lita, however, was extremely curious about the festivities that had lasted most of the night and inquired, "Why the party tonight, Queen Serenity?" Setsuna grinned. She'd been waiting for _that_ question all night.

Serenity smiled mischievously at Darien (and thus forewarned, braced himself) and replied in a casual tone, "Oh . . . Tonight was Darien's and Serena's _official_ announcement of their engagement." Even being forewarned didn't prepare Darien for her words. He looked at her in shock.

Throwing her hands in the air, Raye muttered sarcastically, "Oh! What wonderful timing we have!"

Serenity, grinning, whispered confidentially, though loud enough for all to hear, "Indeed, as most thought it would _never_ happen." Darien simply put his head in his hands and groaned loudly, remembering.

Laughter broke out between the Outer Scouts and Haruka added, "Yeah . . . Serena hated him, sight unsaid!"

"I have got to hear this!" Mina, always the hopeless romantic, begged lightly.

Needing no more prompting, Serenity told them the story of the tempestuous relationship between the two they loved so well. By the time she was finished, everyone was laughing uncontrollably.

Except Darien. "It was not _that_ funny." He told them caustically. "She was stubborn, temperamental, and downright argumentative!"

Queen Serenity turned to him, laughter sparkling in her eyes, and rejoined, "And _you_ were an unmitigated boar to her!"

"Well," Darien excused his own behavior easily, "she deserved it! Spoiled brat that she was." This caused another round of laughter. "Someone had to take her to task." He smirked at their giggling faces, "And who better to do it than the man she was engaged to?"

"You know . . . ," Amy remarked, putting her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Their relationship in the future begins almost the same way." Raye and Lita snickered knowingly as, at the inquiring looks, Amy smiled, looked directly at Darien, and finished the thought, "Well, Serena was always nailing him with test scores, shoes, and the such."

"Yeah, and every time they were within eyesight of one another, they insulted each other constantly." Raye added, to the again laughing group.

When Darien frowned at each of them, he only fueled their giggling. "Like I said . . . It wasn't _that_ funny!" Despite his words, his eyes sparkled when he stood up. "Ladies, Your Majesty," He bowed to them, "Enjoy your bashing . . . I'm going to see Serena." Shaking his head, he walked out thinking that the people in that room were totally nuts.

* * *

In the Queen's rooms, Darien studied Serena as she slept. Smiling, he walked over to the window and watched the lightening sky as a new day dawned in the Kingdom. Admiring the scene, he was wondering what they were going to face at home when he heard her stir. Walking back to the bed, Darien gazed down into her softly shining eyes. Sitting down, he asked, "How do you feel?" 

Laughing lightly, Serena replied, "Like a freight train ran me over. Twice!" He helped her to a sitting position as she glanced at her surroundings. "This is my Mother's rooms . . . " Darien nodded as he continued to put pillows behind her. "How did we get here? Are the other Scouts here? Where is my Mother? How long have we been here?..."

Darien, raising his hand up at the rapid-fire questioning, smiled, "Whoa, girl! Slow down! How much do you remember?"

Thinking aloud, Serena answered, "I remember the door . . . er . . . wall . . . er . . . door . . . Oh whatever!" She was already confused trying to think that one through.

"After that, we brought you here because that's what you wanted, to see Queen Serenity." Serena nodded, remembering saying something like that to Sailor Pluto. "I would have to guess we've been here a good six or eight hours. As for the others, they're . . . "

"... Right here." Queen Serenity finished as she walked in, followed by the girls and cats.

On seeing Serena awake, Reenie squealed, "Mommy!" And bolted to the bed. Darien picked her up and the little girl curled up tightly against Serena's side.

"Hey guys!" Serena exclaimed, smiling as the group piled in the room.

"Looks like the Empty Meatball Head is back among the living." Raye commented offhandedly, causing giggles to ensue once again.

Ignoring the remark, Serena announced, "You have no idea how good it is to see all of you! " And with a teasing glint, added, "Even you, Raye!"

Amid laughter, Serena was bombarded with questions: How are you feeling? How are your memories? Who is Bryce? Can you believe where we are? And on and on. Serena attempted to find somewhere to interrupt or pick the person to answer until Serenity took the matter in her own hands. She had stood back, watching the reunion with misty eyes, but now things were getting a little too wild. "Girls, girls! Give Serena a chance to catch her breath, please." Serenity smiled as she said it, but the tone in her voice meant she would brook no disobedience on this account.

"Mother!" With Darien's help, Serena stood up and ran to her. She enveloped Serena in a hug as the tears began to fall. "I missed you so much! I am so glad that you are here."

"Shush, you are better now, and that is all that is important."

The Scouts were wiping their own tears away as Serenity led her daughter back to the bed. Amy moved to allow Serenity to sit down, and when she did, she looked pointedly at Reenie and commented, "You have obviously been very busy."

Serena blushed lightly and she pulled her own daughter close as the Scouts and Darien laughed. "I am so sorry I made all of you worry so much. I really am." Everyone was silent as Serena paused thoughtfully. "To answer your questions, though, is a little more difficult. I feel fine and my memories are all there, but . . . "

Reenie interrupted her with, "Does this mean you can be Sailor Moon again?"

"It sure does, Munchkin . . . At least I think so . . . "

"But what, Serena?" Serenity questioned gently.

"Bryce . . . " She sighed as she watched Darien's eyes darken in barely suppressed fury.

"That fool?" Haruka remarked sourly. "We'll take care of him."

"_No!_" Serena asserted forcefully. There were many raised eyebrows and an _'Excuse me'_ or two over that word. "No, you won't. You don't understand how it was with me. You have no idea how I felt when Darien broke up with me. The day I met Bryce, I was even worse off then usual. More than the average number of clutz attacks and quite lonely as everyone was busy, even Reenie. So, I spent the day shopping . . . By the way, I may love to shop, but it's a drag to do it alone. After slamming into him, Bryce offered me a ride because I was already way late to get Reenie." Serena shrugged lightly. "I took a chance."

"Oh . . . Well, that's typical of your stupidity." Raye interrupted.

Although everyone was thinking the same thoughts as she was, no one except Raye had the courage to say the words. "Trusting people is one of your biggest hangups. I swear, Serena, if you had a lick of sense . . . "

"Look, Pyro . . . He seemed nice enough . . . And quit picking on me!" Serena lifted her nose in the air and turned her face away. "I did not know he would be so weird!"

Haruka, still angry at the young Princess's foolishness and, now that the door was open for her to do so, took this opportunity to fulfill the promise she made, "Weird! Is that what you call him? Do you have any idea how stupid you were? Late or not, you should've walked, damn it! Even a fool knows better than you! He could have . . . " Michiru placed a calming hand on Haruka's arm and tilted her head to indicate Serena's wide eyes. Silently swearing, Haruka ended her tirade. "Oh . . . Forget it! It's not worth it."

When Serena glanced around at the others, she noticed that there were many frowns and agreeing nods to Haruka and Raye's words. "Are you all ganging up on me now?" Frowns broadened into smiles, and there was much nodding and _'You betcha's' _heard then.

"Not me." Reenie piped in, looking up at her mother, "I met him, too, and he was really nice to me."

Smiling down at her, Serena replied, "Thank you, Reenie. It's nice to see someone on my side for a change. Well, anyway, I didn't even hear from him until last Saturday. He said he wanted to go on a picnic. I wanted to swim, so I said yes."

"Not passing up the food, of course," Lita interjected. Everyone laughed.

Serena glared at Lita, then smiled wryly and loftily stated, "What? Are ya kidding? Me? Pass up food? Like even . . . "

"What do you know about him?" Amy asked, thinking about the equipment she'd found and disabled.

"Hmm . . . He works at the Cosmos Lab . . . "

"The new weapons lab . . . " Amy interrupted musingly as Darien met her eyes in silent understanding.

"I guess . . . He also said he goes to school, but he didn't tell me where."

Setsuna, also meeting Darien's eye, whispered to the silence, "That must be where he took you then."

Serena shrugged. "I have no way of knowing that, but the building was well equipped."

"How old is he?" Mina asked.

"Yeah," Raye added, "He seems too old for you."

"I don't know. I never asked, but I did tell him how old I was and it didn't seem to bother him. Besides, it wasn't like we were on a date or anything. Geez, we were just on a picnic!"

"Well, not only do we have Rubeus and the future to worry about," Michiru told Serena, "but also some obsessed, half-crazed lunatic as well."

"But he didn't seem like a lunatic, or crazy for that matter. Just someone who knew what he wanted." When Darien looked at her sharply, Serena rushed, "Well, he didn't hurt me, although he did threaten. I don't know. He just seems the type that know what he wants . . . and takes it."

"And this time," Darien interrupted angrily, "what he _took_ was you! He had everything bugged, Serena," Her eyes widened as his voice began to rise until he was almost yelling at her. "Including you! And he'll probably try again . . . To his everlasting regret." This he said low and very smoothly.

Raye looked at Darien, almost feeling the deadly fire that blazed in his eyes, and knew he spoke the truth. She could almost pity the soul that crossed him . . . Almost.

Heated conversation erupted between the group about Bryce, and Serenity's soothing voice could be heard above it, "Everyone, please, calm down. You are not doing anything except getting yourselves and Serena upset."

Seeing Darien valiantly, however unsuccessfully, trying to stem the steady stream of tears running down Serena's face, the room immediately fell silent. "I am so sorry, guys, but I was just so lonely. You don't realize how hard it was for me. I missed Darien so much." Serena glanced up at him timidly. "But you hated me." Turning back, she looked around the room at the others, "I was more than a little curious to find out if whatever made him hate me would make other guys hate me, too."

Darien, angry at himself for putting her through all of that, swore silently to make up for all the pain.

Liquid sapphire eyes looked up at him and Serena asked softly and, somewhat, worriedly, "Does this mean we aren't broke up anymore?"

"Duh . . . Serena you _are_ a ditz." Raye remarked amid laughter that had broken out. In the girls' opinions, that was the most ridiculous question Serena could've asked. Darien just smiled and shook his head in reply.

"Mother, is it possible, this man–a normal person–could know I am a princess? He called me that before I was taken, but I didn't think much about it."

"Perhaps," Serenity thought for a moment, then shrugged, "But maybe he had the listening devices there longer and overheard a conversation between you."

"But that would mean . . . ," Amy whispered in shock as Serenity nodded solemnly.

"That he may know who we are." Lita finished the thought to the stunned silence in the room.

Serena, thinking back to the conversations with Bryce, shook her head, "I don't think he knows. Unless he was playing games, which seems a little unlikely." She shrugged when the girls looked at her. "He kept asking me who I was."

"Whatever the case, we have to be extra careful when we go back. He was _too_ thorough for my taste." Darien was not quite willing to concede that one man could find out their true identities so quickly, where others had failed so often. At least, not yet.

"Speaking of going back . . . " Setsuna, who'd been quiet most of the evening, chose this moment to bring everyone back to reality. A reality she wasn't sure if even she, herself, wanted to go back to. "It is time we did."

Serena frowned. Knowing what they were returning to made it that much harder to leave. "I know." She said softly. Tears glistened on her eyelashes as she looked at her mother. The others stood up and, at a gesture from Darien, moved away to give Serena a moment alone with Serenity. She embraced Serena tightly. Serena whispered, "I will miss you so much."

"And I will miss you. But you have much to do in your new life, and many loving, caring friends to help you."

"I love you, Mother."

Serenity smiled sadly, "And I love you, Serena." Over her shoulder she called, "Setsuna, prepare the door."

The girls and Darien transformed as Serenity hugged and kissed Reenie goodbye, telling her how proud she was to have such a beautiful granddaughter. A beaming Reenie happily ran to Sailor Uranus.

Prince Darien carried Serena to the door and, once the other Scouts had gone through, turned back to wave so Serena could see her mother one last time. He mouthed the words, "Thank you," and stepped through the door. With a flash of opaque light, the door was gone.

Queen Serenity was left alone in the room, crying out her own sorrows on the pillows that her daughter had just vacated.

**  
Tuesday night, Present time  
**"Three days!" He shouted as his hand slammed down.

"Calm down, Bryce." Brandon said soothingly. Though he knew it was useless, he had to try to get Bryce to relax. It had been a tiring few days and they all were aching for some much needed sleep.

Picking up his drink, Bryce mumbled, "Three days . . . "

Ruark, thinking about the last several days, shook his head. Once Serena had disappeared, they had searched the girls' homes for signs of any of them. Nothing, except missing clothes, was found. Once they arrived at Darien Chiba's apartment, their cars blew up by some, as yet, unknown way. There were no bombs and the police had labeled it a _'freak accident'_. On Sunday, when the furor had died down, they tried, once again, to see if the group was at Chiba's apartment. However, they were met with another shock. When they went to where the place where the apartment should have been–where Brandon said it was–there was nothing but a wall. A solid one, at that. When Brand remarked flippantly with a wave of his arm,_ "See, what'd I tell you?_," no one had laughed. None of them had a clue what was going on. After that, they'd searched all the places a teenager would go. Still nothing. Nothing . . . Ruark shook his head again. It was as if they, Serena, her friends, and even the little girl Reenie, had dropped off the face of the Earth. It was crazy. They knew it . . . But it was a prevalent thought as they were all out of explanations and what ifs. Cameron told them of Serena's parents and brother's return. But no Serena. Her parents didn't seem concerned about their missing daughter. In fact, they seemed to take as an everyday experience.

Ashton, looking for all the world like he'd rather be somewhere, anywhere other than here, said, "Look, Bry, we know she means a lot to you, and we want to help. But what else can we do?"

"I don't know . . . " He stood up quickly, knocking the chair down behind him, and walked to the mantel of the fireplace. Leaning an elbow on it, he touched his boot to the ashes left from the previous winter. "This is ridiculous . . . I don't even know what it is about this girl. Something weird . . . No . . . Mysterious is the word." He thought for a moment and then abruptly looked back at them and demanded, "Any word on the Sailor Scouts?"

"No," Nathaniel answered, then shrugged, "But then there's been no alien activity and they usually only show up when there is."

Nodding, expecting the answer, Bryce moved back to the table, "Let's review this, shall we? We know that Reenie called someone_ 'Daddy'_. Ruling out the old man, that leaves three . . . Chiba, Chad, and one, as yet, unidentified man. Right?"

At their nods, Ryan continued, "There's also the_ 'Mommy put me out the window'_ thing. Who's _'Mommy'_? I thought all these girls were teenagers . . . Well except the one girl we haven't identified. She did sound a bit older. It could be her, but no one was else was in the room when Jeff went in there except Serena."

Jeff confirmed the statement with a nod and added, "Serena did have something in her hand, too. But if she's only fourteen," He picked up a piece of paper off the table and glanced at it, "fifteen in a couple of weeks, she couldn't possibly have a daughter . . . At least, not one Reenie's age."

Bryce, turning to Jeff, questioned, "This _'Moon Crystal,' _was that what she was holding?"

"I have no way of knowing." Jeff smiled wryly. "I was getting done what I had to and was just a little too busy to look at her hands . . . " The other men chuckled lightly when Bryce frowned.

"Well, whatever this _'Crystal'_ is," Ryan added, "It's obviously important to all of them."

"You know," Nathaniel edged, "I think 'Daddy' is Darien. It certainly sounds like him. When he answered Reenie, I mean. Look," he stood up and picked up the cassette of the conversation, "I'm going to the lab to run an analysis to prove my theory."

He stopped at the door with Bryce's question, "Nat, do you think you can figure out which girl, if any of them, is Sailor Mercury?"

Nathaniel shrugged, "I don't really know. I can try, but as with pictures, the voice recordings may not come out."

"Well, do your best." Ashton looked at Bryce intently, "If one of these girls," He waved his hand over the pictures on the table, "Is Sailor Mercury, where do the Sailor Scouts fit into all of this?"

"_A lot_ of unanswered questions . . . " Jeff whispered in the stillness.

* * *

"So . . . What now guys?" Serena asked. "To be honest, I'd just love to go to the ice cream shop. I'm starved!" 

"When are you not?" Raye quipped.

"Raye, stop being so mean to me!"

Before and all out argument could begin, Haruka sought to defuse the situation quickly, "I don't know, Serena. It doesn't seem like a good idea."

"I agree. It's too soon for you to be anywhere but in bed." Darien added.

"But I wanna go." Serena whined loudly. "I haven't been out in days. Literally! I'm tired of being stuck inside . . . " And so she rambled on, though already knowing she'd long since lost the battle.

Reenie, having no doubt that she loved Serena, still couldn't resist the urge to mutter, "I think I liked her better without her memories."

Those close enough to her, laughed. Serena raised her nose, "I heard that!"

"Serena," Amy said, "You've been really sick. You need some down time. Besides, Bryce is still out there."

Serena glanced around the room, hoping to find someone to defend her. When no one spoke, she fumed, "Fine then! I'll just go take a shower since no one seems to be on my side about anything." Nose raised and arms crossed, she stormed into Darien's bedroom and slammed the door.

"I don't know about her, Darien." Mina remarked worriedly, "Is she all right? I mean, she definitely seems normal." Darien shrugged.

"But if she gets cabin fever . . . " Lita added, horrified at the thought.

"We're all in trouble." Luna finished with an eerie shake of her fur.

"Yep. She'll have us climbing the walls in less than a day." Reenie confirmed to the less then knowledgeable Outer Scouts. They may know the Princess, but _this_ Serena was another whole ball game.

Almost as soon as they got back, it seemed that Serena had certainly reverted back to her old self. When Darien told her that they had lost three days in the short time they were gone, she whined, for almost an hour, because she didn't understand the concept of time travel. Though Setsuna tried to explain it to her, it was almost like _'trying to drive a straw in an oak tree',_ as Mina had put it, because no matter how it was explained, Serena just got more confused. And now, this.

Reenie smiled and finished with, "Serena and Cabin Fever, an explosive combination."

"Yeah," Darien replied, "but we need to give her some time. Look," picking up Reenie and giving her to Mina, "Why don't you guys go and get the ice cream. Pick up some games . . . Or something for her to do."

"Comics." Raye decided.

He nodded, "Perfect. I'll stay with her here." _And hope she doesn't drive _me _crazy_. As the girls got up to go, Darien told them, "Take Reenie to the park for a while, too. It looks like she can use the Sun. Just be careful!"

"We will." Setsuna insisted, then stopped. "I have an idea to be more so; we'll go as the Scouts and watch from above."

"Good idea." Mina agreed, "That way we'll have all bases covered."

The four Outer Scouts transformed and the nine girls and two cats were gone, leaving Darien alone with one very bored Serena Tsukino.

"I was right. It was Chiba that answered Reenie." Nat exclaimed as he came back in the room. "Check this out . . . " He handed Bryce a printout as the others gathered around to look at it, "It's a 92 percent match, but probably due to rapid stress change here," Nathaniel pointed to marks on the sheet in Bryce's hand, "and here, that it's not higher than that."

"Excellent. What about Sailor Mercury?"

"Inconclusive. The tape is slightly garbled when she talks." He shrugged, unconcerned, "But it was definitely one of the girls in that room. No change in the background noise confirms it."

"Perfect." Bryce mused, rubbing his chin. "So, Darien has a daughter . . . "

* * *

"Are you ready?" Rubeus asked, smiling malevolently. 

"Of course." Was the reply.

"Remember, no Crystal Points . . . Nothing but energy. It's the best way to draw out the Sailor Scouts. You have your orders, now go."

* * *

The droid was called Twistora. And it lived up to its name. It had no body to speak of. Just a huge tornado. Although the head and arms somewhat resembled a human's, the arms could be spun quickly to make smaller tornados. Twistora was using those miniature tornados, rather effectively, to draw the energy from the humans at the fair. The Outer Scouts had heard the screams and ran to check it out. 

Sailor Neptune called it in to the others, "Big one," She rushed, "Looks like a small tornado but does all the damage and worse . . . Hurry!"

Within fifteen minutes, the other four Scouts were there. Amy had hidden Reenie in an alley when the call came in and when they arrived, they saw Uranus and Neptune already staggering.

"Dead Scream!" All went silent as the green energy shot toward the twisting body. It seemed to give slightly, but pulled itself together.

"What in the hell . . . ?" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she prepared her attack.

"Mars . . . Now!"

Mars Celestial Fire . . . Surround!  
Jupiter Thunderclap . . . Zap!

All their attacks did was anger Twistora further.

"Mercury?" Mars yelled as she aided Neptune to her feet.

"Inconclusive!" As Mercury worked feverishly on her computer to find a weakness. "No, Sailor Venus! _DON'T_!"

But it was already too late.

Venus Love Chain . . . Encircle!

The chain was immediately sucked into the body of the creature, nearly pulling Venus' arm out of the socket from the force.

"Shit!" Mercury screamed as she ran to Sailor Venus.

Seeing the arm dangling uselessly, she scanned for breakage when she heard Saturn ask anxiously, "Is she all right?"

Nodding, "Yeah, just call Darien . . . Quickly!"

Darien and Serena were watching t.v. when the communicator Amy made for him sounded. "Darien," Sailor Saturn rushed, "we need your help . . . At the fair. It's worse than ever!"

Needing no more prompting, in a flash, Tuxedo Mask was moving to the balcony. "You stay put!" He called to Serena over his shoulder.

"But Darien . . . "

"No buts–_STAY_!" Without another word, he was gone.

Serena, running out on the balcony to watch his retreating form, fumed. Drawing both hands into fists, she swore loudly, "OOOH . . . He will _not_ do this to me! I am Sailor Moon and I won't let my Scouts fight without me while I yet breathe!

**Moon Crystal Power!**

In a flash of feathers and ribbons, Sailor Moon ran out the magical door.

Tuxedo Mask slowed his running, "That little fool! She's going to get herself killed yet!" He knew Serena had just transformed, which meant that she'd totally disregarded what he said. Once again, she wasn't listening. He resumed his pace with a grim smile, Darien fully intended to give her a severe dressing down after the fight. If he didn't beat her senseless first. Tuxedo Mask arrived at the battle scene to find that five Scouts were already down and Sailor Mars was dodging a tree the creature has sucked up and was swinging at her. Tuxedo Mask, with split second timing, threw a rose and split the tree before it could hit her. He ran to a felled Jupiter to help her up when they heard her.

Sailor Moon ran to where she knew the battle was. For once she was actually glad for the exercise. It helped relieve the tension and stiffness of the past week's inactivity. Once there, she was angered beyond belief. Deciding, for once, to attack first, she pulled out her Scepter. Knowing that a tornado spins in one direction, she watched carefully for a moment to determine which way, then threw her Scepter in an opposite spin, saying, "I am Sailor Moon! For hurting my friends and ruining my night, I will punish you!" When the Scepter hit Twistora, it stunned her, and legs appeared. Sailor Moon blinked twice in shock and caught her Scepter as it came back to her hand.

"Sailor Moon? Just the one I was waiting for!" It took a step toward her but was hit from behind by . . .

World Shaking!  
Deep Submerge!  
Mars Celestial Fire . . . Surround!

As Twistora went to her knees under the force of the attack, Mars called, "What are ya waiting for, Sailor Moon, Christmas?"

"Oh . . . Yeah . . . Right . . . "

Moon Scepter . . . Elimination!

And the paralyzed droid collapsed into dust. "Ha! Spoil my fun, will ya!"

Sailor Moon went to check each of the Scouts and had just made it to Venus when Tuxedo Mask grabbed her arm, "Little fool!"

"Oh . . . Not now!" She said firmly and turned away. But he was not to be put off. He pulled her away from the others so they could speak a little more privately.

Sailor Uranus could hear them begin to argue as she stumbled to her feet, stunned by the amount of attacks it took to destroy the droid. She helped Neptune to stand and the two went to where the others gathered around the ashes of the droid. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, off to the side, looked as if they were about to get into an all out fight when Jupiter called them over. They walked over to where the others were standing and Sailor Moon glanced at what they were staring at so intently.

_Something is familiar . . ._ "OH NOOOOOO! But we already dusted him!" Sailor Moon whined loudly, falling to her knees.


	8. Old Enemies...

**Chapter 8  
****Old Enemies . . .**

**  
Tuesday about 7:00 P.M.  
**Sailor Mercury, computer in hand, looked at Sailor Moon worriedly, "Yes, but he's obviously back!"

"What is it?" Saturn asked wearily. She was bone-dead tired and just wanted to get some sleep. It had been a very rough day for all of them.

The four Inner Scouts and Sailor Moon replied somberly, "Malachite!"

* * *

"They're back!" Ryan told Bryce over the phone. 

"Who?" He demanded quickly, not in the mood for games.

"Well . . . Uh . . . The Sailor Scouts, of course." Ryan was slightly taken aback by the tone his cousin was using. He had thought, or at least hoped, Bryce was getting over his waspishness.

"What!"

"There was a. . . . Uh . . . Thing at the fair. They showed up."

Bryce felt as if someone had just dumped a cold glass of water over his head, "Track them!"

"I'm already on it!"

"Excellent! Just be careful!" Bryce warned.

"Hey, it's me! Ryan out!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." He mumbled under his breath, hanging up the phone.

Bryce turned his chair around to the computer. Waiting for it to load the most current information he'd obtained on the Sailor Scouts, he leaned back and glanced at his guest distractedly, "If my assumption is correct, Serena and her friends will show up anytime."

"You think they are the Sailor Scouts?"

Nodding his head slightly, "I do. Question is, what will I do with this information?"

Stepping behind Bryce, he answered, "I can't help you there." Leaning over Bryce's shoulder, he touched a button on the computer and pictures of Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy and hand drawings of the Scouts came up on either side of the monitor. Pointing at it, "I will tell you this though. If they are, it makes this idea of you getting Serena back much more dangerous."

"It does. But nothing, I think, that we can't handle."

"Are you sure?" The guest asked skeptically.

Bryce raised an eyebrow, curious about the insistence in the voice, "Positive. As long as it's done right, there shouldn't be any problems."

"How so?"

Bryce shrugged. "Of that, I'm not sure yet. You'll know when I know."

"Hmm . . . " There was still skepticism in his voice, but in the next words, the tone was more amused, "One other question. If Serena is friends with the Scouts, which you seem to think she is, what role does _she_ play in with the Scouts, as they would obviously go to any length to protect her."

"I don't know." Bryce replied quietly, wondering what game Serena was playing. "But I certainly intend to find out . . . "

* * *

"Malachite!" 

"Yes, Sir?" Was his sneering reply.

"You failed!" Rubeus was furious. He was waiting for Malachite to come up with an excuse for the failure. His imperious attitude was only furthering to fuel Rubeus' anger.

"They have nine Scouts."

"I saw that . . . You still failed!"

"I didn't fail." Malachite answered simply, then taunted, "I did as you commanded, and it didn't work."

"Another words . . . You failed!"

"I created the most powerful droid yet and . . . " Malachite stumbled to his knees as a bolt of Dark Energy struck him in the chest, paralyzing him.

"You are useless!" Rubeus told him as he walked up to him. "I'm sending you back to your worthless Queen." He laughed. A ruthless laugh, making even Malachite internally cringe.

"Fortunately for me, you won't remember your time here, not so fortunate for you, though. It would be interesting to see you explain your sudden . . . Ahh . . . Disappearance to her. Hope it's better than the explanation of your failure to me!" With that, Rubeus opened a portal and tossed Malachite through it.

"Rubeus!" He jerked around quickly at the unexpected voice.

"Wise Man, I didn't . . ."

"Another of your plans falling apart?"

"No." Rubeus replied nonchalantly, to cover the fear he felt. "I just didn't like his attitude."

"We're no closer to getting the shield over Crystal Tokyo down than we were before. Therefore, you _must _be failing here as well. If you do not succeed in finding the child and the Crystal, your fate won't be as pleasant as his was." That said, he faded away, leaving Rubeus alone to contemplate his words.

* * *

"How is this possible?" Sailor Mars asked, looking very tired. 

"I have no idea, but it's definitely his rank on this pin," Mercury had kicked at the ashes on the ground and uncovered a blackened square piece of metal that was so familiar, that even Sailor Moon had recognized it almost on sight. "I haven't seen this on any of the other droids. Usually it's a crystal or a jewel, or something." Mercury typed a few things more, then, "Yes, this was definitely created by him . . . "

"Let's get Reenie and get home." Sailor Saturn stated, not yet ready to take on Past ghosts on top of the Present ones they already had to deal with.

"Yeah. I don't like being out here like this for long." Pluto agreed. "Especially when we have so much unwanted attention . . . " She pointed to where a crowd was gathering, at a safe distance, behind them.

Sailor Moon yawned, "Besides, we can talk about this when we get inside." She was thinking about the implications of Malachite being here, in this time, and what it means to them, and it was exhausting her.

"Ladies, go ahead." Tuxedo Mask said (a little too pleasantly in Sailor Moon's opinion), "Sailor Moon and I need to talk."

As the others left, Sailor Moon turned to him and smiled brilliantly, "Wanna go to the fair?"

* * *

Ryan watched from the crowd as the Scouts began to disburse. Seeing nine of them had nearly shocked him into an early greying. _Bryce is not going to like this at all. _Though he silently commended their work, he was also wondering how so many ended up in the group. _Who the hell am I supposed to follow?_ He stood there, irresolute, until he saw only one Scout remained. From rumor, he knew that this was the leader. At least, he assumed she still was, though it was hard to tell with so many now. _Sailor Moon. This makes it much easier . . . The guy in the cape shouldn't be a problem either . . . What are they doing_? Ryan approached the two cautiously, trying to get a better look, and perhaps, overhear what they were talking about. _They aren't talking; they're fighting!_ He almost laughed out loud, but checked it in time to prevent attention being brought to himself. He walked to where the creature had died and listened raptly to their words. Ryan didn't have to be near them to hear the next word; a person half a mile away would have heard it easily.

* * *

"_FAIR!_" Tuxedo Mask asked furiously. 

Lowering his voice when he noticed the stares in his direction, "I thought I told you to stay put?"

Turning her back to him, "You did. But they are _my_ Scouts and I _won't_ let them fight without me." Sailor Moon chanced a quick glance behind her, and, seeing Darien grinding his teeth in, what Serena guessed was frustration, she hurriedly continued, "Besides, they needed my help. And I won't sit and do nothing while they're getting hurt."

Frustration was an understatement. Tuxedo Mask clenched his fist to attempt to bring his boiling blood pressure under control. _How can she . . . Shit . . . It's just not worth it._ He sighed, deeply. The wind taken out of his sails, commenting, "You are the most infuriating female."

Hearing him sigh, Sailor Moon knew she'd won, and that he was no longer angry. She turned and smiled sweetly into his eyes, "I know. But what kind of leader would I be if I stayed behind and others got hurt when I could've helped?"

Tuxedo Mask pulled her into his arms, "Leader or no, you've been sick." Then he threatened, "Next time, you'll stay or I'll tie you to the bed!"

Sailor Moon giggled. Still laughing, she replied, "I'll be fine, but I'm tired and I'd really like to go home and discuss this later, OK?" She looked at him pleadingly. Swearing profusely, Tuxedo Mask, conceding the moment to her, picked up Sailor Moon and jumped.

* * *

Ryan was a little more than slightly shocked to hear that Sailor Moon was recently sick. He had assumed that these individuals were nearly infallible. Now, he stood, watching in disbelief as the guy in the tux carried Sailor Moon to the one place he couldn't follow . . . The roof. Shaking his head, Ryan mumbled, "Better call in . . . Bryce is definitely not going to like this at all." 

In his office, Bryce sat, steepled fingers under his chin, thinking about all that Ryan said. _Nine Sailor Scouts! When . . . How in the hell did this happen?_ He remembered reading the latest account of their battles before tonight. It was a Saturday, a week or so ago, and the papers mentioned only five Scouts, of that he was positive.

As if reading his mind, his guest stated, "That's a great deal more than even _you_ had anticipated."

"Uh huh . . . And who's the guy in the tux? I don't remember ever hearing about a guy in the group."

"Chiba." Was all the guest answered.

Spinning in his chair to face him, Bryce demanded, "Are you sure?"

His guest raised his eyebrows indignantly, "Of course! When I do offer you information, I am never wrong!" When Bryce grinned at him skeptically, he amended quickly, "Well, almost never. Look at it this way, Ryan said the guy threw roses. Correct?" At Bryce's slow nod, he finished rather smugly, "You said you saw rose petals when he'd been watching Serena from the trees in the park . . . "

As understanding dawned, Bryce smiled, leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together behind his head. "Roses. Rose petals. It all fits . . . I have to call the others. They need to know this. And it's time to form some sort of plan to draw out Serena and her friends. Though, to be honest, my friend, unless this wily group slips up . . . " He shook his head, leaving his guest to finish the thought.

**  
Wednesday, a little after 8:00 A.M.  
**The apartment was dark and silent when Serena tiptoed, with extreme caution, to the door. The shades were down and everyone was still asleep. She was careful to keep close to the wall to primarily avoid stepping on anyone sleeping on the floor, but also, so she wouldn't clutz out and wake anyone up. Serena missed her parents. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd last hugged her mom, and, although, she loved Darien and the Scouts, she needed her mom, especially after everything she'd been through. What she really needed was to touch base with reality. A reality beyond that which she'd been living, or, perhaps, dreaming, these last several days. It was almost impossible to pry Darien's arm from around her waist without him waking up, but she'd managed. What surprised her was that she was also able to get dressed with no noise. She almost giggled at that thought, but covered her mouth in time, glancing worriedly to the sleeping bodies scattered around the living room. Reaching the place where the door should be, Serena timidly touched the wall and watched, slightly awestruck, as it shimmered and a door appeared. Still fascinated at the fact that _she_ did that, Serena, after leaving and quietly shutting the door, turned to it and watched as it faded back into a wall. Excitedly, she whispered, "Totally cool!" She frowned and scratched her head a little, "Wish I could figure out how to do that at home . . . That sure would keep Sammy out!" Giggling at the thought of what her mother would think of a magic door to her room, Serena ran down the hall to the elevator.

As Serena walked down the road toward her house, she began thinking about last night's discussion with the Scouts. They were all quite astounded that Malachite could be back. Amy had deduced that he _had to_ have come from _before_ they fought him in the Starlight Tower. "More time travelers . . . " Serena had moaned to the group, "What else is next?" Turning onto a well-worn path, Serena sighed audibly, remembering:  
"Well, if he is here now," Hotaru asked, confused, "then who are _those_ Scouts fighting?"  
Raye thought for a moment, "You know," She started to say, but stopped and shivered. Raye felt like someone had just walked over her grave, and when everyone turned to her, she continued, looking very pale, "I remember there was about two weeks, after I became a Scout, that there was no fighting at all."  
Amy nodded, "Yeah, I remember, too. We spent a lot of time training with Luna then."  
"But that means . . . " Serena began.  
"That even Jedeite was busy elsewhere." Darien finished ominously.  
"That's right. And soon thereafter, all hell broke loose with Jedeite," Luna added. "As if making up for . . . "  
"Lost time." In unison, everyone finished the statement.  
"It seemed, then, too, that we were fighting every day." Serena recollected. "I remember being tired _all_ the time!" She sighed.  
"Yeah," Darien agreed, "I was always coming to your rescue!" His words effectively squashed all tension in the room, and smothered giggles could be heard from all the girls. When Serena eyed them crossly, the giggles turned into choked coughs with the girls beating each other on the back to avoid looking at her. "Hey . . . I wasn't _that_ bad." Serena muttered.  
"Huh!" Luna told them, "_worse_!"  
When the girls could no longer suppress their laughter, Serena stood up haughtily, stuck her nose in the air and announced, "Bash me all ya like! I am not going to listen to it!" She strode into the bedroom and shut the door.

That was the last of the conversation Serena recalled because she'd gone to sleep. She hadn't even planned this little excursion beyond getting out of Darien's apartment. She picked up her pace in excitement as she rounded the last corner to her street. On approach, she felt disappointment flash through when she noticed both her parents' cars gone. Hoping she was wrong, Serena unlocked the door and went inside. "Mom? Dad? Sammy?" No answer. "Hello?" The rooms eerily echoed her voice back as she wandered through the house. This was the first time Serena could ever recall getting the creeps in her own home. It never occurred to her that her instincts were trying to tell her something.

Having decided to leave her mom a note, Serena went in the kitchen, grabbed a piece of cold fried chicken from the refrigerator and sat down to write. She told her mom that she loved her and missed her and would be home soon. That done, she almost bounced with happiness to the door. _I'd better haul my butt back to Darien's before everyone wakes up, if they haven't already, and finds me gone. _She laughed tightly as she thought of their reactions. _First they'll tear the town apart, then they'll tear_ me_ apart. _That idea made her slightly more reckless than usual as she dashed out the door.

WHAM!

"OH NOOOO!" Serena wailed, but strong arms encircled her waist to prevent the inevitable fall. "I am so sorry . . . I didn't mean . . . " She began, then looked up, stunned, into very familiar emerald colored eyes.

* * *

Cameron, set to observe Darien's apartment complex, watched as Serena strode right out of the building and right past the van he was sitting in. Thinking it was some kind of joke, or maybe even bait to draw him out, he waited until she was nearly a block away, with no sign of any others, before calling Bryce. "You're never going to believe this!" 

"What?" Bryce asked quickly, immediately coming out a very strange dream he was having about men in tuxedos.

"Listen, Serena just left Chiba's building."

"Are you sure it was her?" Incredulity riding high in his voice. He hoped that the group would slip up, but in his opinion, he didn't think they were this stupid.

"Positive. Never seen pony tails like that before in my life. And get this, she's alone!"

"Are you kidding? There's got to be someone..."

"Nope. Even checked the roof tops. She's definitely _on her own_. Do you want me to get her?"

"No." Bryce ran his hand through his hair, thinking quickly, "Follow her. Tell me where's she's going. I'll meet you there."

"Sure thing!"

* * *

Darien sat up, a sense of overwhelming dread filled him. When he focused on it, he realized it was Serena's sense of dread that he felt. He bolted into the living room, calling her name, knowing it was useless. She was long since gone, and far away from him. The girls came out of sleep instantly when they'd heard Darien call for Serena. "She's gone . . . and in trouble. Transform now!" Was all he'd say. 

Throwing up her hands in disgust, Raye growled, "Great! Here we go again!"

* * *

"Serena, so good to see you again." 

"Bryce." Serena breathed, eyes wide and unfocused. She tried to pull away from him but his grip was like iron, tight and unyielding.

She took a deep breath to calm her reeling thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled gently, "Looking for you. And now that I've found you, time to go, Little Princess." He turned toward the car, taking her with him.

Fruitlessly digging her heels in the ground, Serena swore, "I'm not going _anywhere _with you." She struggled again to pull away, but he just seemed to move faster toward the car.

"Serena, we really have to talk." Bryce said by way of a reply. "I was quite put out by your sudden . . . Hmm . . . Disappearance last week."

"_You_ had no reason to be upset," Serena ground out, "_I_ had no intention of staying with you at all. And I don't plan to go with you now!"

Stopping, Bryce raised an eyebrow, smiled into her angry face, then taunted, "You don't have much of a choice. I know all your little secrets." He only partially lied, but he wanted her to know he was through playing her games. His had only just begun.

Serena's breath caught, "What do you mean?"

Ignoring the question, Bryce said, "It would be much easier if you'd come freely. Then you wouldn't have to worry about anyone but yourself." He looked pointedly back at the house she had just left.

Serena knew immediately what he meant, and tears spiked her eyelashes as she allowed herself to be led away.

"_STOP! _We can't allow you to take that girl!" Sailor Mars yelled from the roof of Serena's house. She jumped to the ground in front of them, placing herself between Bryce's car and the two walking toward it.

Bryce looked up in surprise and felt Serena sag against him in relief. "Remember, Serena."

Serena remained silent as he turned to Mars and bowed solemnly, not a hint of fear in his eyes. "Sailor Mars, so nice to finally meet you." He watched, mildly amused, as another seven Scouts circled him and Serena. Offhandedly, he noticed they were missing one, but what was important at the moment was keeping Serena scared enough to pull this off.

"I don't know who you are. But we're . . . ," Sailor Venus began.

"Let's dispense with the formalities, shall we? I know who you are, and I'm sure you know who I am." Bryce responded, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Now, before you do anything, Serena has given me her word that she will come with me."

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Uranus called, unconsciously echoing Serena words from earlier. At her gesture, the eight Scouts began to close the circle.

"Serena, tell them." Bryce insisted.

"Stop, Scouts!" Serena cried out, and with tears in her eyes glanced up to see Tuxedo Mask walking, with lethal purpose, toward the man next to her. She shook her head softly, heart aching. At her words, the girls froze. Tuxedo Mask, however, did not. Placing herself in front of Bryce to keep Darien away from him (or vice versa, Serena wasn't sure at this point), Serena whispered, "I'm going."

"Serena, we can prevent this," Sailor Pluto interjected.

"N... No . . . No you can't." Serena stammered. "It's my choice. Now, back off!" This she said to Darien, and he stopped about five feet in front of her. Darien's eyes narrowed when he viewed Serena's flushed face and he started to take the last few steps to her.

Seeing Tuxedo Mask, Bryce leaned down and whispered two words in Serena's ear, "Darien Chiba."

Her eyes widened and Serena thought she might faint, but, shaking off the feeling, she put her hand up when Darien was just out of arms' reach, "Don't try to stop me!"

Darien stopped when he heard the anguish in her voice, looked at Bryce and swore, "I will kill you if you hurt her."

"Move it, Mars." Serena demanded, attempting to still her raging emotions. It had taken everything she had to walk away from Darien and Serena was ready to throw caution to the wind and run to him, let him deal with Bryce . . . Until she thought of Sammy, Reenie, her parents . . . She couldn't let them get hurt because of her.

"Serena, we can't . . . "

Serena gave her a half smile, "You can and will. I'll be fine, you'll see."

"I won't harm her," Bryce added.

"You do, and I'll personally rip your black heart out!" Uranus forced out through lips white with tension and anger.

"Not before I do!" Tuxedo Mask amended in a deadly tone.

Bryce just smiled. "Let's go, Serena." Getting in the car, Serena didn't even look back. She couldn't. It would tear her sanity to shreds if she saw their faces one more time.

"Pluto," Darien said, in the same tone, "Follow them." With that, she was gone. The other Scouts stared after Serena, still in shock.

They couldn't believe Serena had gone with Bryce willingly. It didn't make sense. "Next time I see that man, I will kill him." Tuxedo Mask's voice echoed through the silence.

* * *

In the car, Serena was more angry than afraid. "Now, would you kindly tell me what it is you want with me?" She asked snidely.

Not even bothering to answer, "What happened to your birthmark?"

Totally thrown off track, Serena frowned, "Huh?"

"Your crescent moon?" Bryce replied pointing at her forehead.

Serena shook her head, confused, "Oh . . . I told you, I cover it."

"How?" Bryce was very curious about this because, as observant as was, he could see nothing on her face that would cover the mark that, he recalled, could glow rather brightly.

"None of your business." Serena was determined to get back to the original subject and not tell him anything about herself in the process. "Now, would you answer my question?"

"I told you. We need to talk."

"I'm all ears." Serena said sarcastically. "Say what you have to, then _LET ME GO HOME!_" This she nearly screeched. She crossed her arms over her chest when he didn't answer and looked out the window at the passing cars, "You do realize that I am fourteen years old, right? You, however are . . . Old. I could have you arrested for kidnaping... twice!"

Bryce was silent through her short tirade, then pulled off the road into a parking lot. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to his. He leaned over so they were almost nose to nose and Serena had no choice but to look directly into his eyes. "You won't do that, though, will you?" When Serena opened her mouth to say something, he shook her head slightly with his hand and she snapped her mouth shut to let him finish. "I'll tell you why you won't. First of all, I don't think you want your _family _to know where you've been the last several days. Also, besides the danger to others, you don't really want your friends' alter identities bandied about town, now do you?" Serena, eyes wide, simply shook her head softly. "Good. At least we understand each other on this account."

Serena lowered her eyes from his in resignation and Bryce started back toward the lab. Once again, looking out the window, she felt a spark of true fear because of this man, but she wasn't sure if it were for herself or for the others. Serena now knew that this man had it within his grasp to keep her against her will for an eternity if he so chose.

She heard him continue conversationally, "For your information, I am _not_ old. I'm twenty-six."

She said nothing, felt nothing. It was if she were dead inside.

"Serena . . . Serena!" Bryce demanded.

"Wh . . . What?" She answered, coming out of her introspection.

"I repeat,_ 'You've won my undying curiosity'_."

Serena laughed bitterly, "Truly? You? Curious? It seems like you know everything already . . . What in the world could _you _be curious about?"

"What role do you play with the Sailor Scouts?"

Serena glanced at Bryce quickly, thinking he was making some kind of joke. All she saw was an intensely serious look on his face. She almost laughed at the irony of it. _I guess that's one thing he 'hasn't' figured out yet. I'll die before I tell this fool anything. Actually, no, I think 'he'd' die if he ever does figure out that he had Sailor Moon in his hands not once, but twice. Something no enemy yet has been able to do to me. _This time Serena smiled. Feeling a lot more secure, and a little more confident, "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie to me!" Bryce shouted.

Serena cringed, but didn't give in. Instead, she replied contemptuously, "Look, I've dealt with much worse than you, and you _cannot_ hold me long against my will! My friends will come after me."

"No, they won't. You won't let them." Bryce sneered.

"Excuse me? But they do have minds of their own." Serena sweetly smiled into his angry, flushed face. He could beat her for all she cared. She wasn't going to give an inch. The worse thing, in Serena's mind, was that she was actually beginning to enjoy this game. And she knew_ that_ could be a dangerous thing indeed.

"But they–the Sailor Scouts–and your friend, Darien Chiba," (He studiously ignored her when she threw in _boyfriend_.) "listen to you, why?" Bryce was determined not to be swayed from his questioning. He wanted answers and was going to get them.

"If you're so smart, _you _figure it out!" Serena was only half paying attention when Bryce parked the car in a garage under the lab.

"Oh, I will." He assured her, getting out of the car. Opening her door, he took her hand, led her through a door, and down the stairs to the room she remembered all too well.

In the room, she asked grimly, "Planning on locking me up again?"

When he nodded, Serena continued, "Why do you want me? Of all people?"

"Later, Serena." Without another word, Bryce turned on his heel and left, locking the door behind him. Serena was left standing alone in the room, wondering how her life could get much worse. Head bowed, silent tears began running down her cheeks.

Bryce leaned against the locked door and sighed._ Another battle won and lost. How do I always manage to act like an ass? _He frowned slightly when Jeff walked up to him.

"She's right, you know." He said, motioning to the door behind Bryce. "You won't be able to hold her for long. We've seen the_ power_ her friends have. It's more than we've ever had to deal with. Go in. Talk to her. Find out what you want, then leave her."

"Jeff, I . . . I don't know. I don't even know if she'll listen to reason."

"Make her listen." Jeff looked closely at his careworn friend for a long moment, then added, "Do you love her?"

Bryce glanced at him sharply, "I don't know . . . " More frustrated than he thought possible, Bryce turned to go into the room.

When he walked back in so suddenly, Serena turned tear-filled eyes to him. "What do you want now?" She asked brokenly, feeling the weight of being protector of the world, the future, and the lives of her friends and family pulling her under. Bryce only made her feelings multiply because, Serena knew, there was more at stake with him, then anything Rubeus could toss at them at this point.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"If you already had someone that you cared for, why did you meet me at the lake?" Bryce asked, taking her hand and leading her to the bed so they could sit down.

Serena didn't even try to resist him, knowing it was useless. "He and I were having some . . . Umm . . . problems." She shrugged, mainly because she still had no idea what those problems were, but, also, to let Bryce know that meeting him that day was no big deal to her, "I needed some company and you were the first to call me."

"You don't seem to be lacking in the _friends _department." He replied wryly, referring to the Sailor Scouts.

"It's not the same thing, Bryce." Serena sounded exasperated. She would have stood up then, but Bryce gripped her hand a little more tightly.

He waited until Serena met his eyes and whispered, "Who are you, Serena Tsukino?"

She looked away quickly, trying to prevent him from digging into her soul and finding the secrets hidden there. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do. The Scouts seem willing to lay down their lives for you. Why?"

"Ask them; I don't have a clue."

"Stop lying." Bryce demanded, getting fed up. _I do have a trump card, yet, though, Little Princess. _

"No. If you want to find out, do it on your own." That said, Serena jerked her hand out of his, fearing she might have left some skin behind, and stood up. Moving away from the bed, rubbing the injured hand, she almost missed what Bryce said next. Almost.

"I saw your little show when you were here last." At her questioning glance, he elaborated, "Your shiny little birth mark, doing exactly that." He watched as understanding dawned in her eyes.

Serena spun away from him quickly. "I... I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered softly.

"Who are you?" Bryce repeated, walking up quietly behind her.

"_That_ is something I'll never tell you."

Bryce turned her around and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Don't you touch me." Serena pleaded as she tried to move away. He seemed to hold her tighter in that vice-like grip she remembered all too well and hated just as much. "Let me go!" Serena demanded, to no avail.

"Quiet!" He returned, still staring down at her.

At the intense look Serena saw in Bryce's eyes, Serena froze, having seen that look once before, _Just before . . . _As his head lowered, Serena tried, unsuccessfully once again, to pull away. Just before his lips touched hers, she whispered, "Don't." Bryce didn't listen. Serena stood stock still as he kissed her, softly and fleetingly, but a kiss, nonetheless. When he stepped back, he never

even saw the hand that rose when he released her. _WHAP!_ Eyes snapping fire, "The last time you kissed me, I wasn't feeling my best. But this time, Bud, I'm 100 percent Serena Tsukino and I will _not_ tolerate you manhandling me!"

Bryce rubbed his hand over his cheek, still feeling the sting of her palm. "Quite a little Spitfire, aren't you?"

"Yeah! And there's more where that came from, so back off!"

"Why are you so different from the girl of last week, Serena?"

Thrown off course again, Serena looked at Bryce crossly, assembled the pieces of conversation, then answered, "I told you, I was sick."

"No, you're different, too. It's almost like you're two different people. Being sick wouldn't make you that way." He started to say something else, but stopped when Serena smiled and muttered, almost to low for him to hear.

"You'd be surprised what a little cold can do to you." Louder she continued, "Will you just go away and _leave me alone!_"

"I can't." It was Bryce's turn to smile. Serena's behavior was becoming something of an entertainment to him.

Stomping her foot in frustration, "Why not?"

"That, Princess, will wait for lunch."

Stubbornly, Serena turned her back on Bryce, "I refuse. I am _not_ afraid of you."

Bryce almost laughed at her apparent _act _of bravado. "You needn't be. I won't hurt you." Then, in an almost threatening tone, "But you will come, or I'll drag you there."

"I'll be long gone before then." Serena replied grimly, tossing her head, and crossing her arms to give an air of strength she didn't necessarily feel at this particular moment.

"I don't think so." Bryce took two steps toward her and Serena faced him and stepped back quickly, until she met with a sturdy wall directly behind her. She raised her eyebrows in question. "If your friends come, tell them you don't want to go."

"I will do no such thing! I can and will disappear where you will _never _find me."

"Certainly." Bryce shrugged. "But you can't stay hidden forever. Your _family_ would worry about you." He cocked an eyebrow, knowingly, "And you, them?"

"Look, you don't understand," Serena pleaded softly, "I have work to do. I can't stay here." She waved her hand around vaguely as her emotions began to boil.

Stepping in front of her, Bryce whispered, "So, make me understand. Tell me what you've been so secretive about."

"I _can't._" Now Serena was becoming hysterical, there was only so much she could take after all! Pointing at the door_, "WOULD YOU JUST GET OUT!"_

Bryce smiled, giving in. He knew that trying to talk to her when she was like this wouldn't be worth the effort. "I'm going, but I'll be back."

"Like I said," Serena remarked snidely, "don't bother. I won't be here. Oh . . . and by the way," She waited until he reached for the door handle and turned back to her. Smiling grimly, "I don't need the Sailor Scouts to get out this time, I'm more than capable of leaving _on my own_!"

Bryce, arching an eyebrow, replied, "Remember, Serena." That said, he walked out, locking the door behind him.

"OOOHHH!" Clenching her fist at Bryce's nerve. "That . . . That . . . _JERK!_" Was the severest word she could think of at the time. Still fuming, Serena pulled out her brooch. Determination raged through her as she thought about what she needed to do. _I know this place is wired._ Glancing around the room, she paused. Staring down at her only means of escape, _question is, will you protect my transformation?_ Realizing she wouldn't get an answer and how truly ridiculous she felt, talking to an inanimate object, Serena shrugged lightly._ Only one way to find out . . . _She touched the brooch to her forehead, with a silent prayer,_ please . . . He is the last person on Earth that needs to know who I am._

**Moon Crystal Power!**

Sailor Moon stood, tapping her foot, staring at the door, debating what to do next. "I don't want to blast it open, but it looks like the only way." Grinning, _I just hope there isn't anyone on the other side._ Sailor Moon silently amended as she pulled out her Scepter.

* * *

As soon as the monitors in the viewing room were scrambled, Bryce and Brandon, smiling at each other, hit the door running. The other men followed close behind. 

As she stepped over the wreckage of what used to be the door to, in her opinion, Hell, Sailor Moon smiled broadly, then sighed dramatically. "Just a small piece of vengeance, but ultimately satisfying!" She looked up in surprise as a door across from her slammed open. Eight men came barreling through at a rapid pace.

"Sailor Moon!" Bryce exclaimed. Then his eyes narrowed as he viewed the carnage left by her apparent rampage. "Where's Serena?"

She smiled as Bryce unknowingly just answered her prayers. Plastering the smile in place, Sailor Moon walked forward, appearing unafraid. In truth, just the thought of Bryce made her tremble because she knew he could or would follow through on his threats. _Tread very carefully, Serena. _"Yeah! I'm Sailor Moon, and Serena is _GONE_!" She walked right up to him and pointed her finger in his face, "And you stay the hell away from her! Or that fate," She pointed back at what was left of the door, "will be yours!" Sailor Moon had the pleasure of seeing Bryce's eyes widen at her warning.

"That goes for the rest of you, too." A tightly controlled voice agreed from behind them.

Bryce and the rest of the men turned quickly. None of them had heard the group that stood before them enter. No alarms. No footsteps. Nothing.

As the first words were spoken, Sailor Moon spun around to see the man she loves. "Tuxedo Mask!" She didn't run to him, but, stepping away from Bryce, watched him closely as he met Bryce's eyes with fury in his own.

Without even taking his eyes off his enemy, Darien replied softly, "Yes, Sailor Moon. Is Serena all right?"

"Of course! Was there ever any doubt?"

"Some!" Sailor Mars snapped from somewhere behind him.

"My, my . . . Isn't this a touching scene?" Jeff put in sarcastically, moving to Bryce's right shoulder.

The Sailor Scouts had silently crowded in the hall behind Tuxedo Mask, and Serena watched as Bryce's group moved near their leader as well. It looked to her as if a full-blown brawl was about to begin. Darien and Bryce, the tension building between them to a level that everyone could almost touch as they silently battled wills, started walking toward each other. Sailor Moon had the distinct impression that, among these fools, she'd been forgotten. In a now extremely high state of irritation at the nonsense, she stomped to the center of the hall, put her hands out to each approaching man and demanded, "Back off!"

"You've done your job, Sailor Moon. I have a score to settle with this man." Tuxedo Mask asserted. As a thought occurred to him, he added, "Saturn, Neptune, get her," he pointed at Sailor Moon, "the hell out of here."

_My JOB! _Serena almost laughed but chose not to because she could see the burning desire for revenge for real (and imagined) crimes against Bryce in Darien's eyes. It was then that she heard

his last words. The two Sailor Scouts walked up to her from behind, each gripping one of her arms firmly. "Oh no you don't!" She struggled for release.

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon, we'll take care of them. Just go!" Sailor Jupiter interrupted bloodthirstily as the two groups began approaching each other.

"Stop, Scouts!" At her command, surprisingly enough, _everyone_ did. Still firmly grasped by Neptune and Saturn, she turned to face the group of men. Again, Serena almost laughed, this time almost hysterically so, as she saw that Bryce and his friends seemed not in the least bit afraid of the deadly Scouts.

"Gentleman, please . . . " She implored, though for what she wasn't sure. Serena sighed and tried again, all eyes, except Darien and Bryce's, turning to her. "Please . . . Serena has enough problems without the likes of you tailing and threatening her and her family."

She heard several shocked gasps and a _'do what!'_ from her Scouts. _Maybe now they understand why I had to leave._ Serena took a deep breath and continued. "If you persist in this, you may very well get yourselves killed. The Scouts have never hurt a human before, but there's_ always _a first time." Sailor Moon raised an eyebrow pointedly, "We don't have time to chase Serena down every time we turn around, as we have a world to protect." She placed her hand to her forehead, confused. _This is so totally weird. Talking about myself as if I'm not even here._

The Scouts, for their part, listened to Serena's words carefully. Some of them, Saturn, Pluto, and Neptune, were duly impressed by her attempt to manipulate this potentially fatal situation. While the rest of them were a little dumbfounded that Serena, of all people, could talk logically at such an illogical time.

Bryce finally looked at Sailor Moon. Folding his arms across his chest, he replied. "I won't give up." He, then, turned to Tuxedo Mask, "I know who you are."

The admission didn't faze Darien in the least, "I am at your leisure. Anytime . . . Anywhere . . . " At this point, what Bryce did or didn't know about him wasn't an issue. He was determined that Serena's (and his and the rest of the Sailor Scouts, as well) fear would end here and now. "Stay away from Serena and her family."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

One thought raged throughout her being, though she couldn't understand why, "No! This has gone too far!" Neither paid her any heed and it seemed as if time stood still for Serena as she watched Darien and Bryce take the last few steps toward each other. "No fighting!" She whispered to the silence. _Is there no reasoning with these guys tonight? _Jerking away from Neptune and Saturn, she placed herself, once again, in harms way–between Darien and Bryce. Not a place she really wanted to be, but there was just no other way. Putting her back to Darien's chest to keep some space between the two men, Sailor Moon promised Bryce, "Leave Serena alone or I'll have no other choice but to let them do whatever they feel is necessary to protect her."

Challenging her words, Bryce replied, "Not until I get my answers."

Truly vexed at this pompous, arrogant man, Sailor Moon raised her fist under his nose. "Just leave her alone, damn it, or I'll dust ya myself!" Deciding to let the fools finish their little game alone, Sailor Moon ran down the hall, tears streaming, unchecked, down her cheeks.

Tuxedo Mask watched her leave, felt her pain, but didn't back down from the man less than a foot in front of him, fully intending to follow through on his earlier vow. They were almost equally matched, and both men knew it. Bryce, too, had watched Sailor Moon leave. His eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him and he glanced back at his group, nodding slightly.

Bryce bowed to the Sailor Scouts and said to them in general and, meeting Darien's eyes, him in particular, "Another time, perhaps." As they left, the girls were left gaping in absolute astonishment.

Tuxedo Mask broke the silence, "Let's go get her." Under his breath, he bit out between tightly clench teeth, "he'll get his, and when he does, It'll just be he and I."

* * *

Sailor Moon made it outside alone and kept going. She was in no mood for the Scouts' attitudes problems so when she heard them calling her name, she took off at a dead run. At this point, she just wanted to be alone. Serena could hear the Sailor Scouts gaining on her and knew she had to get away. _Trapped by the Scouts, trapped by Bryce . . . I can't deal with this. _Sailor Moon ducked into an alley and hid behind a dumpster where she detransformed and waited until she was sure she could no longer hear them. 

Serena walked out of the alley in the opposite direction of the last sounds she'd heard. Eventually, she noticed it was approaching mid afternoon. She frowned when she realized, also, that she was dead tired and that she hadn't eaten anything today. The latter of the two bringing the larger frown to her face. So preoccupied was she at her own thoughts and troubles, Serena didn't even notice that Tuxedo Mask watched her from above. He jumped from the roof, powered down and began to follow her, wondering what she was up to. This time he was determined to be there to prevent any mischief. Serena walked slowly, with no true destination in mind, just thinking about everything and nothing. _I am soooo tired of fighting. All the time, it's the same thing over and over. But now, on top of everything else . . . Now I have to fight off a man foolish enough to want take on the Sailor Scouts! How stupid can a person get?_ She sighed softly in her musings as she continued meandering down the road. Somehow, Serena managed to make it to the park and to the lake. She walked out on the dock and leaned on the rail. Rasing her chin to catch the warmth of the sun, she sighed again, this one accompanied by a shudder. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the world,_ two weeks . . . two weeks of pain, shock, craziness . . . _She opened her eyes, raised her fist to the sky, and whispered, "Will it never end?"

Serena began to cry then, a heartrending sob that, Darien, standing behind her could feel as well as see. Knowing she wanted to be alone, he was loathed to disturb her, but he couldn't just stand there and watch while she cried out her soul to the wind and water. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

She sighed deeply, _I should've known _he'd_ find me._ Serena didn't turn around. Truth be told, she didn't even want him here. Not this time. This was something she had to work out by herself. _And yet, here he is._ Serena began to pull away, but when he held her tighter, she just leaned back against his chest and let the tears continue to fall. When she began to cry harder, Darien turned her in his arms and held her tightly.

As the sobs eased, he lifted her chin, gazed into her tear filled eyes and said simply, "I love you, Serena."

She said nothing. There wasn't words to express what she felt for him. Darien kissed her gently then lifted and carried her off the dock.

Serena snuggled closer in his embrace and spoke softly when he sat down with her beneath the trees, "I'm sorry I ran away like that. I just needed some time. First, you and the others wouldn't let me go anywhere. Then, that idiot Bryce thought he could threaten me into staying." Darien stiffened at the name but remained silent. "I had about all I could take."

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" He inquired gently.

"Yeah. Fine." Serena looked up at him imploringly, "But you have to understand, Darien. I'm a big girl. More than capable of taking care of myself. It's not that I don't like having a dashing man in black coming to my rescue, it's just that, in doing so, with someone like Bryce, you risk yourself," Serena paused for a moment, seeing that she wasn't making any head way with him. Frustrated, she continued, "What about Reenie?" Darien looked away from her, but, gripping his shirt tightly, she forced him to meet her eyes again. "The Sailor Scouts? My family?" She shook her head, "I won't have that." It was her turn to look away, speaking so low Darien almost missing her next words. "I'd give my life to prevent that."

"Like hell you will!" He snarled. "Do you have any idea what that man wants from you?"

Serena drew back slightly, eyes wide, "Well, no, but . . . "

"Well I do!" His eyes darkened in barely suppressed fury, "He will _never_ come near you again."

"But Darien . . . "

"No buts." He interrupted again, this time venting some of his anger at her. "You can't be left alone. Your leaving before anyone was up this morning was utterly stupid."

Serena tried again, "But Darien, I . . . "

"I don't want to hear it, Serena. You could have been hurt, or worse!" She pulled away then, madder then ever. Darien tried to hold her, but she struggled until, afraid he'd hurt her, he released her.

Serena got up and stormed away from him. Throwing up her hands angrily, "Look! There you go again! I will _not_ have people dictating to me!"

"Serena, wait!" He moved to follow her, more than a little surprised at her vehemence.

"No, Darien. Just leave me alone. I'm sick and tired of . . . " He restrained her with his hand on her arm and she turned to him impatiently demanding, "What?"

"I..." He paused for a long moment. "Serena, I know how you feel. Your family at risk . . . But you can't do it alone. We'll make sure nothing happens to them, and each other as well. However, _you_ are taking needless risks that very well may get you killed. And then where would your family be?" Darien was trying his hardest to make Serena see reason. It apparently worked and he breathed an inaudible sigh of relief when she acquiesced.

"I know. It's just that, well, I don't really think Bryce would hurt me. Or my family, for that matter." Serena looked up at him a little sheepishly and frowned, "You, however, are another story. And the Sailor Scouts, too, perhaps." She paused. "One thing is certain, though. He doesn't know I'm Sailor Moon. I count _that_ as a blessing."

"Yes," Nodding, Darien agreed and seemed to be looking far away, "But who is he, Serena? Why is he so adamant about you? He knows who I am."

"I know," She whispered, "He told me. But I don't know how, Darien. He knows who you are, and probably most, or even, maybe all of the Scouts, too, at this point, except Sailor Moon. Why would he be so persistent? If he had the houses wired, like my mother suggested, before we knew the taps were there, wouldn't he know who I am, too?"

"One would think so. But, we really ought to go back and discuss this with the others. Maybe, together, we can come up with the answers."

She nodded slowly then visibly cringed at the dressing down she knew she'd receive when she got home, "They're probably beating the streets to find me." She grumbled.

He kissed her gently to calm her fears, "As long as you're safe, they'll be happy."

She looked up at him doubtfully, "But . . . Uhh . . . I was _really _angry."

As they started walking back toward his apartment, Darien pensively gazed down at Serena, "Why? Why were you mad?" "I don't know really. Except that we, _you_, shouldn't fight with Bryce." She pursed her lips wondering where that thought came from and why it was really was so important to her that the two men not fight.

"It doesn't matter. He'll get his. I swear it." When Darien said nothing more, Serena took his statement as an end to the conversation. Shortly thereafter, Serena started sagging against him in exhaustion. Darien picked her up and she dozed off in the comfort of his arms.

Twenty minutes later, his and Serena's communicators blared.

Amy's frantic voice came across loudly, "Three of us down! We can't hold them all!"

"All?" Darien asked quickly.

"Four of them! Downtown market! Hurry! Serena are you there?" Even over the communicator Darien could almost feel the fear in Amy.

"She's with me! We're on our way!" Moving quickly into the nearest alley, Darien shook her gently, "Serena, honey, wake up."

"Don't want to . . . " She mumbled.

"Wake up! The Scouts need us!"

"Wh . . . Huh?" Serena rubbed her eyes as he stood her up.

"Transform now!"

* * *

When Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask approached the scene, they heard: 

Deep Submerge!  
Mars Celestial Fire . . . Surround!

What they saw scared them more than anything: Four Scouts staggering under the onslaught of Dark Energy and metal shards, and four Scouts down, in various places, seemingly unconscious.

"NOOOO!" Sailor Moon cried out and, as she watched, Sailor Mars went down. "Get her!" She yelled to Tuxedo Mask.

The creature nearest Sailor Moon growled, "We want you!"

Slightly startled at the revelation, her eyes widened, then narrowed with anger as she scanned her friends again. Smiling with a sweetness that belied her wrath, she pointed at her chest. "Me? Really? Well, I'm right here! Come and get me!" She turned and ran from the scene to, hopefully, give the Scouts a chance to collect themselves. She heard the creatures lumbering in her wake and Tuxedo Mask yelling for her in the distance. Fear, for the Scouts and herself, drove her to keep running until she came to an open clearing. Nodding grimly, "This should do it." She turned as her enemies followed her into the clearing in pursuit.

Waiting patiently, she examined each for visible weaknesses. _Having Mercury around _does _have its advantages._ The first one looked human in body, though much taller, with, what looked to her like, tree limbs for arms and, metal leaves for hair that it used as very effective weapons. This was the only one she had seen use something other than Dark Energy in the fighting. The second had three eyes, snakelike armor, long legs and a huge tail. The third one was, in Serena's opinion, simply a giant, downright ugly, rock with wings. The last one was indistinct in size and shape and she could put no name to it, though it apparently shifted with the shadows. All this she absorbed in the time it took the creatures to surround her.

"Master says we must take you back unharmed." The rock with wings gritted out.

"Are you going to come at me one at a time or all at once?" Sailor Moon asked as she pulled out her Scepter.

This seemed to confuse him as he knew who she was and thought there'd be more resistance. He smiled (which, to Serena, looked like a tooth filled yawn) and pointed to the others to close the circle.

Sailor Moon paused to listen for signs of the other Scouts but heard nothing. She waited another half second then threw her Scepter at the armored creature closest to her. Then pulled off her tiara.

Moon Tiara . . . Magic!

She didn't watch what damage it wrought, knowing it was to only be a distraction. Sailor Moon held up her hand to catch the returning Scepter.

Moon Scepter . . . Elimination!

She watched as the tree creature was struck and smiled slightly when it turned to dust, though not before it managed to get a few of its metal leaves off at her. Sailor Moon dodged the first two, but the last one planted itself in her upper right arm. She staggered in pain, but did not fall. She managed a grim smile as she faced the remaining three. She again reached for her tiara but froze when she heard something that shocked her to the core:

Cosmic Ice Fire . . . Destroy!

It was a male voice and she thought it was aimed at her. Sailor Moon turned slowly in renewed panic. The fear immediately dissolved, though. As she watched, with one attack by the stranger, the snake like armored creature was blasted to dust. _Totally cool!_ Lost in fascination, she missed the winged creature approach her from behind.

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" The male voice yelled from the shadows. His warning came too late for her to get away as the creature grabbed her by the arms. She cried out as its claws pushed the metal piece deeper into her arm, her head reeling in pain. Feeling herself being pulled backward, Sailor Moon, a tight-lipped grimace on her face, used what strength she had left and dug her heels in the ground. She nearly fainted in relief when she heard the familiar:

Venus Love Chain . . . Encircle!

The chain hit the creature on the wing and wrapped around it firmly. Sailor Venus yanked hard and the creature toppled over, taking Sailor Moon with it. "Well . . . Hell!" She exclaimed, putting her hand on her hip. Frowning, "That was _not_ supposed to happen!"

Off to the side, the shadowy creature, knowing that there was no way to succeed in the mission today, began to slip away, but found itself caught between Mercury and Uranus:

Mercury Ice Storm . . . Blast!  
World Shaking!

"Shit! Won't anything kill these things?" Uranus yelled, jumping away to avoid a blast of Dark Energy.

Silence Wall!

Saturn, moving between the creature and the Scouts, blocked the deadly Energy. When the blast ended, she moved back and yelled, "Pluto, now!"

Dead Scream!

A ball of green light hit the shadow at point blank range. The shadow, however, did not turn to dust, it simply dissipated.

The Scouts had not attacked the now prone rock creature as Sailor Moon was beneath it. They were afraid to hit her, but Tuxedo Mask had no intention of letting this monster take off with Sailor Moon.

The creature righted itself and looked around. There were eight Sailor Scouts surrounding him now, plus two men and he had lost his back up. He reasoned the best way to keep them at bay was to disable his captive. "Don't come any closer." It said in a gravelly voice. "See her arm? It's already damaged and bleeding."

The Scouts cringed and Sailor Moon cried out in pain as the creature pushed harder on the disk in her arm. Fresh blood poured out of the wound. "I'll do more if you don't get out of the way." He applied a little more pressure, this time Sailor Moon just blanched and sagged, the pain and exhaustion becoming too much for her.

Tuxedo Mask waited while the creature backed up, the Scouts making a path for it. When it was directly in front of him, the creatures back to him, Tuxedo Mask bashed it on the head with his cane. Startled by the move, the rock creature released Sailor Moon and she fell to her knees, gripping her arm. Once more, from the shadows, she (and the others for the first time) heard:

Cosmic Ice Fire . . . Destroy!

The creature stumbled at the onslaught and Sailor Moon watched as Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter's attack joined the unfamiliar one. Under the combined attacks, the creature collapsed.

Sailor Moon heard the others calling her, saw them running to her, as she staggered painfully to her feet. She felt Tuxedo Mask grip her waist, looked up and tried to smile her reassurance to him. The pain was excruciating, Serena lifted her hand to his face . . . And never even felt his grip on her tighten as she gave in to the darkness that beckoned her.


	9. New Allies...

**Chapter 9  
****New Allies . . .**

**  
Wednesday . . . About 6:00 P.M.  
**Sailors Mars, Venus, and Uranus got to them in time to see Tuxedo Mask lift up the injured, exhausted Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury followed, slowly, as they were all battle damaged. She carefully checked Sailor Moon's arm, the remaining Scouts helping each other near her, watching her worriedly, "She's lost a lot of blood, but I think she'll be fine after some rest and after I get this shrapnel out. She took a deep breath, "But then," she threw up her hands in disgust, "I've been wrong before!"

Saturn put her hand on Mercury's shoulder, "Calm down. I'll help you."

Mercury smiled her thanks, "Yeah, let's get her back to Darien's."

"Maybe then we can figure out who our mystery guest was." Mars added, watching the shadows where she was sure the man had been.

"Ladies, we'll meet you there." Tuxedo Mask turned and was gone.

The girls watched him leave and, again helping each other up, they stumbled from the clearing. When they were out of sight of any onlookers, they powered down, continuing home. Each thinking the same thing, "Four at once–it just seems to be getting worse all the time."

* * *

Rubeus smiled as he watched the Sailor Scouts leave the battle scene. It was quite a fight. By combining Jedeite and Zoicite's powers, they had come up with four stunning droids. _I know the Wraith wasn't destroyed. Although damaged, he should find his way back here. It's Zoicite's turn to go after the Crystal . . . And Sailor Moon. _

Recently, Rubeus had been informed of a major change in plans. Wise Man and Prince Dimando had found a new way to disrupt the Future. Sailor Moon had the Crystal they'd been looking for, and they wanted it. "Zoicite!"

"Sir?"

"When the Wraith returns, have four new droids ready. We can't allow the Sailor Scouts time to rest or regroup. Sailor Moon is still just out of our reach. We need her!" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "now, we should be able to bring her here as she was hurt again and is still weak."

Zoicite arched an eyebrow, "That's two battles she's shown up to, in almost as many days. Weak? I don't think so. This time, she took on all four . . . _Alone_. It seems to me that she's growing stronger."

Rubeus mused on her words a moment, "You may be right. This may pose quite a problem to the plan."

When he was again silent, she asked, "What are your orders?"

"Lead the next battle yourself. Take the droids and the Wraith. We have to weaken those wretched Scouts until they can't fight any more."

"I agree. However, what about that other fighter? We didn't see him, but he took down Slythe in one blow."

Rubeus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't interfere. And if he does, wear him down, like the rest."

"He is powerful," She observed.

"Yes," Rubeus nodded slowly and turned to the viewing window to gaze down at Tokyo, "But not, I think, immune to pain."

* * *

"So, you obviously didn't tell them."

"Why should I have?"

"How about the fact that you've saved Sailor Moon's life?"

"It's my job," he replied, bitterness seeping into his voice. "So you've told me."

"What about the others?"

"What about them?"

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No. Not unless it's necessary."

"They need to know their jobs." Came the voice of reason.

"Enough! I won't be badgered!"

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not."

"Then, what's the problem? If you tell them, it'll make things much easier on you and the Sailor Scouts."

"Yeah? How so?"

He shrugged off the question. "More of you."

The man sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "Look, I'm still trying to get used to the idea myself."

"I understand that, but . . . "

"I said, enough!"

"Fine . . . For now . . . " He acquiesced, then he was gone.

* * *

Darien restrained Serena as she tried to draw away from the pain that even unconsciousness could not ease. "Hurry, Amy!" He gritted out.

"I'm trying, Darien, but this almost feels like it's imbedded in the bone." Amy had been prodding and pulling on the palm sized piece of metal for almost ten minutes. The wound was bleeding profusely again, making it more difficult to get a grasp on it.

"Little fool," Darien swore for at least the 100th time, looking down at Serena, "What the hell did she think she was doing?"

"Who knows?" Raye answered his question with one of her own.

"Let's face it, guys," Mina put in, "We were in pretty shitty shape back there. Chances are, she was trying to buy us time."

"Yeah, and we needed it, too." Lita agreed.

Darien, releasing Serena, brushed Amy aside and, once again, took command. "Haruka, hold her shoulders. Lita, hold her legs. Keep her absolutely immobile." When the two moved to do so, he turned to Michiru. "Bring me two towels and a washcloth." When she returned, he used one of the towels to wipe the blood away from the wound. Then, Darien wrapped the wash cloth around the piece of metal and braced her arm to keep her steady. Looking at the girls, "Ready?" At their nods he glanced quickly behind him where Hotaru was standing, "Better be quick." With all his strength, Darien pulled the shrapnel out of the bone. That done, Amy covered the gaping wound with the last towel. Hotaru laid her hands on it. A purplish aura surrounded her hands and then Serena's arm as she sealed the damaged bone and closed the laceration. She smiled wearily at Amy and nodded. Hotaru sagged back against Setsuna who'd come up behind her when she'd seen the strain the healing was causing.

"She'll be fine." She whispered gently. Amy removed the towel to see hardly a scar where once had been a potentially life threatening wound. Hotaru placed her palm on Serena's forehead and Haruka and Lita released her when Serena ceased thrashing, now resting peacefully. Hotaru looked up suddenly and almost forcefully stated, "she is not to move from this bed! No fights. No out. Nothing, for at least twenty-four hours. She was still weak from her mother's healing and over exerted herself. This just pushed her back another week in recovery." At their nods, Hotaru allowed Setsuna to lead her back to Darien's spare room to sleep. Luna came in and curled up by Serena's legs and the others went into the living room, knowing Luna would get them if there was a problem.

"Anyone have any idea who our mystery person was?" Michiru queried. The girls just shook their heads, too tired to think.

"Artemis?" Darien looked at the cat, hoping he had some answers.

"On this one, I'm totally clueless."

"He was very powerful . . . " Lita mentioned between yawns.

"Yeah." Mina put in. "But at least he seemed to be on our side."

"Sure. He saved Sailor Moon's butt back there." Raye agreed, stifling a yawn of her own. At her words, Darien frowned slightly, frustrated that they hadn't gotten to Serena in time to prevent her being injured.

Setsuna, coming up behind where he was sitting on the couch, gently rested her hand on his shoulder. When he glanced up at her, she said, "It wasn't your fault. You can't help her impetuousness. She was protecting us."

"She could've waited." Darien muttered, still more than slightly irritated with Serena's reckless behavior.

"Serena gave us the time we needed to regroup." Setsuna returned.

"Yeah, well, we're supposed to be protecting _her_, not the other way around." Haruka asserted.

"I'm actually proud of her." Raye said softly. "She was very brave."

Then she smiled and continued in what could only be labeled as pure sarcasm. "Not normal for Serena by any stretch of the imagination."

"True enough." Mina acknowledged amid laughter from the group. As a thought struck her, she sobered, "But once again . . . "

"They were after her . . . " Darien finished, his voice sounding ominous in the room that had quickly turned deathly silent.

"Uh huh." Lita concurred, "And they're getting persistent about it. Not to mention, more in number and stronger." She yawned again. "To be honest, guys, I'm beat. I'm turning in."

The others agreed, adding that they'd finish the discussion in the morning.

"Darien, wait." Setsuna said as he walked toward the bedroom door.

He turned to her and waited patiently while she thought about what it was she wanted to tell him. "Don't be so hard on yourself, or Serena. She needs all the _love_ you can give her–not the guilt you want to bear." Seeing Darien about to speak, Setsuna shook her head, "listen to me. Serena loves you, desperately. She loves us all more than her very own life. She'll do what she feels is right to protect us. You can't prevent that or you will make her _less_ than what it is _you_ love about _her_." Considering her words, he nodded slightly, and left to join Serena and Luna in the bed.

**  
Thursday . . . Early Morning  
**It was about two hours before dawn when the group was awakened by Sailor Pluto on the communicator. "There's five this time, guys, and they're doing some major damage near the center of town. Better make it fast!"

"Hang tight. We'll be there soon." Was Darien's reply as he climbed out of bed.

"Well, I'm certainly not going anywhere!" She answered, sarcasm dripping from her words.

The girls wearily stumbled out of bed. Even after sleeping better than eight hours, by no means were they well rested. Too much had happened and their strength was dwindling, but they wouldn't let that stop them. The seven Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were gone before they could even finish grumbling about being so rudely awakened.

Serena, however, was not with them. She'd sat up when the call came in, but Darien, though glad she was awake, gently but firmly pushed her back into the pillows. For once, she complied, without even a whimper, feigning exhaustion. As soon as they were gone, Serena threw the blankets off the bed and stood up. "Luna, look after Reenie." Though a little lightheaded from the blood loss, she felt fine, even flexing the muscle in her right arm to make sure everything still worked. Pulling her locket off, she opened her mouth to call out her transformation, but Luna interrupted her.

"Serena, you just can't go! You can't do this."

"Oh, Luna," She griped in annoyance, "Don't you start, too. I've about heard enough!" The aggravation she felt eased with her next words:

**Moon Crystal Power! **

Luna tried one more time to get her to listen to reason, "Sailor Moon, don't go, please. You're still weak . . . "

"I am not! And I will go!" She said fiercely, then picking Luna up and petting her gently, "I have to go. Don't you see? They're as tired as I am. I need to help them. I could never forgive myself if something happened to one of them and I wasn't there to help. Help prevent it . . . or something . . . " Coming out of her serious mien, she carelessly tossed Luna on the bed, "Anyway, just watch Reenie."

And she was gone. Shaking her head, Luna sighed heavily, already hearing another fight between Darien and Serena.

This time when Sailor Moon approached the scene, she did so cautiously. Observing the Scouts as they attacked and watching the enemies for signs of weakness, she tapped her foot, thinking about what she should do. _No one's seen me yet. So, I've got the advantage of surprise!_ Not letting the fact that Darien was probably going off the deep end worrying about her bother her, she moved onto business. "Hmm . . . Looks like Rubeus got wise . . . "

Of the five, the first one reminded Serena of a giant plastic bag. It was tall with glittering black eyes that shot red beams of explosive Dark Energy at its victims, who, at that moment, happened to be Pluto, Venus, and Jupiter. Besides the eyes, a permanently opened mouth with large, sharp teeth encompassed most of its face. The rest of it was see-through, and, if a person wasn't watching its face, it could be only seen when it moved. The second one Serena immediately named Axeman. It had an axe where each arm should have been and saw blades for teeth. The third looked like a huge pile of molten lava. At about eight feet high, it spat rapid streams of rock filled fire at Mars and Uranus. In the wake of its movements, the ground was blackened, charred, and melted. The fourth could only be described as an overgrown mushroom. Tall and fat, with a cap the circumference of a small car, the creature slithered along on its tree trunk-sized stem, blasting every thing in sight with Dark Energy out of its enormous hands. The last one, Serena remembered from the last battle. It shifted with the shadows and used Dark Energy as its weapon.

Taking it all in quickly, Serena shook her head and sighed, trying to look at the brighter side of things, "Ahh, well . . . The more the merrier, I suppose!" Keeping to the darkness, she pulled off her tiara and aimed at the closest creature to her, Axeman.

Moon Tiara . . . Magic!

Though doing little damage, the tiara served its purpose. Axeman turned to the new annoyance behind him. When the Sailor Scouts heard her attack, they too turned in her direction, at least the ones not currently engaged. "Get her outta here!" Tuxedo Mask yelled from his position at the side of the monster he was fighting. But no one, not even he, could get to Serena in time.

Sailor Moon remained motionless as Axeman began walking toward her. Determining that, at point blank range, she might be able to take him out in one shot, Sailor Moon waited until the last possible moment, then, starting to pull out her Scepter, she heard, _"Get down!"_ From behind her and immediately fell flat. When she glanced up, Axeman was about four feet in front of her, a whole lot closer than she preferred . . .

Cosmic Ice Fire . . . Destroy!

Sailor Moon watched in fascination as the icy flame hit Axeman, freezing and frying simultaneously. She stood up and:

Moon Scepter . . . Elimination!

Finished what their mystery guest had started. She smiled, slightly amused, as it melted into the ground, giving off a thick, slightly yellow smoke, immediately making her gag. "Ewww . . . What is that?"

"Get away from there, Sailor Moon!" Came the male voice behind her.

"Sailor Moon! What the hell are you doing here?" Sailor Uranus screamed.

Momentarily distracted by the words and the smell, Sailor Moon, coughing, missed the Dark Energy aimed at her by the shadowy creature. She suddenly found herself knocked breathless as Tuxedo Mask tackled her. "One of these days, I'm going to beat you senseless." He whispered quickly as he bounced up taking her with him. "Come on," He grabbed her hand, "I'm getting you out of here."

"No!" She tugged hard on his arm to get his attention. "I'm not going! And I don't plan on fighting now, either. Look!" She pointed to where the Sailor Scouts had split into groups to fight the four remaining monsters.

Tuxedo Mask saw the mutiny written on Sailor Moon's face; he also saw determination. "All right, damn it! If you_ must_ stay, keep to the shadows!"

She smiled, "Fine, just go . . . Help the others. I'll be ok here."

Sailor Moon watched Tuxedo Mask return to the fight. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the shadow that Tuxedo Mask had saved her from break away from its enemies. Horror filled her as it headed straight at the nearby Sailor Saturn's unprotected back.

"Saturn down!" Sailor Moon screamed.

Moon Tiara . . . Magic!

But before her tiara could hit it, the creature faded out of sight, then reappeared near Pluto.

"What the . . . !" Sailor Moon looked to her right, the plastic creature stood its ground as three attacks hit it:

Dead Scream!  
Venus love Chain . . . Encircle!  
Jupiter Thunderclap . . . Zap!

"Christ! What're these things made of?" Jupiter cried as she shoved Venus away from the red beams that were aimed at her. Invariably caught, she took the shot meant for Venus and hit the ground without another word.

Sailor Moon, frozen in shock, watched the same thing begin happening in the other groups. "_NOOOOO!_" She screamed in fury. She turned quickly to where she knew the unknown man was and demanded, "help them! Please!" She heard no reply, but watched the shadows as he crept up behind the lava creature that had taken down Mars and Neptune and left them unconscious (or dead, Serena wasn't sure which) to find its next victim. She waited until he was in position and then ran to Jupiter to aid her as she stumbled up after the blast she'd taken. Unfortunately, she was in the line of fire, so Sailor Moon jerked her out of the way and yelled, "Now!"

Cosmic Ice Fire . . . Destroy!

Already weakened by the previous onslaught, the creature cried out in agony as the power hit him, but he didn't die. Jupiter thanked Sailor Moon and she tiredly replied, "Get those two," she pointed to Mars and Neptune, "out of harm's way." Sailor Moon looked back in time to see Tuxedo Mask take a shot of Dark Energy meant for Mercury. A nearly blinding rage and fear, fear for him and the other Scouts as Serena was unsure if they would all make it out this battle alive, filled her. The others still on their feet turned in panic when Sailor Moon ran out into the open. They knew that there was no way to protect her at the distance she was from them. "Looking for me?" Sailor Moon called out angrily. The four creatures instantly turned and moved quickly toward her, well aware of whom she was and what their own mission entailed. "Come on, come on," she muttered under her breath, then called out, "Scouts unite!"

Glancing at each other then her, the Sailor Scouts, helping each other up, moved slowly to surround Sailor Moon and the four creatures that were heading, with deadly intent, straight to her.

"Sailor Moon, get down!" Came once again from behind her.

When she remained on her feet, a weakened and exhausted Tuxedo Mask tackled her again, this time rolling to avoid a combined attack from the creatures that would have fried them on the spot. Breathing hard, the two paused. Looking up quickly, they watched in grim satisfaction as the Outer Scouts and the stranger retaliated with:

World Shaking!  
Cosmic Ice Fire . . . Destroy!  
Dead Scream!  
Deep Submerge!

The well-surrounded creatures had no hope of escape. When more attacks began hitting them, they knew they were going to die. So, pooling all of their Dark Energy, they let it out in a burst, causing a tremendous explosion . . . The concussion sent everyone on their feet flying into nearby walls or to the pavement.

Struggling to their feet, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon watched in fascinated horror as Zoicite appeared.

"Sailor Moon." She said, pleased. "So good to see you."

"If it's me you want, then fight me!" Serena called out and began backing away. To Tuxedo Mask she whispered, "Get to Pluto. Find out if she can get Zoicite back to the Past." She watched Zoicite's approach carefully and a thought hit her, "Oh, and see if she can erase her memories of today, too."

Darien shook his head, "Sorry, I won't leave you."

"Please, just go! We can argue this later, I promise. But right now we gotta get her," Pointing to Zoicite, "Back where she belongs."

In frustration, he yielded to her wisdom. Touching her cheek gently, he whispered, "Just be careful!"

The Sailor Scouts weren't going to pose much of a threat to Zoicite, still laying around in various positions after the last blast. She advanced on Sailor Moon secure in the knowledge that, although she couldn't kill her, Sailor Moon could be damaged severely before being turned over to Rubeus. "You can't possibly hope to beat me in your condition. I'm fresh and you are," Zoicite disdainfully gave Sailor Moon the once over with her eyes, then snorted, "to say the least . . . Battle weary?"

Sailor Moon shrugged lightly, unconcerned, "I am." Then growled fiercely, "But that doesn't mean I won't fight you til the end. You don't belong here and can't be allowed to remain in this time."

Zoicite raised an eyebrow mockingly, "And just what do you intend to do about it?"

Unbeknownst to her, the respite allowed the Sailor Scouts time to regain their strength and Serena could see them moving slowly to positions behind Zoicite. Tuxedo Mask managed to get to Sailor Pluto and she'd agreed to take Zoicite back to the Past, but said that only the Crystal could remove her memories. That thought did _not_ make Tuxedo Mask in the least bit happy.

"Tuxedo Mask," Zoicite called out, "I see you've become quite close to Sailor Moon. Come, stand beside her." She shrugged, then taunted mercilessly, "Or, stay where you are and watch her die!"

"Where's your pal, Malachite?" Sailor Moon interrupted before Zoicite could utter another word.

Rage darkened her eyes as she replied, "It's all your fault, you bitch!"

Sailor Moon's eyes widened slightly, but then smiled faintly at the next words.

"He was sent back because of you!" Putting her hands together, Zoicite formed five large ice crystal shards, ones that Sailor Moon remembered all too well from the Starlight Tower, and with a sweep of her arm sent them flying at Sailor Moon.

"NNNOOOOOO!" The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask screamed from behind Zoicite. No one was close enough to get to her, though Darien, still feeling the biting pain one of those things caused, took off at a dead run toward her. Serena was rooted to the spot, too petrified to move.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for everyone, and, as they watched, Sailor Moon closed her eyes and felt herself be hit, but there was no pain, simply a warm body, not the shards. She fell to the ground on impact and then looked up to see the shards melting into the back of her savior as he stumbled away.

The entire group had forgotten about the stranger lurking in the shadows. _"OH NOOO!" _Sailor Moon cried out, tears pooling in her eyes as Tuxedo Mask came to her side and helped her up. The man walked about fifteen feet and fell to the ground.

Zoicite raised an eyebrow, amused. "Well, too bad, Sailor Moon. At least, he's out of the way!"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn ran toward the injured man, but before they could get to him, a figure materialized from the darkness, lifted the man and was gone.

"Wh . . . Who was that?" Saturn asked quickly.

"Did you take him, Zoicite?" Sailor Mercury demanded, furious that she didn't get the chance to help him.

Zoicite snorted derisively, "What the hell would I want him for? I have two purposes." She looked at Sailor Moon, "And you're both of them!"

"Not this time, Zoicite! Now, Scouts!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, pulling Sailor Moon into the safety of his cape as the assault began.

Because of the Dark Energy Rubeus had infused in her, Zoicite was stronger than before, but each Scout, hitting her with a full strength attack, brought her to her knees. Seeing Sailor Venus' chain firmly binding Zoicite's arms to her body, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask walked up to the weakened general.

"No . . . I can't go back!"

Sailor Moon looked down at her with something akin to pity in her eyes, "Give my regards to Beryl!" Then she opened her locket, revealing the very much in demand Silver Crystal.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Zoicite asked, eyes wide.

Closing her eyes in concentration, Sailor Moon shook her head, "You will never know."

**Moon Crystal Power!**

Serena commanded the Crystal to remove Zoicite's memories of the Present and the woman collapsed to the ground at her feet. Sailor Moon leaned wearily on Darien and they walked over to the others as Venus, Pluto, and Zoicite disappeared behind them.

"We need to get some sleep." He told the group. "You," Glancing down at Serena, "shouldn't even be here."

She covered the yawn the word _sleep _immediately set off. "Well, I am here. And I'm glad I was. This was a bad fight."

The group moved slowly to the alley near the battle scene and powered down. Glancing back out, they were astounded by the size of the crater left from the Dark Energy explosion. "The city is _not _going to be happy with us," Lita commented wryly.

"I've never seen anything with the power to kill after death." Michiru said softly.

"Yeah. Amy, check out that pile of yellow ooze over there. There was something strange about it." Serena added, pointing. "It really smelled bad and made me sick."

The group walked over to where Serena had indicated, but Serena lagged behind with Darien. "I hope that guy was ok, Darien. He saved my life." She started crying then, her fear for everyone overwhelming her. "It never seems to hit me during the battles anymore," She whispered. Darien turned Serena in his arms, and she buried her face in his shirt, sobbing. Her heart aching so much that she didn't know if she could bear the burden anymore. "What happens if someone dies, Darien?" She shook her head, "I couldn't deal with that."

He raised her chin and wiped away the tears, "No one's going to die! Do you hear me? That's why we have each other."

"But what about . . . ?" She glanced to the spot where the stranger disappeared.

"We can only hope . . . " His voice trailed off. Seeing the others moving back their way, he whispered, "Come, my Almost Fallen Princess, time for bed."

"Bed?" She groaned, "What about food?" And thus she grumbled as the group made their way back to Darien's apartment.

* * *

An hour after dawn, it was a thoroughly exhausted group that stumbled to their beds to find whatever sleep they could before they were called upon to fight again. Hotaru had done her best to heal everyone's injuries, but was only partially successful due to her own fatigue. Setsuna and Mina came in shortly after the others' arrival and they too fell into their beds, too worn out to even smile at having accomplished their objective.

Serena and Darien stood on the balcony, spending a few minutes enjoying each other's company and the morning before turning in, "I want to tell you something, Serena."

"Hmm?" She smiled at him.

"Please, stop taking so many chances."

She sighed, _here we go again_ . . . "But, Darien, they're after me . . . "

"Precisely my point. They _are_ after you." When Serena was about to speak, he put a finger over her lips to quiet her, shaking his head.

"What happens if they get you because you took a chance . . . Just think about what could happen. Try and think logically, please. It could mean your life."

Serena folded her arms and turned away from him petulantly. It was hard for her to remain quiet during his gentle chastising, but she did. "Darien, I just don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"I know, but we don't want _you_ getting hurt, either. It's our job to take chances, not yours."

Frustrated at him for, what she thought was his lack of understanding of her feelings, Serena replied, "I don't want to argue this anymore. Let's just drop it." _For now._

However, Darien did understand her feelings. More than she knew. But, until they found out what Rubeus wanted with Serena, or Sailor Moon, they–she–had to be extremely careful. Regardless of whether _she_ wanted it or not. Darien was not about to let her win this one, but for now, he simply nodded and led her back to the bedroom.

As she bounced on the bed, she smiled brilliantly at him. "Ya know, I kinda like this . . . " Her voice trailed off. Darien looked at her questioningly and she shrugged, continuing timidly, "Waking up next to you all the time." Then she whispered, "I'm going to miss you when I have to go back home."

Climbing in the bed next to her, he pulled her close and kissed her softly. Laying down, he replied, "Me, too, Serena. Me, too."

* * *

"Bryce! Oh, Dearest Brother of Mine! Where are you!" Brandon called out as he made his way through his brother's penthouse.

"In here!" Bryce mumbled into his pillow.

Brandon opened the bedroom door to find his brother sprawled out on his stomach on the bed, face buried in the pillows. "What? My brother, still asleep! Heart attack! _OOHH NOOO!_" He stumbled laughingly to his knees, hand over his heart. "It's after ten and you haven't met this glorious day yet?"

"Go away! It's been a long night." Bryce muttered.

"What? Still mooning over the, again missing, Serena Tsukino?"

"You are a pain." He sighed, annoyed. "What do you want? If it isn't important, then get out. I need my sleep."

"Can't do that, Big Brother. I've come to ease your lonely plight!"

"I don't need easing. I need my sleep."

Brandon stopped his joking, "Are you all right? Are you sick?"

Bryce shook his head, but Brandon braced his hand on Bryce's back to find his forehead and check for fever.

_"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"_ Bryce cried out with agony ridden words.

Brandon jerked back from him as if burned. "What _is_ your problem?" He went to move the blankets from Bryce, but the man rolled over to prevent it.

"I'm not sick, Brandon." He gritted out. "I'm just beat. That's all."

"Look . . . Something's wrong, Bryce. I can tell. You've been known to stay awake days at a time . . . Not to mention that you've never yelled at me like that before . . . " Brandon was really worried. He'd never seen Bryce act this way. It was almost frightening. And hardly anything rattled Brandon.

"It's all right . . . Don't worry." Bryce opened bloodshot eyes and smiled weakly at him.

"If you say so . . . " His voice died as he watched Bryce's face pale as he shifted positions on the bed.

"I do."

"By the way, there's still no sign of Serena." Brandon said, still eyeing his brother carefully.

"I know."

"The Sailor Scouts have been busy, though."

"Yeah. I know that, too."

"They seem to have a new guy on their side, as well. Unfortunately, we missed the fight this morning, though. By about fifteen minutes."

"Hmm." Was all Bryce said.

"When we do manage to catch up with them, we've tried to watch them to see where they go, but they always seem to elude us . . . "

"Yeah, well, don't watch too close. I don't want you getting stomped on by the Scouts!" Bryce smiled slightly with his own words.

"Hey! This is us!" He laughingly retorted. "But, since you're obviously _not_ getting out of bed, I'll leave you to your dreams . . . " Brandon looked at his brother closely once more, "Should you have a need . . . "

"I know. I'll call."

Bryce opened his eyes again and, watching his brother's retreat, came to a decision. "Wait, Brand." He turned back to his brother and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Call the others. We need to talk."

* * *

Rubeus hadn't thought it possible that his plan might fail. Zoicite was captured and gone. "Back to the Past, probably." He mused bitterly. It had been three hours since the battle ended and he knew that he himself was running out of time. The Scouts were wearing down and he had to act fast.

"Nephrite, Jedeite!" Appearing before him, they listened patiently as Rubeus began to rant. "I need Sailor Moon and her Crystal! Wise Man is not all pleased that we, I, continue to fail. The Scouts are down but not yet out. The only way to get Sailor Moon is to due away with those pathetic Scouts completely."

"We shouldn't forget about their new companion–the one that took Zoicite's shards for Sailor Moon." Nephrite reminded them.

"Hmm . . . Yes . . . " Rubeus clenched his fist, fury filling him again, "that fool, Zoicite! I told her I wanted Sailor Moon alive. Her own thirst for vengeance ruined the best laid plan."

"One more battle should do it, though." Jedeite speculated.

"Maybe." Rubeus looked dubious, but asked the question anyway, "what's your intention?"

Jedeite shrugged, "We go to the fight ourselves. Take enough droids to keep the Scouts busy, diverted from watching Sailor Moon. In the interim, one of us," He looked at Nephrite, "escapes with Sailor Moon when no one can interfere."

"She'll fight you or I, or both of us, tooth and nail . . . " Nephrite tossed his head, disgusted.

"And if Zoicite didn't manage to kill the other warrior?" Rubeus interrupted before the two could come to blows.

"If he interferes, we kill him." Nephrite replied without thought.

Rubeus nodded his agreement, "Good. But if you fail, your fate will be one worse than death." Thinking themselves dismissed, Jedeite and Nephrite turned to leave, but stopped to listen when Rubeus added, "Be careful with Sailor Moon. Wise Man wants her alive, no physical damage. There's no telling what he plans to do with her . . . "

**  
Thursday . . . Around Noon  
**Serena woke up alone in bed. She stretched, wondering dreamily what it would be like to wake up next to Darien for the rest of her life. She blushed at the direction her thoughts were taking, then sighed. It would be a very long time before they were married. Not that it mattered, though, because she'd been enjoying all the aspects of a married couple for almost two weeks. "Well, almost all . . . " Serena amended, blushing again. "My father would freak if he knew where I was right now. He wouldn't care if it was perfectly innocent . . . Probably aim a gun at Darien and end up shooting himself in the foot in the process." She laughed at the sight her thoughts portrayed. Her dad hopping around on one foot, swearing. Shaking her head, Serena thought about what Amy had said on the way home from the fight earlier. The creature Serena had killed melted into poison. Something like Cyanide or close to it. Serena could still hear Lita's ringing remark,_ "Even time travelers invest in chemical warfare . . . "_ _'Power to kill after death,' _Michiru had said. She believed that thought was weighing heavily on everyone's mind now. Noticing there was no noise coming from beyond the door, curious, Serena got up and walked in the living room. She frowned when she saw the room was empty, save Reenie.

The little girl ran to give her a hug, and jumped on Serena's lap when she sat on the couch, "Hi, Mommy!"

"Mornin', Munchkin. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to figure out a way to tell Luna and Artemis that they have a kitten in the future." Reenie giggled when Serena's eyes widened, then she, too, laughed.

"Uh oh . . . I think Luna will be quite hysterical over that one." Reenie, still smiling, quickly nodded her agreement. "By the way, where is everybody?" Serena glanced around curiously, still, there was no sign of anyone.

"Uh . . . " Reenie began sheepishly, "They, uh . . . Went out." She grinned innocently at Serena, pleased with her own logic.

Serena looked at her watch. It had only been about five hours since the Scouts went to bed and about four for her and Darien . . . Then she paused, if the others were out and as tired as she was . . .

"Reenie?"

"Hmm?" She asked, climbing off Serena's lap.

"Where are they?" Serena demanded. Standing up, she angrily put her hands on her hips.

"Don't answer that!" A voice called out from behind Serena.

"Luna," Serena cried, grabbing her chest, "You damn near scared the life outta me!"

"Sorry, Serena," The cat replied, although she really _didn't_ sound contrite at all.

Turning back to Reenie, bending at the waist to look her in the face, "Now tell me where they are!"

"I can't." Reenie whispered.

"They're on a mission, aren't they?" Serena was furious now.

"Uh . . . Well . . . " She dug her toe into the carpet.

"Small Lady! Don't you lie to me!"

"Reenie!" Luna growled.

"I'm sorry, Luna," Reenie hung her head apologetically.

"Well?" Serena insisted.

"They're in the park. They got the call about twenty minutes ago when Lita went to town to get stuff to make breakfast."

Without another word, Serena transformed. Sailor Moon kissed the little girl, "Thank you, Reenie. You did the right thing."

Reenie knew better than that, and so did Luna, "Sailor Moon, you _must not go_!"

"Shut up, Luna," She snapped, "I've had it up to here," Serena put her open hand over her head, "With people telling me what I can and can't do. They need me, enough said!" Saying that, she was gone.

Reenie, tears in her eyes, glanced down at the cat. "Guess I goofed, huh?"

Luna sighed and tried to reassure the girl, "No, Reenie. You couldn't lie. But I don't like this." Her fur stood unnaturally high on her back and she shook her head. "Not one bit. Three in a row . . . I'm afraid it might just be too much, even for the Sailor Scouts."

* * *

Tuxedo Mask clenched his fist. Never had they had a battle as vicious as this. It made the last one seem like child's play. There had been eight this time, and certainly not enough Scouts to fight them all. Two were already destroyed, but, as Mercury had found earlier, they let off a poison gas, making Neptune and Venus violently ill because they were too close when the creatures had been destroyed. With six left and Sailor Moon on her way, Darien couldn't be any more frustrated.

The Scouts were tired and it was obvious which direction this battle was going. Jupiter, Mars, and Uranus combined attacks three times on one creature. Looking at each other, shock filled them as they had no effect. The blue, three horned monster gave a gravelly smile, knowing that even after its own death, the Dark Energy blast was intense. The three didn't see the creature crack until it was too late.

All the Scouts scattered, trying to get far enough away from the inevitable explosion. However, Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus, the closest ones to the creature, were knocked flat, but not by the report, "What the hell!" Mars cried out.

"Sailor Mars," A male voice told her, "Stay down, please. We'll help the others."

She looked up to see a black-haired man smiling down at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"They'll be time for explanations later. Take a look." He indicated behind him with his thumb, "We're here to help."

Mars looked around as the stranger helped her to her feet. Each of the Scouts was now being aided by men similarly dressed like the one next to her. She glanced at him curiously. He wore black pants with an off-white shirt. Like Tuxedo Mask he had a cape, but his was blue and black and thigh length instead of longer. He was tall and looked vaguely familiar, but the magic that protected the Sailor Scouts' identities obviously worked for his as well. He also wore a mask, carried a sword of ancient design, but had powers of his own that he displayed as he pushed her back behind him:

Cosmic Night Storm . . . Blast!

Looking around him, Mars saw the four legged, centaur looking creature nearest Pluto explode as the blue beam of light struck it. Another man had managed to get Pluto out of the way just before the blast. Mars' jaw dropped. "That was incredible . . . " She whispered in awe.

He bowed slightly from the waist, smiling, "Thank You."

She started to walk by him, "Now there's only four left . . . And we have a definite advantage!"

"No." He replied. Gripping her arm lightly, he swept his other hand out and said, "Watch . . . "

As the Sailor Scouts stumbled back, out of the way, the seven men closed the distance on the creatures that were left. Surrounded and having no place to go, Mars saw the telltale signs of the pooling of Dark Energy. "Uh . . . " She muttered, clutching his arm tightly, "They're uh . . . ," her voice getting louder as she spoke, "Going to explode!" He just shook his head and smiled. For the second time in a matter of minutes, Sailor Mars was speechless. The attacks came at the last possible second:

Earth Shadows . . . Erupt!  
Cosmic Dark Storm . . . Blast!  
Earth Shards . . . Impale!  
Cosmic Ice Fire . . . Destroy!  
Earth Lights . . . Blaze!  
Cosmic Wind Comet . . . Annihilate!  
Earth Star . . . Shock!

After getting over his initial shock at so many dressed similar to him, Tuxedo Mask, helping Mercury and Neptune to a safe distance, turned back to look for Sailor Moon, knowing she should be there by now.

* * *

Sailor Moon ran up in time to see the seven attacks on the monsters. "Wow!" She stopped to watch from a short distance away. "That's him! The one that saved me before! This is so cool . . . And such hunks, too!" She hit herself in the head with her palm, Raye's words rebounding through her mind, "OK, Meatball Brain. Don't you think you should keep your mind on more important things!" Watching the men closely, her eyes widened, "Oh my God!" she gasped out, then whispered, "I believe things have just gotten a whole lot more complicated . . . "

* * *

Tuxedo Mask couldn't see Sailor Moon anywhere. Though he knew she was nearby, she hadn't shown herself yet. "Damn good thing, too." He muttered under his breath, watching the trees for signs of her. "Damn it! Doesn't she know how to listen! If that girl does _anything_ in our lives, it'll be to put me in an early grave." Checking on the Scouts, he glanced back toward the picnic area and felt a small sense of relief when the creatures blew up, the report causing the ground under his feet to shift slightly. The seven attackers managed to protect themselves and the Scouts nearest them as well, so no one was injured.

Darien shook his head as a strange sense of deja vu filled him. He shrugged it off quickly, because it was then that he saw a movement near the trees he hadn't had a chance to check yet . . . And he also noticed what she had not . . . Jedeite and Nephrite right behind her. "Sailor Moon! Behind you!" Everyone glanced in the direction he called out to.

"Huh? What . . . ?" She questioned, turning in his direction. Sailor Moon saw him pointing and spun around quickly. "Oh man!" Crossing her arms across her chest, "Not you guys!" They said nothing but separated and moved to come at her from both sides. "Can't you guys ever just stay where you belong?"

"Sailor Moon . . . " Jedeite, on her right, spoke first.

"Care to join us for a little two on one?" Nephrite finished for him.

"Now why would I want to go and do something _that_ stupid?"

"You do know we're taking you back with us . . . " Nephrite said abruptly, still moving slowly toward her.

"I don't think so! If anything, you guys are going back where you belong!" Sailor Moon reached for her Scepter, but stopped as a thought struck her, "Why would you want me anyway?"

"You have one of the most sought after items in the Galaxy, perhaps the Universe." Jedeite replied. Her hand immediately went to the locket she was wearing.

"Yes, Sailor Moon. Your Crystal." Nephrite spoke her thoughts.

Serena glanced behind her, Tuxedo Mask was about fifty feet back, the Scouts and men on his heels. Jedeite and Nephrite watched the others approach with amusement clearly written on their faces. They had anticipated the move, and, as one, they lifted their arms. A Dark Energy shield surrounded them and Sailor Moon; Tuxedo Mask, running, slammed right into it.

"Great . . . ! Just great!" Mars yelled, throwing up her hands in disgust.

Mercury grabbed her computer, "There's gotta be a way in there . . . " As she typed, she frowned, and, receiving the answers, her frown deepened. Turning to Darien and the men that had gathered around him, "Well . . . I've got some bad news and I've got some worse news."

Darien watched, his countenance filled with anxiety, as Serena stood in the middle of the shield just talking away at the two Generals.

"The worse news?"

"The wall is impenetrable. A combined attack by all seventeen of us wouldn't even scratch it."

"And the bad?" He demanded, getting more terrified by the moment.

"...is that it _can_ be broken from the _inside_, but we can't tell Sailor Moon that because the damn thing is sound proof!"

"You know, guys," Sailor Moon continued on as if nothing had happened. "You could have come up with something a little more original. I mean, come on now . . . A dome? This has been tried and failed." Serena had to keep talking, lest her fear get the better of her. She couldn't figure out why the others hadn't tried to get in yet, but she hoped it would be soon. Turning around, she could see them trying to say something. _Why don't they just blast the damned thing?_

"They can't get in." Jedeite said simply, eerily answering words she knew she hadn't spoken.

Nephrite brought his arms down and walked toward her. Shaking her head in disgust, "geez. I've had enough of this!" Sailor Moon grabbed her Scepter:

Moon Scepter . . . Elimination!

She aimed directly above herself, and, as the shield began to crack, she quickly turned her strength on Nephrite before he could get to close to her. Serena smiled bitterly as Nephrite stumbled. Jedeite attempted to reinforce the shield, but Sailor Moon, sinking to her knees, raised the Scepter above her head again, directly at the earlier break. Praying for the power to keep up the attack, she put all the force she could behind it. Suddenly, Serena dropped her Scepter to the ground, closed her eyes tightly, and covered her ears as a loud ringing sound reverberated from the top of the barrier. With a loud crack, the shield shattered into large pieces. Serena, ears aching, glanced up to see the bright afternoon sunlight beating down on her face. She couldn't hear the Scouts begin attacking the two Generals, but smiled sweetly at Darien when he pulled her into his arms. As he walked her back to the group, and, seeing the last two of Beryl's generals firmly bound together there was only one thing left to do . . .

The eight men had moved away from the group of Scouts to allow Sailor Moon time to do what needed to be done. Once Sailor Pluto and Sailor Venus were gone with the defeated Generals, the remainder of the Scouts, Sailor Moon, and Darien walked the short distance to the others. A somewhat awkward silence ensued.

Serena, unwavering faith in mankind, not to mention her memories, took Darien's hand and, moving in front of the men's apparent leader, simply stated, "I know you, don't I?" Sailor Moon could hear the collective gasps of surprise from behind and she smiled inwardly.

"You know them?" Tuxedo Mask asked cautiously.

She looked at him misty-eyed for a moment and whispered, "Yes. And so do you."


	10. Revelations...

**Chapter 10  
****Revelations . . .**

**  
Thursday . . . Mid-afternoon  
**Silence.

"But how?" Tuxedo Mask asked, bewildered.

Sailor Moon shook her head gently, "It's their story to tell."

She nodded at the man and he looked at Darien and said simply, "You are our leader."

She then stepped away from the two and joined the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Mars, frowning, whispered to her, "Did I miss something here?"

Serena smiled. A melancholic smile, feeling the centuries past fill her. "Just watch. All will be made clear soon."

Darien, his thoughts spinning, questioned, "Who are you?"

The man replied, "We are the Guardians of the Crown." He pointed to them and three others stepped toward him. "The four of us receive our powers from the Universe as a whole and are your personal guard." The other four came forward, "They receive their power from Earth itself and are your Palace Guardians."

* * *

Sailor Saturn glanced around at the unbelievable size of the crowd that had gathered, at a safe distance, to witness the unusual events. She whispered, "Princess, we need to get out of here." 

Serena looked around, seemingly noticing the people for the first time, "Guess you can't expect privacy in the middle of the park."

The leader, about to speak again, fell silent as Sailor Moon came over and placed her hand on Darien's arm. The eight bowed low to the waist at her approach. Darien smiled gently down at her and she whispered, "I hate to interrupt, but we need to get back. Too many people . . . " She let the thought go as Darien nodded his agreement.

Sailor Moon walked back to the Scouts, who, at the moment, were softly arguing among themselves. "What is the problem?" She demanded.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Sailor Uranus questioned fiercely.

"That I cannot tell you. You'll know soon enough." Serena answered, "No more arguing. No more questions. Understood?" Each nodded and Serena turned to leave, knowing the rest would follow.

"What about them?" Jupiter asked Serena when she caught up with her, indicating the men left behind.

"Darien will see that they get to the apartment." She responded. "It should, be a _very_ interesting show when they do." Sailor Moon glanced over her shoulder and thought she could almost hear the words, "Soon . . . Soon . . . ," echoing in the winds.

Darien watched Serena leave with a heavy heart. His duty was to _her_ . . . And now this. He silently wondered what these men expected of him. It was one thing to lead the Sailor Scouts. He'd easily assumed that role when Serena was sick and then, too, when she was gone, but eight men were a different story entirely. Sighing, he turned back to them.

* * *

In Darien's apartment, Serena sat on the chair, hands twisting in nervous anticipation. She had spent about twenty minutes in private conversation with Reenie just after they'd gotten back. Now the little girl sat quietly in a corner, out of the way, gripping Luna Ball and the two cats tightly. Pluto and Venus had returned and, at the moment, the eight girls whispered among themselves. For her part, Serena refused to say anything. She didn't even look up when the door opened and Darien and the others came in. Though Serena had ordered the Sailor Scouts to power down, the men had not. 

Never pausing, Darien walked straight to her, "Serena?" She glanced up at him, then away again. "Can we talk a moment?" She shook her head quickly. "Please, Serena." He beseeched.

Serena stood up and the two stepped out on the balcony. "Who are they?"

"They told you, did they not?" Serena replied vaguely.

"That doesn't answer my question . . . "

"Darien, I am sorry. But it must be left to them to tell. All I will say is . . . " Serena paused a moment thoughtfully, then for the first time since the park, looked him square in the eyes, "Have a little faith." She turned around and almost ran inside off the balcony.

Darien looked out at the afternoon sky. It had been a long day. And there seemed to be no end in sight. Shaking his head, he walked back inside. He saw Serena, fidgeting with her hair, leaned against the wall near the bedroom door. Still, no one spoke, though the groups eyed each other, one with distrust and the other with uncertainty.

Darien stepped between the two and waited for the leader to speak. "There is much you need to know about our lives before . . . Before we found out who we are and our past lives." Nervously he looked at Darien. "I would like to say, first, that you know us in this life, although not personally. However, I'm afraid you'll react rather negatively," he laughed, somewhat self-mockingly, "when you see who I am."

"No harm will come to you here." As a show of good faith, Darien powered down.

Taking that as a vow, the eight men closed their eyes and shimmered. The girls jumped to their feet, gasping in shock, when they saw who stood in front of them when the _magic_ was gone.

Darien just stood where he was, between the men and the girls, gaping at the man he knew to be his love's captor . . . "Bryce . . . "

Anger, fear, and frustration filled him. Instinct, by far the strongest force in any situation, took over . . . And Bryce never even saw the fist that laid him low. He hit the floor with enough force to make the tables shake.

Brandon burst out laughing, "Hmm . . . Never saw that happen before." Darien swung around to him and the others in his fury, waiting for one of these men to attack him. Brandon continuing to laugh, shrugged apologetically. The others smiled slightly, but none could look Darien in the eyes, neither would they move to hurt him in any way.

The girls, however, had less tact than Darien. When they got over their initial shock, they immediately transformed, getting ready to wreak some major havoc on the men that had caused so very much pain in so short a period of time. The men weren't stupid, though. They might not attack Darien or the Scouts, but they fully intended to defend themselves against whatever came at them. The seven moved to defensive stance as soon as the girls cried out their transformations.

Serena's jaw dropped. Though she knew what the Scouts' reactions might be, seeing them about to start World War III in the middle of Darien's living room was a little much. Hotaru, the only one who had not transformed, smiled slightly as Serena stomped over to where Darien stood and gently, but firmly, pushed him back and away from where Bryce was prone on the floor. She gave the laid out man a cursory glance as she attempted to talk some sense into Darien. She had forgiven . . . Why couldn't he, they? Of course, she'd had more time to prepare. But none of them had a clue what _she_ was feeling. Did they care? No. They were only out to satisfy their own sense of justice. Forget the fact that it was _she_ who should be upset. Though fire blazed in Darien's eyes, Serena was unafraid. She was determined to end this here and now.

Furious, she turned to the Scouts, "I will _not_ have this!" Her anger causing her crescent moon to appear, glowing brilliantly even in the sun brightened room.

"Serena!" Mars cried out, "Do you realize what they've done?"

Serena put her hand out toward the Scouts, "no! No words! Darien promised and By the Moon, you will _not_ disobey him or me!"

The girls quieted at her words. They knew better than to defy her command. When Serena was this angry, there'd be no reasoning with her, either. Each one, teeth grinding with the attempt to bite back their own anger, lowered her head. Serena's hand came down, and in a soft voice continued, "What they've done doesn't matter. It matters who they are."

When she would have said more, a still seething, Darien moved in front of her and whispered harshly, "you've seen them before! You knew, damn it! Why didn't you tell me?"

Serena met his eyes and returned, "don't put the blame on me, Darien. I never met them face to face because you never let them come to the Moon with you. I _never _saw them. I only knew their names and spoke to them. Although I sensed power from them at dinner that night, I didn't relate the two as one and the same."

Darien's eyes narrowed as he looked at the men still waiting for the inevitable attack. "Why?" He asked Serena.

"Why what? Why didn't you let them come?" When he nodded, she shrugged, "I don't know. You wouldn't tell me that, either."

Serena laughed, bitterly. "Remember, Darien, there was much you wouldn't tell me about what was going on then." When he moved to walk by her, Serena gripped his arm, stopping him. "I mean it, Darien. No fighting. Remember who they are to you and your vow to them." He said nothing, but shook off her hand. To the Scouts, she said one word, "Detransform." They obeyed, albeit with extreme reluctance. Serena, satisfied, moved back to her position by the bedroom door.

Darien glanced at the big man on the floor and felt a very small sense of satisfaction. Closing his eyes, he tried to control his rage and disbelief. But it seeped out as, in a deadly whisper, he said, "I should kill every one of you for the hell you've put Serena through."

Serena gasped at his tone and words, but said nothing. At least it was only a threat. She could understand and grant him his anger. And the Scouts', too. But she could not and would not allow bloodletting. It would solve nothing. There were more important issues. Now, thinking she'd have to intervene again, Serena, started to walk back to Darien, but stopped when she (and everyone else, as well) heard a voice from a shadowed corner of the room.

"There need be no killing today, young Prince." Darien turned quickly in the direction of the voice, and Serena and the girls gasped in surprise as the shadow materialized into the form of a man.

"My God! That's him!" Amy's whisper carrying easily across the silent room. When he turned to her, she finished with, "You're the one from the fight with Zoicite!"

"Yes," He answered, "I took Bryce away to primarily protect his identity as he was not yet ready to let anyone, not even his family, in on the secret, but also to see to his wounds." He shrugged, "though I knew that you and Hotaru could have done a much better job than I did, I had to obey his wishes."

"And just who the hell are you?" Darien had had just about enough surprises for one day.

"I am, or I was, at one time, known as Sunstarr, the Guardian's advisor. And yours, too. You were the only one I could not find, but that's another story." He walked over to Bryce and looked down. Shaking his head, "It's rather ironic, don't you think?" At Darien's fierce look, Sunstarr's smile widened and he bent to check the swelling on Bryce's jaw. "Well, he thought the only way to keep the Princess safe, though he didn't know she was the Princess, was to kill you." Standing up, Sunstarr looked at Darien. "They have shown you the respect they have for you. Are you willing to listen now?" At his words, Bryce groaned. Not bothering to answer, Darien, as his second and hopefully final act of faith, went to help Bryce to his feet.

"You can still pack a hell of a right hook." Bryce gently reproached as he gingerly touched his throbbing jaw.

"Yeah, well, you're damned lucky you didn't get a whole lot more than that." He replied, anger at the betrayal still apparent in his words.

No one said anything, but the men, seeing Darien help Bryce, relaxed their defensive postures and moved to find a place to sit in the overcrowded room. It was time for lengthy explanations, and perhaps, arguments and restitutions.

The girls were more than slightly frustrated that they could neither say nor do anything. Truth be told, though, they would rather have just scooped up Serena and found a safe place to stash her. But after chancing a glance at Serena's pensive face, they knew the possibility of that was about slim and none. She wasn't going anywhere and they knew it. Serena had gone back to her spot by the bedroom door. Reflectively removing her locket and holding it tightly in her hand, she wondered if she should take a chance . . .

Bryce sat down in a recently vacated chair and, still fingering his aching jaw began his story, "First let me tell you about our current lives." He made the introductions as he pointed, "Ruark, Ryan, Brandon, and I are brothers. The twins are your age and, at twenty-one, are the youngest among us. Our cousins, Jeff and Ashton are brothers, as are Cameron and Nathaniel. Copeland was our original last name, before we were split up." Bryce sighed as he remembered, "when we were young, very young, something happened to our parents–I'm still trying to find out what. Our fathers, brothers obviously, disappeared one day. Our mothers loved us, but couldn't take care of us."

His voice dropped in volume as his youth drifted through his mind, painting a vivid picture to the people in the room. "For a while, we all lived together. That was shortly after my uncles and father disappeared. We were happy then, but when I was about nine or ten we were separated. I remember getting up for some water one night. I heard my mom and aunts talking about splitting the eight boys up, sending us all to different orphanages." He shook his head, "it seems like they were trying to protect us from something, though that is still debatable." Bryce looked at Darien and continued, "After Sunstarr filled me in on who I really am, I did a little research into your past. I found out some startling similarities in our youths. You, too, were separated from your parents, right?" Darien nodded uncertainly, he wasn't sure where Bryce was going with this, "Well, it seems that about the same time the eight of us were separated, you were in the car accident. After some further digging, I found that it may not have been the _accident_ that everyone said it was."

Darien's eyes widened and he glanced at Serena. She, too, was startled.

"But why would anyone want to kill Darien's family?" She asked.

"Not his family, Serena," Raye put in, understanding the implication, "but Darien himself."

"Of course . . . " Amy whispered.

"But that doesn't make sense. He couldn't have been more than, what six or so?" Serena's brows furrowed as she thought about what Raye said.

"Think of it this way, Serena," Bryce added, with a slight smile, "how many times have Tuxedo Mask saved your life? Without him what would have happened? Not to mention the fact that he is the Earth Guardian and its Prince. If he were dead, the Present time would be a whole lot different from what it is."

Serena didn't reply, but it was obvious to all that she now understood, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly open.

Looking at Darien again, Bryce continued, "I'll show you what I've found so far, it's just enough to make your hair stand on end, I promise you that."

Darien nodded, speech proving difficult. To think that he was the reason his parents were dead was hard to come to grips with. In fact, it shook him so thoroughly, he went directly to Serena and took her hand, holding it tightly. She looked up at him, eyes soft and shimmering, in sympathy.

Bryce waited for the conversation to die, then continued on with his story, his audience listening attentively, "Back to us . . . My mother and aunts took us to different countries. None of us cried, not even the twins, at only about five. Ruark was left here, in Tokyo. I was taken to America. The others went to other various countries. To say we were separated is putting it mildly." He laughed harshly, "Jeff and I were the last ones to be placed. We made a pact." He glanced at Jeff, who seemed to be looking far away, remembering times the group as a whole swore to never talk about again. "That we would find each other and the rest of the family as well. To make a long story short, we both made it a point to learn where each boy had been taken to. Each of us was adopted by different families, with new last names. Somehow the younger boys remembered their real last name, which made eventually locating them that much easier. After I adjusted to a new family, I determined not to give them a difficult time because they'd opened their hearts and home to me. But, I never forgot. Neither did I tell them. In fact, they still don't know about my real family. To them, I'm still little Bryce Harrison, the one they sent to Harvard. But that's another story."

Bryce paused, gathering his thoughts. "I was quite young when I went to Harvard, smarter than average, I guess. But at seventeen, half way through to my degree, I made my move to find my family. Studying various subjects in police science fields, I knew what needed to be done. The advent of the internet was a godsend, as that was where Jeff and I met up, for the first time, just after I'd turned nineteen. I had taken an extremely high profile job at a securities firm and had established myself with particular clients by the time I took a hiatus to meet Jeff here in Tokyo. We knew Ruark was here, somewhere, so it was the best place to start what we, as kids, laughingly labeled as O.F.F. or Operation Family Find." Both Jeff and he laughed a little, remembering how young they were when they'd come up with that name. "What we found was more than just Ruark . . . In searching, we also found a large sum of money in the bank left in my name. It wasn't my parents' money, in fact, no one knew where it came from until Sunstarr showed up, but I digress.

The three of us used some of that money to find the rest of the boys. I call them that because that's what we all were, kids. Kids playing a dangerous game." Bryce shook his head, trying to get back on track, "It took some time to dig up some of them, but within a year, we'd managed to bring all of them to the 'States. It was difficult, to say the least, to get them away from their parents. That's when Jeff and I learned the subtle art of kidnaping."

Darien's head snapped up. He glanced at Bryce sharply and scoffed, "Subtle? Is that what you call it?"

Bryce just shrugged, "It was the only way to get my family back. After we were together a year, the younger boys figured out what Jeff and I had, though much earlier. The adrenaline rush of fear was an addicting aphrodisiac. At that time, we, as a group decided to open the Lab in Tokyo because it was our home. When the boys went off to college, they took respective degrees in fields all appropriate for our _venture_. We also hired trainers, the best the U.S. had in some cases. Nat, being the genius of the group, worked day and night designing the layout of the Lab and two years ago, it was under way. About six months ago, the Cosmos Lab opened as a front for what we really did. The room you found your way into is a holding cell. It's used to keep various people put away for a while. The clientele, the same ones I'd garnered at the firm I worked with, is very rich." Bryce let the thought go unfinished.

"Another words," Raye snarled, still upset over Serena's time there, "you're a bunch of well-paid body snatchers that don't give a damn about the people you're . . . "

"Raye!" Serena snapped. "Knock it off!"

"No! I won't!"

Setsuna placed a restraining arm on Raye and shook her head at Raye. To Bryce, she asked, "So, why Serena? She'd never done anything to you. She's . . . "

Bryce put his hand up to stop the onslaught that was beginning and looked at the girl in question regretfully, "I know. I know." He whispered, then smiled as he remembered their first meeting. "When I met her, Serena was, well . . . " Bryce shook his head, trying to come up with the right words, "Nice. Open, friendly, trusting, but sad and somewhat withdrawn."

"Trusting?" Michiru tested the word. "Absolutely. To her and our everlasting regret."

"All right, damn it! I made a mistake. But maybe it wasn't a mistake, as now we know who we are . . . Anyway, I was fascinated. I had no clue why. As one of my esteemed brothers mentioned at the time, she was so young." Bryce ran his hand through his hair in impatience, trying to find a way to explain, "I don't know. Maybe my instincts were trying to tell me something as I called her '_Princess' _even then. The name just sort of suited her, I guess."

Serena glanced at Darien, his eyes were shadowed and distant, still hard and cold. Her heart went out to him in his pain and anger. It also went out to Bryce, because his pain was as obvious to her as Darien's was. She returned her attention to the conversation, though it was mostly centered around her. Bryce detailed most of the events that led up to Serena's initial capture and his voice changed from storyteller to one filled with a certain amount of awe when he talked about the change in Serena. "It was like, two totally opposite individuals with exactly the same looks."

"Hey! I'm not that different!" Serena puffed up indignantly.

"Uh . . . Serena, you are that different." Amy told her. The girls hid smiles behind their hands as Serena raised her nose to a lofty position.

"When Sunstarr mentioned she looked sick, I blew it off, chalked it up to fear." Bryce paused, watching Darien closely as he forced his temper into check. If Serena hadn't been there, Bryce was sure he'd be on the floor, this time, the other side of his jaw aching. _A matching pair_, his thoughts echoed wryly. When it seemed like Darien was listening again, he went on, "I didn't understand anything that was going on." Bryce stood up then and began to pace, remembering his own frustration. "_My _life is supposed to be filled with mystery, not some slip of a girl, no bigger than a mite. When she disappeared and our hunt brought us here, our cars blew up . . . "

"I did it!" Haruka interrupted proudly. "It made for a damned good distraction, too!" She laughed lightly and the other girls busted into hysterics.

Darien smiled, too, thinking of the damage she had caused. However, the men were not laughing. They were remembering how lucky they were not having been _in_ the cars when they exploded.

"Lighten up, guys." Mina laughingly chided. "We couldn't very well blast you, now could we?" When Bryce and Jeff looked at each other then her, she elaborated, "Strict rule. No human bashing with our powers."

Bryce waited for the laughter to recede. "When Serena finally reappeared again, I had already figured out who most of the Sailor Scouts were, although I thought there was only five at the time. Once again, Serena was a different story. Stubborn little spitfire I had on my hands then. She was the most infuriating female."

Serena, more than slightly embarrassed, blushed. She scowled, and her blush deepened, when she saw the Scouts nodding their heads slowly in silent agreement. Seeing none of this, Bryce stopped pacing and threw up his hands in disgust, "Then Sailor Moon blasted my door open. And threatened me! _ME! _That was unbelievable. No one had ever threatened me like that. It was almost laughable to see a tiny girl doing it. It was after the rest of you showed up that the last piece fit . . . I figured out Serena is Sailor Moon." Bryce shook his head at his own stupidity, again thinking that he should've figured that out long before. "After that, Sunstarr told me of our related past. To say I was shocked was an understatement . . . " He smiled a little, thinking how he'd threatened Sunstarr within a very inch of his life.

"Whoa! Back up!" Darien strode forward, "You say you were my guard? But I have _no _memory of you at all." He forcefully squelched the recollection of deja vu he'd had at the park earlier. "And I do have some memories of then."

"Of Earth?" Bryce queried, ready to debate the issue if need be, "or the Moon?"

"Bryce . . . " Sunstarr put in, "That's enough of that already. I'll take it from here." Bryce gave him a dirty look, but complied nonetheless.

"Unlike Luna and Artemis, I was sent to watch for one thing. The Prince's return. Something blocked my memory from recognizing you," He turned to Darien, "until that day when there was almost quite a showdown." Seeing everyone's confused looks, Sunstarr stopped, "Let me back up. Years ago, I was awakened from my eternal sleep with only the message to watch for the returning Prince. Many years I spent wandering. I spent a great deal of that time building a fortune for you. I had no idea you existed at all. The worse feeling I had is that it was some cruel joke that I was brought back. Years passed, and in my travels, I'd ended up here. Passing by a park one day, I heard the names _'Bryce, Jeff, and Nathaniel.' _I felt like I knew these boys," His eyes were shadowed, "and, when I looked closer, searching deep in lost memory, I realized how. I knew them as the children of the Palace. You, however, were the only one not among them and that confused me. I watched them, in spirit, as they were separated. It was heartbreaking to see ones so close being ripped apart again. But, after they were gone, I intensified my search for you.

I had no recollection of the Moon or the Sailor Scouts. Something blocked that, as well as the identity of the Princess, or even her very existence. So, when the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask appeared, I paid little heed as I continued searching. After a time, I changed the name on the bank accounts from fictitious to Bryce's because I knew he'd make his way back here. It seemed to me that I wasn't going to find you. This way, I'd be ready, when the time was right, to reveal myself and my knowledge, however little there was of it, to Bryce." He stopped a minute, looking at Darien. Darien stood next to Bryce, memories of a happier place and time flashed through Sunstarr's mind as the two stared at each other. It was going to be a long road ahead of them, he could see that already. He shook his head and sighed. "It was about a month after Bryce found the money that I made my first appearance. He though I was a ghost, and perhaps, I am, in a way. I explained that I was sent to aid him, and, once he recovered from the initial shock, he eventually got used to my comings and goings. I never had any reason to awaken his powers, or the others either, as I had not, yet, fulfilled my mission. The men had come a long way in their training, so I had no worry that, if and when the Prince appeared, they'd know what to do." This time when Sunstarr paused, he glanced at Serena. She was staring at the transformation locket she held her in her hand. He smiled slightly, she was seemingly debating something as every couple of seconds or so she'd shake her head. Sunstarr, trying to guess her thoughts, just prayed she'd hurry. He returned quickly to the story, making sure everyone paid attention to him and not Serena, just in case he was right. "I wouldn't allow Bryce to tell the others about me. I was there when he needed me and not when he didn't. When Bryce's search for Serena took him in your direction, he mentioned seeing rose petals that night at the lake. That was my first real clue as to your existence. I'd almost given up, but I remembered your fascination with roses in the early years of your training. After you'd learned to throw a spear, you turned your attention to roses. You claimed . . . " Sunstarr was interrupted by Darien.

"I remember." Darien nodded slowly, staring at nothing, and concentrated as pieces of memories that made no sense to him floated through his mind. "I thought they were easier to carry and more deadly than the spear." When Darien looked up, his voice was stronger and with filled certainty. "I swore that roses could be used with more precision and, in most cases, I was right."

Sunstarr laughed, "Yes, you were. But _no one_ had the talent you did. Bryce could never get the damn things to stick. He was your best friend, but refused to be bullied into competing with roses."

Darien turned sharply to Sunstarr, "I don't remember being best friends with him," He pointed at Bryce, who was trying valiantly to hide a grin behind his hand. "And tell me why the Outer Scouts don't remember!"

"Some of us do," Hotaru spoke up for the first time. "But not by face . . . "

"Ok, Sunstarr," Darien was fast losing patience with everyone, was he the only one going mad? "If that's your name, why don't you remember them? Or Serena? Or the Moon Kingdom?"

Nonplused by the outburst, Sunstarr replied, "I was getting to that." He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, "To be honest, though, I have no idea. I had only one memory guiding me all these years, and that was to find you. That's it. I didn't _know_ anything and was perhaps not chance that I was at that park where eight boys had gathered on that day sixteen years ago. I still don't know who or what woke me from my sleep, but it was the day that Sailor Moon made her grand appearance in Bryce's hall and you showed up that I knew. I saw you and knew that I'd finally be able to fulfill my mission. All of my knowledge of the Moon and the Sailor Scouts came back, as well, on that day, what two days ago? It was hard for me to take it all in at first, but that's how I knew everyone here."

"If you are who you say you are," Darien questioned, "then can you return my memories as well?"

Sunstarr shook his head, "No. You are the one I was and am forbidden to tamper with."

Darien looked at him skeptically, "Why?"

"I don't know. I was to find you. Join you with your protectors and return to my sleep." Sunstarr sighed slightly, sounding received that his job was over. "Now, I must return home, as I am being called. You can either learn to get along or go your separate ways, but I guarantee, you'll be better off if you set aside your differences and move on. I warn you, you have many battles ahead and need to work together to succeed." Walking to Bryce he clasped hands with him, "I must go now, but it was good while it lasted, my friend."

"Where will you go?" Bryce asked. He'd known Sunstarr a long time and saying goodbye was not one of his favorite things.

"Back. But don't worry. You have your family and new friends. Things will work out. For the sake of the Future, they have to."

Sunstarr moved to Darien and looked him in the eyes, "The Past is gone. Move on. Protect your Princess and your friends." He turned, waved, and was gone.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, then the girls started talking and chaos reared its ugly head. No one could understand what had happened and were unsure if they wanted to. Darien and Bryce still stood staring at the spot where Sunstarr had disappeared. Each silent for his own reason.

No one had paid attention to Serena throughout the lengthy discussions. She had tossed the idea over and over in her head, and during the arguments that had gained in strength, Serena made her decision. Taking a shaky breath, she whispered, "Forgive me, Darien." Without preamble or question, she raised her Crystal:

Bryce quickly pointed to Serena and Darien, spinning in her direction, yelled, "Serena, _NO_!"

She smiled slightly.

Moon Crystal Power!

The entire group shielded their eyes as the blinding light flashed. Darien fell to his knees as the dam broke on his memories, the girls who had no or incomplete memories, felt similar reactions to the assault of pure power on their senses. The light dimming, they heard a clatter. When they could see again, the girls gasped, but not at their Past. Darien, jumping to his feet, ran to Serena. She was on the floor, on her side, her locket about a foot from her hand. Bryce came up behind him as Darien gathered Serena in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, eyes shining with the love and gentleness that was all Serena.

"Why?" He asked hoarsely.

"You needed to know . . . " She smiled again, one filled with peace, as she drifted off to sleep.

Hotaru stepped beside them and picked up her locket. "Put her to bed, Darien. She's fine, just tired." She and Bryce followed Darien into the bedroom. After putting her locket back on her dress, Darien kissed Serena lightly on the forehead. He then preceded the two out.

Darien and Bryce looked at each other once more. This time Darien was seeing the friend he remembered from so long ago. And Bryce was seeing the leader.

* * *

In the bedroom, Serena slept on. Unaware that someone watched her from the foot of the bed. Sunstarr stared down at Serena. A half smile formed on his lips and he whispered, "All too easy. Gullible, worthless humans." Picking Serena up, he created a portal behind him and disappeared through it. 


	11. The Engagement

**Chapter 11  
****The Engagement**

**  
Day One . . .  
**Hours later, Serena awoke to the sight of a huge white lace canopy above her. Knowing that couldn't be right, she sat up quickly. _Where the hell am I?_ "Darien?" She whispered in voice filled with anxiety. When there was no answer, a little louder, she repeated, "Darien?" Silence. Serena shook her head and sighed, _Great, just great! Now what? _Bringing her hand up, she found her locket gone. She gasped and searched the bed, "Where is it?" Scrambling up to search the room, she glanced at her surroundings. Serena paused, the locket temporarily forgotten, "What is this place?" The room was large with black, glossy walls. On further investigation, Serena found that the walls were smooth, like polished glass. Turning back to look at the bed, she saw that it was white and brass, as were the rest of the furnishings. There was a door to the left of a dresser and a set of double doors further away, near a sitting area. All in all, it seemed a pleasant room, ". . . but there's something about this place . . . " Serena hugged her arms over her chest and shuddered involuntarily. Walking over to the dressing table, she passed a brass mirror, and, for the first time, realized what she was wearing. She'd been too preoccupied to notice, but was now shocked at her apparel. It was definitely _not _Darien's t-shirt, or the clothes she remembered wearing yesterday. Dressed in a knee length white silk negligee, Serena searched the room for something to cover herself with. Finding nothing, she returned to the bed and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. With _'Where am I?' _continually screaming in her head, she crushed panic under her heel and began searching the dresser for her locket. The effort proving futile, Serena stepped away from it and, again, looked around. "Well, this certainly isn't the strangest place I've ever waken up." She whispered with a certain amount of irony.

"I'm delighted you think so." A male voice responded to her softly spoken words.

Startled, Serena spun around to see a man standing not three feet behind her. Speechless, she gripped the blanket tighter in renewed panic.

"Looking for this?" Serena's eyes dropped to the hand he held open in front of her. Her locket. "You can take it," he shrugged, "but you can't use it."

She reached out a trembling hand and seized it. A thousand questions flashed through her mind and, feeling a little more confident, her fear lessening somewhat, she rapidly voiced some of them, "Who are you? Where am I? How do you know me? Where are my friends?..."

Holding up a hand to slow her, he replied, "I'm Prince Dimando."

"Prince . . . Dimando . . . ?" Serena repeated slowly, tilting her head slightly. Brows furrowed, she tried to remember where she'd heard that name before. Although she'd recognized the black upside down crescent moon immediately, the face she didn't know.

Seeing her grip the blanket she wore like a lifeline, Dimando smiled and pointed. "You no longer need that." The blanket disappeared, and with it, a little of Serena's resolve. She crossed her arms in front of her and moved to get another one, but was stopped as he gripped her arm. Shaking his head, "You're lovely as you are." He ran his fingers across her cheek lightly. Serena shuddered, but didn't move.

"Where am I?" She whispered again.

"You're in my home. Your home. Our home." Serena, too confused to do more than stare at him, frowned. He stepped back from her, grinned, then bowed formally, elaborating, "I'm Prince Dimando, leader of the Dark Moon Family. This," He waved his hand around, "is Tartarus Castle. We're deep in the core of the 10th planet from the Sun, Nemesis."

Serena laughed a little, "This is some sort of joke, right? I may not be very smart, but even I know there is no such planet as Nemesis."

Dimando raised an eyebrow knowingly, "Could it be because you don't have a Sailor Scout named for it that you don't believe this world may exist?"

That was at least part of the reason, however, Serena wasn't about to tell him that. Then a thought occurred to her, "Rubeus . . . "

"Yes, he's a member as well. I should say, was, but that's a story for later."

"So, what do you want from me?" Serena queried, getting more confused by the moment. It was obvious this man knew her, the question was, how?

Placing his hand at the small of her back, Dimando led her to the sitting area. "Before I tell you that, you need to understand what's going on . . . "

Serena, willing her legs to move, walked slowly. Her one thought being, _Run, fool! Run as far and as fast as you can!_ Yet, she could hardly walk the distance to the couch. Besides, where would she run to? Serena had no idea where she was.

Dimando continued in a low, almost hypnotic, tone, "Like I said, this is Nemesis. The surface, far above us, has been laid to waste by war and destruction. Currently we're many years into the Future from whence you came. Soon, however, you must begin your reign over Earth."

Serena's eyes widened, "I don't understand. Where's Reenie? And Darien? And the others?"

Dimando frowned slightly, realizing just how difficult this was going to be. "Serena, I went to the Past and sent Reenie home where she belongs . . . " Not giving her time to interrupt again, he continued, "To the Future. To our home."

She looked at him skeptically, "Our home? I don't think so!"

Dimando smiled again, "Yes, Serena." He sat back on the couch, waiting her reaction to his next words. "Reenie is my daughter as much as she is yours."

Her eyes widened, shock filling her. How did _he _know that Reenie was her daughter? Then the rest of what he said sunk in. Reenie? His daughter? "No way!"

Dimando just nodded.

"You're joking, right?" This time when she said it there was almost a hysterical quality in the way her voice cracked. Standing up suddenly, Serena ran for the double doors, finally giving in to the insistence in her head.

Dimando didn't move, he simply said, "Not so fast."

When she reached the doors, Serena found that, no matter how hard she tried and struggled, they wouldn't open. Beginning to cry, she slid to knees, beating the doors lightly with her fists.

Dimando's voice carried easily across the room when he spoke again, "What you need to know is that the Earth is going through a change. All of your friends are gone. At least, for now. However, time here moves differently, and soon, very soon, after we're married, you'll use your Crystal to heal Earth. You and I will begin our reign. Within a year, our love provides us with Reenie."

Serena said nothing. She sat there, in front of the doors on her knees, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't seem to assimilate much of anything. It was as if her brain stopped functioning. Then, she whispered, "Darien . . . "

"You have to forget him. He's gone." Dimando said from where he'd moved to stand in front of her.

Serena looked up at him, then closed her eyes and turned her feelings introspectively, searching for her true lifeline, Darien. Her eyes snapped open when she came to the devastating revelation that she couldn't feel him anymore. He just wasn't there. Was it Time, Space, or Truth in Dimando's words that did it? She didn't know, she didn't care. Still, Serena wouldn't give up, it would take a whole lot more than that for her to give up, "You're lying!" She stood up, refusing the hand that he lent her. "You're lying!" She repeated, stronger this time, actually believing the words, despite how truly empty she felt. A new determination filled her and Serena raised the locket she still had gripped in her hand.

Dimando looked on, slightly amused.

**Moon Crystal Power! **"It didn't work!" She exclaimed. **Moon Crystal Power! **She cried out again.

Nothing.

Dimando laughed lightly, "I told you that you can't use it."

Serena slowly sank back to her knees, staring at her locket in shock.

"You're too close to a larger source of power. Negative power." When she didn't move or say anything, he gently lifted her back to her feet. Serena swayed unsteadily with his next words, "You have two weeks to prepare yourself. During this time, I'll show you what has happened in the many hundreds of years that have already passed on Earth. Then, we'll be married."

Taking a firm grasp on her reeling emotions, Serena met his eyes with fire in hers, "I won't do it. I don't believe you. I can _never_ believe you."

Dimando raised an eyebrow, "Really? We'll see . . . " With a knowing grin, he walked Serena over to a huge bare wall. A sweep of his arm caused the wall to glow softly, eerie light emanating around her.  
"Reenie . . . " she whispered. An image of the little girl, dressed in the pajamas Serena remembered seeing her in the night before, appeared. She was running toward someone. When the picture focused, Serena gasped:  
"Daddy! Daddy! I did it!" Reenie said as she ran into Dimando's arms. He kissed her on the cheek gently.  
"Thank you for finding your mommy for me."  
"I told you I could!" The little girl beamed.  
"Yes, you did. However, now you have to go home."  
Reenie looked sad when she asked, "But, won't you come with me?"  
"No, I have to go and be with your mommy. The danger is coming and I have to help her with what needs to be done. I do promise, though, that we'll both be there when you return, but you must go now."  
Reenie gave Dimando a kiss and hug and reached for her Key. "I love you, Daddy!" She smiled warmly as she waved.  
"And I, you, Little Princess." He called before she disappeared.

Watching the scene unfolding in front of her, tears began streaming down her face. "This . . . This can't be . . . " Serena stammered out. When the vision ended, feeling very lightheaded, she buried her face in her hands.

Dimando snapped his fingers and Serena collapsed in his arms. Carrying her to the bed, he said, "That's all for now. Too much at once and you won't live long enough to rewrite history." He traced her facial features lightly with his finger, running his hand down her bare shoulder and arm. "Once, Sweet Lady, you looked at me with anger and fear. I have never forgotten. Now, very slowly, a little at a time, you will be mine! There will be a very different future by the time I'm through with you."

"But you must be careful," interrupted his thoughts.

"Wise Man!" Dimando turned suddenly at the unexpected voice and scowled, "You come when you're not called and when you're not wanted."

"A warning, Prince. Don't overdue or all your plans will be for naught."

He nodded. "Agreed. I've waited this long. I'm patient enough. She," Glancing down at Serena, "however, may not be. Her will is very strong."

"That's why it must be done slowly." Wise Man replied.

He reached out a glowing hand to touch Serena on the forehead, but Dimando stopped him with a shake of his head, "Let's see how long she can hold up my way first."

Wise Man nodded once and backed away.

Musingly, Dimando turned away from the sleeping girl on the bed, "Slowly . . . " He hated that word, although he knew it was a necessity at this point, "True. But we don't have a lot of time." He clenched his fist in frustration, "I'm sure that foolish Prince and the Sailor Scouts will find their way here." Moving back to the bed, Dimando lightly touched Serena's cheek, then looked at Wise Man, "We must be married and the marriage consummated_ before _they arrive. That way, the Future _will_ be inexorably changed . . . Forever." He laughed. A hideous laugh that would have made Serena scream in terror had she been awake.

Day Two . . .  
Serena was afraid to look. On a fleeting hope that all she'd seen and felt had been a bad dream, she forced the unavoidable. Opening her eyes, she sighed when she realized she was, indeed, in a nightmare. Only this, Serena knew, was a living nightmare from which she could find no immediate escape. The lightheadedness she'd felt the day before returned as she stood up and walked to the table. Food had been brought, but unlike her 'normal' self, she just glanced at it passively. Moving to the dresser to find something more suitable to wear, she smiled slightly, thinking of Raye's reaction to Serena passing up food. She'd want to check Serena for a fever, or worse, about now. Putting on a white, sleeveless dress, she returned to the bed and leaned back wearily. Serena wondered vaguely how Darien was doing, if Reenie was still with him, and how the Scouts were taking her sudden disappearance. She didn't believe the vision Dimando had shown her. Serena refused to give in . . . Or give up. But she was so tired. Laying back down, she put her hand to her head to quell the dizziness. Her eyes fluttered closed dreamily:  
"Princess . . . Princess Serena!"  
"Huh . . . What?"  
"Princess Serena!"  
"Mother?"  
"Call him, Serena . . . " Came from the distance.  
"Call him? Call who? Mother!"  
"Call him . . . " Faded away.

Serena was afraid to look. On a fleeting hope that all she'd seen and felt had been a bad dream, she forced the unavoidable. Opening her eyes, she sighed when she realized she was, indeed, in a nightmare. Only this, Serena knew, was a living nightmare from which she could find no immediate escape. The lightheadedness she'd felt the day before returned as she stood up and walked to the table. Food had been brought, but unlike her 'normal' self, she just glanced at it passively. Moving to the dresser to find something more suitable to wear, she smiled slightly, thinking of Raye's reaction to Serena passing up food. She'd want to check Serena for a fever, or worse, about now. Putting on a white, sleeveless dress, she returned to the bed and leaned back wearily. Serena wondered vaguely how Darien was doing, if Reenie was still with him, and how the Scouts were taking her sudden disappearance. She didn't believe the vision Dimando had shown her. Serena refused to give in . . . Or give up. But she was so tired. Laying back down, she put her hand to her head to quell the dizziness. Her eyes fluttered closed dreamily:"Princess . . . Princess Serena!""Huh . . . What?""Princess Serena!""Mother?""Call him, Serena . . . " Came from the distance."Call him? Call who? Mother!""Call him . . . " Faded away. 

Serena sat up slowly. '_Call him_' echoing through her mind. "Who?" She muttered, head aching. "Call who?"

"You spoke?"

Serena turned at the sound of the voice, "Dimando . . . " The lightheadedness giving way to a buzzing in her ears, "What do you want?"

Coming to stand beside her, he asked, "When was the last time you ate?"

Serena waved the question away, "I don't know."

Indicating the table with his hand, "You haven't touched that."

She smiled grimly, "You're right" And with bitter irony, continued, "I guess I'm afraid of being poisoned."

"You're the _last _person I'd consider poisoning, my dear." Dimando followed her to the table.

Serena picked up a piece of bread and nibbled on it absently. Her stomach rebelled. '_Call him . . . ' _again echoed, this time painfully, through her mind. Dropping the food, she gripped her head as the buzzing and words clashed in her brain, seemingly doing battle for superiority.

Dimando put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right?"

"Uh . . . I don't know," Serena answered honestly. Moving back to the bed, Serena lay back down, and curled up tightly. Holding the, now useless, Silver Crystal in her hand, she felt the bed give slightly when Dimando sat behind her. She cringed when he put his hand on her shoulder, then whispered, "Why?" Serena paused, looking for the right words, "Why do you hate us so much that you want to destroy everything that we have?" When he didn't answer, she continued, "Violence never solves anything. Only brings more pain."

"You don't believe me, yet, do you?"

Serena simply shook her head.

Dimando shrugged, "I've done what was necessary to find you. I knew no other way. You're the leader of the Sailor Scouts. The best way to find you and bring you home was to draw them out using all the means in my power."

"By hurting or destroying innocent people?" Serena interrupted harshly, "I would _never_, in any life time, condone that."

His hand tightened on her shoulder, "Enough! I won't be badgered by the likes of you!" Then in a softer tone, "Rest. I'll be back."

Serena hardly even heard him.

**  
Day Three . . .  
**Wandering the room, though knowing it had only been a matter of hours, Serena felt as if she'd slept for days. "I've got to find a way out of here. To get home . . . But how?" As if sensing the path her thoughts were taking, a figure materialized in front of her.

"Good Morning, Serena. Feeling any better?"

Startled, Serena took a quick step back and shook her head.

"Well, the feelings will pass with time. It's the influence of the Dark Crystal that does it." Serena looked at Dimando questioningly, he just smiled, "No matter, come." He took her hand and approached the wall that Serena was learning, very swiftly, to fear. "Since you're bent on not believing me, it's time to show you more of what has become of your world." Motioning with his hand, it began to glow once again, Serena's eyes clouded over as Dimando began his story . . .

Hundreds of years have passed since you left Earth. In the days after you were found gone, the Sailor Scouts and their companions were confronted with many battles from outside forces. Within about six months, during one of these battles, the Earth was shook to its core by a massive explosion. It moved the Earth slightly off and out of its orbit. Then the days shortened as the Earth's rotation sped up . . .

Serena shook her head, dazed, but with certainty, stated, "I don't believe this. I can't believe this. Darien? The Scouts? Dead? No! I'd know it!"

Dimando was getting furious, "Do you not ken? When the Earth dies, so does its guardian! The Prince is gone!"

"No! Damn you!" Serena retaliated, "It's _NOT _true! I will _not_ believe Darien is dead until I feel him die!" She smiled softly, she may not be able to feel him, but she knew he was alive, somewhere, "No." She said with unwavering conviction. Serena looked Dimando in his eyes, "They will come for me and when they do, you'll pay for what you've done. I swear it."

When Dimando brought his hand up quickly, Serena flinched, thinking he was going to hit her. Instead, he pointed at the glowing wall. Angrily, he demanded, "Watch, Princess, what happens to your precious Prince!"  
Darien, surrounded by the girls and his guard, was in the bed where Serena had spent countless nights with him. He was thrashing uncontrollably in his agony as Amy and Hotaru worked feverishly to keep him alive.  
"If Sailor Moon were here," Raye commented bitterly, "she could heal him."  
"If Sailor Moon were here," Michiru added, "none of this would have ever happened."  
"Where the hell did she go?" Bryce demanded, walking to the head of the bed and looking down at the man he'd only recently learned he was supposed to protect. "We were all here for Christ's sake! She didn't walk out and she certainly didn't transform."  
"Who knows?" Jeff answered the question with one of his own. "It doesn't matter, though, does it? Without her, Darien's not going to survive."  
"He's got to!" Setsuna whispered.  
"The planet is dying," Cameron said quietly, shaking his head. "I can feel it."  
"As can I." Ashton agreed.  
"When the planet dies, so will he." Nathaniel added.  
These three were especially attuned to the Earth, not so much as Darien, but inasmuch as they garnered their powers from its core.  
"There's got to be some way to stop this!" Haruka muttered savagely.  
"I'm afraid not," Amy said softly.  
"Serena . . . " Darien cried out in his delirium.

Dimando, in his anger, allowed the vision to intensify and Serena, crying in emotional pain, staggered in physical pain as the amount of Dark Energy used to create the visions amplified to an unbearable level. "Do you see?" Dimando charged, his temper seething. Serena could do no more than grip her head and nod. He let the vision continue another few moments, then snapped his fingers. Serena hit the floor without another word, silence filling the room once more. Carrying her back to the bed, Dimando was more irritated with himself than her, "Little fool. You push me to hurt you. If I don't learn to control my anger . . . "

"Like you said, she's headstrong. You knew this would be the hardest part of the plan." Wise Man commented when he appeared on the opposite side of the bed.

"Hmm . . . She _will_ be brought around. Have no doubt. Serena will be my wife, and I will rule."

"The amount of Dark Energy you're using will kill her before you have that chance."

Dimando looked at the Wise man sharply, then smiled, almost unconcerned. "Oh no. That won't happen." He looked back at Serena, and, closing his fist in frustration, insisted, "But the visions must continue. If not, she'll never agree. And she has to. Once she is bound to me by vows, whether voluntary or not, the Earth, and the Future, will be mine. "

Although he already knew the answer, Wise Man asked, "What if she never does?"

"Then I'll take her by force." He answered easily. "But, I think, two weeks of what I have in store, should be enough to make her agree to anything I want." Dimando ran his finger along Serena's jaw, then kissed her.

* * *

"Serena! Serena!"

"I'm here!" She answered, "Who are you? Where are you?"

"I am here . . . I am you . . . In the Future . . . "

"In the Future? Me? I don't understand."

A figure appeared in the shadows of Serena's dream world. "I can't see you very well."

"I am trying, but the Dark Crystal is too much. You must know that the visions you see are NOT real . . . "

"Not real? I don't understand . . . "

"Dimando is trying to . . . " The voice faded as the tentative link was broken.

"To what! Wait! Please, don't go . . . Who are you?"

**  
Day Four . . .  
**Sitting up quickly, Serena glanced around. "I can't stay here." Rubbing her temples to ease the, now almost constant, pressure there, Serena wondered if it was Dimando who put her in another, rather revealing, night gown. Trying to figure out how she always ended up in bed and why she was always tired even though all she seemed to do was sleep, Serena made a beeline for the dresser, knowing that it never failed that Dimando would show up once she was awake.

Having gotten dressed and brushed her hair, Serena, locket in hand, walked slowly to the double doors. They opened at her light touch. Running out into the hall, Serena almost immediately lost all sense of where she was and where she was going. Stopping suddenly, "Wh . . . What is this place?" Roaming around for several minutes only got her more lost. "This place is like a maze . . . " There were doors leading nowhere, stairs leading up so high you couldn't see the destination, stairs going down . . . into nothing. "I don't think I'm in the right place," She commented wryly as she opened, yet, another door that had nothing but a wall behind it.

"And why not?" Came from behind her.

Serena spun around, "Damn you! Do you always make it a habit of sneaking up on people?"

Dimando laughed lightly, "Only you, my dear, only you." Pulling her hand through his arm, Dimando led her through Tartarus.

It was large. Maybe bigger than the Palace on the Moon had been. The entire structure had the same glossy black walls as her room. In fact, nearly everything was black. Serena's white dress and Dimando's white suit were a stark contrast to the darkness that permeated the fortress. The floor was mosaic in design and the only color, a royal red runner carpet, could be seen in the length of the main hall. Balconies on every floor were held up by huge columns lining the central chamber. They were so big, Serena guessed, that twenty people, with their arms spread wide, couldn't span them. It made her wonder just how large Tartarus really was. Her rooms were on the third floor overlooking the central chamber, but she was sure there were many more floors above, and perhaps below, the one she was in. Dimando told Serena where she was permitted and not permitted to venture. For the most part, she was allowed free rein where she went as long as she stayed within the confines of the Gates which were just beyond the Black Grove. He then took Serena to, what she considered, a grossly perverted representation of the Throne Room on the Moon.

"This is where we'll be married." Dimando commented after she'd walked around the room for several minutes.

Serena almost groaned with the frustration she felt, and, being so far away from him, she had no fear that he'd hurt her, "I don't want to marry you! Can't you get that through your thick head?" Turning around, Serena walked away, attempting to put as much distance between her and Dimando as possible, "My life is on Earth with Darien, those sent to protect him, and the Sailor Scouts!"

In less than the time it takes to blink, Dimando was in front of her. He jerked her by the shoulders until her head snapped back and Serena looked directly into his eyes. "You have no life there anymore!" He whispered fiercely.

"You've given me no definitive proof of what you say!" Serena retorted. "All I see are images that do more to confuse than anything."

"I will make you mine!"

Dimando gripped her shoulders so tightly, Serena was afraid he was going to break them. Although her eyes darkened, she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. Instead, she replied, "You can do what you want, but you'll never have me. Not fully. My heart belongs to Darien."

"Do not make me angry, Lady. You'll regret it!"

Serena raised an eyebrow slightly, and proceeded to lie through her teeth. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be. I could kill you easily."

"Then have done with it!" Serena returned harshly, speaking more to herself than him and so low he had to strain to hear her. "I'm tired of waking up in strange places, at strange times. Weird dreams and feelings that have no place in my life. If you insistThen do it!"

Releasing her, Dimando tipped his head back and laughed. "Temper, temper, Little Princess."

Serena stared at him, brows knitting in confusion.

"Since you're so determined, I will show you more proof." In her room, Dimando said, "Watch." And the visions started again. A picture appeared. The Earth, spinning on its axis with increasing rapidity. Dimando narrated the obscene story as if it were a child's tale:  
Being thrown off its orbit, the days on Earth became shorter. With decreased sunlight, the plants died. Once this happened, the oxygen level decreased and the amount of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere increased by leaps and bounds. The Earth, with its people dying off, slowly began to freeze . . .

Serena watched the visions confronting her with wide eyes. Then the buzzing in her head grew louder. She put her fingers to her temples and begged, "Please . . . Stop, please. This is just too much!"

Walking to her, Dimando touched her forehead lightly and she fell, unconscious, into his arms. "It gets easier and easier every time. Soon you'll come to me, Princess. You can't win this one. Your Crystal can't protect you forever."

* * *

"Serena . . . You must call him! Your time is running out!"

"Mother? Where are you?" In the dream scape, Serena sat down and cried, "I'm so _alone_!" The word loudly reverberated around her.

"You are not alone! Remember, Serena . . . "

Images flashed through the blackness of Serena's mind, having the effect of an atomic bomb blazing on the horizon . . . And having the same effect on her physically as her crescent moon shined brightly in the darkened room where others watched Serena as she slept . . .

Memories . . . The Moon Kingdom, her mother there. Darien . . . her first meeting with him in this life, and Serena smiled softly, another failed test: _A thirty? Mom's going to kill me! _Crumpling it up, she tossed it over her shoulder . . . _Watch it MeatBall Head! A thirty? Admirable. Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?_ Then Amy, gentle genius. Raye . . . Raye was the fire and Serena was the water, best friends, best arguers. Lita . . . Not even Serena's mom could cook as well. Mina . . . Serena's hero in both her lifetimes. Reenie . . . Her daughter a lifetime away, always getting into no end of trouble. Darien . . . Taking care of her when she still very much lost and alone as a Princess in the wrong time. His gentle, loving hand. Setsuna . . . Level headed and always there at just the right times. Michiru . . . Gently keeping the peace. Haruka . . . Her temper could fell the most stalwart of enemies. Hotaru . . . Healing all others except herself. Her heart belonged to one she'd never even met. Bryce . . . So much pain . . . Why didn't she relate the two? It took her so long to figure it out . . . The images in her mind faded, leaving a blank dreariness. Her crescent moon dimmed but remained.

* * *

"She's dreaming again." Wise Man mused aloud.

"Hmm . . . But what could be so powerful that it would draw out her true self?" Dimando replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"You have to stop her. If she contacts the Prince, all your plans will fail . . . " Wise Man reasoned.

"I don't think she has the ability to contact anyone at this point . . . However she, herself, is being contacted . . . But by whom? No one knows she's here . . . " A thought occurred to him and he smiled slightly. So, the Royalty was willing to play games with him, they would lose, of that, Dimando was assured.

* * *

"That's all I have, Mother?" Serena asked bitterly. "Memories?"

"No, Serena. So much more than that . . . "

"What, then? And why can I not see you?"

"I cannot come to you because of the Dark Crystal. It absorbs all light. Including _you_."

"What? I do not understand!"

Queen Serenity knew that she didn't have much time, already she could feel Serena slipping away because Dimando had obviously figured out what she was up to and tightened his grip on the young girl. Not to mention, increased the amount of Dark Energy surrounding her to prevent others from getting to her... Sighing, she tried again. "You are made from light. You were meant to defend and protect. Your soul is pure, white and that is your light... Serena... I am running out of time. Listen... You are the light. Do not let the darkness that surrounds you devour you . . . "

"What do you mean?"

"Call him . . . " Queen Serenity could hold onto her daughter no longer, the tenuous string had been cut.

**  
Day Five . . .  
**"Mother!"

"Serena?"

A man's voice. She groaned. "You again! Am I allowed no privacy?"

"No. Someone's with you almost all the time." Walking over to the bed, he helped her up. "Did you sleep well, my Princess?"

Shaking off his hand, Serena complained softly, but with increasing volume, "No! I didn't! I feel like a freight train ran me over, damn it! And every time I wake up, I feel worse!" This she nearly shrieked in his face.

"It'll pass." Dimando assured her.

"No. No, it won't. Not until I get out of here." Again she was whispering. This time, though, she was looking around the room as if seeing it for the first time. Then, Serena stepped back from him, "It's this place. You . . . I feel like . . . "

Stepping close to her, Dimando pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, "Like what?"

"Oh . . . Never mind!" She pushed him away.

Then Dimando, for the first time, spoke the words that terrified her, "You are mine, Serena. It's only a matter of time until you realize it, too."

"Never! I just want to go home!" She retorted, on the verge of tears.

No longer able to control his fury, Dimando forcefully turned her to the wall where the nightmarish images always appeared. "There is no home!" He asserted harshly, "Look!" Serena could almost feel the Dark Energy slam into her as the vision materialized. His words ringing through her mind:  
The ice expanded from the poles working north and south in succession. The Sailor Scouts fought to keep it back, to prevent the end, but it was inevitable . . .

The scene continued and Serena fell to her knees, trying to block the apparition he was creating. "Make it stop!" She cried out.

Kneeling beside her, he held her head, forcing her to look at the wall, "Not this time . . . You wanted proof!" The picture changed and Serena screamed, "Darien, God . . . NOOO!"  
Darien, on the bed, thrashed uncontrollably. Hotaru cried out, "He's leaving us . . . !"  
"Serena . . . " Darien moaned softly, eyes glassy. He looked around the room and whispered, "Protect Serena . . . " He closed his eyes, the thrashing stopped. He drew a deep breath and let it out . . .  
The girls and Bryce and his group were standing around Darien's apartment. Amy, Hotaru, Mina, Michiru, and Setsuna were crying, each leaning on whichever man would hold them up, looking for and finding comfort and support from the heartbreak they were feeling. Haruka, Lita, and Raye were angry, pacing the floor.  
Bryce was furious. "Impossible . . . " He kept repeating, shaking his head.  
"It's time to go." Jeff motioned, carrying a sobbing Hotaru.  
Each and every one of them was dressed in black funeral garb . . .

"Make it stop!" Serena sobbed, Dimando was nearly unable to hear her words through the stammering, halting crying. "It's not true! Make it stop!"

Dimando snapped his fingers, catching Serena as she fell the short distance to the floor. Picking her up, he stood up and unceremoniously dumped her on the bed. "Damn you!"

"Though her soul is being ravaged by the Dark Crystal, it's amusing to see her still fight you."

Dimando gave Wise Man a fierce look, "Not so amusing to me . . . At this rate, it may come down to straight force . . . " He began to pace, white cloak billowing behind him in his agitated state. "That damned Prince! He _cannot _get here in time." Glancing at Wise Man, "What on that end?"

Shaking his head, "They have only just realized she's gone. I can no longer go there without being suspect, so we have to be patient and see that Rubeus does his job."

Dimando stopped by the bed and picked up Serena's locket, eyeing it closely, he asked, "All of Beryl's Generals are gone?"

There was a rustling of cloth as the Wise Man nodded.

Dimando reflected a moment, then, "Send him more Power. He'll need it for what he'll soon be facing."

**  
Day Six . . .  
**Serena was running through the darkness. Mist gathered around her so thick she could almost taste it. She knew what she was doing. She just hoped it worked. There'd be no second chances.

"Darien . . . " She called out. "Darien . . . Are you there?" Serena gave up. She sat down, concluding that, this time, her_ call _didn't work.

Then she heard it . . . "Serena?"

"Darien?" Serena whispered, thinking she'd just imagined a reply.

"Yes, Serena! Where are you?"

She stood up and ran in the direction of the voice. And slammed into a clear wall. Beating on it with all her might, _"DARIEN!"_ She screamed.

Darien ran through the clear blue skies. He heard and felt Serena the moment she broke through to his dream. Running with a fear born from desperation, he saw her . . . Tears streaming down her face, standing, beating her fists against something. "Serena!"

"Darien! My God . . . Get me outta here!"

He slowed down his pace when he approached Serena and glanced around behind her. It was pitch black. Darker than the deepest moonless night. Around him was brightness. Lighter than the day with the Sun at its zenith. As stupid as the thought was, he knew something wasn't quite right. Then he remembered what Hotaru said when they first found Serena gone, '_surrounded by evil.'_ "Are you all right?" He asked cautiously.

"Fine! But you have to get me out of here!" She glanced behind her quickly, certain that ghosts had chased her here as well.

"Where are you?" Darien tentatively touched the obstacle separating them.

"I don't know, but I've been here forever, though. Why haven't you tried to come for me?"

"We only found you gone last night, Serena."

"Wh . . . What do you mean?" She whispered, a distraught quality to her tone, "I've been here almost a week! Darien, he wants to marry me! Please, _GET ME OUT_!"

"Serena, I don't think . . . I can't get to you from here." He replied with a calmness he certainly didn't feel.

"You have to . . . " But when she looked into his eyes, she knew there was no way. She sank to her knees, too drained to even cry.

Following her to the ground, Darien placed his palm against the wall near where she rested her head. Slowly, Serena's hand joined his. Darien could feel the misery in her, helpless to do anything with the barrier between them. "Serena, where are you?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Some place called Nemesis, I think. I haven't been very coherent over the last week and I think my . . . Umm . . . Host is quite thoroughly disgusted with me." Serena smiled a little. At least she could talk to Darien . . . If only in her dream.

"Who, Serena?"

She shrugged, "Dimando."

Darien frowned, "Dimando . . . Setsuna mentioned him but didn't tell us anything about him."

"All I know is that he's the leader of the Dark Moon Family."

"Nemesis? Is that the Dark Moon?"

Serena shook her head, "I don't know, Darien."

"Serena, think! I know this is hard for you, but if you can't remember, we can't find you!" When she didn't answer, Darien demanded softly, "Look at me."

Again, Serena shook her head, "I'm afraid if I look at you, you'll disappear. I'm afraid everything he's shown me is the truth. I'm afraid, because without you . . . I'd be nothing."

"Serena, look at me." He repeated gently.

Hesitantly, Serena raised her eyes to his. Through the wall she could see Darien's dark blue ones shining into hers. "Are you a dream?"

He smiled, "No. I'm very real. You have to hold on, Serena. We'll be there soon."

"I don't know how anymore. Somehow, he's hurting me. I feel like . . . "

Darien, though knowing he had little time left with her, was quiet while she put into words how she was feeling.

"Well, on the outside, I'm me, but on the inside I'm dying." She looked at him earnestly, "No, not dying . . . My soul is withering . . . Becoming his." Tears pooled in her eyes and she finished in a whisper, "I don't want that, but it seems there's no stopping it, no matter what I say or do. Even the Crystal doesn't work here."

To say Darien was shocked at her words was putting it mildly, but he couldn't let Serena see how terrified he truly was, "I won't let that happen. I promise. Remember what I said . . . 'not even death has kept us apart'." Serena tried valiantly to smile and, at least, partially satisfied, Darien returned to the most important issues at hand, "Now tell me . . . Who have you seen?"

"No one but Dimando." She bit her bottom lip lightly, considering the individual in question, "He's very strange. He shows me things . . . " A small shudder rocked her as she continued, "About the Earth, Reenie . . . And you. Your death."

Darien now knew why Serena was so afraid he'd disappear. He smiled into her eyes and stated, "I'm definitely _NOT_ dead, Serena. Though I've felt like it since _your _disappearance."

With little prompting from Darien, Serena detailed all she could remember of the visions, Dimando, and Nemesis and, when the subject turned to the impending marriage, Darien's heart constricted in his chest. His voice cracking somewhat, he asked, "When is this supposed to happen?"

"Eight days, I think."

"That doesn't give us much time." Serena was silent as he thought for a moment. "You said you've been there almost a week?" She nodded, confused. "You're in the Future."

Serena nodded again, this time accompanied by a frown and a shrug, "I know he said many hundreds of years had passed."

"That's it! Serena, you're incredible!"

She pursed her lips, "Huh? What'd I say?"

Again, Darien smiled at her, "I know where you are, but more importantly . . . I know _when _you are. Now, I have to go and tell the others."

"Do you have to leave?"

"Serena, for every minute you hold me here, two things are happening: First, it weakens you more. Second, time is passing faster where you are, which, in essence, gives us very little time to get to you."

"I know." As she watched, Darien turned to leave. After he'd taken about five steps, Serena, needing him for just a few moments more, called out, "I'm so scared, Darien. I don't know if I can go on like this."

He instantly came back to her. Darien could feel her wracking sobs tearing through him. "Serena, know this. I will come for you. Just be strong a little longer." He waited for her to meet his eyes, "I love you." Even before the last word was completely spoken, Darien had vanished.

Serena rested her head against the cold, clear wall as tears rolled unheeded from her eyes, "I love you, too." She whispered.

**  
Day Eight . . .  
**Serena woke up two days later. It had been a long battle to draw herself out of the darkness, but she'd managed. She had to. For some reason, it seemed important she do so. Why, though? There was more peace in death than here. Although she remembered very little of her dreams these days, Serena wondered offhandedly if the recent things she did remember were true. Darien, here? To her, the thought was as improbable as it was impossible. He was dead. Wasn't he? Dimando said he was.

Setting aside all thoughts of both men, she smothered a yawn with her hand. Serena pulled her hand away quickly and looked at the object that had caught her eye. A ring. A gold ring with an onyx stone inlay. She scowled fiercely, absolutely certain where it had came from. Serena struggled to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

Sighing softly, Serena reached for her locket on the bed. Out of curiosity, she opened it and her eyes widened. "What? My Crystal . . . " The Crystal was dull and lifeless. There was no shine. Serena had no idea what it meant and was too tired to even try to reason it out.

"Do you like the ring?"

"No, I don't. Don't you ever knock?"

Dimando smiled and echoed her words, "No, I don't. Besides, everything here belongs to me."

"I beg to differ. I _DO NOT 'belong'_ to you."

"Ahh . . . Still hanging on to false hope?"

"There's no such thing as _'false'_ hope. Darien's alive and coming for me."

"No! You are mine and in just a few days, it will be _my_ name you call–not his!" Genuine fear crept in her eyes as he walked toward her. "I could easily take you now. Vows be damned! Force or no wouldn't matter to me at this point." He gripped her chin roughly, forcing her to meet his eyes. Eyes burning with an emotion Serena was sure she didn't want to put a name to. When his lips met hers so suddenly, Serena's fear, making her almost catatonic, kept her immobile. A shudder ran through her when he pulled her into his arms and moved his hand along her shoulder and down her back.

When Dimando held her against his shirt, trying to retain some semblance of sanity, Serena softly inquired, "Why do you want me?"

"You? You're all I've ever wanted. From the first time I saw you. You looked at me, and I . . . " Realizing what he almost revealed to her, Dimando shoved her roughly away from him. He turned and walked to the door, slamming it as he left.

* * *

Wise Man looked on, slightly amused, as Dimando paced the floor in Throne Room. "That was, indeed, a close call. You almost revealed all to her."

Dimando shook his head in irritation, "True enough. How much longer for her?" Walking to a pedestal in the center of the room, Dimando watched as an image of a sleeping Serena appeared. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"The Dark Crystal absorbs the light within her easily." Wise Man answered, folding his arms inside his sleeves. "But her soul still fights. It should be easier now to overcome that since you've effectively blocked all outside contact from her. The damage, however, may have already been done."

Impatiently, Dimando waved his hand, "I know all this. How long?" He repeated. Wise Man followed him as he walked to the one room only the two had access to. Inside, Dimando watched in satisfaction as the enormous Dark Crystal pulsed, gaining strength from the one thing that could make it the most powerful force in the Galaxy . . .

Wise Man shrugged, "It's difficult to say. The more Energy Serena receives in the visions, the quicker the change, but she can just as easily die from too much. However, her just being near the Dark Crystal is gnawing away at her. Her resistance is low. She's doubting her dreams and beginning to believe you."

Dimando glanced at him dubiously, "I haven't seen that."

"You will. It shouldn't be much longer now. I would venture to say, two, three days and she'll come to you willingly."

The two vanished and reappeared in Serena's room. Wise Man looked to Dimando for consent. He nodded once and Wise Man placed a glowing hand on Serena's forehead. After a moment, he removed his hand and continued, "Yes, she'll come to you. If for nothing more than for protection from the nightmares that will now plague her."

**  
Day Ten . . .  
**Serena knew the day was getting closer. Too close for her comfort. She didn't want to marry Dimando. He terrified her. Musing on her most current circumstances, Serena had spent the better part of the day wandering the grounds outside Tartarus. She was alone, at least, physically, but she was positive that someone lurked in the shadows, dogging her every move. Serena had abandoned her initial instinct to make a break for the Gates. Mainly because she feared what Dimando would do to her if he caught her again, but also, she didn't know if she had enough energy left to get very far. She was tired all the time, more than ever before. It was worse when Dimando was around. He taxed her strength in a major way. Despite Dimando's rebuttals, Serena wouldn't give up hope of Darien finding her. It was the only thing, that small hope, that kept her sane. Especially in those dark hours, when she'd awaken alone and scared witless, just before dawn.

Dimando hadn't annoyed her with his irritating habit of appearing out of nowhere since he slammed the door to her room two days ago. Serena hoped that he'd taken the hint, "Yeah, right, Serena. No chance of that!" She sighed as she sat down under a tree to rest.

She noticed some of the weirdest things about this place. The Grove, as Dimando had referred to it, was nothing more than burned trees, blackened and rotting. No leaves graced the branches and almost no grass could be found. No flowers could be seen anywhere. There was no Sun at all. Just artificial light from some unknown source. Even that lighting was dull, giving no real warmth. There was a smell in the air. A damp, musty smell of mildew and age. "It's like this place is somehow dying . . . " _And now me along with it. _Came unbidden in her mind to finish the statement. Serena frowned, "Now where did _that _thought come from?" She stood up and stretched. "I'm in perfect health!" Her voice echoed through the woods, making her jump. "Well... With the exception of this infernal buzzing in my head." She amended as she shook her head lightly.

"Enjoying your walk?"

"I was. Until you showed up." Serena snapped.

"Ahh . . . I see the last few days haven't sweetened your disposition."

When she didn't reply, he whispered, "Serena, come here."

"No." She turned her back to him.

"Come here." He repeated.

"No."

"Now, Serena." This time she heard the implied threat in his voice and walked over to him slowly. Taking her chin in his hand, he forced her to meet his eyes. "No one has come for you, Little Princess. No one will. You are mine. Like it or not, we'll be married and when I call you, you'll come to me willingly."

Serena shook her head, "You may take the body, but you'll never have any more than that. I swear it."

Eyes darkening in fury, he replied, "Shall I prove my words here and now?" Serena just stood there, glaring at him. Offering no answers. There was only that same look of utter defiance that she'd given him, not so very long ago, when he'd led the first attack on Crystal Tokyo. Releasing her and stepping away to give himself time to regain control of his raging emotions, Dimando chose to test Wise Man's theory about Serena doubting, "Why don't you give in to what you feel?"

At first, Serena refused to say anything. Then, almost haltingly, she explained the turmoil in her soul, "Why should I? That would mean that everything I love is gone. My family, my friends." She shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes. Tears she refused to shed. "Can't you see how that makes me ache? Worse than anything you could or would do to me." Serena turned away from him and, with tortured eyes, continued as if he wasn't even there, "At night, when I sleep, I can't see them anymore. My heart cries out for answers. None come. Then the nightmares, terrifying dreams, haunt me. In them, I see your visions taking everything from me . . . Over and over until the physical pain is unbearable, almost equal to the ache in my heart." Serena shook her head as if to clear it, then looked at him, "It's this place. You. The Dark Moon Family chased an innocent child, _my_ child, through Time and Space, breaking every natural law to take her from us. For what?"

When Dimando would have answered, Serena put her hand up, "You say to draw me out. But was that the real reason?" Her eyes narrowed and she glanced at Dimando sharply, "Last thing I remember, Darien laid me in his bed . . . " Then Serena's eyes widened, "_you knew_!" He nodded slowly. "You knew who I was all the time . . . What I am and who I am . . . How!"

Dimando shrugged. "Wise Man found you. I did not. Though, yes, I knew who you were the first time I saw you on a rare trip to the Past. I saw you as Sailor Moon and recognized you instantly. Wise Man did the rest."

"But that doesn't make sense . . . You said, well, showed me, that Reenie was sent to find me . . . And Reenie said that it was the Dark Moon Family that attacked Crystal Tokyo." Serena was totally bewildered. She was desperately trying to make sense of everything, but nothing seemed to fit together properly. It was like a puzzle missing half the pieces.

"That's enough questions, Serena." Saying that, he withdrew the same way he'd arrived.

* * *

"She's persistent." Wise Man commented when Dimando materialized in the Crystal Chamber.

"I believe she's trying to figure out how you could be married to her and still attack Crystal Tokyo."

"Hmm . . . I agree."

When Dimando began to walk away, Wise Man stated, "They have arrived."

Dimando spun around to him quickly, "Damn them . . . Only four more days . . . "

**  
Day Thirteen . . .  
**Three days later, Serena hadn't cowed completely.

"She still clings tenaciously to a small glimmer of that worthless feeling humans call hope." Wise Man said from behind him.

Dimando smiled as he stared down at her. He didn't care what hope she had. He had what he wanted. Almost. He thought back to the day before when Serena had, as predicted, came to him willingly for protection from the nightmares. She'd waken up feeling like her body was freezing, like the Earth in one of Dimando's visions. She'd screamed loud enough to wake the proverbial dead.

When he'd appeared next to her, she leapt from the bed into his arms, crying, repeating, "Make it stop. Please! Make it stop."

"Marry me, Serena." He'd stated. "I promise it will all go away if you do. No one will ever hurt you again."

"I can't." She'd answered.

Hearing that, he was gone. Although she didn't sleep the remainder of the night, Dimando had watched her from a dark corner as she fought the weariness. Morning came and went and, finally, exhaustion had taken its toll on her. Pale from lack of food and Sun, weak from lack of sleep, Serena had fallen into a dreamless sleep. Now, Dimando watched her carefully. Over his shoulder he told Wise Man, "This should be the last time." When he stepped aside and Wise Man took his place, Dimando added, "Don't let them get so bad that they wake her up until well after the latest hour. The darkness should grip her when she awakes." Wise Man nodded and placed his hand on her forehead . . .

And it did.

Serena walked around a forest in her dreams. Calling out to anyone that would listen. No one answered. The trees withered before her eyes. She watched Darien's body interred into a nearly frozen Earth. The Sailor Scouts turned to ice then exploded as she touched them. She, herself, consumed in fire. In her dream she screamed. Aloud she screamed. Endlessly. Horror shaking her until she thought she could survive no more. Her eyes snapped open, but she continued to scream as the darkness closed in on her completely. The darkness she hoped was death. She prayed for the end to come quickly. Not to happen.

Dimando turned on a light and Serena took in air as if she'd been choking. He put his hand out to her and, terror-stricken, she came willingly into his arms.

"Marry me, Serena." He whispered, stroking her hair, "I'll keep all this away."

What else could she do? She nodded against his shirt.

"Say the words. I want to hear them."

Serena recoiled at the thought but, with a voice hoarse and cracked from screaming, she said the three simple words that made her feel as if she was signing her own death warrant. "I'll marry you."

"Today, Serena."

"I don't care. Just make it stop, please."

"It's as good as done." Dimando picked her up and carried her to the couch where she instinctively curled away from him. "Sleep." Was all he said.

She nodded and, this time, her sleep was deep and untroubled. It never occurred to her why or even how he could make the nightmares end until it was too late.

* * *

It was two hours to the farce of a wedding she'd agreed to. _Why? _She asked herself again. Out of fear? Desperation? She didn't know. She didn't care. Two weeks was a long time to be alone.

On occasion, Serena had considered suicide as her only option out of the hell she was in. She could hardly believe that thought herself. She reverenced life. It wasn't like her to think that way. But what kind of life would she be living now? Serena walked to the bed, picked up her locket, and opened it. The Crystal was almost totally black now. No shine, no sparkle. Kind of like how she felt. Dead inside. She now knew what it meant. Something her mother had said about the light. She may be made from light, but she was also joined somehow with the Crystal in her hand. "If the darkness takes me, it takes my Crystal as well." Determined not to let that happen, Serena dropped the locket on the bed and went back to the dresser. She rummaged through the drawers until she found the knife she'd hidden there days ago. She'd brought it out several times only to shudder and hide it away again. This time, though, there was no turning back. She couldn't handle what was happening anymore. It was one thing for her to fight an enemy face to face. It was another thing completely to have an invisible one tormenting her every minute. Eyes shining with tears, Serena brought the razor sharp blade to her wrist . . . And a hand grabbed her wrist with enough force to break it. She cried out in pain, dropping the knife. It had barely even made a scratch.

"No, Lady. Not that way." Dimando said fiercely. When Serena raised defiant eyes to him, his narrowed and he warned, "Don't try something that stupid again. It would not bode well for you if you do."

Serena, knowing that he meant every word he said, lowered her eyes and nodded.

"The time is at hand." He pulled her arm through his and led her out of the room.

Serena slowly approached the Throne Room. A sense of dread overwhelming her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had the wildest notion of fleeing. Into the dark night. She silently prayed for immediate death. Not to happen. The door opened and, as she stepped through it, as if sensing her thoughts, Dimando's arm slid to her waist and held her tightly. At that moment, her hope died. Hope of rescue . . . Hope Darien would come . . . Hope her Crystal would save her . . . There was just nothing left.

Listlessly, she followed through the motions and then it came her turn to speak the vows that would bind her to Dimando for Eternity and beyond. Serena heard from the darkness in front of her, "Do you swear your life and love to this man?"

_Life? Love?_ She silently repeated over and over. She shook her head to clear the feeling that she was going to faint, "I . . . I . . . I . . . " She stumbled out.

"I'm afraid I can't let her do that!" Came a very distinct male voice from the doorway behind them.


	12. Magic and Technology... A Deadly Combi...

**Chapter 12  
****Magic and Technology . . . A Deadly Combination**

**  
Thursday Evening . . .  
**When Serena had first came home, she'd told only one person about Bryce and his friends. Reenie had been scared because she remembered all that happened. She also knew what _could _happen when the others found out, but Serena had assured her that she would keep the peace and the little girl made herself as scarce as she could by planting herself in a corner with Luna Ball and the two cats. Out of the way, but where she could still see and hear everything going on. Reenie cringed when the Sailor Scouts transformed, fully expecting a fight. But then, when she saw Serena stomp to the center of the room, Reenie smiled as she watched her Mommy 'in action'. It never ceased to amaze her how Serena, at times, could be so much like she was in the next century. Loving and caring, but unyielding when necessity demanded it. After the furor died down, the monotonous conversation, much of which went over her head, had lulled Reenie to sleep.

Darien and the girls were still trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Their memories of the Silver Millennium were now intact, Serena, having used the Crystal quite effectively, saw to that. But the girls had to find a way to overcome the bitterness they felt, so they spent the better part of the next two hours asking Bryce and the others questions about their lives, comparing notes on the latest battles, and, all in all, 'trying' to set aside their recent differences. If for no other reason than because Serena would require it of all of them, especially Darien.

For his part, Darien watched Bryce with wary eyes. Remembering the friend he knew long ago and what he had recently done, from Serena's abductions to the fact that he had saved Sailor Moon's life, made Darien unsure of how he was supposed to feel. Of what he was supposed to do next. With mixed emotions, he listened to the conversations around him when he heard Reenie calling his name softly. No one paid him any heed when he walked to the corner. He saw tears streaming down her face, though she was still asleep. At the same time he kneeled in front of her, Hotaru joined him, her face contorted in pain and fear. Darien's eyes widened, but Hotaru shook her head and pointed at Reenie. He gently shook the little girl awake and she clung to him a minute, crying softly.

Then she took a deep breath and asked, "Where's Mommy?"

"In the bedroom, asleep." Darien glanced at Hotaru, she was looking away from him but he saw a small shudder run through her.

"What's wrong, Reenie?" An unexplainable fear began to build in his chest. "Did you have a bad dream?"

She shook her head, climbed out of his arms, and ran to the bedroom door. The group fell silent

as Reenie raced around them, knocking over an end table in her haste. In confusion, they watched her hands tremble as she reached for the door handle. Then she stopped and looked back at everyone. In her mind, it was time for the adults to take over. When Darien neared her, Reenie met his eyes with tears gathering in her own, her words carrying easily in the quiet room, "Mommy's gone again."

Darien gazed at her in shock while behind him, the girls came to their feet with a gasp and the others, stunned, took two steps toward him. The group followed Darien as he took the last step to the door and opened it.

"Oh my God!" Mina cried out from somewhere behind him.

Darien hardly even heard her. He approached the empty bed as if walking to his own hanging. Feeling blood rush to his head, Darien sat down quickly, "Reenie . . . " He whispered. The little girl ran to her father and he hugged her tightly.

The group gathered in the room behind her and now, no one spoke. No one moved. Darien closed his eyes, attempting to still his pounding heart, and concentrated a moment. "I can't feel her any more." His voice broke when he softly spoke words that echoed loudly through everyone's senses, and soft crying could now be heard from some of the girls. "Just a dull emptiness where she, her feelings, should be." Darien shook his head trying to clear it, "Reenie, how did you know?"

She leaned back in his arms and replied easily, "Mommy told me . . . " When his eyes widened a little, she clarified, "In a dream. My Future Mommy told me. She said, _'Small Lady, your Mommy is in grave danger. You must inform the others quickly. Tell them to be very careful'_." Reenie moved her hand up to her face, tears she valiantly tried to hold back, shined in her bright eyes, "Then she touched my cheek and said _'Remember'_. Then she smiled at me and disappeared."

"Where, Reenie? Where is Serena?" Darien asked with more than a little difficulty, '_grave danger' _running through his head with enough force to render him unconscious if he let it.

"I don't know. Mommy didn't tell me."

Hotaru, having sensed the darkness surrounding Serena almost as soon as it began though not soon enough to prevent it, stepped to the center of the overcrowded room, "Serena is not here. Not on Earth."

"What do you mean, '_not on Earth'_? Where the hell is she?" Raye demanded, not liking the direction this conversation was going at all.

Before she could answer, Darien nodded, "She's right. I would know it if she were here."

Shaking her head softly, Hotaru's eyes filled with tears. She glanced at Darien, still holding his daughter close as he fought to overcome his devastating loss. She knew that she was not as tightly linked to Serena as he. But she also knew that he was, obviously, unaware of Serena's situation. To Raye, Hotaru answered, "I have no idea where she is. All I can say is what very little I can still feel of her . . . Serena is surrounded by evil. Great evil." Amid startled looks and sharp intakes of breath, she finished in a cracked voice, "And it is consuming her very soul."

Darien set Reenie on the bed and stood up. Walking to Hotaru, he gave her a penetrating look, seeking answers. Finding none, he began to pace in the small area left in the room. "I have to find her," he muttered over and over, shaking his head.

Then everyone started talking at once. It just seemed too impossible to be true.

Over the pandemonium that was growing louder by the minute, Ruark brought Darien out of his withdrawn state. "Where would we start to look for her? Not to mention, how? It's a foregone conclusion that we don't have the same modes of transportation we did in the Past."

"Huh . . . We do!" Lita interjected, speaking for all the Sailor Scouts.

Darien stopped pacing and looked at the people in the room. He knew it was his responsibility to find Serena. Theirs, as well. And, in order to accomplish that, he needed to lead this group of argumentative, distrustful individuals. Half of them, the Sailor Scouts, loved Serena enough to walk to their deaths in her stead and the other half . . . ? Darien shook his head. He knew they cared about Serena. Some of them cared for her deeply. In addition to that, there was one other thing, and he smiled slightly. If memory served him right, he wouldn't be able to go into the next room without one of them close at hand. It was obvious to him that he was the one that would have to bring order to the madness and there was only way to do it. "Bryce?" When Darien spoke, the room quieted. The man turned to look at him, "Your Lab . . . "

Bryce nodded, "I know what you're thinking. We can only try. There are no guarantees . . . "

"What?" Mina asked thoroughly frustrated that they seemed to be the only ones who knew what was going on.

Looking at each other, then her, simultaneously the two answered, "Rubeus."

"If she's surrounded by evil," Darien explained, "Who else could it be?"

Mina frowned in confusion, "But how will finding Rubeus help us find Serena?"

"Remember, Mina, these last several fights . . . , They were after Sailor Moon." Sighing softly, Darien felt as if he should have seen this coming. He blamed himself for her disappearance. "Maybe we were followed here and Rubeus, or one of his associates, somehow, though who knows _'how'_, got in."

"And if he _doesn't _have her, then, I'm willing to bet, he can tell us where she is." Jeff put in.

"Precisely."

"That's another thing, too. We can't leave this world unprotected and at the _tender mercies _of Rubeus." Brandon quietly added to Jeff's remarks. "If we can eliminate him, there should be little danger left here to worry about."

Darien nodded. "Agreed. We can't leave until we're sure we'll have a world to come back to."

"But what can we do to find him?" Amy asked Bryce. "I've tried to locate him on my computer several times but the readings I receive on his whereabouts are never accurate."

Bryce raised an eyebrow at her in amazement, then grinned. It was obvious to him that no one had ever taught this girl to talk on a normal level. It had taken him over a year to break Nathaniel of that same, highly annoying, habit. His grinned widened into a smile, and, he indicated Nat with his hand, "Talk to the resident expert."

"I have an idea," Nat told them, "But we need to get back to the Lab quickly." Then he walked to Amy. Smiling, he said, "Care to escort me home?"

Startled by the request, Amy blushed profusely, then nodded. The two walked out of the room leaving behind a decidedly envious, sighing group of girls.

"I'll send the van when I get there." Nat called over his shoulder.

When they were gone, Bryce motioned to the group to leave. He wanted to talk to Darien alone, before there wasn't any time to do so. Michiru went to the bed to get Reenie and the girls, worriedly glancing back at Darien, preceded the men out.

As they left, Darien had moved to the window and, now, stood, arms crossed over his chest, staring pensively out at the city bathed in twilight.

After a few minutes, Bryce broke the disquiet, "Darien, I . . . " He shook his head and tried again, "I want to apologize . . . For everything."

Darien didn't reply. His eyes, shadowed with pain and loss, met Bryce's. Then, slowly, "Setting aside our history, you've done many things that I should hate you for." Sighing, he turned back to the window. "But I can't. You saved Serena's life and could've lost yours in the process."

Bryce knew Darien well enough to know that the reply he received was about as close to an acceptance as he'd ever get. He joined Darien as he stared out the window and when Bryce seemed about to speak again, the younger man held his hand up.

"No words . . . " Darien said forcefully. More than anything, he didn't want Bryce to do what he did so often in their distant Past. Put words to Darien's feelings.

So Bryce remained with him, a silent companion, until Darien turned to leave the room. When the two came out, Raye walked up to Bryce and looked him over, head to toe. When he raised an eyebrow at her curiously, eyes alight with mischief, Raye quipped, "No bruises. No limp. Not dead." Turning to Darien, she smiled, "Hmm . . . I guess a hanging is out of the question?"

Everyone, except Darien, busted into hysterics.

"Raye, leave it to you . . . I swear, _leave it to you!_" Darien commented, shaking his head in something akin to disgust, but a small smile graced his somber visage.

Shortly thereafter, Bryce checked his watch. Knowing that the van should be there anytime now, he motioned to the concealed door, "Ladies, shall we?" Brandon took Reenie from Michiru and he led the way out. As she picked up Luna, Setsuna turned to ask Darien a question.

He shook his head and stated, "I'll be along in a minute." Not even waiting for a reply, Darien turned on his heel, and, studiously ignoring the troubled eyes turning his way, slowly walked back toward the bedroom.

Hotaru knew how Serena's disappearance was affecting Darien. She could feel it. While the others were leaving, she lagged behind a little, debating. Coming to a decision, Hotaru moved to where Jeff leaned against the wall seemingly deep in thought. She gently rested her hand on his arm and waited until he met her eyes.

Jeff was a man of few words. His job had always been one that secrecy was of the essence. Confidentiality was absolutely vital in order to protect not only his life, but, more importantly, the lives of the people in his care, whether it be Bryce or someone they'd detained on a mission. He'd never really been afraid of anything in his life. Very few times at any rate. Now, though, Jeff admitted to himself, he was, indeed, afraid. Not for himself, but for a slip of a girl he, not so very long ago, carried out of a temple. He knew her fear that same night, when she looked up at him, terrified, just before dinner. He shook his head slightly. What amazed him the most was the fact that, although they had twice taken Serena against her will, she accepted them easily, readily, when she realized who they were.

Serena,Jeff recalled from long ago, was one of the most open and loving girls he'd ever had the pleasure of talking with. He'd never met her personally during her and Darien's engagement, for reasons known only to Darien and Bryce, (though Jeff now suspected what that reason was) but the Guardians had spoken with her frequently. Serena had tried, time and again, to convince them to come with Darien. They'd always refused. Eventually, they were supposed to meet her. Yes, they were. But Beryl's attack on Earth had drawn a halt to that. A halt to life as they knew it. Jeff remembered well that fateful day of the attack. He, being with Darien and Bryce, watched as his brother and cousins died at the hands of Beryl's minions. It was the hardest thing he'd ever been through. Because of that and to protect Darien, Jeff and Bryce had argued with him for hours to get him to leave. Darien refused. He wouldn't abandon his home, his family, and his friends without a fight. It finally took Jeff, catching him off guard with a solid right hook to the jaw, to get him to what little safety the Moon could offer. Jeff and Bryce returned to Earth and to utter devastation. The two had been taken down just as they reached the Palace. First Jeff, then Bryce. Jeff had taken a blast meant for him, and lay dying as he watched Bryce be cut down by his own sword. Jeff recalled closing his eyes after that, feeling the cold of death overcome him.

Now, according to what they'd learned from Sunstarr, by Queen Serenity's power,Jeff and his family were alive. Alive–and now living a nightmare. Though he'd only seen her twice, Jeff had come to admire and, perhaps, even love the young Princess. He most certainly respected her as he, having long been fascinated by their strength and tenacity, had memorized almost every account of the Sailor Scouts' fights. Jeff found it rather ironic that he was currently, very literally, surrounded by them. The girl that looked up at him now had always been his favorite to talk with. He knew she was powerful, temperamental, and unpredictable. With him, though, she'd been soft spoken and sweet-natured, and it never failed that, after their lengthy conversations, he'd been left with a deep-rooted sense of peace. He'd wondered, since he first saw her, if she'd remembered him as well.

"Jeff, we should stay with him." With her eyes, she indicated Darien where he'd just gone back into the bedroom. "He shouldn't be left alone right now."

He nodded his agreement and met Bryce's eye. He, too, nodded, silent communication still unbroken after many years.

Hotaru smiled softly as the three of them walked to the bedroom door. Oh yes, she remembered Jeff. They'd spent too many hours sharing each others lives, across the miles separating Moon and Earth, not to. But there was so much more to it than that, and she knew it. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she waited with the two men while Darien roamed the bedroom.

Darien sat down on the empty bed. He gently lifted Serena's pillow, her light perfume filling the air as he rubbed his hand over the indentation where her head had been. For a moment, he felt rather lost without that other part of him he could always reach out and feel, touch. The instincts that guided him for almost a year. Yes, it was her. Serena. The woman that would sacrifice everything, did sacrifice everything, for the world, her friends, and her family. He recalled that her birthday was about a week away. He'd recently asked her what she wanted, and she had shrugged, telling him she just wanted him to take her to the park. Serena wanted to lay on a blanket, hold his hand, and watch the clouds go by, as if they had no cares in the world. Just the two of them. She'd made him promise. Such a simple request, but Darien didn't know if he'd now be able to fulfill that promise. He set the pillow back on the bed and put his head in his hands, surrendering to the despair he felt. It washed over him, through his mind and soul, like a tidal wave. He was left foundering in its wake.

How special she'd become to him . . . Their time on the Moon, though amazing, paled somewhat in comparison to now. The days and nights when he held her when she was sick, when she was the Princess, just Serena, or Mommy to a lost little girl. He loved her. Deeply. She brought light to the darkness that had been his life. She made him whole. Took the broken pieces of his soul and bound them firmly, not with anything physical, but with something stronger. Her gentle hand, her loving embrace. "The ties that bind." Darien whispered.

Anger began to fill the void as he wandered the room that had become so much hers as it was his. He knew he'd go insane if he stayed there any longer because everywhere he looked he saw her. In his bed, his shirts that she'd worn, her suitcases, her clothes strewn about haphazardly when she'd gotten dressed in a hurry, her brushes on the dresser. His fury built to an unbelievable level, and, with one sweep of his arm, he sent everything on the dresser flying. Darien reached out and tightly gripped the edges of the dresser until his knuckles were white and he could no longer feel his fingers. The rage in his soulthreatened to destroy him, and he was helpless to control it any longer. It was then he felt a warm hand on his arm. Startled, thinking he'd been alone, he looked down at the girl beside him. In her eyes, he saw compassion and understanding. Hotaru.

Darien's eyes, darkened to midnight blue by the full force of his wrath, raised to meet those of the two men who knew him, his emotions, and his soul, perhaps as well as he himself did. Bryce. Jeff. At least, they knew him in their Past lives . . . But what about now? Gazing at each, Darien knew they did. And if they didn't, it wouldn't matter anyway, they had a mission to complete. And Darien had a promise to fulfill. Jaw clenched taut, he pulled Hotaru's hand through his arm. Nodding to the others once, he led her out of the apartment and to the elevator, Jeff and Bryce moving to either side of them protectively.

* * *

In Nathaniel's lab, Amy had just completed downloading a major portion of the files from her computer to the main terminal. "What's your plan?"

"Watch." He pointed at the computer's wide screen monitor. A city map appeared. While she waited for Nat to finish inputting the data he'd been working on, Amy thought back to her initial reaction on seeing the inside of the Cosmos Lab and then Nathaniel's personal work area . . .

Nat had given her a short tour of the lower labs and she was simply amazed, "I've never seen anything like that . . . Or this." She whispered in awe, walking into, what Nat referred to as, his private 'hole in the wall'. "When I told the others _top of the line_ equipment, I had no idea the devices I found were created by your employees."

"Thank you. Those that you found, though, weren't built in the standard labs downstairs, but here. They were my creations. Only Sailor Mercury could have located something that was as _almost undetectable_ as those taps were." He smiled, remembering his own frustration at what took days to build, she had effectively wiped out in a matter of minutes. Amy's jaw dropped and she shook her head at the amount of incredible talent this man had. Nat laughed at the look on her face, "From you, I take that as a compliment."

Amy's laughter joined his and she replied sweetly, "It is. I assure you."

"I rarely get company in here. I'm left to my own devices, so I tinker." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Sometimes it's good results, other times, disastrous." He frowned, thinking of his last blunder that nearly cost him his lab.

"Does no one help you?" Amy inquired curiously.

"In here? No. I prefer it that way. I like to work alone. The other labs, on the lower floors, are for the conventional employees."

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts by his words, "See what I'm doing is this . . . " Nat typed a minute, then paused. Pinpoint locations that he'd already put in the computer of all the battles against Rubeus appeared in red on various places on the map.

"Yes," Amy was slightly confused. "I've got one similar to that on my computer."

"Uh huh . . . " Nat started typing again, "Now, I'll add your positions to the map." His and her positions were almost on top of each other. Taking the center location for two conflicting sights for the same battle added some semblance of accuracy and coherence on the map.

"It seems to form some sort of pattern . . . " Amy tilted her head, concentrating.

"Yeah, it does . . . " Pushing the keyboard over to her, "Let's see where this pattern leads us . . . "

Excitement bubbled through her as she reached for the keyboard. When Amy noticed him watching her intently, she blushed lightly. "Uh . . . Maybe you should do this."

Nat gestured for her to continue when she tried to give him control once again, "No, by all means."

She turned, with slightly shaky hands, to the task. "You've obviously been tracking the Sailor Scouts' movements. Why?"

"It was Bryce's suspicious nature. After Serena mysteriously disappeared the first . . . " Nat looked at Amy, the regret weighing heavily in his heart, shined through his eyes. He could see a light sheen of tears in hers. "I am so sorry about this entire mess."

Amy choked back her tears, knowing that it wouldn't do the least bit of good to break down now. "It's not your fault." She smiled a little. "At least, not this time."

"I don't know," He wondered, rubbing his chin, "Somehow I, we, feel partly responsible."

"Why?" Amy queried as she reconfigured the rest of the positions on the map. "One minute we were talking, the next . . . " She let the thought go unfinished, not wanting to relive it again.

Nat shook his head and started to reply when he glanced at the map. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He leaned back in his chair, thoughtfully glancing at the wide screen.

"A pentagon?" Amy looked at the map closely. She had joined the points with lines, but, to her, something still wasn't right.

"No, see . . . " He pointed at the screen, "Two of them. A small one inside the larger one." Then he frowned, stood up and began to pace behind her. "That doesn't make sense, though. It gives no centrality to the fights. And we know, by the looks of the map, that the sights were chosen, not random." Muttering, he picked up a second keyboard nearby. Sitting back down, "I'm going to try something, tell me what you think."

Amy watched as he added more lines, changed some of them around, and then changed the map on the screen to three dimensional. She gasped loudly.

Nat looked up quickly, "Holy shit, would you look at that . . . "

They looked at each other and grinned, "A star . . . "

* * *

"Did you find something?" Darien asked, striding into the room with Bryce.

Smiling, Nat glanced back at them. "Yeah, but there's one more thing I want to do first. Call a meeting upstairs. I'll send all this up when we're done." Darien nodded and he and Bryce turned to leave. Nat stopped them as they reached the door. "Oh, and Bryce . . . My dear cousin . . . It's been quite sometime since our last meal . . . " Nat smiled, letting the rest go unsaid as he turned back to the computer.

Darien chuckled lightly while Bryce, swearing quite profusely, doubted the sanity of certain members of his family.

* * *

Darien made the rounds of the small groups that had picked up in conversation. Reenie walked with him, holding his hand tightly, chattering incessantly. Brandon and Ruark were engaged in quite an animated debate with Raye and Haruka, loudly punctuated every now and then by rather bold threats and downright dares. Darien just shook his head at their way of relieving tension. Cameron and Ashton were talking with Setsuna, Michiru, and Lita. Each was comparing his and her notes on the last battle. They were trying to figure out if something was said or done during the fight to let whomever took Serena know who she was. They came up with no answers, only more questions. Ryan and Mina were flirting shamelessly, with Raye occasionally leaving her argument and walking over to bash Mina in the head (to everyone's amusement) to get her back on track. Darien couldn't blame the two. He would just as soon be able to the same. He knew Mina well enough by now to know that if she wasn't flirting, she'd probably be crying. He much preferred a little laughter out of all of them than to have an outer silence to match the desolate stillness in his soul. Hotaru, Jeff, and Bryce were never far out of his reach. They whispered among themselves but stayed near enough that all Darien had to do was turn around if he needed them. It had been over an hour and Amy and Nat hadn't called from the lab yet. He was getting more and more anxious by the moment. Mirroring his thoughts, the phone on the table rang, having the effect of gun going off. Everyone immediately fell silent as Bryce answered the call, putting it on speaker so the rest of the group could hear.

"We did it. Meet us in the boardroom and open the doors to the wide screen." Nathaniel said hurriedly.

"We're on our way." Bryce replied, turning the speaker off, "Let's go."

"'Bout time." Lita commented dryly.

Bryce gave her a lopsided grin, "Like my brother recently reminded me, 'we're good, but we're not gods'."

As they were walking, Mina commented, "Man, this place is like a maze."

"This is just the penthouse level. Wait'll you see the rest." Bryce sighed and shrugged, "It's mostly for our protection that it's built the way it is. In our line of work, we make a lot of enemies."

"I'll bet you do." Michiru added with a touch of sarcasm.

"What do your investors think of all this?" Darien asked.

"You're looking at him . . . Or I should say, them." Before anyone could do more than gape at him, Bryce continued, "When Sunstarr said he amassed a fortune over the years, he wasn't lying. This building, without the equipment, and because of the design basis, cost overa hundredmillion dollars to finish. Nearly fiftymillion more for all the equipment, furnishings and such. Everything here is state of the art, and then some." There was no boasting in his even tone. He was just stating facts as if reading a newspaper.

Haruka whistled softly. "Bet that cleaned you out pretty damned quick."

"Especially with no one to pay the bill but you." Setsuna added.

Bryce stopped and looked back at them, "You think so?" He smiled slightly. Shaking his head, he started walking again, "Sure, it was expensive to build, but as for _'cleaning me out'_, it didn't. There's better than twice that left in the bank." Bryce was amused by the collective astonishment on the girls' faces. "When I said wealth, that's precisely what I meant. What Sunstarr accumulated was mostly in gold, making the value much higher on the market. But if you think you're shocked, you should have seen _me_ when we found the money." Bryce laughed as the memory of him almost passing out in the bank flashed through his mind.

Jeff, too, laughed, recalling how he himself fell into a chair in total amazement. "Yeah. We were unbelievably floored and that's an understatement. Even though we were both wealthy in our right, those zeros nearly stopped my heart."

Hotaru smiled and rested her hand on Jeff's arm, seeing in her own mind something that would take, the normally quiet, Jeff and rattle him.

Opening the doors to the boardroom, Bryce made his final comment in a fierce whisper, "Now we'll use all that we have to find Serena."

Darien walked into the room first. He'd been quiet through most of the conversation, but the way Bryce mentioned Serena gave him cause to glance at the other sharply. Darien remembered back to his and Bryce's first and only fight. He had no more time to think about it because Nat and Amy followed the group through the door. Everyone moved to find a seat as Brandon opened the wide screen viewer. Bryce, having led Reenie to Setsuna, directed Darien to the seat at the head of the table and he and Jeff took the seats to Darien's immediate right and left, respectively.

Amy and Nathaniel walked to the end of the table, in front of the screen. Nat smiled at her then went to sit down by the keyboard. The room quieted when Amy began to speak, "We had a lot of comparisons to make and we came up with several very interesting things." Behind her, on the screen, the surface map of Tokyo appeared with red and blue flashing lights. "These are the locations of our battles since Reenie came. As you can see, they form a definite pattern." Nat sat back from the computer and nodded to her. The group watched as, one by one, the red lights were joined by lines.

"A star?" Darien asked.

"Yes, but not an ordinary star." Amy replied. "These points are the strongest points of Positive Energy in Tokyo. Previously, we've fought Dark Energy and Dark Power."

Nat walked over to Amy and picked up the story. "Positive Energy is the opposite of that. Light Energy, if you will."

"True, and if Rubeus took one of those points it would weaken the other ones considerably, making them that much easier to take, right?" Bryce commented thoughtfully.

"And, ultimately, bringing darkness to the world as we know it . . . " Darien clarified Bryce's statement.

"Okay. So that's the reason for the star shape. We protected those points, right?" Lita inquired.

"Yes and quite effectively, but the blue points are another issue altogether." Nat answered.

"These," Amy said, "are the fights since the day Serena got sick."

Again, Nat put in, "There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to them. They're totally out of character."

"Hell, yes, there was a reason for them." Raye asserted.

Darien looked at Bryce and nodded, substantiating Raye's claim, "Sailor Moon . . . They wanted Sailor Moon."

"Consider this, then," Nathaniel drew the group's attention to the points on the star. "The red points were for the purpose of defeat of the world. These blue points were for the purpose of another kind of defeat altogether."

"Of course . . . It all fits." Setsuna remarked as understanding dawned, "If it was somehow found out that Serena, Sailor Moon, and the Queen of Crystal Tokyo were one and the same, what better way to change the outcome of what the Future would be then to . . . " She stopped and her eyes widened, realizing what she was about to say.

Jeff had no qualms about finishing the eerie statement, "Then to remove the problem in advance."

Immediate chaos erupted at the table.

"The other thing we found," Amy had to raise her voice to be heard, "is where Rubeus may be located."Her words commanded instant attention and all heads turned her way.

"You found him?" Darien queried softly, hoping he'd heard right.

Amy went to the keyboard and sat down as Nathaniel tentatively nodded, "We think so, yes." The map behind him changed to a three dimensional. The star remained, and vertical lines were added to the horizontal ones already joining the points. The vertical lines came together at a point directly in the center, the very heart, of the star pattern. But well above it.

"Huh?" Lita asked. "I don't get it."

"A spaceship." Reenie piped in. "That was how they attacked Crystal Tokyo . . . That's how they hurt my Mommy." Tears gathered in her eyes, but, trying to be strong, she blinked them back. "I remember there were so many of them."

"Very good, Small Lady," Amy smiled at her then looked at the others, "That was a confirmation to what Nat and I surmised from the positioning of the points."

"Why not in the center of the star, but here on Earth?" Michiru asked.

"We'd know he was here." Amy said simply.

"This way," Nat elaborated, "He probably felt that the Sailor Scouts, and now us, couldn't get a lock on his position."

"So," Raye questioned, getting straight to the point, "When do we leave?"

"That's the problem," Nat replied slowly, glancing at Amy. They both knew that the Scouts weren't going to like this answer, "We don't."

_"WHAT!"_ Echoed loudly through the room.

"We have to bring him to us." Amy explained patiently.

"Why?" Darien demanded, he was in no mood to play games, not when Serena's life was on the line.

"Mainly because it'll take too much power from the Scouts to Teleport everyone there." The voice of reason answered from the end of the table.

"That's true." Michiru agreed, "We don't have Sailor Moon's power for it. If she were here, it wouldn't be a problem to Teleport as an entire group."

"Then we'll go alone, damn it!" Haruka announced fiercely. "We don't need them," pointing at the men, "to help us this time. We're more then capable of taking on Rubeus alone."

"You can't." Cameron put in softly. All eyes turned to him. "Without Sailor Moon's power, what chance do you have of defeating them alone? And I do mean _them_ because Rubeus will _not_ be alone."

"Besides, if we get him here, on our turf, we have a better chance of taking him down then on his." Ashton added.

"I told you this would happen." Amy muttered to Nathaniel. "The Scouts are stubborn to a fault."

"Yeah, well, we have to calm them down long enough to explain our plan."

"Let them fight it out. Geez, they're acting like a bunch of children arguing over a piece of candy."

Nat smiled at the bitterness in her tone. He was thinking the same as she was. There were seventeen of them. Eight very independent, yet, interdependent Sailor Scouts, looking to Darien as their leader. There were also eight very interdependent men now looking to Darien to lead them. That was the key. He was their center point. He would decide. What happened next rested on his shoulders. Looking at Darien, Nat saw in him the leader he remembered. But what he also saw amused him. All hell was about to break loose and he knew it.

Darien leaned back in his chair and, with a half smile, watched as the arguments around him grew louder. Jeff, Bryce, and Hotaru said nothing, but watched him closely, as if assessing his reaction. Then his hand came down on the table with enough force the glasses on it tipped

over, having the same effect as a judge using his gavel. Immediately all conversation ceased and, slowly, everyone turned to look at him. "I will_not_ have this." Darien whispered, his voice rising as he spoke. "We haven't the time to fight among ourselves." He glanced at the girls briefly, "Yes, we could go alone. But what proof is there that we'll be able to win? There isn't any. Sailor Moon is the only guarantee we'd have, but she isn't here. Therefore, we need all the help we can get." Darien leaned forward, pointing to punctuate each word, "We fight together or I go alone!" He waited, looking at each person, for their response. When they nodded in acquiescence, Darien, satisfied, sat back in his chair.

Bryce hid a smile behind his hand and motioned to Amy and Nat to continue.

"Come the dawn . . . ," Nat stated, smiling at Amy.

"We bring Rubeus to us . . . " She finished.

**  
Saturday . . . Predawn hours  
**Darien stood on Bryce's penthouse balcony alone. He glanced out at the moonless sky, knowing it was nearing dawn. Reenie was sleeping in the master bedroom. He had regaled her with bed time stories of Serena's antics when she had first become a Sailor Scout until she had drifted off. Darien knew she was scared. She wanted Serena, needed her. The girls were scattered among the different apartments, within a push button's reach, so to speak. Hours ago, he'd sent them to get what rest they could before sunrise. Sleep. He almost scoffed at the word. Just the thought of lying down without being able to hold Serena appalled him. Maybe tomorrow he could, but not tonight. It was too soon. Besides, there'd be time enough for sleep when the battle was over. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and mused on the plan to bring Rubeus to Earth . . . Amy and Nat had created a device with the power to disable the ship's oxygen sensors. If all went like it was supposed to, the sensor would fail. By combining Bryce's central computer and Mercury's computer, it was possible to change codes to allow them temporary access to an American government satellite. "That should really impress them," Darien commented, irony at the situation making him smile slightly. "Losing control of one of their war machines to defeat

another. Too bad they'll never know it." Five minutes. That's how long they needed it. Nat and Amy swore that the satellite disruption would be completely untraceable, so, at least, they wouldn't have the CIA beating on their back doors. Reconfiguring the satellite and using a direct energy pulse aimed at the center of the star should, without alarm, shut down the oxygen sensor in the ship. Then, the rapid increase in the amount of carbon dioxide would cause Rubeus to flee the ship within minutes. Finally, another short blast, this time using the satellite's laser, directly into the ship's power source would finish it off. They hoped. Then they would deal with Rubeus.

Bryce quietly walked out on the balcony and leaned on the rail. Looking out at the city, he wondered aloud, "It's going to work, right?"

"You don't sound very sure of yourself, or all of us, either." Darien replied.

"It's not the fight I'm worried about."

"Ahh . . . So that's what's bothering you."

He nodded and turned around to face Darien, leaning his elbows on the rail behind him. "I'm afraid we'll be too late . . . "

Darien gripped Bryce by the shirt in anger, looking him eye to eye. "We won't! Do you hear me? We won't!"

As Darien moved away suddenly, Bryce, hating to bring up old ghosts, said, "I hear you. We fought about this once. Do you remember?"

"I do." This was territory Darien had no intention of stepping into tonight.

"You were angry for a long time, Darien."

"I was, but it was a long time ago. Now, if nothing else, we have a common goal."

Letting the subject go, Bryce smiled, "Indeed, we do." Looking at each other for a moment, knowing this might be the last time if things didn't go well today, a rather awkward silence grew between them. Then Bryce, making the first move, put his hand out to Darien. He hesitated only a second, and the two gripped arms as brothers, each giving what little encouragement they could to the other. "Are you ready?" Bryce asked.

"I don't know." Darien answered sheepishly, walking into the living room. When Bryce glanced at him questioningly, he continued, brows furrowing in frustration, "Have you ever tried waking eight teenage girls before dawn? I have, and it's NOT a pleasant experience." Bryce laughed, unable to repress it, despite the dirty look Darien tossed him.

Fifteen minutes later, Darien laid Reenie on a cot in the monitoring room, leaving the double doors between it and the boardroom open so the others could follow if they chose. He moved to the computer to check the status of the position of the satellite they were 'borrowing', "Luna, be ready for the commands to come in. It shouldn't be long."

She nodded, sad eyes following him as he walked back to his daughter. She lay curled up in the sweet innocence of a child's sleep. A soft smile curved her lips. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead, knowing that, if they didn't find Serena, his little girl would cease to exist.

Standing up suddenly, fires of hell burning brightly in his blue eyes, Darien turned to the silent group watching him intently. "Let's do it!"

There was a resounding simultaneous cry:

**Venus Star Power!  
****Mercury Star Power!  
****Saturn Planet Power!  
****Uranus Planet Power!  
****Pluto Planet Power!  
****Mars Star Power!  
****Jupiter Star Power!  
****Neptune Planet Power!**

Darien smiled at Bryce, communicating volumes in that second. He closed his eyes, knowing there was only one way to fight this battle. By the time the transformations were complete, the Prince and the Guardians were standing in formation, dressed in full battle armor.

Sailor Venus, more than a little impress by what she saw, sighed dramatically. Being a descendant of the Goddess of Love, she couldn't help but comment, "Men and uniforms . . . Man, there's absolutely nothing better . . . " Amid the giggles that broke out, the men bowed solemnly, then flashed the girls a wicked grin.

Darien, smiling at their antics, stated, "Sailor Mercury, Nathaniel, lead the way . . . "

"Be ready, Luna!" Mercury called out over her shoulder.

Taking a hidden exit out of the building, the seventeen ran down back streets to a carefully chosen spot near the center of the star formation. They wanted to see first hand if the ship would, indeed, explode.

Mercury, computer in hand, worked silently, punctuated every now and then by a command from Nat. "Ok, Luna! Punch it!" She cried into the communicator. They waited, with bated breath,

the precise three minutes, then Mercury demanded, "Now Artemis! Do it now!"

Watching the skies with high-powered binoculars, Darien and Bryce, both sent silent prayers to whatever god protected them. They pulled the binoculars away quickly as the dawning sky suddenly turned excruciatingly bright. The group had to shield their eyes from the burning, mind-numbing light. Sailor Mercury, using her visor for protection and recording, watched in fascination as the pinpoint of light, so high above them, shattered and spread out in concentric circles of light. When the others were able to see again, they looked up and could still see sparkles of light, superheated pieces of metal burning up in the atmosphere, falling toward Earth.

Congratulations and laughter were heard among them, and Venus, putting one hand on her hip and pointing up with the other, could do nothing but add, "Yes, I would have to say that ship is officially _SPACE DUSTED!"_ More laughter, then Mercury's computer whistled loudly.

She handed it to Nathaniel. "We have a lock on Rubeus." He said, sobering the group immediately. "Two clicks due North. Near the docks."

* * *

Rubeus was pleasantly surprised that Wise Man had given him the amount of Dark Power he now had, literally, at his fingertips. He could almost feel it coursing through him. Gazing down at Tokyo, he sensed, more than felt, the ship rock slightly. "Something hit me!" He moved to the control panel to see what had impacted the ship. Running some quick analysis, he started coughing. Gasping a little, eyes watering, Rubeus looked at the readings. Coughing again, he attempted to repair the damaged oxygen sensors. The manual override didn't work, so he pulled up a picture of the sensors to assess the problem. They were completely fried. No chance of repair. He had to get out fast, or else he'd die. Disappearing quickly, he sent a mental message to Wise Man to let him know about the problem that needed to be fixed. Rubeus was well aware that on Earth the Sailor Scouts could find him. Reappearing near the harbor, he found a place to hide. Looking up, his breath caught as his ship exploded in a brilliant flash at exactly the same moment he received the simple reply from Wise Man, _"Too Late." _It would only be a matter of time now until the Sailor Scouts and their friends found him. Dark Power flowing through him, he sat back to wait. "Let them expend the energy to come to me!" There would be no going back now. No hope of redemption, if he didn't succeed. Rubeus knew he might die, but it would please him much if he could take the thorns in the side of the Dark Moon Family with him. If he could kill them all and still survive, that would be even better. "Much better, indeed."

* * *

"Well?" Bryce asked his liege.

Darien nodded and looked at the group, "Remember your formations." As one, they turned to leave. It was time. Time for the beginning of the end of the nightmare.

If anyone cared to stop and watch, it was a bizarre sight to behold. Nine men, dressed in ancient battle armor, and eight, very familiar, Sailor Scouts ran through back streets and alleys to their destination. However, no one was curious enough to stop their daily routines and the seventeen members of the tight-knit group never paused in their movements. With grim determination and unwavering purpose they traveled. Not slowing until they reached the waterfront district. Their plan was relatively simple. At the docks, the group would break up and come at Rubeus from all directions, forming a circle around him. They knew Rubeus was powerful, some of them having fought him before. But, by combining the most powerful forces in the Universe, he could be defeated. By using all their powers in a certain, preconceived, formation, they would take him down. At least, theoretically. The plan rested on the belief that Rubeus was unable to bring any droids with him off the ship. This band was not stupid though, there was a contingency plan for just such an occurrence. If any droids appeared, they'd be dealt with instantly. They just hoped they wouldn't have to expend the extra energy.

Reaching the wharf, Darien gave the signal to spread out. In groups of twos and threes and, in Darien's case four, as Jeff, Hotaru, and Bryce stayed with him, the large group closed the circle on the center point of the last vestiges of Dark Power on Earth.

"Sailor Scouts! Protectors of Earth! Oh . . . And you, too, Prince of Earth! Come closer! Don't hesitate to feel my Power!" Rubeus' voice rebounded and echoed through the early morning sea breezes.

The first of the six groups to see him were Ashton and Sailor Jupiter. Unfortunately, discretion was not one of her finer points and she immediately made her presence known, despite Ashton's pleas to the contrary. "I'm going, damn it! Stay here if you want, but that bastard knows where Serena is!" She ran out in the open. Finding no other option available to him, Ashton joined Jupiter to face Rubeus.

Floating about a dozen feet above the ground, the man smiled evilly down at the two. "So? Only two? Where's the rest of your pitiful band? Lurking in the shadows, perhaps?"

Savagely, she cried out, "Feel the bite of the Planet Jupiter!"

Jupiter Thunder Clap . . . Zap!

Ashton waited about a half second before:

Earth's Light . . .

A ball of darkness appeared in his hand, pulling in all light surrounding him. He quickly brought his hands together, palms out:

Blaze!

It set the adjacent area around his target on fire with hundreds of pinpoint beams of light as it joined Jupiter's attack.

Rubeus simply smiled as the attacks bounced off his shield. Though everything around him shattered or was incinerated by the force, he remained unharmed. "Is that all you have?" He said, laughing ruthlessly, as shock registered on their faces. "My turn!" Lifting his left hand, a four feet wide beam of Dark Energy came at them with all the force of a hurricane.

Ashton, being of sound mind and body and preferring to keep it that way, grabbed Jupiter and attempted to pull her to safety. It was an ill-fated move. He wasn't fast enough and they were both knocked flat as the Energy hit them.

"Oh my God!" Jupiter breathed painfully, holding her chest. "He must be a 100-times stronger than when Sailor Moon fought him . . . " She slowly turned her head toward Ashton. He moved to cover and protect her from the next blast that would invariably kill them both.

Rubeus prepared the shot that would eliminate these two pests from his life when Sailor Mercury and Nathaniel called to him. Turning to them, he released the Energy he had built.

Nat, anticipating the move, pulled Mercury behind a shipping crate which immediately splintered around them as Rubeus' blast impacted with it. Pointing to Ash and Jupiter, "See to them." Nat whispered quickly, then rebounded away to draw Rubeus' fire. At the same time he stepped out, Pluto and Uranus hit Rubeus with a joint attack.

Little damaged because of his shield, but startled, Rubeus spun in the direction of the new arrivals. He watched as the two moved aside and another man in battle armor stepped between them.

The two prepared a second assault and Ruark wasted no time in joining them:

Dead Scream!  
World Shaking!  
Cosmic Night Storm . . .

Palms up, a dense black cloud formed in his hands, raising it above his head:

Blast!

From the cloud, and joining the Scouts attacks, came a solid blue beam that split into four as it approached Rubeus.

The three attacks impacted the shield and Rubeus eyes widened, he couldn't believe it.

"It cracked!" Pluto exclaimed.

Drawing more Power from himself to the shield, Rubeus assailed the small group with wildly random blasts.

Ryan and Venus met up with Brandon and Mars behind an old warehouse. Concern for the seven already fighting Rubeus was riding foremost in their thoughts. "Behind him, it's the best way!"

Brandon told them hurriedly. "Just be careful . . . I've never seen anything like this!" Moving into the shadows, the four dodged flying debris in their efforts to overtake Rubeus. As they secured their positions, the four ran out.

"Ladies? If you will?" Ryan said conversationally.

Mars gave him a dirty look, and, before calling out her attack, retorted, "Don't you think this is the wrong time for chivalry?"

Then:

Mars Celestial Fire . . .  
Venus Love Chain . . .

Surround! Encircle!

"Ryan, now!" Mars yelled, rolling to avoid a blast coming her way.

"Never a wrong time, Mars!" He returned loudly, focusing his power:

Cosmic Light Waves . . .

He pulled his arms to his sides. Light, the colors of the rainbow gathered in a circle around him:

Break!

As he raised his arms, the seven colors broke apart and headed toward Rubeus, followed by Brandon pulling on the forces moving the Universe:

Cosmic Wind Comet . . .

A fierce circular wind surrounded his body:

Annihilate!

The wind rushed above his head, came to a point at one end, turned on its side and nailed its target with the force of a spear cracking a cement wall.

The four attacks did much to weaken the shield surrounding Rubeus, however, he was still untouched. He dropped down to the ground because the offensives were getting stronger and he was having to divert Power to his shield. But he knew his shield was giving way. A wall of water slammed into what little was left of it and he turned to the newest threat.

Sailor Neptune smiled grimly as she moved aside for Cameron:

Earth Shards . . .

With the flick of his wrists, a solid quartz staff with razor sharp edges, blazing with white-hot heat, formed in each hand:

Impale!

He threw both staffs with all his might. On contact, Rubeus' shield finally shattered, unable to bear the strain any longer.

Rubeus, completely exposed now, quickly began shooting chaotic blasts of Dark Energy that were well deflected by those he aimed at. He was growing weaker by the minute. Falling to his knees, his Power almost gone, he watched as thirteen Sailor Scouts and Guardians formed a circle around him. However, there was a gap left directly in front of him. No one moved. The only sound that could be heard in the early morning was the water gently lapping the docks. He struggled to a standing position, ready to make a break for the opening. No one made to stop him, so he started walking. Five steps later he froze.

Out of the mists rising from the water and residual smoke from the attacks, four people strode forward. One Sailor Scout carrying her deadly Silence Glaive and three men, tall in stature, dressed in the armor of Royalty from eons passed. With single-minded purpose they stepped to the positions left open.

The Prince stood directly in front of Rubeus and he, trying to quickly put distance between them,

fell back to his knees. Darien looked to his right . . . Bryce, Mars, Ruark, Neptune, Ashton, Venus, and Ryan silently stood waiting his command. To his left . . . Jeff, Saturn, Pluto, Brandon, Uranus, Cameron, Mercury, Nathaniel, and Jupiter, standing close enough to Ryan that she could almost touch him. The circle was now complete . . . Save one. With that thought causing his eyes to blaze with the rage he felt burning within him, Prince Darien walked to the center of the circle.

Rubeus, weakened and almost without Power, watched his approach with eyes filled with hatred and revenge. Revenge that was not forthcoming, nor would ever be. He felt his throat tighten as two hands gripped him painfully. Though seeing stars behind his eyes, Rubeus smiled malevolently.

"Where is she, you son of a bitch? Where is Serena?" He demanded coldly. Darien loosened his grip slightly when Rubeus seemed to try to speak.

He said only six words, and they dripped with sticky sweet sarcasm, "Oh . . . You must mean, my Queen." Rubeus laughed, the pure evil in it and his in words making the girls shudder.

Darien's eyes widened, then narrowed in frustrated fury. "What the hell do you mean? Tell me, damn you!" Tightening his grip, he sought to crush the man's windpipe, to destroy what had taken so much from him.

Sailor Saturn touched his arm softly and Darien shook his head, the near blinding rage that corroded his mind being banished back to wherever it came from. Shoving Rubeus away, he said with disgust, "You're simply not worth the effort." And, taking Saturn's healing hand, turned, leading her away.

With much difficulty, Rubeus climbed back to his feet. Pulling together all the remnants of Dark Energy he had left in his body for one fatal blow on one of his most hated enemies, Rubeus aimed at Darien.

Darien, however, felt the drawing of Power. Before it could be released, his back still to Rubeus, Darien, stepping outside the circle with Saturn, brought both hands together over his head with a ringing clap. The fifteen simultaneous attacks came at Rubeus from all different directions. Darien turned around. At the center of the onslaught, though he had no idea how, Rubeus stood, the familiar malevolent smile on his face. As Darien watched, the smile faded and Rubeus closed his eyes. Darien's widened, _"GET DOWN!_" He screamed. The group hit the ground and rolled away just as the Dark Energy explosion that was Rubeus, rocked the marina, sending concrete, wood, and debris flying. Darien and Saturn struggled up as the floor beneath them shifted to a precarious angle. The two slowly made their way to the rest of the group.

Sailor Mercury, still on the ground, felt a tugging at the back of her mind, she immediately reached for her computer. "Oh my God!" She shrieked.

Neptune, too, felt the tug, but she didn't need technology. She closed her eyes and concentrated, they snapped opened and she screamed, "The water! The explosion shifted the tides!"

"Wh . . . What's happening!" Mina cried as Ryan steadied her.

Gathering strength, holding onto one another for balance as the dock continually gave way beneath their feet, the group came together.

Saturn pointed, _"LOOK!"_ Not too far off, they could see it.

"Tidal wave at three o'clock, Ladies and Gentlemen." Brandon commented, something akin to horrified humor in his voice.

"We've got to get out of here!" Darien yelled over the increasing cacophony assaulting theirs ears. "There's nothing we can do now!"

The huge ships, tied to their moorings, began rocking perilously as the water was pulled out from under them by the approaching wave. Everyone fell to their knees as the landing shifted one last time and gave a great heave.

"It's sinking!" Venus cried, fascinated.

"No time to admire the scenery changes!" Ryan told her, jumping to his feet. Pulling Venus behind him, he ran for safety from the oncoming water. The others followed quickly on his heels.

"Back to the Lab!" Darien told them. "We'll meet up there!"

Nodding, and, once they regained a steady balance, they took off in the direction he'd commanded. Darien and Bryce were the last ones to leave, making sure the others got away. The Prince turned back one more time to look at, what once was, the battle sight. The water level was low and the dock could be seen, cracked, broken, and in pieces, scattered on the sea floor. He shook his head sadly at the sight.

Coming up behind him, Bryce rested a hand on Darien's shoulder. "Come on. There won't be much left of this place when that wall of water gets here."

"Yeah. I just hope that everyone gets out in time." Darien gestured to the people now running around, screaming in terror.

"They will." Bryce assured him. "There's still time . . . "

The two met up with Jeff and Hotaru who'd stayed behind to wait on them. The four smiled at each other. Somewhat bitter smiles, of a triumph hard won. A partial triumph, that is. All that and they still hadn't found out where Serena is. There had to be another way to locate her . . . And Darien wouldn't stop until he discovered it.


	13. True Faces

**Chapter 13  
****True Faces . . .**

Dark Moon. Nemesis. Source of the Dark Crystal. Home to the Dark Moon Family and hundreds of thousands of survivors of the seemingly endless war against Earth and Crystal Tokyo. It bears a resemblance to Earth. Children, running, playing together in the streets. Structures and buildings stand in city-like formation. However, the similarities end there. The children of Nemesis are dirty and shoeless. Their hair is unkept and patchwork rags hang loosely from malnourished bodies. More often than not, these children are parentless. There are few adults left to see to the needs of the younger generations. Most either left in the warships and are fighting the battle on and for Earth, or have left those selfsame children orphans on a dying planet. Only the ancient or infirm were allowed to remain behind. Water is brackish. Undrinkable. Disease and death are everywhere. The air is oppressive, cold and hardly breathable, carrying the smell of age, decay, and mildew. The weather is dreary, moist. Roads are torn up. The buildings are blackened and gutted. There's no beautiful sunrise or sunset as could be seen on Earth. It is either pitch black or dull grey. The children are pale from the deep haze covering the land, keeping out the light the Sun would normally offer. Little hope rides in these children's eyes. Eyes that once may have seen a beautiful land, lush and green, now see only the bleakness of a youth crushed under the heel of tyranny and injustice. Their only escape? Death . . .

These were the sights that greeted the eight Sailor Scouts, the Prince and the Guardians as they stepped through the Gate of Time, 1000 years in the Future and Light Years from Earth.

**  
Day 10 of Serena's incarceration. Late Evening . . .  
**"Man, would you take a look at this place . . . " Brandon whispered in awe.

"What is this place?" Sailor Venus asked, reaching for Ryan's hand. "It looks like something out of a horror movie!"

"Mercury, any ideas?" Darien turned to her questioningly.

Ever-faithful computer in hand, she shook her head, "No, but according to this, we're on the surface, not the interior."

His eyes narrowed and he motioned to Sailor Pluto to join them. When she did, fury was plainly evident in his tone. "I thought I told you the center of the planet!"

"Look, Darien," She returned, not ready to take the blame for _this_ incident, "I brought us as close as the Gates would allow."

He nodded once and abruptly moved away from all of them. He called over his shoulder, "I don't like the looks of this place, we'll need to get moving soon. Mercury, try to get a lock on Serena or the Crystal."

Walking to a ledge, Darien stared out at the pitiful sight that confronted him and thought over the last hours. How their search for Serena had led them to Nemesis after the battle with Rubeus had gained them nothing but more questions with his final eerie statement of _'Oh . . . You must mean, my Queen.'  
_After they returned to the Lab, not even bothering to power down, the Scouts had passed out from exhaustion. Hotaru had made the rounds to make sure that everyone was all right, helping those that needed it as much as she, in her own weariness, could. Then she, too, had gone to bed, but only after a forceful, _"GET!"_ from Darien as she did not want him to be alone. Reenie and the cats sat with Darien on the couch as he watched the incident of the tidal wave recounted on the news. Although no lives had been lost, there were countless millions of dollars in damages and the estimates had only just started coming in.  
"Such a waste." Luna commented, shaking her head.  
"Better that than millions, perhaps billions, of people dead." Bryce told her as he walked in, overhearing her words. "And if we'd not succeeded, that's what would have happened."  
Darien nodded his agreement and added harshly, "All that and we still didn't find Serena."  
Reenie looked up at him and whispered reassuringly, "You will, Daddy. I know you will."  
He smiled down at the little girl snuggled under his arm. Her unwavering faith in him, faith he himself didn't have, touched him.  
"Why don't you rest, Darien?" Bryce asked. He could almost feel the fatigue radiating out from the man. He knew Darien had hardly slept in three days and it showed. He looked terrible. His blue eyes were bloodshot and ringed with black, like someone had hit him, hard. "We've got the computer running replays on everything that occurred during the fight, if something comes up, I'll get you." Darien started to protest, but Bryce interrupted with a raised hand, "Even if we found Serena, in your current condition, you'd collapse before we could get out the front door. And if you made it out the door, you'd scare the poor girl to death on sight the way you look."  
Darien grinned weakly, Bryce's attempt at humor actually lightening his mood a little. "All right. I'm going." He stood up, and walked toward the bedroom, carrying Reenie with him. "Let me know if you find anything. And I mean _anything_!"  
"Fine. Just go!" Bryce laughingly agreed and under his breath, added, "Sleep well, my friend."

After Darien laid her down and turned away, Reenie watched him carefully. She heard him sigh softly and she closed her eyes when he laid down next to her and pulled her close. With a knowledge that was well beyond her years, she sensed it was _he_ who needed _her_. Reenie smiled softly, thinking that, this time, she would protect _him_ from the demons that haunted him.

In his dreams, Darien wandered aimlessly. The emptiness in his soul was not forgotten in the realms of deep sleep. Walking through the clear brightness, he wondered about the scenery, or the lack thereof. There wasn't any. With a touch of irony, he realized, that there was some truth to the old saying that dreams mirrored the spirit. It was on the tail end of that thought that he felt her.  
Serena filled him with soul-shaking force, bringing him to his knees with its intensity. "Serena?" He called, stumbling awkwardly to his feet.  
"Darien?" Serena whispered, thinking she'd just imagined a reply.  
"Yes, Serena! Where are you?"  
She stood up and ran in the direction of the voice. And slammed into a clear wall. Beating on it with all her might, _"DARIEN!"_ She screamed.  
Running with a fear born from desperation, he saw her . . . Tears streaming down her face, standing, beating her fists against something. "Serena!"  
"Darien! My God . . . Get me outta here!"...

Darien sat up quickly, sweat pouring out of him. "Serena!"  
"Daddy?"  
"Get the others. I know where Serena is and we don't have a lot of time left."  
Reenie made a beeline for the door, screaming names for all she was worth.  
Darien shook his head and grinned, the first real smile since he'd found Serena gone. Climbing out of bed, he headed to the bathroom, but not before commenting, "Shit, I could've done that." Under his breath, he added, "Ah well, like mother, like daughter, I suppose . . . " The smile lingered when he realized he wouldn't have it any other way.  
Bryce and Jeff came barreling through the door. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, they stopped and looked at Darien.  
"I know where Serena is. Get Setsuna. It's time to go." They nodded and left, with Bryce going to the console and sounding the emergency alarm.  
"Are you sure about this, Darien?" Setsuna asked, concerned.  
"Positive. The dream was too vivid, too real. Although I can't now, I could 'feel' her. Serena's there. She's alone and scared. And she's running out of time."  
Setsuna frowned, turning away from him. Here she was again . . . Making the conscious decision to break the Cardinal Rule of the Guardians of Time. This was the second time in only a matter of days and she knew she would be in for a lot of trouble when she returned to her post. _If _she returned, she amended silently. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly and nodded to Darien. She was prepared to accept whatever punishment the gods deemed necessary. Serena's life depended on it. All their lives did.  
Reenie tugged on Darien's shirt lightly. "Daddy, I want to go."  
Kneeling down to her, "Sorry, Munchkin. You can't. You and the cats will stay at the Temple. Chad and Grandpa Hino will take care of you. The danger here has passed. At least, for now."  
The look she gave him was pure mutiny. "But I wanna go!" She cried out, not appreciating being left behind.  
"Small Lady!"  
Reenie knew she'd pushed too far when she heard him use _that_ tone. Eyes downcast, meekly, she replied formally, "Yes, Sir?"  
"Your place is here." He raised her chin to look in her eyes. "I'll tell you why. We don't know what kind of danger we may face. We're going to find Serena. We can handle what comes, but it would be twice as dangerous for all of us if you were there. Do you understand?"  
Reenie nodded and quietly stated, "But I miss home! And that's where you're going!" She started crying softly. She missed her real Mommy and Daddy terribly.  
Darien pulled her into his arms, "We're going to the Future, yes, but to a different world. Serena promised to help your mother, and after we find her, she, we will, all of us, keep her promise. Deal?"  
Reenie kicked at the carpet with her toe and sniffed, "Deal."

Darien was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm. A very pale Sailor Saturn gave him a weak smile.

From the moment she stepped through the Door, Sailor Saturn could feel the unbelievable amount of evil resonating from the center of the planet. It was staggering her, making her movements ponderous and slow. At least, it seemed so to her. She felt the heat of Serena's terror overwhelm her. Glancing at Darien, she realized he appeared unaffected. Serena's closeness should have hit him much worse than her. He should have been able to feel her more strongly now than ever before. Looking out over the bleak landscape, Saturn sighed deeply. Why her? Why was she the only one affected? Closing her eyes, she tried to strengthen her link with the Princess, to let her know, in some way, that they were near. It was impossible. Opening the conduit, she realized, with a startling clarity, that it would kill her. Her senses immediately reeled, her head spun wildly, and she nearly fell to her knees but gripped her Glaive tightly to prevent it. Serena was unable to control the darkness consuming her, so Saturn was unable to reach the Princess without letting it consume herself as well. Leaning heavily on her Glaive for support, Saturn rested her forehead against it as she forced the bond with Serena to lessen until she could think coherently once again. Seeing Darien, standing alone and, apparently, lost in thought, Saturn knew she had to do something to open Serena's power to him. But how? She sighed again, wondering why it was left to her. If it would always be left to her. For she knew, the only thing she could do was the one thing that could, and probably would, weaken her further.

Darien gazed at her in concern, "Are you all right?"

"I will be. Darien, Serena's here. I can feel her, but . . . " Her voice trailed off as she saw Bryce coming toward them.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he was near enough.

Saturn shook her head. Seeing the look of almost wild desperation on her face, Bryce called to Jeff who was talking with Mars and Uranus. Jeff joined them, with the rest of the group following. All of them were ready to leave their dismal surroundings behind. Jeff immediately went to Saturn, giving her a supporting arm and she smiled her thanks.

Her voice stronger now, she said, "Kneel down, Darien." He did and she gently placed her hand on his forehead. "Serena's soul is locked within the darkness. You just have to breach your own despair and loneliness to see it." Sailor Saturn closed her eyes, summoned strength from her guardian deity, and called upon all her, as yet, unrealized power to close the gap between Darien and Serena. Muted purple light surrounded her, extended down her arm, and encompassed Darien as well. She drew a deep breath and whispered, "Now, feel her power . . . " The light darkened to a deep violet, then died as Saturn collapsed in Jeff's arms.

The Scouts, watching in awed silence as Hotaru worked her magic, gasped and rushed to help both of them. Helplessly, they saw Darien clutch his head as the agony, loss, and despair that was Serena filled his senses.

Saturn whispered softly, "What he's experiencing will pass soon. The feeling is only temporary."

Pluto rested her hand on Darien's shoulder as he nodded his understanding, trying to regain control.

Bryce, concern heavy in his eyes, watched Darien for a few moments, then walked to Nat and Amy and asked, "Calculations?"

"According to what Darien said, if Serena's time frame holds true, I'd venture to guess this is about the ninth or tenth day she's been here."

Nat handed Amy her computer and she concurred. "It still doesn't leave us a whole lot of time."

"Which way? And how are we supposed to get to the center of the planet?" Mars, always the realist, questioned.

"That way." Darien, slowly walking over to them, pointed East. "We need to get as far away from the city as possible."

"Yeah," Venus put in with a shudder. "This place is like, too creepy."

A short time later, the group, coming together after Darien had sent a scouting team ahead, began making their way through the rubble in the direction he'd indicated. Darien could almost feel the eyes watching them from the shadows of the buildings they passed. Taking rear guard, he thought about what Hotaru had done. He glanced over at the girl leaning on Jeff as she walked. Though all of his memories of both his lifetimes were intact, it was still hard to believe that one girl, setting aside Serena and the Silver Crystal, wielded that much incredible power. But, because of her power, Darien now knew that Serena was in one of the most intense emotional battles of her life. He could feel it, more than that though. He knew she thought she was alone. He shook his head. Dimando was, indeed, destroying her.

After traveling better than an hour and making very little headway, Darien called a halt. They had to scale mounds of debris and it was a welcome respite from the constant tripping, slipping, and falling. None of them wanted to risk using too much energy at once by jumping or running, not to mention calling more attention to themselves than they already had, so the going was slow.

Darien went to a particularly high area in the ruins. Foot propped on a large broken wall, he stared out at the desolation that he sensed, more than actually saw, surrounded them. Night had fallen, and the permanently grey mists turned a deep black, punctuated every now and then by fires that had been lit by the children seeking warmth. He glanced back as Bryce and Brandon came up behind him. "Brandon, take Ryan and Ruark and go ahead. Signal us if you find anything out of the ordinary." Darien laughed bitterly. "Though just about everything here _is_ unusual."

Brand nodded and added, "What about the children that are following us?"

Darien ran his hand through his hair impatiently. They couldn't risk any kids getting in the middle of any fights that might occur. "Send Raye and Lita. Tell them to take half the food we brought and to subtly question the kids about the area. We need information about the road ahead and also how to get to the center of the planet." They turned to leave but Darien, preferring solitude a little longer, remained where he was.

When Lita and Raye returned, Darien rejoined the group. Sailor Jupiter shook her head sadly. "I've never seen such a sorry lot in my life."

"Yeah, well, they'll be too busy to follow us now." Mars put in easily.

"They have more food than they've probably seen in a month, not to mention fresh water."

"What did you find out?" Darien was not in the mood for idle conversation.

"One young boy mentioned that he'd followed his parents down a path not far from here. He said they turned into the woods off the path quite a distance up, past a clearing. He lost them in the forest. And, stranger yet, he said they just '_disappeared_'." Darien waited for an explanation, but Lita just shrugged, as if to say, _'beats me'_.

"The forest, by the way," Raye chimed in, "is nothing more than rotted trees. At least, according to another's description."

Everyone turned quickly as they heard a piercing whistle coming from the road ahead. Brandon, Ruark, and Ryan came running through the mists within seconds. Mina seized Ryan around the waist, bringing his breakneck speed to an immediate halt.

Panting, he said, "Group of humans, coming this way!"

"A lot of them!" Ruark, taking Raye's hand, ran for the crumbling buildings, silhouetted in the darkness.

As one, the others followed suit. From concealment, they saw the children scatter like mice as a legion of about fifty men came striding, with lethal purpose, through the center of town.

Amy ran a scan and when she read the results, quickly handed the computer to Nathaniel. His eyes widened and he gasped slightly. She promptly put a hand over his mouth to quiet him.

The brigade moved rapidly toward the other side of town. Not stopping once, except to briefly question one boy that hadn't ran to hide. With more than a little dismay, Raye realized, through the muted light on the shattered road, he was the same one that had told her and Lita where his parents had gone. She sighed in relief when the boy pointed the opposite way from which he'd told her and Lita to go. She watched as the boy took off to hide, but only after he threw a smiling thumbs up in their direction. After waiting until no more sounds of footsteps could be heard, the group moved, with a speed that belied their exhaustion, out of the city and onto the path.

"They aren't human." Nat announced once it was deemed safe to talk. "Probably to keep the children from being afraid of them."

"Which means . . . " Bryce started to say, looking at Darien.

"...That Dimando knows we're here." Darien's voice echoed ominously as he shook his head and sighed.

Two hours down the well-worn path, Cameron, taking rear guard, casually walked over to Darien and whispered. "We're being followed."

"What?"

"Uh huh. I've seen glimpses of it. It slows when we do, speeds up when we do, so it's definitely not an animal."

"I'll call a halt soon. It's late and we're all tired anyway. We'll set a trap." Cameron nodded and turned away, but Darien restrained him with a hand. "Keep your eyes on it, but don't let on that we know. And don't tell the girls! We don't need the hotheaded ones seeking vengeance to run off half-cocked."

Ashton, who'd joined the two, smiled knowingly, "True enough! And we'd end up spending half the night just hunting _them _down."

**  
Day 11 of Serena's incarceration. Predawn hours . . .  
**Bryce, Darien, and Jeff were set to take last watch. They had no sign of their tracker all night, but were prepared to deal with the intruder if and when the time came. An hour before dawn, Darien froze as he heard twigs snapping behind him. He knew Bryce and Jeff would've signaled on approach and the others would've called out. Cursing himself for ten times the fool, Darien made to give the warning whistle when he felt a sword tip between his shoulder blades and between the joints on his armor.

"Don't move, young Prince. Put your hands out to your sides so I can see them."

With no hesitation, he did as commanded. "Who are you?" He inquired nonchalantly, appearing undisturbed by the presence of the sword. He attempted to take a step forward, but the man pushed the sword a little further into his back, just enough to let Darien know he shouldn't try any other sudden moves.

"Let me first tell you that I know why you're here. You've come for your Lady. I've seen her."

Instinctively, Darien started to turn around, his only thought, not the sword, but Serena. The man anticipated the move and this time Darien could actually feel the tip brush bare skin. "Please, I don't want to hurt you. I've come to help, if you'll allow it."

By way of an answer, he replied, "Serena. How is she? You said you've seen her. How? Who are you?"

"She's not doing well." Darien felt the sword give slightly as the man behind him sighed audibly. "I fear for her. The Dark Crystal is unbelievably powerful. It's destroying all that is right and beautiful in her." He paused a moment, and his tone turned slightly wistful when he spoke again. "Just as it did this entire world."

Darien, then, heard what the other, apparently, had not. He'd not called in and Bryce and Jeff were coming after him.

"Princess Serena, if Dimando has his way, will be nothing more than his pawn, well used and abused on a whim. Then tossed away once he's gotten what he wants."

"What is it that he wants?" Darien was almost afraid of the answer.

"A child. Her child. That way, his future would be secure. And if I know him, he'll succeed. You almost wouldn't recognize her if you saw her now."

Darien knew the statement to be what it was, a figure of speech, but, nonetheless, asked, "What do you mean?"

The man answered simply, "Her spirit is nearly broken."

With a mouth that had suddenly gone dry, Darien barely managed to

whisper, "I know . . . I can feel it . . . "

"He's winning. Did you know that?"

Bryce and Jeff quietly approached the stranger holding Darien at sword point. Bryce motioned with his hand and, with the stealth ingrained in him by years of training, Jeff moved to stand near enough to hear the man's last comment. Bryce drew his sword and brought it to his side.

"If you value your life, I would suggest you slowly put down your blade and step away from him."

The man and Darien looked toward the voice and it gave Jeff the time he needed to take the last few steps toward them.

"Hold!" Darien spoke barely above a whisper, not willing to spook the man and, perhaps, lose the chance to find out as much as he could about Serena.

"Tell them I haven't hurt you. I want to help! Honestly!" The man insisted. Then they could hear voices as the girls and remainder of the Guardians crashed through the nearby brush.

"We're here!" Jeff called out.

As the others emerged from the darkness, Darien repeated, "Hold!" At the same time, the man sighed, shook his head, and dropped the sword to the ground. Darien spun around quickly when he felt the pressure on his back ease, "No! Wait!" He told the group as they came to take the man down.

"I'm sorry to have come to you like this, but I didn't think you'd listen any other way."

"Your name?"

"Riordan."

"And just who the hell are you?" Lita demanded, not at all happy with the looks of the man in front of her. His hair was as black as pitch, he wore black and had a black bandana wrapped tightly around his forehead.

"Sailor Jupiter, I presume?" She nodded and Riordan bowed slightly to her, commenting, "Who I am doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I want to help you get to Tartarus Castle."

Sailor Neptune gasped, "Tartarus? That's ancient Greek . . . "

"Yes," Riordan replied solemnly, "And a fitting name for it, I suppose."

"What's it mean?" Mina asked, looking very confused. She cringed slightly when she remembered that, even being named for and a direct descendent of the Goddess of Love, she really hated mythology and, as such, never paid much attention in class.

"Hell . . . " Almost everyone answered at once.

"What is Tartarus?" Darien questioned, forestalling any more conversations.

"It's the castle at the center of Nemesis. Where Serena is being held." Before anyone could say anything, Riordan shrugged and added, "It's not as difficult to get there as it is to get inside the fortress itself."

The others were silent as Darien began to pace agitatedly. He was unsure whether or not to trust this man. Deciding on, at least, a temporary course of action, he began to grill the man for information, "How have you seen Serena and how do we know you aren't planning to lead us into a trap?"

Not really wanting to, but seeing no other choice, Riordan ignored the questions and decided the best idea would be to be as brutally honest with them as he could be at this particular moment. He looked Darien straight in the eyes and asserted, "You have precisely two days to reach the young Princess in time to prevent her marriage. And I guarantee you, she will marry him. I know Dimando. He's determined. Already, he so much as says _'come' _and, though she hates herself for it, Serena goes to him. He's winning and flaunts his power over her. She does still try to fight, but to her," His eyes momentarily encompassed the entire group, then returned to Darien's, "You are dead. Every one of you."

"How do _you _know that?" Mars demanded.

She saw the man, in the early dawning light, shrug slightly, "I've seen her, though she's never seen me. I've tried to watch over her, but . . . " He shook his head.

Bryce, silent until now, was not happy with the ambiguous answers they received. "How? And who are_ you _to know so much?"

Riordan turned to Darien who seemed to be looking far away, "I will not answer that, for it's not important. I have told no one of your arrival, and I won't. It's up to you. I'll help you, if you choose. If not, I'll disappear again. Either way, there isn't enough time left for debate!"

Darien turned away from the man and said, "Uranus, Venus, Jeff, Bryce, with me. The rest of you," He pointed at Riordan. "Watch him."

The five made their way to a secluded area in the thicket and, before they'd even stopped, Haruka crossed her arms and told them, "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I." Darien sighed. "But we really don't have a choice now. He's seen us."

Jeff nodded, "If we let him go, the results could be worse than disastrous."

"If he knows we're here," Mina added her own thoughts to theirs, "You can rest assured others do as well!"

Riordan remained silent while Darien stepped away to speak with the others. He steadfastedly refused to answer the questions thrown at him until Darien returned with the decision of his fate. He knew he'd placed himself in a precarious position by coming here, but it was the only way . . .

When the five returned, Sailor Uranus eyed Riordan angrily a moment then walked over to where Saturn leaned on a tree stump. Venus followed her as Darien moved in front of Riordan. "We accept your help, but you are to stay with me, Bryce, or Jeff at all times. I don't trust you. None of us do. One slip, one wrong step, and we won't hesitate to make it your last!"

Riordan breathed an inaudible sigh of relief and almost smiled. "Agreed! But we need to get going." After gathering up their belongings, they took to the path once again. Riordan told Bryce and Darien, "A mile or so up, this branches off in four directions. Take the third route to the right. Another few miles or so, there's a hidden path about twenty meters West, through the forest, that leads to a mountain."

After a few minutes of silence, Darien asked the question that had been eating away at him for, what seemed like, days. "What has happened to Serena?"

Riordan shook his head, "Dimando is determined to destroy her."

"Why? What did she do to make him hate her?"

"Serena? She didn't_ do _anything and that's the point. In Crystal Tokyo, she feared him, but still defied him. She refused, even after you were hurt, to give in to his demands. And if anything infuriates Dimando more than not getting what he wants, then I don't know what it is. And his obsessions travel well beyond that of a normal man." The bitterness in his tone was unmistakable.

Darien frowned, almost immediately losing track of the conversation. "I was hurt? Obsession?"

Riordan nodded and thought back to the first few weeks of the attack on Earth. "The warships went to Earth, filled with our people and the crystalline battle droids. They carried grand hopes of taking over Crystal Tokyo and the Palace." He shook his head and relief was immediately evident in his tone. "It was not to be. The Inner Scouts protected the Palace, while the Outer Scouts took down a ship at a time. Your guard had gone to aid the Outer Scouts and you were left alone in the control room." Riordan's voice dropped and a shadow crossed his features. "Dimando thought he could win the Queen if he killed you. To have her, would mean he could subjugate the people and very literally _own _Earth. In fact, once he thought the trap to kill the King had succeeded, he captured her. Right under everyone's noses. His people came, took her, and left. It was a relatively simple plan, I suppose, but I digress. The Queen knew you weren't dead, though." He smiled a little. "She always knew."

"How was I hurt?"

"Six assassins. You fought them all off-killed them all, but not before they managed to wound you severely."

Darien spent a few minutes silently digesting all that Riordan had said. With an irony so bitter he could almost taste it, he thought about such a wondrous Future he and Serena had together, he just couldn't wait to get started. "How did she escape Dimando?"

Riordan, empathetic toward Darien for what, he knew, the man must be feeling, answered honestly, "I released her. Though Dimando doesn't know it."

"Who are you to know so much?" Darien repeated to him. It had been asked several times, but had remained unanswered.

Riordan shook his head, looking far away, to a time and place that had no meaning in the realities of today, and whispered, "No one now. No one at all." He sighed, shaking off the thoughts of the Past. "The Outer Scouts found you and the last thing I heard before returning here was that you were recovering."

"And Serena? Reenie said she was hurt as well."

"When Dimando faced her the last time, he was determined to have her. She'd gone looking for your daughter, who'd disappeared. She was alone in the Outer Gardens and Dimando wanted her. She wanted peace and _not_ him, if you take my meaning." Darien clenched his fists to tightly control the fury that was filling him again. Riordan knew, watching him closely, that the man would kill Dimando with his bare hands if he had the chance. "Well, he tried. And would have succeeded had she not been wearing the Silver Crystal. It surrounded her in its protectiveness, but only after her fear took over." Darien glanced at Riordan with eyes, midnight blue in his anger, that flashed menacingly. Riordan was briefly reminded of the story he'd heard as a child, about certain snakes freezing their prey with a look and then devouring them. He was certainly glad that _he _was not the prey Darien sought. Riordan nodded slowly, not wanting to unleash the 'snake', but wanting Darien to know what happened, "Like I said, he almost succeeded in getting what he wanted from her." As an afterthought, he added, "That's why I wouldn't put _anything _passed him now. With Dimando, anything is fair game and Serena is the goal, so to speak."

"What happened next?" Bryce probed. He had been listening to the story, seeing it unravel in his mind's eye, but was reminded more of horror stories told around campfires than something that would happen in the Future.

"The Crystal flashed. I remember being nearly blinded by the light. And when it dimmed, there she was, calmer than you can imagine, unafraid, with the Crystal resting in her hands. The Sailor Scouts, all of them, having felt her or the Crystal, of which I'm unsure, came running through the Outer Garden to find her. Dimando, perhaps sensing he was losing his prize, began to send his own Dark Power into the light surrounding her. The Outer Scouts attempted to take on Dimando, but he sent his best warriors after them and they were wearing down. The Inner Scouts, seeing Serena losing power by slow degrees against Dimando's onslaught, turned their own power to the Silver Crystal . . . " Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Riordan mused aloud, "An interesting object, that . . . " He glanced at Darien out of the corner of his eye before proceeding, not exactly sure how he'd react to what happened next. "There was a huge explosion. Day suddenly became night. Everyone was pushed back and away from Serena with the power created by it and the heat radiating from it. Serena screamed for what seemed endless moments, then abruptly stopped. When the proverbial dust cleared she was totally encased in crystal, a look of eternal peace on her careworn face. The locket, holding the Silver Crystal, rested in her folded hands on her chest."

Darien's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Sailor Pluto as she joined them. With this new knowledge, he gained a better insight of the events in their own time. "That would mean . . . "

"Yes, that's why Reenie was sent to find Serena and the Crystal. That, at least, was the primary reason, but, also, for her protection. Too many attempts were made on the lives of the Royal Family. Hers was the one life none of us were willing to play with. You see, nothing we tried would or could free the Queen, and Reenie's true protection, her birthright, was locked away with her mother. We tried everything. Saturn even tried to reach Serena. Nothing. For all intents and purposes, she was dead. Except for the fact that she is very much alive. All of us could feel her. Especially you, Raye, and Hotaru." Setsuna paused, gathered her thoughts, and repeated softly, "Alive she is, and even now, the others, without me, are working to release her, even as they rotate keeping the shield around the Palace in Crystal Tokyo intact."

"Who sent Reenie and why?"

"You and I did. It was your command and I gave her the Crystal Time Key to travel with. Remember, I took the Key from Serena before we traveled to the Moon Kingdom, and placed it back in my Staff. Fortunately, the events of the moment were moving too fast for anyone to wonder about it, as I wasn't prepared to answer any questions."

Darien frowned. To him, it didn't make any sense. "If you knew who Serena was, why didn't you just ask her for help?"

"I would have, but I am forbidden to step beyond the Gate unless summoned. By the time I was, it was too late to do anything for the Queen, because Serena couldn't use the Crystal."

Bryce was curious about something that no one had yet to answer. "What happens to the Earth that allows for the creation of Crystal Tokyo?"

She shook her head sadly, "All I can tell you is that Earth, and its people, enter a deep stasis. A freeze. And Serena uses the power of the Silver Crystal to reawaken it."

"And the Nemesis Family?" Darien queried, troubled by her words and the events to come.

Riordan glanced quickly at Sailor Pluto, unsure if she knew him or not, then continued for her. "We fled Earth. Some didn't want to be ruled. They wanted to rule themselves, govern their own destinies. Others who left, feared the power of the Silver Crystal and its purification. Then there were some of us that just didn't want to be left behind, alone, and without our families, so we went because they did." He smiled bitterly. "Such fools we were . . . " Riordan shook his head, remembering, "We came here. It was beautiful, but, soon after, we realized how unstable that beauty was and thus began our fight to return to Earth." Riordan knew there was much he was omitting. Especially Wise Man's arrival and the Dark Crystal, but he didn't want to reveal all of his secrets yet. If he did, he was afraid his usefulness would be gone.

Sailor Uranus had no use for the man who, she still believed, would betray them when they least expected it. Upon hearing the better part of his last words, and, with undisguised sarcasm, muttered, "It's absolutely amazing how much you know about all that's occurred on Earth and here . . . "

Riordan was unaffected by her implications, "Let's just say it was my job to be well informed . . . About Past, Present, and Future events on both worlds."

Darien smiled slightly when he saw Uranus' eyes narrow. She looked as if she wanted, with all her heart, to strike the man, but whether for his arrogance or for his evasive answers, he was unsure. He met her eyes and firmly shook his head. Turning briskly on her heel, silently fuming,

Uranus stormed off, seeking out Michiru to blow off steam. Darien's smile widened and he knew, without a doubt, that no matter what happened in the Future, some things would never change . . . And that particular Sailor Scout was one of them. "Do you know who sent those men to the city?"

Riordan looked surprised by Darien's question and, in a rush, asked, "How many and what did they look like?"

"There were about fifty or so. Droids . . . " Mercury started to give him the details but he interrupted her.

"Disguised as humans . . . It's a tracking party."

Riordan started to say more but Jeff walked up and told Darien, "We need to rest. Most of the girls are half dead on their feet."

Pointing off the path, Riordan said, "There're caves a short distance away, in eyesight of the path, that are large enough for everyone."

* * *

After the respite, they headed out again and Riordan continued his earlier thoughts, "We're being hunted. The troop that went to the city was looking for you. That's the only explanation. I thought I was the only one aware of your arrival. I should've known better. All I can assume, since nothing has shown itself on the trail, is that they don't know to search here yet. I just hope it holds up." He was reflective for several moments. "It's five hours past Dawning now. Dimando gave Serena two weeks. I say that there is no more than two days left, for one reason." He looked at Darien, "That way you're safe. It gives a little leeway in case something goes wrong."

"But that type of marriage wouldn't be held as sacred, even if we were late, would it?" Mina asked as she and Ryan joined Darien, Bryce, and Riordan.

Riordan smiled, "Don't underestimate him. You can bet that Dimando will waste no time once the vows are spoken. He's determined to change the Future to his own design." He shrugged, "Serena's the key . . . We're being hunted. Dimando knows you're here. He hasn't seen me in almost two days. He knows I've betrayed him."

Mina was truly terrified by Riordan's words. She met Darien's eyes with tears gathering in her own and whispered, "Oh God . . . Serena . . . "

"Why is he so determined to marry her?" Bryce asked. When Darien looked at him sharply, he shrugged a little sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Darien, I don't mean to be brutal but it makes little sense, don't you think? I mean, if he wants a child, you don't have to be married to conceive."

Darien's eyes narrowed alarmingly and he had the sudden inclination to do bodily harm as this was ground Bryce should not have tread on.

"As angry as you are about the question, it's only a natural one, Darien." Amy said, trying to avoid any fire works, then, with a shrug, added. "I was curious myself."

"Mainly," Riordan explained, "because, knowing what you do of Serena, if she was married, would she consider leaving him for anyone else? Even you, Prince of Earth? If nothing else, your Lady is honor-bound. And Dimando intends to use that, one of her greatest strengths, as his finest weapon against her."

Though it infuriated him to no end, Darien knew the wisdom behind Riordan's words. Serena probably wouldn't leave a man she felt she was bound to by vows. Especially if she thought, perhaps, there might be a child from the union. If the issue was only force, there'd be no issue. But vows? Darien shook his head, it was maddening logic, but logic Serena would likely follow. Obviously, Dimando knew Serena's mind well.

"He is determined to possess her." Riordan interrupted Darien's thoughts. "Body and Soul. His obsession is strong and once he's accomplished what he's set out to do, he'll leave her as nothing more than a shell of her former self."

It was then that Cameron came jogging back up the trail in front of them. He turned to Riordan and angrily demanded. "I thought you said this led to an entryway? There's nothing but a solid wall, and, of course, the mountain." He looked at Darien, "The perfect place for an ambush . . . "

Riordan shook his head as Darien's eyes narrowed and Bryce began to draw his sword. "The wall _is_ the passageway. It leads inside the mountain. Inside, there's a transport room that takes you to the center of Nemesis. Not to Tartarus, but about a day's walk there." Riordan looked at Darien imploringly. "I swear to you, it's not a trap." He gripped Darien's arm. "I could have betrayed you long before now if I'd wanted. Please, you must trust me!"

Darien shrugged the man's hand off and sighed. To the others he said, "Even if it is a trap, we've no choice. Serena is there and it is to there we must go. There's no turning back, even if we wanted to."

Twenty minutes later, Raye eyed Riordan with something akin to disgust. "And just how are we supposed to open _that_?" She asked, pointing at the very tall, very solid, wall.

Lita shrugged, "I guess I could try blasting it open . . . "

"That's not necessary," Riordan replied, hiding a smile behind his hand. "There's a door in the mountainside, to the left." He turned and pointed, "Through the brush, that leads to the interior."

"This isn't a mountain at all!" Amy exclaimed in awe.

Riordan confirmed her intuition. And, as she started inputting information into her computer, said, "Correct. This is the old fortress. Dimando built this when he first began his leadership. On Earth, he was a member of Royalty. And here, he was just the type of person the unruly lot needed to take command. Charismatic and strong willed. The keys to bringing order to the chaos. He made many promises and most of them, he kept."

"Making for a good leader, as well." Jeff commented thoughtfully.

Riordan nodded and the group stopped. They had come to a junction in the long hallway.

"Well? Which way?" Bryce asked.

"Left. Last door at the end of the hall after going down the circular staircase." Riordan answered and touched Darien's arm. "But before we go, though, I want you to know this trip is not a pleasant one. This type of Teleport is not physical in nature. It's difficult to explain, except to say that it's easy only for those who travel the paths of darkness."

"Like you?" Haruka couldn't help but add.

He shook his head. "It's hard on me, as well. Even after using it many years." Riordan looked at Darien. "I just wanted you to be prepared."

* * *

Late that night, Darien thought about what Riordan had said. _'Prepared.' _That was the word he'd used. Half asleep, he rested his head against a wall near the portal room. Nothing could have prepared them. The trip had been worse than hard on the entire group. They had traveled in pairs, and, during transport, felt as if their bodies were ripped apart form the inside outward, so intense was the pull. Something about a dimensional change, from what Amy had said. What made matters worse for him was that almost immediately on arrival, his head began to ache with Serena's pain. She was near, but nothing he could do would reach her. It was then, drifting between awake and asleep that he heard,_ "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"_ He jumped to his feet and ran to the next room to see Jupiter holding Riordan down on the ground by the throat. Darien gave the man a cursory glance and pulled Jupiter off of him. "Calm down, damn it!" He yelled as she struggled against him. Fighting to keep her back, he failed to see what the others had.

"I told you!" Haruka said, crossing her arms and smiling smugly. She was the only one, at that particular moment, who could find a voice to speak.

Of course, they were all expecting a trap. But this? Pushing a very angry Lita back for Ruark to hold her, Darien turned to the man still sitting on the floor. In his sleep, the black bandana he wore tightly on his forehead had come off, revealing a black upside down crescent moon, boldly displayed in the dim lighting. The mark of the Dark Moon Family. Darien clenched his fists, bitter anger and frustration flowed through him like water. In the same smooth, menacing tone Raye had come to recognize, Darien whispered, "Answer the question, Riordan. _If_ that's your name."

The man sighed in defeat and sat up. Leaning against the wall, he pulled the bandana off from around his neck and sent it sailing across the room. "You're right. It's not my name." He met Darien's eyes with no fear in his own. "My name is Safir. Prince Safir. I'm Dimando's brother."

Collective gasps could be heard from the group. "Great! Just great!" Raye muttered loudly. "Just what we needed. Dimando's brother's come to escort us directly to the lion himself!"

Darien said nothing. He closed his eyes slowly. Rage, shock, and fear, fear for the others in his charge, not to mention Serena, slid into his soul like a hot knife in warm butter. Expecting the well-laid trap to spring at any moment, the Scouts and Guardians surrounded Darien protectively and Bryce advanced on Safir.

Seeing Bryce move toward him, Safir stood up. "I haven't brought you here to take you to Dimando. It's _him_ I've betrayed." He paused and waited for Darien to meet his eyes. "I turned my back on my brother. I just . . . " He shook his head. "I just didn't believe in what he was doing anymore. I never really have."

"That's how you knew so much." Bryce accused as Darien moved to stand next to him and in front of Safir.

Safir nodded. "I know more as well." Seeing he was not going to be throttled, at least at that moment, he began to pace, attempting to explain his actions. "You see, though my brother was always the way he is, Nemesis wasn't always like you see it now. Nemesis was beautiful when we arrived here. But it was an unstable beauty. As unstable as its settlers. It was lush and green, but, paying no heed to its inhabitants, severe storms would sweep the land, decimating everything. We built strongholds, but after the first 200 years, our population was less than half of its original numbers. Shortly after that, the Wise Man appeared."

"Wise Man?" Sailor Mercury inquired.

Safir nodded again and waved off the interruption, "An evil being, to say the least. My brother was angry. And Wise Man brought a solution to his dilemma." He raised his hand to those that looked like they were about to say something, "I'm not making excuses for his behavior, only stating facts. I never agreed with him, but, as I was his only heir, I had to obey him or risk his wrath." He sighed and looked away, seeing nothing but his youth drift through his mind. "I did love him. How could one not love his own brother? But Wise Man had the one thing Dimando did not... Power. The power to return to Earth. The one promise Dimando was unable to fulfill to our people. He brought with him the Dark Crystal and immediately gained favor with my brother. I could do nothing to prevent it, though I tried. It was Wise Man's idea to take Crystal Tokyo by force instead of asking to return. I begged Dimando, time and again, to allow me to go to Earth as an emissary. He claimed I was too soft and," Safir paused in his pacing and shrugged, looking at the group, "perhaps I am." When he continued in his pacing, Safir seemed slightly agitated with the events that he was relating, "When Dimando took the Queen captive, I spoke with her, against Dimando's wishes, of course. She was truly beautiful. Inside as well as out. I released her and, when I did, she touched my arm and said that all would work out and that it was people like me that would save both worlds. Not people like her or my brother." Safir sighed, he was still unsure what she meant by that, because, as far as he was concerned, he was a nobody. Less than a nobody, if Dimando caught him.

"Hmm . . . Sounds like something Serena the Ditz would say." Raye put in, with only a hint of her normal mocking tone.

Safir turned to her heatedly, "She is not a ditz!"

Mina nudged Darien and, with a slight smile, whispered, "Looks as if Serena's won _another _heart."

To Darien, there was no mistaking the tone of respect that Safir used when referring to Serena. And the more the man spoke, the more Darien could feel his tension lessen to the point where, with Mina's words, he grinned at her and nodded his agreement But he couldn't help but think, though, glancing at Bryce, that Serena had won _too_ many hearts.

"It wasn't like that!" Safir had overheard her comment and didn't like what she insinuated. "She was kind to me. No one had ever been that nice without wanting something from me. She didn't even ask to be released."

Raye raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" She was sure she'd heard wrong. That definitely did _not _sound like Serena.

He nodded, "When I first made the offer, she refused to go. She knew what Dimando wanted from her, but was determined to end the war. Serena was sure she could make him understand. She was also sure that her husband was alive and well and could handle things without her."

Safir looked at Darien, "You had the Crystal, and she knew it would protect you." His eyes grew shadowed as he relayed what happened next, "It took very little convincing to get her to leave after Dimando tried to attack her. But," Safir grinned then, as if relating a secret only he knew. In truth that was precisely what he was doing, "At almost the exact moment he was with her, the Outer Scouts began attacking his personal ship. He was called away and absolutely furious at the interruption. And Serena, more than a little shaken, escaped to Earth."

"How did we manage to attack _his _ship in particular?" Hotaru asked, her brows furrowed a little as a thought occurred to her.

Safir grinned, then shrugged, "I moved it into point blank range. I knew what Dimando was about and did everything this side of straight sabotage to prevent it."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Uranus questioned, walking up to him and looking him straight in the eyes. She still didn't like the man, and nothing he could say would change that.

Sailor Pluto nodded. "He does. I was there. I spoke with Serena, I should say Serenity as she assumed that name when she took the throne," There were several raised eyebrows at her comment, but she just smiled and waved off the questioning looks with, "She still prefers Serena over her formal name. She told me she had help, but wouldn't say whom to protect his identity." Setsuna glanced briefly at Safir, "She did say, however, he was close to the source, but wouldn't elaborate."

"I didn't ask her to protect me, but I guess she knew that my life would be forfeit if Dimando knew who'd been subtly thwarting his plans." Safir began pacing again. Frustration was apparent in his tone. "It wasn't easy to figure out what my brother's next plans were. Once the little girl disappeared, Rubeus and the Sisters were sent to the Past to find her. I was sent here. Then, Dimando's orders came in . . . Dresses. A wedding gown, a ring. White, everything. I put the pieces of the delicate puzzle in my hands together, did as I was told, and sat back to wait. At first, Dimando wanted the Crystal and the child, thinking that Serena would follow her to the ends of the Universe to find her, even not knowing that she was her daughter. But it was always Serena and her Crystal that he wanted. After everything that happened in Crystal Tokyo, Dimando reasoned that the easiest way to accomplish his goal was to get Serena when she was young. Young and, perhaps, more susceptible to his influence. Whether blatant or subtle. I don't know how they conceived the plan to bring her here. I wasn't privy to that information, all I know is that they succeeded. I told you, since she's been here, I've tried to watch over her, but no one, under strict orders was allowed to talk with her at all. If I, or anyone else set to guard, had broken the order, death would have been a pleasant out compared to what would have happened." Safir stopped a minute and looked around at his attentive audience. So much had happened, he didn't know where to begin to make them believe his words. There was one other thing that wasn't common knowledge and he hoped it could be confirmed. "At the very last moment, I heard of the plot to eliminate the King. I left immediately to follow the assassins. I found where they'd penetrated the shield and entered the Control Room. However, I only got to you in time to help with the last two. You were already wounded and thought I was there to finish you off. I set the alarm so the Outer Scouts could find you and covered you with my cape before I left."

Setsuna's eyes widened slightly. "Color?" She demanded.

Safir almost sighed in relief, "Midnight blue."

She nodded once to Darien's questioning glance and shrugged, "All you would say is that someone was trying to help us."

"So it was you, Prince Safir!" A deep, whispering voice called out from behind them.

At the sound, the group spun around, moving instinctively to defensive stance. Safir gasped audibly, "Wise Man!"

"Yes," he answered conversationally. "And I tried to tell Dimando it was you, but he refused to believe that his own brother would betray him." Wise Man's gaze shifted until it rested on the Guardians, and then, one Guardian in particular, "So good to see you again, Bryce!"

Bryce's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hmm . . . I guess you_ 'wouldn't'_ recognize me in this form." Wise Man shimmered slightly in the muted light.

Eighteen pairs of eyes stared in mute, utterly dumbfounded, shock.

"Sunstarr . . . " Bryce choked out, breaking the near tangible, silence.

Safir, instantly recognizing the true trap for what it was, grabbed the nearest Scout to him, Uranus, and disappeared with her.

Neptune called her name and Darien spun around to try and halt the escape, but stopped when he heard, "It's too late. They're gone, but I know where they go and they will be dealt with as well."

Darien turned around in time to see Sunstarr smile. None of the others had yet to move or utter a word. The bizarre events around them were progressing so rapidly that it was taking long moments to comprehend the significance.

"Wha . . . ? As well . . . ?" Darien shook his head, trying to clear it, and demanded, "Who the hell are you!"

Sunstarr smiled again. A gross caricature of a smile that caused the girls to shudder. Glancing at each other quickly, each of the girls knew what the other was thinking. There was nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. Not to mention the fact that the room was too small to fight in. Any attack magical in nature would likely take out some of their own. And that was _not_ an option.

"Perhaps," Sunstarr replied, looking at the young Prince, "You should ask your . . . Um . . . Friends . . . that question." Saying that, he snapped his fingers. A darkness so deep it was corporeal filled the room, along with a nearly deafening silence.

Darien, feeling the Dark Power slam into him with enough force to sunder him in two, hit the floor, unconscious. For their part, the Scouts had immediate loss of all faculties. Within moments, though, an eerie light emanated from deep within the walls themselves.

Sailor Mercury, seeing Darien on the floor, turned to go to him, but Nathaniel gripped her roughly from behind and slammed her back into his chest, holding her immobile.

"It's too late for him . . . " As Sunstarr spoke, he shimmered again and Wise Man finished, "And for you ladies as well." He looked around, satisfied with what he saw.

Sailor Venus struggled violently against Ryan's hands. He held her against him, her arms bound with one of his hands. With his other, he covered her screams. Sailor Mars had attempted to get away, but Ruark had caught and pinned her to the ground, face down. Brandon held Sailor Jupiter down on the ground, a phenomenal feat, to say the least. Her arms were pulled up behind her back to almost the breaking point. The curses she laid on him would have made a ruffian sailor blush. Cameron held his sword at Pluto's throat, with her back held securely against a wall. Ashton had Neptune in much the same manner and she glared daggers at him that she was sure would have pierced his very soul, if he had one.

As for Sailor Saturn, she was firmly held in Jeff's unyielding grip and tears streamed down her face. The instant he'd picked her up, she'd banished her Glaive until she could reach it again, because she knew what was going on, though her heart still tried to deny it . . . She had only one coherent thought before she lost consciousness when Jeff stepped through the portal . . .

Betrayed . . . By those sworn to protect . . .


	14. Tartarus

**Chapter 14  
****Tartarus **

**  
Day 12 of Serena's incarceration. Early afternoon . . .  
**Sitting up slowly, Michiru looked around at her surroundings, uncomprehending. Locked within walls of, what looked like, black glass, full understanding dawned along with an almost tangible fear. She was alone. Standing up, she attempted to transform. Nothing. Sighing slightly, she sat back down on the makeshift cot and struggled over the memories that flooded her mind. Sunstarr and Wise Man were one and the same . . . And the Guardians? Evil? It was almost inconceivable. Yet, she could clearly recall the other Scouts' faces mirroring the horror and anger of her own. Michiru stood up and began to pace, an undignified and nasty habit she'd picked up from Darien, but it served to calm her thoughts. The need for survival being the most prevalent one, she knew she had to find a way out and find the others, if they were still alive.

"I see you're awake."

Michiru spun toward the voice. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she viewed the man before her, "I remember you. Sunstarr. Or should I say, Wise Man?"

"Whichever you prefer." He shifted slightly and the form of Wise Man, an eerie, glowing creature swathed in robes, appeared in front of her. "Actually, I had almost grown accustomed to my _human_ form . . . " He paused, "As imperfect as it was . . . "

A thousand questions were running through her mind and she interrupted his rhetoric, "Where's Serena? And the others?"

Seeing the play of emotions on the girl's face, Wise Man smiled to himself and replied in a muted tone, "Oh, your young princess? She's quite well. I assure you. I believe she's preparing for her wedding."

Forgetting her fear for the moment, Michiru reacted to his words, driven by the solitary need to do some serious damage to the creature that was attempting to destroy all their lives. And immediately fell back, screaming in pain, when she touched the electrically charged wall of Dark Energy surrounding the other. She drew in quick gasps of air between clenched teeth and gently rubbed her injured hands.

"I would not try that again if I were you." Wise Man reproached harshly. "Next time, it will be lethal." He raised his arm slightly and the walls around them began to hum and vibrate.

Alarmed, Michiru took a swift step away. With a grind that echoed through the chamber, the walls slowly moved upward. In moments, she could hear the others and, never taking her eyes from Wise Man, called out, "In here, guys! _Now!"_ When the walls stopped Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, and Setsuna came into her room cautiously. By the bleak faces, Michiru guessed they, too, had tried to transform. She looked beyond them and realized that her cell seemed to be central to theirs. In her mind, that was conceivably the reason why Wise Man had chosen her to make his appearance. Amy went to Michiru when she waved her over, and the others approached Wise Man. "Careful, guys." Michiru advised, "He's shielded with something."

Stopping just short of him, Setsuna demanded, "Where are the others?"

Wise Man neither moved nor answered.

She started to take a step forward, but Lita laid a restraining hand on her arm and whispered, "Easy. We don't need to lose any more of us."

Setsuna took a deep breath and rephrased her question, "Where's Hotaru?"

This time Wise Man did reply. "Ah, yes, the one known as Sailor Saturn. I couldn't risk her being able to overcome the Dark Power and regain use of her powers. She's . . . Shall we say . . . Subdued?"

"What did you do to her? And where's Darien?" Lita hissed, angered by the seeming hopelessness of their situation.

"You are in no position to question me!" Wise Man snapped fiercely. "You would do best to see to what's left of your group! As for your Prince, he's been detained elsewhere. It shouldn't be very much longer and he'll be dead anyway."

The girls gasped slightly, looked at each other quickly, then looked at him. "What do you mean?" Amy asked warily.

Wise Man shrugged, unconcerned. "He's been immobilized. I could not have him so near the Princess for fear he would contact her."

"Then we are in Tartarus, as I suspected," Amy mused.

"Serena . . . " Raye whispered.

"Indeed you are," Wise Man answered, startling Amy because she had not realized she'd spoken aloud. He turned to Raye and, with a perverse need to taunt them with Serena's pain, continued, "About now, I would say she's with Dimando." No one said anything, but from the looks of obvious skepticism he saw on their faces, he added, "As I'm sure you already know, she's plagued with terrifying nightmares. What you don't know is that they are a product of my imagination."

"Twisted imagination," Lita sneered.

He paused for a moment at the interruption, "So true. You see, these are so overwhelming that even the purest of hearts can't resist. Only Dimando has the power to take them away."

The words were barely spoken when Lita erupted. "You bastard!" Before anyone could warn her again of the danger, she hurled herself at the floating figure and met with same unresisting wall of Energy as had Michiru. She hit it with enough force to ricochet her off and into the next room, rendering her unconscious.

"Lita!" The girls shrieked.

Waving to the others to stay where they were, Amy ran to her and called out, "The best I can tell, she's okay. Just out cold."

"That was very, very stupid. My powers are more vast than you can imagine . . . Even the most wary cannot escape my strength."

"Wary?" Mina repeated softly.

Setsuna looked thoughtful for a moment, "The Guardians, Mina."

"Hmm, yes . . . The _Guardians. _A rather fitting name, I think, all things considered." Wise Man paused, debating whether to tell the girls about their treacherous friends. He knew that anything he said at this point would inflict added misery, and misery was his ally. "You should know not to believe everything you see and hear, especially you _Daughter of Chronos._" Wise Man's cloak made a whispering sound as he turned to face the shocked Scout. "Fortunately, humans are the most susceptible creatures in the Galaxy."

"Susceptible to what?" Raye asked as she moved to stand next to Setsuna.

He glanced at her briefly, "To me. To power. However you wish to say it."

"Am I wrong when I say brainwashing?" Amy asked. She had covered Lita with a blanket and made her as comfortable as possible, then joined the others.

"Not necessarily. But brainwashing is such a primitive method of persuasion. I have more sophisticated means of influence . . . Chemical based mental suggestion is one of the more cosmopolitan techniques I prefer." Wise Man raised a hand to stop her from commenting and continued, "It's much more potent and has more dynamic results, as you well know. You see, your Prince's _Guardians_," (how Wise Man loved to see them cringe when he said that word) "are unaware anything has transpired, and when they have completed their last assignment, they will be returned to Earth to await the same Fate as all others of your kind. They are, and were, no more than pawns to secure an advantage over the Earth Prince and the Sailor Scouts and to gain access to Serena. I searched for many years to find the true Children of the Palace. It was a futile undertaking, so, when I found ones who bore a close resemblance to them as adults, I took them from Earth. I had hoped to find young children to train because it would have been easier to manipulate them, but it was not to be. However, I need not have worried, even as adults, you humans are a simpleminded lot. Easy to fool and easier to control. They readily accepted memories of a life they never had."

"You're lying!" Mina cried.

"Am I?" Wise Man taunted.

Raye laid a calming hand on Mina's arm. Millions of confusing images were running ceaselessly through her head. They moved so fast she couldn't pinpoint any one particular thing. She shook her head at the distraught girl and whispered, "Later, Mina. Now is not the time for hysterics." Raye knew something was wrong with his rationale. Though, at that moment, she couldn't lay her finger on exactly what it was, and Mina freaking out on them was not going to help anyone figure out what it was.

"Children of the Palace . . . Daughter of Chronos . . . " Setsuna commented, "you know of them, of us. You disguised yourself as someone we knew. But how?" Her eyes narrowed slightly and she frowned. Setsuna hoped she was incorrect in her supposition.

"Yes, I've been there. I spent time on the ancient Moon and Earth." Wise Man admitted, confirming her suspicions.

"But how?" Amy repeated Setsuna's words. "Who are you _really_?"

"Who am I?" He laughed eerily and began to fade away. "You will die with only the knowledge that I am_ immortal_!" Before they could ask anything else, Wise Man was gone, leaving the stinging echo of his last words as a reminder of how dire their situation really was.

* * *

In a deep, dark recess of the stronghold, Safir paced as he waited for Haruka to regain consciousness. In his impatience, he realized that even the most formidable of the Moon Children did not travel the Paths of Darkness well. His own heart was not truly evil, so he had, many years before, forced himself to become accustomed to the debilitating pain induced by the Inner Paths. Not an easy feat, but necessary, nonetheless, or he could and would have died. And that was never an option. 

Haruka moaned softly. She moved her hand to her head and mumbled, "What in hell happened?"

Moving immediately to her side, Safir knelt down and answered, "When I realized the trap, I brought you here to hide."

She sat up slowly, holding her head against the throbbing there. When she found her equilibrium, Haruka grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Where in the name of the gods am I, you betraying bastard and where are the others? If you value your miserable life, your answer had better damn well be a good one."

Safir did not try to pull away. "You're safe, for now. I'm unsure about the others. All I do know is they are in serious danger and we must get to them quickly. More important, you must trust me for it was not I who betrayed you."

"Trust you?" Haruka scoffed. "Why should I? You led us here and then . . . " She stopped when he forcefully interrupted.

"Listen closely as we have little time. The one you know as Sunstarr is Wise Man, the being I was telling you about before he arrived. The real truth is that Darien's _Guardian's_ betrayed all of you. Whether by their own design or were forced to do so, I have not yet had time to discern."

With rage burning in her heart, Haruka shoved Safir away, sending him sprawling in the dirt. Standing up and irritably dusting off his pants, he remarked, "It's time to look to yourself for the moment. You lost your transformation on the Paths. I don't think you can get it back because we are so close to the Dark Crystal."

"I don't understand what's happened yet, but when I do, you better pray you're not a part of this."

"I am trying to help. As you were the closest to me when Wise Man appeared, I reached for you and brought you here. If given a choice, I would have taken another. Believe me, I don't like this any more than you do." Safir said snidely.

Haruka took her eyes off of him for the first time and glanced around at her dark surroundings. She felt the deep sting of his words and sighed, slightly put-out by the insult. "I don't trust you, but as you're all I seem to have at the moment, tell me what's going on and where we are." She paused a moment, then met his eyes. "Please."

He raised an eyebrow slightly and almost grinned at her obvious discomfort. Safir knew how much that had to hurt, but, still and all, it was a start. He also knew they had to work together, with at least some small grain of trust, or they would be unable to help the others. And time was short for all of them. "After I realized what was happening, I brought you here, where I thought you'd be safe until you recovered. I didn't want to risk leaving you alone for very long, but I managed to do a little poking around without being recognized. You've been out quite a while, but not too long. Serena is still safe, well, as safe as she can be in Dimando's care. Darien..." Safir hesitated and frowned, "I don't know. He's not with the Scouts but his current location indicates he is still alive, though in what condition, I couldn't be certain."

Haruka was silent, but her mind was rushing through everything he was saying, trying to formulate some sort of plan, all the while she was hoping beyond hope that everyone would come out of this alive. "What about the Scouts? Where are they and are they okay?"

On a large table in the corner, Safir laid out a scaled-down map of the three lowest levels of Tartarus. Haruka moved to join him there and he pointed, "there are four different areas. The girls are in the main prison block here." He moved his hand across the map, "we're here. Memorize this." Safir looked at Haruka, "I have to return the map soon, if it's found missing, others will be alerted to our presence here." Seeing the confused look on her face, he explained, "I have Wise Man and his droids chasing circles around themselves in another part of the castle. I took the map from the Design Room nearby where each is catalogued and guarded, but if it's gone..."

Haruka nodded, "they'll know where we really are."

"Yes, so timing is critical if we are to free the others." Safir pointed to a tiny cubicle in a sub-chamber, "unfortunately Darien is here in the Well of Orpheus. This will be the hardest part." He glanced at her, "it's an ancient burial preparation room, extremely well guarded for the prize inside."

"Burial?" Haruka shook her head slightly, "my God, I hope he's not dead."

Safir frowned, but with certainty stated, "I'll wager he's not, at least, not yet. Knowing Dimando as I do, he and Wise Man are just sadistic enough to keep Darien alive until Dimando has possessed Serena. What better way for Dimando to completely destroy the bane of his existence than to torture him with who he loves the most? Even still, Darien will probably, at the very least, be insensate, to keep him from letting Serena know he's near."

"If he is, we'll figure out what to do about it when we get to him."

He smiled at her and they returned to studying the map, "Agreed. Now, the girls' cell has an encoded alarm system."

"Which has probably been changed..." Haruka inserted.

Safir nodded, "yes, but an advantage of my ranking here is that I know something about this place that most do not. In the cell, there's a trap door that leads to the sewers." He drew his fingers across some of the central locations of the system. "These sewers run under the entire structure making, very literally, miles and miles of tunnels, all but unguarded so any one traveling them can do so freely and virtually undetected."

Haruka eyed him warily, something that sounded that good had to have a down side. "Okay... What's the catch?"

He chuckled lightly. "It's a _sewer_. It stinks! Unbelievably bad."

"Is that all?" She smiled. "I think I can handle the smell."

"I hope so, because we'll be down there for quite some time. We'll have to split up here at this cross junction," again he pointed at a place in the maze of underground passageways, "because there's something I must do before I meet up with you again." Safir met her eyes and saw the distrust return there. His eyes held Haruka until she broke the contact and nodded. Inside, he smiled, having overcome what he considered a major obstacle, at least for the moment, he resumed his thoughts, "Once to the trap door, you'll only have fifteen minutes to get the girls out once it's opened. Understand that they cannot see the door, it is only visible from beneath, so it might startle them when a piece of the floor falls out. They may think something's coming to finish them off and, in the true essence of survival, may attack so make yourself known immediately. Once it's opened, fifteen minutes later, if a special code is not put in the central computer system, an alarm will sound. Problem is, I don't know the code, I only wish I did because it would help." Safir sighed slightly and continued, "So, the alarm will sound, but by then, if you reseal the door, Wise Man's lackeys may not know to search the tunnels immediately, giving you enough time to get away." Haruka was looking at him strangely so he sought to explain his in-depth knowledge of the deep recesses of Tartarus. "Remember, this was my home. Many years I spent exploring the castle my brother had built. When I wasn't on an errand for Dimando or working on a peaceful solution to the war he planned to wage, I studied maps, traversed the deepest halls and smelliest tunnels I could find. I devised one contingency plan after another, in case the worst happened. Unfortunately, all of you here was not something I, even in all my planning, had thought could happen. Some of you, yes, but all?" Safir looked far away, to a Past long forgotten and switched subjects. "It's funny, you know."

Haruka had been intently studying the map, but his pensive tone made her glance up at him curiously.

Catching the look, he shrugged almost apologetically. "I've been living here for countless years and I have never before seen the men sent to betray you except in Crystal Tokyo and in books I've read. That's why I believed they were allies as well. Had I known the truth . . . " He shrugged again.

Haruka's stomach churned. She was trying not to think of _them_ at all.

Safir saw the grimace on her face and knew that was a very sore subject and one she was not yet ready to discuss. Moving on, he directed her attention back to the map and said, "here is a tiny crawl space leading down to the tunnel." He leaned back in his chair, "now we have to decide who to go after first."

She looked at him questionably, then stated, "We go after the Scouts first. Hotaru can heal Darien. She should have her healing talent if not her transformation."

"I agree, however, Hotaru is not with the other Sailor Scouts. Hotaru is here . . . Away from the girls."

"Hotaru? Why?"

"I remember reading, years ago, about the Sailor of Silence, she's also known as the Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth, right?"

Haruka was too astounded to speak, so she simply nodded. Her only thought was how could he know so much.

"Dimando set to work with his top scientists and, together, they conceived a plan to immobilize her power. Put her in a type of stasis, if you will. I tried to prevent their work, perhaps mislead them a bit, but I was never very successful because they had years, literally, to work on and perfect their ideas. Years before Wise Man even arrived here with his promise to return to Earth."

"But how? And why Hotaru?" Haruka was shaken to the core.

Safir shrugged, "Dimando realized, even long ago, that she was and is the one that could bring ultimate destruction to Nemesis. Less lethal than that, however, is her inner strength. Hotaru is easily capable of overcoming the power of the Dark Crystal and return to each of you your powers."

"That Crystal has weakened her . . . You saw it! I saw it!" She replied, consciously aware that pure frustration was pushing her dangerously near the hysterical mark.

"But being who she is, she needs only to see past the aura of evil surrounding her, to become Saturn again. She must accept that it is not stronger than her own power, only more intensified by her fear and relevant position to the Dark Crystal. Did she not do that once before? During the Silver Millennium?" Safir took a tremendous chance asking this because he was unsure of how Haruka would react when he revealed the source of his knowledge.

With his words, her mind rushed back through the annals of Space and Time. Haruka struggled to regain control of her spiraling fears, and, when she succeeded, she nodded slowly. "Uh huh. It was right after Beryl decimated all the Outer Planets except Saturn. We fled there to help defend it, because we knew if it fell, the Moon would be next. Sailor Saturn was inundated by evil and unable to fight. We could get nothing out of her because she was more dead than alive."

"What did it take to free her? Do you remember?" Safir asked softly, drawing her back to today.

Haruka started a little, then shivered with a cold only she could feel. It was the cold of fear. "Yes. And you do, too, don't you?" Haruka saw the truth in Safir's eyes. "How?" Was all she could utter.

A small smile appeared to replace the frown and drawn eyebrows on his face, "that question carries a double-entendre, but let's just say I read a lot. The Inner Library here is filled with books. Research works that were collected over countless centuries. They were brought here, stolen from innumerable worlds, such as your own. They include complete histories of the entire Galaxy. Among many other manner of material, there are collections of wisdom only surpassed by the Great Library in Crystal Tokyo. There is a wealth of ancient knowledge of such depth that even's today's scientists are boggled by the complexities. So you see, I was not lying when I told you it was my job to be well-informed. About many events on all pertinent worlds and multiple time periods. And I am because I studied those books extensively in my youth. You may call me a historian of sorts." Safir frowned again, "I only hope they do not get destroyed. It would be such a waste of priceless knowledge."

"Okay, so you used stolen books to find out our weaknesses. Just wonderful . . . and just how much of this 'knowledge' did you impart to that brother of yours?" Haruka asked caustically. She truly expected the axe to fall at any moment.

"I learned of your weaknesses, which are few, but, moreover, I learned of your strengths. That's what's important in getting out of this alive. I only told Dimando what I felt he needed to know which was just enough to keep him happy with his plans. He had little way of knowing my deception. He was always too busy, with first establishing himself as ruler. Then, after he was firmly entrenched, he was filled with nothing but talk of death and destruction, brought on by Wise Man's insistence of a war to conquer Earth." The sadness and bitterness in his tone were unmistakable.

"Without Serena's help, bringing Hotaru back will be hard." Haruka said.

Safir nodded, "But not impossible. If my studies are accurate, you must use your strength as a team, working as one, to bring her back."

"There is a drawback, you know. It will take a tremendous amount of power from us."

"I know, but hopefully, recovery won't take long if she can give you back your transformations." Safir looked thoughtful. He leaned over the map again and pointed. "Hotaru is in this chamber. It is completely sealed. There will be droids with her as well."

"So, how do we get in?"

"You don't. You won't need to. Once you've freed the others, get to this place here." Safir glanced at Haruka. His finger rested on a small oval shaped room, "the Alchemy Room is as close to her as you can get without being in the same room and you'll be as safe as anywhere because the droids will be searching for you on the same level as your cell." He snorted derisively, "I know how stupid they are. That's our advantage, at least, temporarily, but it won't take them long to get organized." Safir's gaze returned to the map. "So do what you have to, and, as soon as you're able, head for this door, down the staircase to the Alchemy Room. If I'm not dead, I'll be there with Hotaru. After that we'll head to the lowest level to get Darien. This will be particularly more difficult than before because, by then, everyone will know, or at least assume, he's our next target. It will be a constant battle all the way. And I don't even want to think about the Hall of Echoes that leads to his cell."

Prudence told Haruka that it was definitely not the right time to ask exactly what he meant by that and stated firmly, "We'll be fine. When do we start?" She was ready to find the Scouts, get Serena, and bring this never-ending nightmare to a close.

Safir met her eyes said gravely, "there's one other thing . . . "

Now Haruka was wary. "I'm afraid to ask what it is, I've had enough surprises and don't think I can take much more."

"Remember, I told you _'four' _places, so far, we've covered three. Your male companions are the last and they are here." With one hand he placed a finger across her lips to forestall her and with the other hand he pointed to yet another honeycomb-shaped cell block, similar to the one the Scouts were in, "you may think you know much, but what I found was that they, too, are in a cell, sealed by Wise Man's own hand. This is totally at odds to what we know they have done."

Haruka was silent as she digested this new development. To say she was confused, put it lightly. "Why would he lock up his own?"

"Good question and I have some suspicions." Safir's tone carried more than a little curiosity of his own in it. "From what I was able to discover, I must assume Wise Man is afraid of them."

"Why would he be afraid of them, it doesn't make any sense . . . " Haruka put in.

"No, it doesn't. It's true that they are a formidable team, we've both witnessed as much, but it's my belief it's more than that."

Haruka nodded. She agreed that his opinion had merit but anger still simmered deep within her. "What more could there be? I see them as nothing more than the traitors they are."

Safir shook his head and smiled. He instinctively knew she was covering deeper feelings of grief by lashing out. "There was more to them than that and you know it. Regardless of how you feel, though, bear in mind that Darien's Guardians are, indeed, in Crystal Tokyo."

"But are they us?" Came softly spoken words from the door.

Surprised to hear another voice, they turned quickly. Upon seeing the intruders, Safir's one thought was to protect Haruka from their unexpected guests. Nevertheless, she had ideas of her own and he barely managed to reach out and catch her as she barreled past him. He pulled her solidly against his chest and somehow managed to hold her there despite her struggles and demands for release. Then he asked, "what in hell are you doing here?" Despite his demeanor, Safir was more than a little rattled himself because he had not heard their stealthy approach.

Haruka spoke directly to him for the first time. "You son of a bitch, as soon as I'm free I'll . . . " The fury she felt gave her the impetus to fight harder against the one who held her, but because she was not physically up to par, she still could not find release.

"Settle down!" Safir demanded of the wriggling girl. Though she calmed somewhat, he did not release her. "What do you want and how did you find us? No one knows of this place."

The man did not speak. He held out his hand. Haruka and Safir both glanced down. She gasped slightly and he sighed. It was Mercury's computer.

"You need have no fear of us." Bryce told them. He looked directly at Haruka. "You have to believe me when I say that, I am . . . " The wave of his hand encompassed the rest of his group, "we are, so very sorry about all of this."

"_SORRY!"_ She screeched and would have spoken (and followed through with) her intensely violent thoughts but was immediately silenced by Safir's hand over her mouth.

"SSSHHH!" He whispered harshly in her ear. His tone brooked no argument, and, for once, Haruka did exactly as she was told. Then she heard what her anger had shrouded, the distant but steady approach of footsteps and what sounded like a door to door check. With eyes that widened in renewed fear, she watched as the others quietly closed the door they came through.

Sensing her dread, Safir released her. Like an automaton, she followed Safir's cue and moved to the far corner; at the same time, she prayed for a miracle but anticipated the worst. Bryce checked the lock on the door and signaled Ryan and Ruark to stand on either side. He and Safir put their heads to the door to listen for conversation outside while the rest of the men took up various positions for defense.

* * *

"And I'm telling you I heard voices!" The first yelled. 

"You idiot! You're hearing things! Besides, if you really heard someone, he'd be gone by now as loud as you are!" The other yelled back.

The first one stopped walking and lowered his voice, "what are we doing here, anyway? No one can get this deep in the fortress. Who would want to?"

"It's not your place to think, Grafton. Mine, either. We aren't supposed to question. Our orders clearly state to search this corridor and its rooms thoroughly. Then, we'll meet up with the others at the T junction in the west wing."

Grafton started walking again. The two moved toward the door the men and Haruka were behind. "I know." His partner tested the door.

"Locked . . . " Rallen said.

"No way," Grafton reached for the handle. "These doors aren't supposed to be."

"Well it is."

Grafton tested the door.

* * *

Inside the room, the group held bated breath. The handle shook. Bryce and Safir stepped slowly back. Bryce motioned to the others to move away. The handle rattled again. From their new positions, they could hear only muffled voices. Haruka cringed slightly as the sounds of forced entry echoed in the quiet chamber. With every slam against the door, she cringed again, knowing that, at any moment, discovery was a surety. Her eyes narrowed in renewed anger because she knew exactly who to blame. Safir went to where Haruka had crouched. He was prepared to take her through the Paths once again if the door so much as budged a tiny bit. Just as suddenly as the pounding began, it stopped.

* * *

"Well, Rallen, now what do we do? We can't check a '_not supposed to be locked'_ room. And we've tried everything_ I_ can think of to get it open." 

"I don't know. We report like we're supposed to, I guess, but, I, for one, won't tell anyone about this. If we pull people off of detail to get the door open and it turns out to be nothing . . . " The droid shook his head, leaving his thoughts unfinished.

Inside, the sigh of relief was felt more than heard.

"That was too close," Bryce whispered, leaning against a wall. The others just nodded.

Haruka jumped up and, before Safir could catch her, made her move. She was out for blood. Bryce's blood. He stood his ground.

Jeff, however, knew there was no time left for dispute and moved to intervene. As Haruka made to pass him, Jeff took her struggling form by both shoulders and waited until she met his eyes, "Has it occurred to you that he," pointing at Bryce, "or any other one of us could have betrayed you in the time we've been here?" He paused a moment, "or even before we arrived because we've known that you were here all along? You have to trust us, there's only two days left and you will need our help if you're to succeed."

Haruka considered his words then looked at the six remaining men. Trust? How could she after what they've done? Even though she knew Jeff was right, they had not betrayed her _this_ time, on the other hand, she just didn't know if she could endanger her friends lives anymore. What if they planned to get the girls together then do away with all of them at once?

"You must make a decision." Safir told her.

"What do you think?" She quietly inquired of him "I can't answer that." Safir answered solemnly. "It's your choice, and I'll abide by whatever you say."

Glancing up at him, Haruka tried to read the thoughts behind the eyes, or perhaps find a hidden meaning in the words, but his face was totally closed to her and suddenly she felt very alone. She sagged slightly against the hands that held her. This was undeniably the hardest thing she'd ever done. To reconcile her anger and, once again, place her faith . . . She looked at Bryce, "Just tell me one thing . . . Why?" Jeff released her and she sat down at the table.

Bryce nodded, he'd been anticipating the question. "I don't know." When she looked at him sharply, he spread his arms akimbo and his eyes made the rounds of the room. "Honestly, none of us know. The last thing any of us remember is the shock of Sunstarr becoming Wise Man, then there's nothing until we woke up in a cell a few hours ago."

When he paused, Ruark added, "Wise Man showed up. He flaunted our _part _in his twisted scheme. He said we're not whom we thought we were, that he used highly advanced chemical methods to implant memories he 'said' we never had." Nathaniel looked as if he would interrupt, but Ruark waved him off, "no time for specifics now, wait 'til we find Amy then you can talk all the high-tech talk you want." Everyone, even Haruka, laughed a little at the comment.

Cameron touched his finger to his forehead and added, "it took him nearly an hour just to explain it to us, and I think I'm still confused." There was more laughter from everyone except Nathaniel.

"Don't ask my opinion next time, then." He stated loftily, hiding his smile behind a hand.

"Can we get back to point, please?" Safir asked.

"Wise Man," Jeff continued, "told us that we were just being used to get Serena here, it was all planned." He glanced quickly at Bryce whose eyes were shadowed, "everything from Bryce's near-obsession with Serena to Rubeus' defeat." He smiled slightly and walked over to her.

"What Wise Man didn't count on was us getting here."

"Huh?"

"Don't you see?" Ryan added. "He said nothing of our getting here, to Nemesis, but mentioned that we did _'well' _when he found us in the Portal Chambers. He didn't say it, but we could tell by the way he skirted the conversation that we weren't supposed to be there."

Safir nodded, "considering some of the monstrous atrocities I witnessed Wise Man unleash, things that he referred to as _'experiments,' _obviously there was something he tried but could not

take from you. Your free will."

"Exactly what we surmised." Bryce concurred and paused. "What we can't yet figure is out is why he chose to tell us what we did . . . "

"So what's all that got to do with what you did to Darien and the Scouts?" Haruka interrupted.

"The fact that we have Mercury's computer." Nathaniel put in, confusing her all the more. "I took it from her hand just before I blacked out. I don't know why. But for that, we would still be his pawns." He sighed, "I should have given it up, but didn't. Another act of free will. I figured that if we were nobodies, then the Magic that protected the Scouts wouldn't allow me access to it." He shrugged. "I got in. I found traces of an unknown drug. I was able to suppress our reaction to it." Nathaniel took the computer from Bryce, opened it and frowned. "The only problem is I am unsure of the duration. On a lighter note, though, I may not know if we are Darien's Guardian's or not, but I can guarantee we won't turn on you if Wise Man shows up. That's about as much time as I've had to work on the problem of whom we really are."

While he spoke, Haruka rested her head in her hands and she thought about all they said. Although it was in the forefront of her mind that the only one she should trust is Safir, her nagging conscience told her to believe, if not trust. Safir was willing to agree to her decision implicitly. What would happen if she said no? It struck Haruka like a thunderbolt that she really _wanted _to believe. Why shouldn't she? The worst that could happen is they all die anyway. She looked up. "Okay. Let's do it."

**  
Day 13 of Serena's incarceration. Early morning . . .  
**She slipped quietly through the shaft and slid nearly twenty-two feet practically straight down. Reaching the bottom of the sewer with a splash, Haruka checked her position and moved quickly away from the opening. With a much larger splash, Nathaniel tumbled out of the shaft, followed by Ruark and Ryan. There was a mutual opinion among them that they had slid through Safir's _'tiny crawl space' _(which turned out to be a pipe coated with slippery sludge) to land in the water of what had to be the smelliest sewer in all of history. From almost everywhere, red-eyed rats glared at the companions in greedy anticipation, ready and waiting for the slightest chance to make a hasty lunch out of a body part.

Trudging through muck and murk, the four, as silently as they could, made their way toward where they knew the Scouts were being held. Nathaniel was in the lead. He guided them, using the directions given him by Safir and stored in his photographic memory. Combining that with the maps Safir had scanned into Mercury's computer, Nathaniel had found two shorter routes leading to the Scouts and Hotaru.

As Haruka watched her steps carefully for fear that the slithering across her boots had teeth, she considered the previous night's events. After she'd made her choice, Safir quickly explained the plans of rescue. Then, the conversation centered on who would go with her and who would go after Darien and Hotaru. Over and over they argued. Bryce wanted to go after Darien alone, Jeff was determined to go with him. Nathaniel wanted to split in two groups. Ryan and Ruark chose to go with Bryce as well. Cameron, Ashton, and Brandon thought it best to stay together. All the debate managed to do was give her a serious headache.

Ultimately, Haruka convinced Ruark and Ryan to stay with her. It wasn't easy, but, after she'd reminded the twins about Mina and Raye who thought they were betrayed, it was easy. She was not above shaming them into action. Haruka smiled during her reverie. Nathaniel, too, decided to join her. With the aide of the Guardians (Haruka preferred to continue to label them as such), it seemed their chances of success increased. At least, she hoped so.

**  
Same day. Late evening . . .  
**Jeff and Brandon made their way stealthily through the many shadowed and dismal corridors. They were going to get Darien. It was their choice to change Safir's original plan. Jeff maintained that a simultaneous rescue was the best course of action. Safir agreed that a small group going after Darien was less dangerous than the full, and perhaps weakened, group fighting a running battle. It would also prevent Wise Man or Dimando from killing Darien before they could get there. They were traveling to the third level, to a sub-chamber deep in the bosom of Tartarus. Devoid of creature or humanity, the only sound that could be heard was the thudding of their hearts. Both knew they could be detected at any moment, then this, their final and perhaps most deadly of games, would be up. Jeff wondered if their escape from their own cell had yet been noticed. Whether their training was real or imagined, the eight men used their extensive knowledge to secure their own release. So far, they had been lucky, been able to outmaneuver Wise Man, but for how long? Could Wise Man, with all his supposed insight, sense the new and changing course of events? These questions, and many more, ran through Jeff's mind constantly. He pushed the thoughts away, lest he lose his concentration. Dressed entirely in black, the two melted easily into the darkness that permeated the passageways. They breeched the security of the lowest level without incident. However, when they neared the corridor that led to the door to the Hall of Echoes, both could see the humanoid sentries.

A slight smile of bitter irony briefly crossed Brandon's face and he sighed deeply, "So much for doing this the quiet way."

* * *

Haruka moved to the front of the group when they reached the trap door. She realized that the biggest problem she faced was convincing the others to trust the men who had already turned on them once. Listening to the muffled arguments of the girls above her, she glanced briefly at the men around her, then mentally sighed. 

"We have to keep trying! Things can't end like this. The Future depends on us." Lita cried. After she had recovered, they had been arguing the merits of an attack (without their powers) against whoever may next come to their cell.

Setsuna had said little during the discussion. She was leaning against a wall, arms folded. "Lita is right." She said finally and moved near the others. "Even now, even here, I can feel the threads of Time slowly unraveling."

"Well, if that mixed up Moon Brain did anything, she taught us that nothing is impossible." Raye added, easing the tension a little with her quip. It was a well-known fact that niceties were not one of her stronger points, anyway.

"Look at it this way," Amy observed, "we've been in tighter spots!"

"Oh yeah?" Mina retorted, "When?"

Haruka, overhearing the last remarks, smiled slightly. It was time. Fingering the medallion Safir had placed around her neck, she motioned to Ruark to open the ancient lock on the grate.

Hearing a noise in the corner near her, Michiru whispered to the others, "I think we're about to have company . . . " Moving to the spot Michiru vacated, the others stared in dread as the floor gave way.

Poking her head up, Haruka said merrily, "What's up?" The girls sighed in extreme relief and, very literally, wiped the sweat from their foreheads.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared us?" Lita demanded as she reached a hand down to help Haruka up. As if emphasizing her statement, Mina sat down hard with a loud _plunk_ echoed that her impact.

"Yeah, and you don't know the half of it!" She replied, gesturing in the direction she came from.

"Well we smell part of it!" Raye snorted, pinching her nose at the stench.

Haruka glanced around and smiled again. "Trust me, you don't even notice it after a while." And, after a hasty greeting, added, "we've only got fifteen minutes to get as far away as possible, I'll explain as we go."

"We've got to go down _there_?" Mina cried miserably, looking at the hole that suddenly seemed so menacing to her. "Betrayed, captured, and now stenched! Who knows what kind of . . . What kind of _things_ live down there!"

"Come on, Mina," Setsuna gently prodded, covering her smile with her hand. Lita, Amy, and Michiru were suppressing giggles of their own. Of course, Mina had all intentions of going, it's just that she figured it was best to get her whining out of the way early. Frowning, she grudgingly made her way toward the source of her nausea.

"Uh . . . Wait . . . " Haruka cringed slightly as the girls turned her way. Never in her life did she run from a fight, but this was one she wished she could, at the very least, avoid. "The twins and Nathaniel are with me," she rushed, "and the other Guardians are with Safir."

The shocked silence was more deafening than thunder. Then an almost simultaneous, _"WHAT!"_

"Shhh!" She replied. "We don't have time. I'll explain later, suffice it to say, they aren't evil, just . . . uh . . . " She searched for the right word. "Misguided, maybe? I don't know, and it's hard to explain, so you're just going to have to trust me on this one." This Haruka said firmly and she met each one's eyes for a response. She was silently grateful when no one (at least not verbally) questioned her sanity on this.

Mina was the first one down the ladder. It seemed to everyone that she moved faster now knowing that Ryan was below waiting. Amy approached the hole thoughtfully and glanced back in Haruka's direction once more before descending. Raye was less tactful. She crossed her arms and stared at the opening in the floor for several long moments. She knew Ruark was there, but she was unsure if she was ready to forgive him so easily. With a snort of disgust, she followed Amy. The four remaining girls, Lita, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka, shook their heads.

Lita patted Haruka on the shoulder and whispered, "I sure hope you know what you're doing!" Haruka just grimaced.

"You had no choice, you know." Setsuna said softly and walked away.

Once again, Haruka toyed with the pendant she wore and hoped it was the right one. Truth be told, she didn't know if she could trust her own judgment. Michiru touched her arm in gentle reassurance and followed Setsuna. After Haruka joined the group, she listened to the (only slightly) heated arguments between the companions for a moment before saying, "This can wait, we've got to hurry."

With Nathaniel and Amy leading, they made their way through the dank sewers rapidly. It took them twelve minutes to reach the oval anteroom known as the Alchemy Room. It led to the Chamber of Hades, a place where heinous, unexplainable torture of the mind and body occurred. It was also where Hotaru was believed to be held.

* * *

Their entrance had not been noticed, which was a good thing because they could not have lifted a finger in their own defense. Safir, Ashton, and Cameron were frozen in awe. They had expected to find Hotaru here, but what they witnessed when they emerged in the Chamber of Hades would alternately haunt and amaze them for the rest of their lives . . . 

Hotaru, bathed in muted lavender light, stood suspended nearly two feet above the ground. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were folded. Her lips moved as if in silent prayer. Her planetary symbol was boldly emblazoned on her forehead.

One by one, several of the guards reached out to touch Hotaru and exploded in a ball of flame, leaving nothing more than a pile of ash in their wake. A few of the guards had better sense than to get too close, so they stayed just beyond her light, but not far enough to be considered remiss in duty. Silently, the leader considered what to do next, because he did not know how she had managed to break the bonds that held her. At the outset of the day, the Dark Power-weakened girl had been thrashing in her nightmare infested world.

Wise Man was a master of dream manipulation and he had outdone himself with this one. Hotaru had been bound hand and foot and unable to see beyond a blindfold. They had watched with deep pleasure as the _all-powerful_ Sailor of Silence trembled and cried out her horror. Wise Man had wanted her more than immobilized, he wanted her crucified by her own fear. After he had put Hotaru in a near-coma state, he brought her just far enough back that she could not regain her power–power so potent that it even Wise Man feared it–but enough that she would_ live_ everything in her dreams. Mental cuts and bruises had caused real ones to appear on her physical body. The droids had watched as multitudes of welts surfaced, knowing that, before long, her mental strength would be gone. Then that dream would end, only to be replaced by one more frightening than the last.

During a rather intense moment of sobs and screams, the girl went silent. Of a sudden, the bindings that held her unraveled. The shadows in the room brightened as color emanated from Hotaru herself. The lacerations healed themselves and she drifted to rest in her current position. It was a situation that the leader's feeble mind was not yet ready to comprehend; at the same time, he knew that if he reported the events to Wise Man, he would be blamed for the mishap and be made to suffer severe reprimand. Not a pleasant idea, so the leader watched and waited. He even tried picking a guard at random to try to bring the girl back to her restraints. So far, no one was able to even get close to her.

Cameron, Safir, and Ashton stared in wonderment as Hotaru's sign faded and the light blinked out, leaving the penetrating darkness to surround them.

Abruptly the darkness gave way to a pure, cleansing light that sprang from the very point of the Silence Glaive. Sailor Saturn's proud face shimmered in the glow. She wore a grim smile and said simply, "Good bye." Before a single soul could even blink, she swung her Glaive in a wide arc, easily slicing through all who tried to torture and torment her. Saturn then turned to the men who came for her.

* * *

"Interesting." Jeff stopped walking and concentrated his gaze further down the hall. 

Brandon sidled closer to him. "What is?"

"They don't seem to be moving."

While Brandon was no slacker when it came to his duties (though he was considered a consummate actor), there was no one as observant as Jeff. He had the uncanny ability of learning anything about someone or some situation just by watching. Brandon smiled, "they're not talking or anything, either." He glanced at his cousin, "a distraction, you think?"

"Hmm . . . Perhaps." Jeff mused, rubbing his chin.

"But if those aren't real, then what the hell are they? We really don't have time for this!"

"Calm down, Brand! You're getting as bad as Bryce!"

"Sorry. Guess big brother's rubbed off on me a bit." Then a frown marred his brow, "I suppose I shouldn't call him that anymore, huh?"

Before moving in on their target location, Jeff glanced at the other a long moment, then closed the identity subject by saying, "I believe we can safely assume we are who we _believe_ we are. It's in _us_ to make the decisions and chose the paths we travel."

Brandon looked at him sharply, thinking he was mocking him. He started to reply, but Jeff was already moving down the corridor toward the Hall of Echoes, from there, they could reach Darien.

**  
Day 14 of Serena's incarceration . . . Wedding day . . . Early afternoon . . .  
**This is it, the black-cloaked man thought ruefully. He'd managed to avoid being tracked because he'd split from the others. He feared their days and dates may have been wrong, but he was assured that all was proceeding as Dimando had planned. The others would be meeting him inside the Throne Room, but first he had to prevent the travesty about to occur. It was silent throughout the upper levels of Tartarus, probably due to the impending ceremony. The double doors he could see across from him were closed against intrusion. There was a breathless silence, like Time itself was standing still. He could almost feel anticipation of the changing events seeping from the very walls surrounding him.

Double checking to be sure no one had seen him, he crept out from behind the massive column he had rested near. It took several moments to cross the red runner carpet in the Main Hall. Stopping near the etched obsidian doors, he listened for any sign that he'd been found out. There was only that same feeling of expectancy that added to the urgency he felt in his soul. He suppressed his initial compulsion to charge through the doors and sighed deeply. At his touch, the doors silently glided open. A tiny smile of success graced his face when he heard from the altar, "Do you swear your life and love to this man?"

He watched with a heavy heart as Serena shook her head, "I . . . I . . . I . . . " She stumbled out.

He stepped out of the shadows that concealed him, relief and determination etched on his face, and firmly spoke, "I'm afraid I can't let her do that."


	15. The Nightmare Ends...

**Chapter 15  
****The Nightmare Ends . . .**

**  
Day 14 of Serena's incarceration . . . Wedding Day . . .  
**In one swift movement, Dimando pulled Serena behind him and spun around. "_You_!" He cried.

"What . . . ?" Serena struggled to see over his shoulder.

"It's alright, Serena. I'm here!" Bryce called from the end of the hall.

"Huh . . . ? Who . . . ? What's going on?" She was more confused than ever.

"You will not stop me!" In an instant, Dimando disappeared, taking Serena with him.

_"DAMN YOU_!" Bryce bolted forward but was stopped by the hand that gripped his arm.

"It's all right, I know where they are, where she is." Darien forced the next words. "To know you stopped this travesty is all that matters." He and Bryce's eyes locked, and Darien nodded. Nothing more was needed; each understood the other's mind.

The companions turned to leave. As he touched the door, Darien glanced back. For only a moment, he let a little of his agony surface as he gazed upon the room where he almost lost everything. His mind touched that agony as an open wound, allowing the pain to fill him, to give him the strength to face what is yet to come. Darien needed that strength to survive the challenges ahead and, more importantly, to confront and kill Dimando once and for all.

"Darien?" Raye popped her head back in.

"Yeah, I'm coming." With one last look and a sigh, he followed the other.

* * *

"I will not be denied!" Dimando raised a fist to the air in anger and frustration.

"What's going on?" Serena repeated, more than a little confused. They had returned to her rooms but she was unsure whether the Rite had been finished or not. She tried to gently pull away from Dimando's fierce grasp, immediately bringing his attention back to her.

He pulled Serena against him with enough force to knock the breath from her. He held her tightly and tilted her chin back so she could see the truth in his words. "Remember, Serena, you are _mine_." She did not struggle, for it would only bring harsh reprimand. She nodded slightly and looked away from his brutal gaze. No longer able to control the impulse, Dimando kissed her, hard, demanding a response.

Serena gave none. She just stood there, waiting, fearing the inevitable. She knew what was coming next and knew better than to fight him, but Serena had no intention of encouraging him in any way. She closed her eyes tightly to block the sight of him. And opened them again in amazement.

Dimando was gone.

Even before Serena could thank the gods for her momentary and rather timely reprieve, she caught herself from falling as the entire fortress shook to its very foundation. Just as soon as it began, the rumbling stopped. "Well, _that_ can't be good!" Serena said as she righted herself. She turned to walk toward her bed when the double doors behind her shattered in a violent explosion. The report sent her flying more than thirty-five feet across the room. Irritably and painfully, she stood up, dusting off powder and glass shards. Wondering if she had any broken bones, Serena glared at the offending portal and squinted, trying to see beyond the dust cloud. And froze, paralyzed by her fear and what had to be her wanton imagination working overtime.

For a moment, she stood there gaping as a figure straight out of her nightmares materialized in the smoky doorway. She slowly backed away. Pieces of the ruined door crunched under her slippered foot, breaking the unnatural silence in the room. Another step backward. Extreme, palpable fear crawled through every inch of her. Trembling violently, Serena forced her feet to move. She couldn't scream; she couldn't cry. When Serena reached the wall and could go no further, the figure reached out a hand to her and spoke, and she knew she was going to die.

"Serena." Darien whispered tenderly.

The onyx and gold ring slid from her hand and shattered.

* * *

"Nothing is going as I had planned!" In an agitated state, Dimando paced the floor of Charon Hall, an immense circular room at the very heart of Tartarus. A balcony lined the entire length of the Hall. The Dark Crystal, in its enormous, terrible majesty, was suspended over a vast emptiness in its center and was nearing maximum output. Dimando could feel its awesome power coursing through his veins, urging him to action. With the Crystal, he knew he was the most powerful force in the entire galaxy, now second to none. He leaned on the balustrade and studied the glowing matrix. Dimando knew he could not yet use that power because it was being directed to the remaining droids in the fortress. His reverie was interrupted by Wise Man's appearance.

"He's with her now."

Dimando turned to face him and his eyes narrowed slightly. "You have an unerring ability to state the obvious." He hesitated for a moment, "With all your infinite wisdom and foresight, you should have seen this!"

The cloak he wore rustled a bit when Wise Man shrugged and replied, "Perhaps I did."

Dimando frowned and thought to push the matter, but he knew there were far more intriguing issues at hand. So, he gave Wise Man a thin smile and leaned back on the banister, "he'll never know for sure, will he?" Dimando turned to stare up at the Crystal once again, and Wise Man moved to his side. "Let him have his last hours with her. I have drained Serena's Crystal; I have drained her. There's little left for him and the seed of doubt has long been planted. And when I kill that damned Prince before her very eyes, Serena will have nothing left."

"And you will have all that you want . . . As will I." After a brief silence, he added, "you should have brought her here. The Dark Crystal would have hidden her from them."

"Yes, yes . . . " Dimando waved off his words. "But, as you well know, at the strength it is now, the Crystal would have killed her, as she has no protection from hers at all." He smiled maliciously and looked at the other. "And, if all goes well, I shall need her alive."

**  
Previous Day . . .  
**Brandon gently nudged one of the rubbery droid husks with his boot. Amazed, he whispered, "I thought for sure they'd have doubled, maybe tripled, the guards now that everyone has escaped."

Jeff nodded slowly. "If there's one thing that I've learned in the last few months, though, things aren't always as they appear to be. True, there's nothing to these," he dropped the shell he was examining and slowly turned in the direction of the door he could vaguely make out in the shadowy alcove beyond. "But perhaps there doesn't need to be." His long legs breached the distance rapidly.

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Brandon shrugged his reply. Despite his nonchalant attitude, he followed with more than a small amount of trepidation.

Before proceeding, Jeff ran his hand along the ancient carvings on the door. After a moment, he said, "The Hall of Echoes . . . Beyond here lies the shadow of our fears. It shows a truth as only we see it. A Future as only we know it. A Past as only we remember it." He looked at Brandon, "don't read into it, don't think it's real. It's nothing but a dream. A reality of your fear. If you believe, you're dead. Understand?"

He smiled and nodded.

Jeff didn't like the smirk, "I'm serious, Brandon."

"What? This?" He pointed at his smile, and tight-lipped replied, "it's plastered on, I promise that." It was the truth. In fact, Brandon couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd been as scared as he was at that moment, except, perhaps, the day his mother left him. He grimaced when Jeff turned the handle.

Inside, Brandon and Jeff could see nothing, hear nothing. They immediately lost all sense of where they were and from which direction they had come. It was as if they had stepped into a void. Worse yet, neither could see nor hear the other.

Brandon walked slowly, feeling his way along. He had given up calling for his cousin, because no matter how hard he seemed to yell, no sound came from him and his throat was beginning to dry from the effort. After awhile, he realized that he was seeing forms and shapes in the distance, though curiously there was no light anywhere. Brandon picked up his pace a little, and when he glanced back, his heartbeat quickened when he saw only the dark void that greeted his entrance to the Hall. "I'm being led somewhere." Brandon whispered, wanting desperately to hear some sort of sound, because, by now, he was fairly secure in the knowledge that it wouldn't take long for the blaring silence to drive him completely mad. Nothing. Well, so much for that, he thought ruefully.

Under normal circumstances, Brandon did not scare easily. In fact, very little ever really fazed him, he was a carefree, happy sort who had made the best out of many truly bad situations, so it was that he wondered what could be so frightening that it would send a man to his death. The distant shapes beckoned him onward, and Brandon followed where he was led.

Whistling a silent tune, random thoughts meandered through his mind. Visions of separation, of death, of monsters and murder and mayhem began swimming before his eyes. He closed them quickly, thinking that this was not the time to lose it. When Brandon opened them, gone was the darkness and everything was brought sharply into focus. Clearer than anything he had ever seen. Stunned, Brandon had only one rational thought, the woman before him could not possibly be there. "Mother?" He murmured. This time his voice boomed in his ears, and he cringed slightly at its intensity. She smiled and motioned to him. Almost stumbling in his haste, he approached the silhouette in white. She looked the same as she had the day she left him, the years had not touched her graceful beauty. His steps faltered, though, when words besieged him from every direction.

_"UNWANTED!"  
__"HATED!"  
__"NEVER EXISTED!"  
__"YOUR LIFE IS A LIE!"_

Brandon struggled on; his head throbbed in agony. His feet were so heavy he could hardly take the next step. Guided only by the need to see her, touch her, ask her why she left them so long ago, he pushed on; the gossamer form ever beckoning him nearer. Almost two feet from his goal, the throbbing in Brandon's head was too much to bear and he fell to his knees. When he looked up, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Even as he watched, the figure transformed itself. Long arms and claws reached out to him, and his pain vanished, only to be replaced by pure terror as the talons grazed his chest. Knowing there was nothing in Heaven or Hell to save him from this thing, Brandon bounded to his feet and ran. He ran until his legs shook from pain. He could feel the creature gaining, feel the ichor dripping from its gaping maw, even as he staggered, stumbled, and fell. Surrendering to the inevitable, Brandon remained still, too tired from pain and panic to even care anymore . . .

"Brandon! Brandon!" He heard his name being called from far away.

"Jesus, Brandon, wake up already!" Brandon's eyes opened and he allowed Jeff to help him to his feet.

"What? What happened? I don't . . . It was . . . "

Jeff shook his head, "A dream. Perhaps a taste of the Past, perhaps a taste of the Future. No one knows for certain. But it _'was'_ a dream."

Brandon just stared at him stupidly for a moment, then he looked around. _A dream_, yes, _a dream_, he repeated to himself. If that was true, why was he so exhausted? And how could he still feel the blistering gashes on his chest where the she-beast slashed him? Then he glanced at Jeff. His cousin looked as bad as Brandon felt. There were dark circles around his eyes and his lip was bruised and torn. Realizing that Jeff must have lived his own Hell, Brandon raised an eyebrow and observed, "A dream . . . Right . . . Nice one."

Jeff shrugged slightly and gently touched his lip. He made no comment, but pointed. They could see, at the far end of the Hall, the door they had come through.

In a voice filled with undisguised fear he asked, "We don't have to go through that again, do we?"

"No, Brand. The Hall was meant to keep people out, not prevent them from leaving."

"We made it through. I wonder if it counts for anything."

"Only if we're in time to save Darien. I have no idea how long the trip took us, so we have to hurry. Are you ok now?" Jeff watched his cousin as he tentatively took a few steps.

Brandon nodded and gave him a wilted smile. The door to the Well of Orpheus was only a few short paces away.

* * *

The Chamber of Hades was silent. Eerily so. With the Silence Glaive pointed in their direction, and menacingly close to vital parts of their anatomy, Safir, Ashton, and Cameron knew better than to move. Sailor Saturn's proud face glimmered in the soft light still emanating from her blade.

Long, uneasy moments passed. "I know you." She said finally. "I know you could not have done what my mind struggles to remember."

"It's all right." Safir whispered. "We're here to take you to the girls." He ran a shaky hand through his hair and motioned to the bed she had vacated. "We had expected you to be . . . "

"Dead?" Hotaru interrupted, lowering the Glaive. She smiled softly and her eyes strayed to where he gestured. "I almost was. But, an old friend brought me back."

"An old friend?" Ashton asked. Cameron elbowed him and Ashton shrugged apologetically.

"Actually," Cameron added gently, "we really didn't know what we would find here."

Assured that the danger passed, Safir walked over to Hotaru, putting himself between her and the bed. He effectively blocked her view of her seat of torment and torture and she raised clouded violet eyes to his. He smiled and pulled her arm through his, "are you ready?"

Saturn returned his smile and nodded. Together, the four melted into the shadows of the Chamber of Hades. She did not look back; for Hotaru knew what she left in that room would very likely return to haunt her dreams for years to come.

**  
Day 13 . . . Late night . . .  
**"We've been hiding here for hours." Mina complained for the millionth time.

"Oh, shut up, Mina!" The _ever-patient_ Amy snapped irritably, dropping the bottle she had in her hand. Nathaniel rested a calming hand on her shoulder and she sighed. "I'm sorry, Mina. It's just that . . . "

"We're all on edge right now, Amy," Nathaniel interrupted softly, "but it's extremely important for us to complete the task at hand. Our survival depends on it." She glanced up at him and nodded.

Haruka pushed herself away from the wall she was resting against and joined the others at the lab table where Amy and Nathaniel were working. "Yes, but Mina's right. They should have been here long before now." On her approach, the others glanced up. "Hotaru is just supposed to be in the next room and Safir told us to head for the upper levels . . . ," Haruka glanced over Michiru's shoulder and paused. Frowning, she continued in a mumble, "if they didn't show up . . . " She cocked her head a little in confusion. "What _are _you doing?"

"Well," Nathaniel raised a vial of orange liquid. "It seems this room has everything we need to make a counteragent to protect us from the residual effects of Wise Man's power. Hopefully, this will help us maintain the barrier that I established in our cell." He glanced up when the rest of the companions moved closer. "We've all seen the devastating results of his influence, of the drug's control over us, so I don't think I need to remind you what could happen."

"Yes, interesting place, this Alchemy Room." Safir said as he, Cameron, Ashton, and Sailor Saturn emerged from a gloomy corner of the room.

"'Bout damn time!" Lita exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Excitedly, the girls rushed Hotaru and bombarded her with questions, "Are you all right? How did you transform? Do you have all your powers back? What happened in there?" And on and on as Setsuna led her to the lab table.

"I'm fine," She smiled slightly and shrugged, "and only a little worse for wear. It will take quite a bit out of me, but I know how to restore everyone's transformation powers. The down side to that is, without Serena's help, none of us will be at a hundred percent." She shrugged again.

Safir briefly scanned the group as they talked. Unfortunately, he knew there was little time for reunion. "Now that Saturn is free, our chance of discovery has mounted." The words were no sooner out of his mouth when the entire room trembled under the force of a blast from without.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Brandon whistled softly in amazement.

Jeff nodded his head slightly in agreement. The Well of Orpheus was huge, but that wasn't what made it so remarkable. "There must be hundreds of them."

"How are we going to find Darien in this mess?" Brandon glanced around. The room was filled with row upon row of white marble tables covered in black sheets that obscured the forms underneath. After everything he'd just been through, Brandon wasn't sure he wanted to know who or what was under those sheets. He cringed when Jeff moved to the nearest table and picked up a corner of one to check under it. Then he folded it back for Brandon to see. Hollowed out eyes stared at them. "What the . . . ?" Brandon asked, confused.

"You better believe it!" Jeff replied. After touching the empty corpse, he turned around and flipped the sheet on the bed behind him. Brandon, too, turned over some sheets. It was the same wherever they turned. Jeff pointed, "see?"

Brandon nodded grimly. "Cast offs."

"Rejects of a very different sort." Jeff added solemnly. "It looks like Wise Man was trying to create life beyond the battle droids. These aren't humanoid rubbery like husks we saw outside, Brand, but something worse, much worse."

Brandon looked at him in horror. "Yeah, they're _us_!"

* * *

It had been an hour since the last explosion and Hotaru was finally ready to lead the others back to their powers. She stood in the middle of the room, eyes closed in deep meditation and hair blowing in a windless breeze. Deep violet light came from her hand and enshrouded the Silence Glaive. It traveled up the Glaive to its point where it gathered in a sphere of pure energy and expanded. Minute by minute, it swelled to larger proportions, surrounding Saturn until she was no longer visible. She whispered only two words, "Step forward."

Showing no signs of fear or hesitation, Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye came first. They touched the energy field and vanished. Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka waited a short time, then followed.

Safir shook his head. Sometimes the reality of their situation was just too fantastic to make sense. He propped his feet on the table to wait.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Ruark commented a little uneasily, joining Nathaniel at the lab table.

"Must be intra-dimensional." Nathaniel muttered. With elbows propped on the table and chin resting on steepled fingers, he bore a deep frown of concentration.

Ryan wandered around the glowing sphere a couple of times and whistled softly in amazement. He moved to the table and reversed a chair to sit. In a cross between boredom and exhaustion, Ryan folded his arms on the back of it and laid his head down. "As long as we don't have any unwanted company in the interim, we should be fine. My powers were pretty much exhausted on that last attack."

"Hmm." Nathaniel said, still watching the swirling color in the center of the room.

Just before Ryan nodded off, he mumbled, "And frankly, when all this is over, I'm going on vacation, and Bryce is paying for it!"

Mina stared around her in amazement. To her, it almost seemed like an illusion, "Where are we?"

"No, Mina," Setsuna said when she, Michiru, and Haruka came from the mists beyond the lone figure at the core, "I believe a more apt question would be _when _are we?"

"We are now in a place far beyond the influences of the Dark Crystal, but as close to it as we'll ever be." Sailor Saturn answered and smiled at Setsuna, "And where even Time itself has no meaning. All you need do now is call upon your patron planets to regain what you have lost."

"What is this place?" Amy asked, her innate curiosity got the better of her even as she heard the others call out their transformations.

"It is a hollow. A bubble, so to speak. One that transcends Time and Space." Saturn pointed over Amy's shoulder. "But here comes one who can explain it far better than I."

Amy turned around and peered over the other Sailor Scouts' shoulders. The others followed her gaze. Amy's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God!" Jupiter murmured.

"You better believe it!" Mars qualified; she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed audibly.

* * *

With a curse, Brandon turned and leaned against one of the marble tables. He crossed his arms over his chest and briefly scanned the hollowed out corpses they had uncovered. "I do believe, my dear cousin, that we are just beginning to see the magnitude of our situation."

"Indeed we are." Jeff replied easily. He had leaned close to one of the bodies and was studying it intensely. After a moment, he straightened and added in frustration, "we'll have to deal with this madness later. The burial anteroom Darien is in has to be here somewhere."

Brandon watched Jeff for a moment then surveyed the area beyond the tables. "There?"

Jeff looked to where he pointed and nodded. With one last glance back, the two sprinted to a curtained area in the far corner of the room and only slowed when they neared. Jeff leaned against the wall as Brandon pulled the drape back. Peering inside, he saw a softly blinking light in the far corner but all else was shadowed. He stepped back and Jeff silently moved into the room.

Squinting to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, Jeff thought he could make out the shape of a bed with a figure on it. But, as on the outside, no guards were hovering, no alarms blared at their intrusion. He shook his head slightly and frowned. In spite of his unsettling feelings, he called to the other, "Clear!"

Brandon came in behind him and immediately began feeling his way along the wall, "There's got to be a light switch here somewhere, or, at the very least, some kind of lighting mechanism." As he spoke, the room brightened, "Ah, that's better! Must be voice activated."

Jeff chuckled lightly, marveling at his cousin's obvious gullibility, "no, I found the switch." He stopped when he saw Brandon pale. "By the gods!" Jeff hissed through clenched teeth.

It was Darien.

"Is he alive?" Brandon asked cautiously.

"Yes, but barely, I think. We have to get him out of all of this."

Darien was strapped to a table like the ones they had seen outside. It was obvious to both men that Wise Man had been experimenting here as well. Myriad needle holes and burn marks covered each appendage, an iv was in his wrist, and numerous tubes and wires were attached to various parts of his bare anatomy. He wore nothing but a light cloth over his mid section, though the temperature in the room was cold enough to ice their breath as the spoke. Darien made no movement or showed in any way that he knew of their presence. His breath was shallow and raspy, as if it was by sheer force of will that he took the next one. The blue of his veins were in vivid contrast to the pale white of his skin, and his deep black hair showed a slight graying at the temples. All that might have seemed too much for even the most seasoned of warriors, but, the two that regarded Darien weren't normal soldiers.

After the initial jolt, Jeff and Brandon frowned at the most peculiar of all the contrivances, black glasses over Darien's eyes. A long minute passed, and when Brandon made to remove the restraints on Darien's arms.

Jeff stopped him with a word, "Carefully. We just don't know what any of this is or what it's doing or has done to him. Any change in his status and we stop and find another way."

Brandon nodded and a bit more gently went to work freeing his friend. Darien never moved as Jeff and Brandon worked slowly but steadily to remove all the wires and apparatuses he was attached to. It took them nearly an hour to complete the task and, as Brandon rummaged the room looking for clothes for their near-naked prince, Jeff reached for the glasses. Large, insulated wire cords fastened them by the lenses to the ceiling high above. They were sealed tightly against the eyes so no light could penetrate from any direction. As Jeff began to gently pull them away from Darien's eyes, a hand on his wrist halted him.

A very pale hand. Darien's hand.

"Don't."

Jeff jumped back slightly in amazement. "Darien?" Brandon came hurriedly back to the table when he heard the name.

"You . . . must . . . " He stopped and ran his tongue along his dry lips.

Brandon helped him out with a few drops of water from a basin near the table.

"Turn . . . off . . . " Darien lifted his hand again and pointed to the glasses.

Hearing Darien exerting all his energy to speak, Jeff spun around quickly, looking for something nearby that was still on. He and Brandon had moved everything out of the way, so he could find nothing. Brandon placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured to the table with his head. Darien was pointing up. Both men followed his lead and glanced up. Brandon whistled softly. Jeff sighed and wondered how they were supposed to reach the high ceiling.

"In . . . the . . . corner . . . " Darien rasped. "Staff . . . "

Jeff smiled and went to retrieve the pole. It was just long enough to press the switches far above. Jeff now knew the reason for lax security. There was absolutely no way Darien could have freed himself. He and Brandon then broke the seal and eased the glasses off Darien's eyes.

"Kill it!" He cried softly covering his face. Brandon hastily dimmed the lights while Jeff helped Darien to a sitting position.

"I found your clothes," Brandon said a little sheepishly and laid them across the table.

Darien nodded his thanks and sat there a moment trying to orient himself. How many hours had passed, he couldn't say. He had very little recollection of anything but the Mask. The only thing he knew for certain was that it was the third time he'd had it on and this time it was the longest. Darien neither felt physical pain nor could he remember any pain inflicted upon him, and yet he bore needle tracks on his arms and wounds on his legs. He wondered briefly if drugs were what

they used to keep him sedated, to keep him susceptible to the Mask. He looked at it and shuddered. "It almost destroyed me." Darien whispered.

"What is it?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Take a look," he replied. "It won't hurt you as it was made for me. Custom built, if you will."

Brandon shrugged and gazed into the lenses; Jeff used the staff to turn it on. His jaw dropped, and he exclaimed, "holy shit! It's Serena!"

Darien eased himself off the table. "Just watch," he stated, grimacing as his feet touched the floor and thousands of pinpricks ran up his spine. "I just hope you have a strong stomach." Darien had begun to dress when Brandon dropped the Mask and ran for the nearest trash can. He looked up, "Guess not."

When Brandon was through, he washed his mouth out and muttered, "My God, Darien, what was that?"

"I don't know, but I, very literally, suffered that and much more. Much, much more. What I saw was directly linked to my brain synapses through the Mask." He pointed to it with a shaky finger. "So much so, that if you had disconnected it before turning it off, I would have died. The electrical connection had to be broken first." Darien shook his head, "I don't even know how I managed to be lucid enough to warn you."

"It's horrible," Jeff added after he'd seen some of what Brandon had. His words shook a little when he uttered, "how did you bear this?"

"I just knew she was there, somewhere, and that if I gave over to it, that it would be the death of me. And Serena. So, I pushed out the next breath and survived another minute." He glanced at the Mask again, "but, if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it anymore. I don't know if I can ever talk about it again."

"Sure, Darien." Brandon put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you up to travel?" Jeff queried, changing the subject. "We're on a serious time crunch."

He nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "Just give me a moment." Darien began to pace then, mostly to get his land legs back, but also to help him gather his thoughts. Freed of all drugs, his mind rushed forward at a rapid pace, "I am still alive which means Dimando's plans are incomplete. I can feel Serena, but I can't reach her. The Dark Crystal is too overpowering."

Jeff watched Darien's steps as he started out slowly and then began to pick up stride. It was time he was told the truth. He glanced briefly at Brandon who nodded his silent agreement. "Darien, there's some things you should know before we leave." When he was sure he had the man's full attention, Jeff sighed, "There isn't much time for detail, but we're the reason you were here." He briefly explained the events that had occurred and went on to add what the companions' most current plans were.

Darien listened carefully, then turned on his heel. Without a word, he opened the curtain to the Well of Orpheus.

"There's one last thing," Brandon called to him as he stepped through, "and you won't believe it unless we show you."

* * *

Ruark's patience was at its end. How long the girls had been gone, he had no way of knowing. The violet sphere that had engulfed them remained, the colors ever-swirling hypnotically. Twice he had fallen asleep; twice he berated himself for it. So, he paced. Before long, he noticed electrically charged bolts of energy mingling in the swirling mass. Cautiously, Ruark took several steps back and regarded it curiously. His eyes widened when it suddenly appeared in front of him; in a split second, he was inside. Then, with a soundless explosion, the vortex disappeared, absorbed back into the body of its originator, leaving sparkling dust in its wake. Sailor Saturn still stood in the center of the room, but now, the other Sailor Scouts surrounded her, heads bowed, eyes closed.

Ruark shook his head in awe and went to rouse Nathaniel, Safir, and Ryan, "They're back." The words brought the Scouts back as well.

"Yes, we're back." Saturn smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Hey! That was like so totally cool!" Mina said excitedly. "And you'll never believe who we . . . " She was abruptly cut off by Michiru's hand over her mouth.

"Shhh . . . " Michiru whispered as she shook her head. Mina hung her head; she really wanted to share her secret.

"Darien is all right and on his way," Saturn interrupted suddenly.

"And Jeff?" Venus prodded. She knew she hit a soft spot when Hotaru blushed a little at the subtle jibe.

"Like you have room to talk?" Raye commented sarcastically.

Mina smiled and shrugged. It was no lie, she'd be the first to admit that she had firmly attached herself to Ryan and planned to keep it that way.

"We should go and meet them." Safir decided. "It'll take half the time if they don't have to come all the way here first."

"It's a running battle," Sailor Uranus added.

"Yes, but faster in any event." He smiled, "even more so now that the Sailor Scouts are at a hundred percent again."

"Well, nearly so," Sailor Mars commented softly, her thoughts straying to Serena. With a glance around at the now subdued group, and in a comforting and courtly manner, Ruark slid his arm around Raye's waist and gently guided her out the door.

* * *

Mercury covered her ears as another blast ripped through the bowels of Tartarus. "How long can this go on?" She cried.

"I don't know who's going to destroy us first . . . Dimando or ourselves . . . " Nathaniel replied. He had only two makeshift bombs left and their powers were weakening against the never-ending onslaught of crystalline battle droids. The maze that was Tartarus did not shift in their current location, but for every foot of ground they took, it seemed they were pushed back by ten. The close quarters' battles deafened the ear and weakened the nerve.

"That's it!" Mina wailed and plopped herself down near Mercury, "I'm _DONE!_ I have just enough strength left for one chain . . . TO HANG MYSELF WITH!"

Ryan laughed and pulled her back up, "Come on, this fight's not over yet!"

Suddenly, a cold, eerie hush settled on Tartarus. An unnatural silence almost as terrifying as the explosions that had, until that moment, rippled around them. "What happened?" Uranus asked, squinting through the dust and wreckage.

"I don't know, but they've all pulled back." Mercury replied running area scans on her computer. "There's nothing out there at all, nothing but debris anyway." For a moment, she studied the maps of Tartarus that Nathaniel had scanned. "Stranger yet, there seems to be a clear path straight to the Throne Room."

Haruka looked at Safir when he came up behind her. "Well?"

"We go," he answered. "Dimando and Wise Man must have pulled the droids back into the Dark Crystal to bring its power up to full strength. I believe he can no longer afford to expend the energy it takes control them."

"That's a good thing, right?" Darien asked.

In surprise, the girls and their companions turned at the voice. They had not heard the three approach.

"Look who the cat dragged in," Safir laughed as he shook his hand.

"Yeah, and I feel like it, too." Darien smiled a little at the comment.

The reunion was short and to the point. Mercury and Saturn checked Darien over. Most of the lingering effects of the drugs had worn off in the trek from the Well of Orpheus, but there were still traces in his body that Mercury's computer couldn't suppress or even identify. Saturn used her skill as a healer to mend the external wounds, but she could sense, like herself, the internal demons would take years to exorcize.

After they were done, Darien walked to where Safir and Haruka were talking privately. He asked her, "Do you mind if I have a minute?" She smiled and nodded. Darien watched her leave, and commented, "She's quite a lady."

Safir threw his head back and laughed, "True, but I value my neck too much to tell _her _that."

Darien's laughter joined his, "Me, too, my friend, me, too." He was quiet for a second, then said, "I wanted to say thank you. For everything." He stopped Safir with a hand, "No, hear me out. If not for you, we would not, could not, have come this far. I just want you to know that I am, we are, grateful. You've done so much, I don't know if we'll ever be able to repay you."

"Darien," Safir replied, "You and your Lady are incredible people. Now and in your Future. You endure so much and work so hard, it's almost incomprehensible. So, it's an honor for me to actually say that I will lay down my life to protect you both. By doing this, I ensure a return to civility on Nemesis and perhaps a peaceful settlement to the hostilities between our two worlds."

Darien cocked his head slightly and studied the man briefly, "You are an unusual man. You have not once asked for anything for yourself."

"Me? I'm nothing. My life means nothing in the microcosm of things, Darien. I'm a pawn, a means to an end, nothing more."

Jeff and Saturn joined them before Darien could add something more. "We have to leave." She said. "Bryce is nearing Serena, and he's going to need all the help he can get."

Darien nodded and turned back to Safir, "You're much more than that. Serenity saw it, and so do I."

**  
Present Time . . .  
**"You . . . are . . . dead," she could barely force the words out.

"Touch me." Darien whispered.

Serena stared into his dark blue eyes intently. "I can't," she mouthed.

Never taking his eyes from hers, he took her icy hand in his warm one and placed it on his heart. "I'm here, Serena. Feel me." Her eyes widened when she felt the raging heat under her hand. The absolute fierceness of it warmed her to the very essence of her being. "I'm alive and . . . "

Darien didn't get a chance to finish because Serena propelled herself into his arms. Tears ran down her cheeks, and her unequivocal joy spilled over to laughter as she spread tiny kisses all over his careworn face. Darien wrapped his arms around her tenderly and held her close. For a moment, he, too, felt like he was lost in a dream, and forgetting all else, he picked her up. With a laugh of his own, Darien swung her around in circles until they were both dizzy and Serena begged him for mercy. He set her to her feet but could not bring himself to release her just then.

Serena sighed and caressed his face gently. "I don't know what miracle brought you here, Darien, but I will thank the gods every day for it," Serena looked up at him and frowned as a thought struck her, "I'm just fantasizing again, aren't . . . "

His mouth came down on hers then, his lips slanting across hers and kissing her as only Darien could, touching her in ways that only Darien could. Her lashes fluttered closed and she gave herself over to the moment. It had been so long and Darien seemed to reach for her very soul. He was demanding and gentle all at once and Serena decided right then and there that if it was a dream, this time she would savor every moment of it. It took the subtle clearing of a throat in the distance to jolt the two back to reality. With a starry-eyed smile, Serena laid her head on his chest. Darien gripped her firmly against him and looked at the companions with a lopsided grin of his own.

For an instant, no one said anything; words seemed inappropriate in that time and place. Then Mina called out, "Earth to Serena!" She glanced up at Ryan, "Oh, that's wrong, isn't it? It's _Nemesis_ to Serena!"

Serena looked at her, pursed her lips, then laughed heartily. With that, the spell that entranced the group was effectively broken. Pulling away from their male companions, the girls converged on Serena. Darien grudgingly released her only when they overpowered him.

"Amy, Hotaru, check her out." He said as he was muscled out of the way by the stampede. "Uh . . . Quickly . . . ?" Darien finished with a sigh.

When he reluctantly joined the men near the door, Bryce grinned and gave him a sympathy pat on the shoulder.

After the excitement had passed and the tears were spent, Serena showed the girls her darkened Crystal, "What am I going to do?" Serena asked. "Even if I could transform, without my Crystal, I'm virtually powerless." Out of pure frustration, she gripped the locket in a hand so tight her knuckles were white.

Raye slipped an arm around her and gave a gentle squeeze, "we'll figure it out; we'll find a way." Serena laid her head on Raye's shoulder and smiled her thanks.

"First, to get out of here," Setsuna stated.

"Amen to that!" Mina agreed.

"Yeah, I think we've all had more of this place than we can stand!" Lita concurred.

"And when we return, I will help you, Princess." Sailor Saturn asserted. "Your Crystal will return to its normal state when you are ready."

Serena frowned. She wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but nodded her agreement, "Michiru, get the men; it's time to go home."

Sailor Pluto called her Time Staff.

"You'll find that will not work here!" A loud voice reverberated through the room, shaking the walls and shattering Serena's composure.

"It's Dimando!" Safir yelled.

Serena trembled in fear, even as the Sailor Scouts and Guardians surrounded her in defensive stance. Then Darien was there, his large hand held fast to hers.

Dimando's image appeared on the glossy wall beyond them. He paused a second when he viewed the scene with Darien and Serena. His lip curled derisively. With a mock bow, Dimando saluted her before moving on to each of the companions, in turn, sizing up their abilities. It took him only an instant to accurately pinpoint their weaknesses and strengths, individually and as a team. His gaze lingered longest on his brother, "Safir, you truly disappoint me. I wanted so much more for you. But, you dishonored me!" He raised his fist and his voice increased with every word. "I would have built you a dynasty; you would have ruled at my side! As brothers! As friends!"

"_Friends?_" Safir repeated, absolutely amazed by Dimando's choice of words. "We were never friends, dear Brother, you commanded, and like a puppy, I followed your lead, catered to your every whim. That was my mistake, and it has brought nothing but heartache to me and the people of Nemesis. Too late I tried to make amends. It was already too late to make things right." Safir shook his head sadly.

"I brought Nemesis back from the edge of self destruction!" Dimando quaked in anger, "I _own_ this world, and I shall, very soon, own Earth!" He calmed considerably and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "you, though. I have new plans for you, my _dear_ Brother"

Darkness descended on the room. Safir's earsplitting shriek was all they heard. Immediate chaos reined. Everyone was talking and yelling at once, trying to find him in the blackness. The scream tapered off to a gurgle and light returned to the room. The companions watched, horrified, as Dimando used his Black Arts to pull Safir through the wall to the other side. There, he hung the body of his only brother by the neck.

"You bastard!" Haruka roared. "I will kill you myself for that!"

Michiru placed a calming hand on her arm and, to Dimando, stated softly, "You have signed your own death warrant. It's only a matter of time now."

He ignored her and turned to Serena, "Take a good look, Princess," he gestured to the man behind him, "this shall be the fate of all those you love."

Serena gripped Darien's shirt tightly, and Darien turned her head away as death overcame the one he only recently called _'friend.' _Anger, hatred, and frustration. He felt the full range of emotion at that moment. Most prominent among them was vengeance, and it left an acrid taste in his mouth. Darien took a deep breath when Dimando continued his tirade.

"You will see each die, Lady. No matter where you hide, no matter where you are in Tartarus, I can find you. We are connected, you and I. Remember . . . " Dimando's form faded in the distance, his eye fixed on Darien, "Come to me, Prince of Earth."

Darien left Serena with her Scouts and spoke with Bryce and Jeff privately. "If Dimando has massed enough power to physically transport a body, he may be able to take us all."

"Separate?" Bryce suggested.

Darien nodded. "I think it might be best."

"It's sacrificial, even suicidal, you know that." Jeff added.

"Yes. And the last thing I want to do is separate us again, but what other choice do we have?" Darien sighed. This was the part he hated the most. How to chose who would die first.

"Perhaps no one will have to die, if we run diversions all over the fortress, Dimando's power will be taxed." Bryce added thoughtfully then shrugged, "We'll just have to manage to stay alive long to get Serena out of here."

Setsuna and Hotaru approached the three quietly. "Dimando was right. My Staff is useless here. We have to get back to the surface before I can open a portal."

"Serena's best chance to fight this evil," Hotaru added, "is in her own time, but frankly, anywhere is better than here."

"You can't help her now?" Darien asked.

"I can, but she has to believe, Darien, and she's not quite ready to do that yet. She doesn't even realize, or perhaps remember, that she's the key to setting this whole thing right. Until she does, until she accepts her true Destiny . . . " Hotaru shrugged. "And telling, even showing, her won't help, because she still has to have Faith."

"You know, Darien, after everything we have seen, we can't leave Tartarus standing." Jeff reminded him.

"I've been racking my brain trying to come up something, anything, along that line." Bryce frowned. "At home, we'd have the Lab and all the technology of the world at our fingertips to figure this out."

"What about the Alchemy Room, or maybe the Well of Orpheus?" Darien said suddenly. "There's got to be something there." Bryce shrugged, seeing the plausibility; Jeff looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He raised a hand, "I know what you're thinking, but I believe I'm right in this."

Jeff sighed deeply when scenes from the Hall of Echoes ran through his mind. He pushed the thoughts away and nodded.

"Take Nathaniel and Mercury. They should be able to come up with something. And Venus and Ryan, too, you'll need the backup for any undesirables you run into along the way."

With a meaningful glance at Hotaru, Jeff turned to go. After a few steps, Darien stopped him with a hand. "I know you want to stay with Saturn; you two really haven't had much of a chance to talk..."

"Darien," Jeff replied solemnly, "I have long been able to separate my personal feelings from my work. I will go where I'm needed. It's you we are sworn to protect, you and your Lady. When that is done, there will be time for Hotaru and me. Until then, though, until this place and all its inherent evil is destroyed, there will be no peace anywhere. We will give you the time you need to get Serena to safety, and, when we are through, there will be nothing left for anyone to experiment with, no more genetic studies to worry about. Rest assured, Darien, we know our job. So do the Sailor Scouts. We won't fail."

Darien smiled. It was the first time he'd heard Jeff speak with such passion and he was silently glad the man was on their side. He watched as Jeff gathered up his gear and called to the others.

"What's going on, Darien? Where are they going?" Serena queried.

"We're splitting up." Was all he would say. Then he instructed the remaining companions, "Brandon, you and Ruark take Raye and Lita. Take the upper three levels and make as much noise as you can."

"Just the way I like to go out! A free-for-all!" Brandon laughed as he helped Lita to her feet.

"What?" Serena cried. "Will someone _PLEASE_ tell me what's going on?" Everyone blatantly ignored her.

Ashton, Cameron, Michiru and Haruka were collecting their packs when Serena ordered, "_tell_ me what's happening. _NOW!_"

The four glanced at each other apprehensively; it was a serious command.

"Serena," Ashton stated slowly, choosing his words very carefully, "we're going to create diversions in the castle so Darien can get you away from here." He put his hand up when she looked as if she wanted to say something. Silently begging forgiveness, he proceeded to lie through his teeth, "once your power has been restored, we'll meet up with you." Ashton glanced over her head at Darien as he approached. The other nodded his approval. The last thing Serena needed to know at that moment was the true nature of the separation.

After they were gone, Serena turned to Darien and crossed her arms over her chest, "You know, if I were Sailor Moon right now, I wouldn't be getting these cryptic answers and sideways looks."

Darien smiled. At least she was getting some of her spunk back. He took her hand. "Come on, it's our turn."

As they stepped through the doorway of what was her room in Tartarus for two long weeks of her life, Serena glanced back one more time and shuddered.

"Ghosts?" Sailor Saturn whispered.

"I just hope they don't come back to haunt me." She replied.

* * *

Serena moved away from Darien in frustration. After several hours of walking around in circles, Serena had finally figured it out and she was mad as hell. She had been adamantly opposed to splitting up in the first place; she knew they were stronger as a team. But, to know the others were on a suicide mission to protect _her _was a very bitter nut to chew. To make matters worse, every now and then, their arguing was punctuated by shaking in the fortress and Serena would panic. She could not forget Dimando's last words to her.

Coming to another junction, Darien paused. "This is getting ridiculous."

Serena shrugged. "Did you think Dimando would make it easy? I knew how to get outside to the courtyard and the Grove beyond, but all that has changed now."

"I'm willing to bet we are completely sealed in." Bryce added.

"Hello, Lady!" Dimando interrupted pleasantly.

Her heart thudded in her chest even as Darien came to her side.

"Enjoying your stroll?" He mocked. "What? No smile of welcome? Hmm . . . I guess there wouldn't be." Dimando eyed the group. "Well, I think you'll talk now." He raised his arm and the veil of darkness around him vanished.

Serena buried her face in Darien's shirt. Agony rent her soul, nearly destroying her sanity. Neptune and Uranus were on either side of him, and Ashton and Cameron were at his feet. They were bound, gagged, and struggled against the bonds that held them. Serena let out a soft cry.

"Did you think I lied to you, my beautiful, naive, Princess?" Dimando lifted his hand, "this is a powerful neurotoxin that will systematically shut down each major internal organ, bringing about a lengthy and inordinately painful death." Dimando leaned down and lifted Cameron's head by the hair. With a quick flick of his wrist, he stuck the lethal syringe in his neck. As the scene faded, the words, "our Time has come, Prince of Earth," echoed around them.

Darien let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding and looked at the others. All were physically affected by what they had seen. Bryce stood frozen, his fists clenched in balls of rage, needing, wanting to lash out. Setsuna, breathing hard, leaned against the wall.

Hotaru had her eyes tightly closed and her head against the Silence Glaive. "By all the gods," she stammered. The venomous hatred that consumed the man's soul was almost inconceivable.

Seconds passed and Bryce spoke, "I don't think direction is much of a problem now,"

The three corridor junction was gone, replaced by the etched obsidian door to the Tartarus Throne Room, and Serena remembered it all too well. Serena felt it in her soul. She knew it in her heart. The proof was under her cheek, "Oh no, Darien, there's got to be another way." Darien, in armor as ancient as Time itself, gazed down into liquid sapphire eyes. Then he kissed her slowly and tenderly.

He brushed the hair from her eyes and quietly confided. "It's all right, Serena, I knew it would come to this." He handed her to Bryce with a directive, "Get out of here; don't look back." Tears streamed down her face as Darien turned from her.

"Darien . . . ," she cried helplessly, struggling against the strong arms that held her, "not again . . . "

Darien touched the doors and they swung open. Without turning back, he walked through. The last thing Serena saw was his cape as it billowed out behind him. Bryce's grip on her had slackened just enough so that she bolted. And slammed against a hard, cold wall.

"No, damn you! Don't you do this to me!"

Saturn came to Serena's side, put an arm around her, and gently led her down the corridor. Bryce and Pluto followed behind, totally bewildered by what just happened.

* * *

"Nothing, damn it! Not a damn thing here!" Nathaniel roared. In anger and frustration, he threw the large glass vial at the wall, and Mina cringed slightly when it shattered.

She shook her head and said, "This is no good. We should never have split with the others."

"Yeah, well try telling that to the corpses in the Well of Orpheus! I really would rather not have another me walking around, if you know what I mean. Hell, I don't even know if I am me!"

Mina lost her balance and fell to her hands and knees when the room shook from another explosion. "That's it!" She looked up and exclaimed, "I don't care what we're supposed to be doing! I'm going to find Serena. She can set all this right and you won't have to worry about multiple personality problems!"

Nathaniel laughed heartily, "you certainly have a way with words!" Mercury and Ryan stumbled through the door followed by Jeff.

"So much for that," Amy declared. "There's no way to get to the lower levels now. Everything is sealed tight and it changes as we find a new passageway. As sophisticated as it is, even my computer can't keep up with it!" She tossed the computer to Nathaniel with a wry smile, "The good thing is we picked up a little company along the way."

As if on cue, Mars, Jupiter, Brandon and Ruark dashed in the room, nearly falling over Amy and Mina by the door.

"It's Karma. I'm telling you!" Mina put in.

"All right Mina! I give!" Jeff sighed, throwing up his hands in defeat. She had been pestering him since they started out, and though they had tried every avenue, there was nothing left for them to do except go back. The labyrinth had beaten them.

"Did you have any problems?" Nathaniel asked as he gathered up some things he thought might be useful.

Ryan shrugged as Mina wiped the blood from his chin with a soft cloth, "We dusted a few baddies along the way, but for the most part, it's pretty quiet. Besides, there doesn't need to be much out there. The shifting walls are enough to drive a man insane."

"It's leading us somewhere," Mercury added, "I just haven't figured out where."

"Shhh!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. "I hear . . . No, I feel something . . . " She closed her eyes in concentration and they snapped open again in alarm, "_OUT!_ And _RUN!_ Don't stop for anything!" Everyone scrambled out the door and bolted down the passageway just as a huge wall of fire consumed the room they vacated.

"What the hell is that?" Ruark yelled to Mars as they ran. He practically dragged her behind him. They had been the last two to leave and were lagging farther and farther behind.

"A wall of fire the likes of which even _I_ can't control!" She gasped.

He could feel the intense blaze gaining on them every step. Out of sheer desperation and driven by the need to stay alive at all costs, Ruark yanked Raye into a deep crevice in a wall and blanketed her with his body to protect her as the fire passed them by, searing their lungs with its white-hot heat. "I know the others made it," she whispered against his shirt when the imminent danger had passed.

Ruark absently ran his hand threw her long hair. "Let's go find them. I don't have a very good feeling about all this."

Raye bit her bottom lip to keep from commenting, because she already knew they were down two Scouts and two of Ruark's cousins were gone as well.

* * *

Serena threw herself to the ground. "Stop! I just can't go any further. I'm tired and achy and I just wanna lay here and sleep forever."

Bryce pulled her to a standing position. "Sorry, Serena, we push on. Like it or not."

"She needn't go any further . . . " A voice whispered.

She threw up her hands and moved away from Bryce irritably, "See, what did I tell ya?" Bryce, Saturn, and Pluto eyed the area around them suspiciously.

"Things are never what they seem to be, are they Guardian? Even yourself, perhaps?" Sunstarr appeared from the wall behind Serena. He touched her on the shoulder lightly before stepping in front of her.

"Serena, come here." Bryce said softly. There was no reply. Serena even acted as if she didn't even know he existed.

Sunstarr bowed slightly, "Sailor Saturn, I'm fairly surprised you survived my dreams. Though, I suppose you wouldn't have if you hadn't had help." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "We had closed off all outside influence, but you managed to bypass me. Your power is quite phenomenal," She nodded once in response. Sunstarr turned again to Bryce, "She can't. She no longer sees or hears anyone in this world."

"Release Serena, Wise Man!" Setsuna demanded.

"I can't do that," He replied easily.

While Wise Man's attention was on Sailor Pluto, Bryce prepared to attack. "Cosmic Ice Fire . . . "

Wise Man pointed to Bryce, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you plan to kill the Lady yourself."

Bryce gasped and quickly recalled his power, for Serena was now encased in Dark Energy, floating in front of his intended target.

"Very smart thinking." Serena fell into Sunstarr's outstretched arms, and they faded into the shadowed wall he came from. "Here's a gift for you for delivering her to me!"

He felt it even before he saw it, "_Firewall!"_ Bryce yelled and all three turned and ran. Ahead, the hall came to an abrupt dead end. "There's no way out!" Bryce threw himself into the two girls, knocking them down, even as the flaming, blistering heat washed over them.

Saturn cried out, "Silence Wall!" The blast continued around and over them unimpeded, but with the exception of a few singed hairs and a few scorch marks, they were virtually unharmed. They stood up and dusted off the warm ash that had settled on them.

"I guess we go that way," Bryce pointed through the gaping hole the blaze left behind.

They followed the path of fire, which made for a long, hard hike. It had scorched everything and caused explosions in its wake, so they stumbled over rubble and climbed through gaping holes still sizzling and smoking.

"Hello!" Bryce called as he stepped into the charred remains of a room. He turned to aid his companions through the rent in the wall.

"This was the Alchemy Room." Saturn breathed as she came in. There was little left that was recognizable.

"I'm sure they got away in time," Bryce commented softly.

"They did," she answered. "And they aren't very far ahead of us either. So we should push on."

* * *

"You know that you are out of your league here! And I shall take great pleasure in your demise." Like a specter in the night, Dimando came through the ebony wall and casually leaned on a stone statue on the raised dais at the head of the room.

Darien stood near the doors. His arms were folded across his chest, and he gathered as much information about his surroundings as he could in the microsecond before Dimando arrived.

"Look there, young Prince." Dimando pointed at the wall to his right, and the drape that covered it separated like a curtained stage on opening night. "She shall bear witness to your downfall."

Darien gazed at Serena for a long moment; he watched as she placed her hand against the barrier that separated them, just as she had in the dream they shared. He raised his palm to her and turned away. Then, Darien closed his mind to all outside influence. He could let nothing distract him. "Weapon of choice?" Darien finally asked.

Although he would rather just kill the man and get it over with, Dimando enjoyed the idea and the challenge of hand to hand combat. It had been a long time since he had any real competition, and he knew that Darien would prove a worthy adversary. He would still kill him in the end, but there would be much enjoyment in watching Darien's agony and for Serena to suffer it, even more so. Dimando pulled a saber from the statue's hand and ran his finger along the finely honed edge. Then he used it to point at Darien, "You have a blade, but do you know how to use it?"

Darien nodded once and drew his from its scabbard.

The two warriors began to circle one another in a dangerous, primeval dance. Dimando showed off his skill with an epee by making it sing as he swung it threateningly. Darien would not play his game. He was determined to conserve his strength and his energy. Darien lifted his sword in salute and Dimando lunged. Darien spun and parried and the swords clashed with electrifying force. Neither could get an advantage over the other, but every lunge, parry, and riposte brought them closer together until they stood eye to eye with blades crossed in front of them. Each man gave a mighty heave and both stumbled back. The two panted hard and began to circle each other again.

"You know," Dimando claimed, "I had my time with your Lady."

Darien said nothing, but his eyes narrowed alarmingly. He knew the man was goading him to action, but he refused to rise to the bait.

"Yes, she's quite a sweet little thing," Dimando taunted unmercifully. "After I kill you, there'll just be Serena and I once again."

"Not in this lifetime. I'd kill her myself first, before I'd allow your dirty hands on her." Darien answered coldly.

"Ahh. So, he does speak. Did I touch a sore spot there? But, I have news for you, you're too late!" With lightening speed, Dimando feinted right then lunged hard left, cutting Darien on his upper arm.

It was a deep wound and bled heavily even as Darien pulled his arm close to his chest. He barely managed to parry every thrust as Dimando used a complex set of maneuvers against him. Decidedly on the defensive, Darien broke away and made for higher ground.

* * *

Standing near the balustrade in Charon Hall, she knew she was seeing Evil in its most primordial form. The most incredible thing about it was that she was no longer afraid. She sent her love to Darien in the best way she could, but would watch no more of it. He had his own battle to fight, as did she. Serena opened her locket and removed the Crystal. "It is time you came back to me." She raised it in both hands above her head and called to all the Sailor Scouts. "Send me your power!"

"You're mistaken if you believe they can help you. No one can!" Wise Man said snidely. "Half of them are dead and you are alone!"

"You are the one who is mistaken! You stole from me that which I can now take back. And I want it _all_ back!" She felt them, their very souls depended on her success and they sent her all they had left to give. "You should never have brought me here, Wise Man! It will ultimately be your undoing!" Serena closed her eyes. The Dark Crystal beyond Wise Man began to gyrate rapidly as he attempted to gain control of the tremendous power it was radiating. The Imperium Crystal began to glow softly. Serena's feet lifted from the floor, and the Crystal left her hand and opened above her head.

Wise Man directed dark power blasts at her, but the Crystal encased her in its brightening radiance, protecting her from Wise Man and the evils without. He could see her begin to turn within the Light, and his own Dark Crystal moved faster. Wise Man saw the relationship develop between the warring Crystals; he realized too late the folly of bringing Light and Dark together.

Then beams of pure light from the facets on the Imperium Crystal touched it. And the Dark Crystal cracked. Wise Man turned his own power and energy to repairing it, but it was mortally wounded.

"It can't be!" He made his final and most fatal mistake when he turned away from Serena.

The Silver Crystal released its prize, and Serena took a cleansing breath of rebirth. With the colors of all the Sailor Scouts swirling around her, she spoke from her heart.

**Moon Crystal Power!**

Wise Man's attention returned to her immediately, "now I will kill you, you pathetic child!" The Dark Crystal was thrashing behind him, but Wise Man's glowing orb was a Dark Power source on its own. Energy bolts shot from it with Sailor Moon as the target.

Though she staggered under the onslaught, her Crystal sang its siren song and Serena fairly glowed with the energy it emitted. "I don't think so!" Serena took her Scepter and touched it to her Crystal. Ripples of power heaved the room in response.

"You cannot kill me!" Wise Man cried. "I am immortal!"

"Yeah, well, _immortal_ this!" Sailor Moon returned.

Moon Scepter . . . Elimination!

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Wise Man's scream faded away as he disappeared into a fine dust on the floor. His orb fell to the floor with a clatter.

Sailor Moon kneeled down over the dust and leaned an elbow on her Scepter. She tilted her head curiously; the dust began to shift under the orb. Like a vacuum, the sphere inhaled the silt until it was gone. Sailor Moon just smiled and shook her head, "oh no you don't!" She raised her Scepter and whacked the orb with all her might. For good measure, Serena stood and stepped on the pieces, crushing them under her heel. "Dusted ya for good that time!"

The Dark Crystal was in its death throws and her Crystal returned to her locket, so all illumination was completely extinguished. Serena stayed where she stood, fearing that any move may cause her to trip and fall over the balcony and plummet to her death.

"Serena . . . " The voice called, and she closed her eyes to concentrate on its origin. Her locket opened and the Silver Crystal, in all its beauty, shone as a single speck of Light, deflecting the darkness that surrounded her.

"You did well, Serena."

"I know you . . . " She whispered. "I saw you. In a dream . . . "

The Lady smiled, "It was not really a dream. I have been here all along, helping you and the others where and when I could. I have been calling you, but Dimando managed to intervene and keep me from you. It is spirit walking. A technique you will learn with time that will become one of your most dynamic weapons of defense. But, as for now, you have freed me from my dreamless sleep. All is as it should be, and your last wish shall be granted." Neo-Queen Serenity raised her Silver Crystal and Serena watched as she changed the very face of Nemesis, setting all that was wrong to right, ending the storms that ravaged the surface and making the planet habitable and hospitable once again. "Peace will exist here and among our worlds, Serena. Thanks to you and your friends."

"Thank you so much for doing this. But . . . ,"

"But, what?" She asked gently.

Serena sighed, "Poor Safir will never get the chance to see his beautiful world at peace. And, you know, that's all he ever wanted." Her reply was sad and full of regret.

Serenity smiled again. "I told you, all is as it should be. Awaken from your dream and you shall see. Goodbye, Serena. Tell my daughter that I love her and to come home to me soon."

"Sailor Moon! Serena! Wake up! I swear I've never seen someone sleep so hard standing up before." He commented to his companions and shook her gently once again.

Serena opened her eyes and blinked a few times, then she screeched, "AHHHH!" She threw her arms around Cameron's neck and held tight even as he laughed and tried to pry her fingers loose so she wouldn't choke him to death. Serena laughed giddily, they were all there, Ashton, Cameron, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, and Safir, and she squeezed each of them in a hug they would not soon forget. Then she remembered, "Darien, oh my God." Serena drew a slow breath to calm her frazzled emotions, "we have to get to the Throne Room, now!"

* * *

Taking the steps to the dais two at a time, Darien tore his cape off to allow himself more maneuverability. Dimando smiled and removed his as well. He slowly walked up the steps. "Time to finish this, young Prince."

Before Dimando reached the top, Darien fashioned a running attack and Dimando caught himself as he tripped trying to get out of the way. He followed Darien to the floor and blades clashed blue fire. Time and again the blades met. How much time had passed, neither knew for certain, but Darien was tiring quickly now, and even Dimando was feeling the stress of the lengthy battle. His parries were just a second off and Darien anchored every feint. When the two came together again, their arms shook with exhaustion but Dimando shoved with enough force to knock Darien to the floor.

For a moment, Darien was disoriented by the fall and his fatigue. Dimando wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve and stood over Darien. He held the sword over Darien's chest, point down and gasped, "Time to die." Then Dimando felt it.

It was a painful removal as the power had become one with him, corrupting him and warping his brain. The Dark Crystal was destroyed, and he knew it.

Darien took the moment's hesitation to roll, even as Dimando's blade came down. He bounced to his feet and into defensive position in one quick movement.

Bereft of Dark Power, Dimando was still a masterful fighter in his own right. "You will not defeat me!" He cried and came at Darien with all he had.

Swords clashed and this time Darien quickly gained the advantage. A nick here, a cut there. He pushed Dimando back until he was against the wall. There was no way out, no escape. Darien feinted and thrust, and Dimando fell to one knee. He held the sword over his head with two hands to prevent a fatal blow from Darien's maddening assault. His onslaught was relentless. Driven by anger and a near blood lust, Darien struck again and again. He knew the man was down; he knew he had no more power, but Darien pushed on. Another feint and with only a slight pressure against Dimando's chest, the sharp blade slipped cleanly through and stopped only when it contacted with the wall behind.

The sword fell through numbed fingers, and he looked at Darien in amazement. Darien gave a slight tug and the blade slid out. Dimando sagged against the wall and sank slowly to the floor, amazement changed to a horrible, contorted mask of death. "For the crimes against humanity, Princess Serena, and your own brother, you have met the ultimate Fate." And Darien shuddered to his very soul.

"Darien!" Serena screamed from the doorway.

He turned from the revolting sight and called, "I'm here!" He stepped out of the shadows and she ran to him. Darien gently enfolded her in his arms and held her tightly when here tears began to fall. He let her love wash away the horrors of the mind and cleanse his tarnished spirit. "It's over, Serena. It's all over now," he repeated softly.


	16. Epilogue: A Journey's End

April 6, 2005

Wow! It's done. I can't believe it! I know, it's been a loooooong time, but too many things have happened to list, let's just say, I have a full life with six kids (four of them teenagers) and all their friends!

I was going to do my special thanks to all who've written and stuck by me since 1997 when I first started this story . . . er . . . ok, book. Unfortunately, I have lost everything I had with emails and notes over time. Fortunately, though, you know who you are. Thank you so very much for all your letters, all your encouragement all your pushing me to get back to it. There have been so many that I've been inspired to take my writing a step further.

Sailor Moon has such vast potential that I pray that people always want to read and write about the characters created by Naoko Takeuchi. For me, it's been a wondrous ride. I've loved, cried and lived with my characters and this story for so long I just don't know how to walk away. sniff

I pray, this, the end of Memories of Past and Present sees you all enjoying fruitful and prosperous lives. God Bless You for all your encouragement, because without you, the fans, the readers, there would never have been a reason to build my world on paper. Again, thank you so very much.

Disclaimers: Everybody knows I don't own any of the characters on Sailor Moon. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi, DIC, Toei Animation and whoever else has rights to them. The other characters are mine! The story line is also mine.

I know this chapter is short compared to the rest of the story, but it is just a closure on all that has happened to our beloved companions.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the end of our journey together.

(PS If you don't remember what happened, go back, read the fifteen chapters again, take the long journey one last time before we say goodnight!)

**Memories of Past and Present  
By, Laurel Anne**

**Epilogue: A Journey's End**

Months after the destruction of the Dark Crystal and alone on her bedroom balcony, Serena was feeling a bit confused and out of sorts. She rested her leg against the edge of the railing and turned her face to the fog-enshrouded moon. Her latest journal entry danced through her mind:  
"It's over, Serena. It's all over now," Darien repeated softly.  
"I want to see him!" She cried.  
"Serena," Cameron said gently, "it's not a pretty sight . . . "  
"I don't care." She whispered. Serena grabbed Darien by the lapels and forced him to look into her eyes to find the truth in her words. "I _have _to see him, don't you see?" She glanced up at Safir as he walked back from where his brother lay.  
He shrugged, but his eyes spoke volumes. They were clouded, distant, and bore a deep sadness that was unmistakable. He also understood her desperation, "I'm sorry, Serena, for what my brother put you through."  
Darien made to follow, but Sailor Neptune stopped him with a hand. She shook her head as Darien tried to pull away. "No, Darien, this is something she must do on her own." He started to speak, but she shushed him, "Serena needs the closure. _She _lived it; she lived _him_. She needs to put it behind her, but she has to do it. _Her _way. And alone."  
Serena released Safir's arm and leaned over the body of her tormentor. She shuddered at the look on his face but found the courage to reach her hand across his eyes and close them. When she did, the body turned to fine dust on the floor. Startled, she fell back slightly.  
"Thus ends my brother's reign over you, me, and my people."

Serena's thoughts drifted to their last few weeks on Nemesis. It had been a time of renewal and rebirth for the planet, and the companions had unanimously agreed to stay and help Safir with getting everything on track. The transfer of power went smoothly; Safir was well on the road to being the great leader Serena knew he would be. Once they returned to the surface of Nemesis, though, she did not return to Tartarus Castle. Even when Darien tried to convince her that the evil there was gone, she adamantly refused. Serena believed in her heart and soul that Tartarus needed to be destroyed, that the structure itself was inherently evil by intent and design, and that the planet would never completely heal with such a malignant, poisonous core festering just beneath the surface.

Maybe it really was just her overactive imagination as the others claimed, but she was of a mind not to take any chances and convinced Safir of the same. To that end, the Scouts and Guardians had spent many hours transporting documents, books, and all manner of material and elements that were precious and would be useful in building a stable, working government on Nemesis. After they left, Safir was to travel to Crystal Tokyo to enlist the aid of the Royalty there to finish his endeavors.

Thus came the time to leave Nemesis. Serena sighed with the memory, how she hated goodbyes. And, of late, there had been more then enough to last her a lifetime. First Safir, her friend and protector in two lifetimes. As difficult as it had been for her, there was an ache in her chest for the deep friendship that Haruka and Safir had built and had to leave behind. One that was, at first, based on necessity but developed into a strong combination of mutual respect and trust binding them for life. Then Reenie, her resilient, tenacious and precocious six year old daughter. The little girl went home to the Future some time ago and Serena's days seemed twice as long without her there to hold and/or harass at will. But Reenie was now back where she belonged, in the proper time era with her parents, who had completely recovered from their own ordeal.

"Serena!"

She shook her head to clear the cobwebs that were creeping in when the banging on her door grew louder and more persistent.

_"Serena!"_

She tossed her journal on the bed and opened the door.

"There's a guy here looking for you." Sammy said. "He's so old, and boy's dad gonna freak when he gets home!"

Serena rolled her eyes in exasperation, but took the steps two at a time. She had been expecting Raye and Amy, but the mention of a guy could only mean Darien was here!

Only when he stepped from her living room did she falter. "_YOU_!"

With a knowing grin, Dimando bowed slightly from the waist.

"OH NOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Serena!" Darien shook her sleeping form. "Serena! Serena . . . _WAKE UP!" _The terror of her dream had made its way into his mind, and she came out of it with a shriek. 

She grabbed him by his shirt, "my God, Darien! He's here! He's here!"

In an effort to calm her, Darien gently took her chin in his hands, "it's okay, Serena, you just fell asleep."

"It was Dimando. He's here! I saw him!"

"That's not possible. You know that. It was a dream, nothing more."

Serena shuddered, shaking off the lingering effects of the nightmare, and sighed softly. "You're right, I know, you're right. But wow . . . It just seemed so real."

Darien watched her as she stretched like a content cat. Then asked, "are you okay?"

She smiled, "sure. I guess I just miss Reenie. It's been so different not having her here."

Before he would allow the bittersweet sadness to settle over her again, Darien chuckled lightly, "there's just no one for you to harass, that's all, except of course . . . "

"Don't you dare say it, Darien!" Raye warned from across the room. Darien just pointed at his chest and widened his eyes innocently. She wrinkled her nose in mock-disgust and asked, "are we ready yet?"

"All set, now that Sleeping Beauty is finally up." Amy got up from the table and closed her books.

"You go ahead. We'll meet you down there." Darien said softly and watched them as they safely dodged the boxes piled around the room.

Serena looked at him expectantly, and he shrugged. "It's amazing how much junk I've collected over the years."

"I think you might be more of a pack rat than I am, Darien. Is it all done?"

He nodded. "Movers'll be here tomorrow."

"I wish I could've been here to help you pack." She grumbled.

Darien knew the direction this was going. "Well, you couldn't expect your parents not to have a fit. You were away from them for a long time. Longer than they'd expected at any rate."

"I know, but I called them, and . . . and I left notes! They knew I was ok!" She screwed up her face in irritation. "I can't believe they drug me off like that! It was like being in prison! " Serena stood up and stomped her foot in frustration. "A month, Darien!"

"I know, I know." He hid a smile behind his hand.

Hearing the laughter in his voice, she rounded on him and pointed a finger. "Don't you dare laugh at me! Do you have any idea how much torture it was spending a month away with them? And oh my God . . . Sammy? He drove me totally nutso! You can't imagine the frustration, Darien. I went from 'Mr. Toad's Wild Outer Space Ride' to 'Sammy's Nagtime Central' overnight!" Serena leaned nose to nose with Darien because now he was laughing outright. "It's_not_ funny!"

Still smiling, he put his hand up, "I'm sorry, but you know I agreed with them. After everything that had happened, you needed the down time. My point was proven just this afternoon. Even after the vacation, you're still having nightmares."

"Rarely!"

"But still happening."

Totally deflated, Serena sat back down and put her head in her hands. "But a month? I was miserable, it was the most boring time in my life, bar none! And I missed everyone so much–I missed _you_."

"I missed you, too, Serena, more than you know." Darien folded her into his warm embrace. Closing her eyes with a sigh, she listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "would it make you feel any better knowing you weren't really alone?"

Serena looked at him quickly, "Darien, you didn't!"

"I did." He said smugly. "Haruka and Michiru were there to watch over you the entire time you were gone."

"It figures! I, alone and miserable, and them together, having a blast! Sheesh, I always get the raw end of it."

"They weren't exactly on a picnic, you know." The laughter had returned to his voice. "But they did see your rather weak attempts to escape your parents and found it funny enough to tell us about it!" He laughed harder and ducked his head as Serena took a swing at him.

"Oh, real funny. Haha! Laugh all you like! But I . . . "

"Uh heeeeeeellllloooo! Knock knock!"

"In here, Brandon!" Darien called, still trying to control his laughter.

"You two coming, or what?"

"Yeah . . . " Serena replied sourly.

Brandon squeezed through the tower of boxes and bowed solemnly. He almost had Serena fooled, but he glanced up and grinned, eyes shining. "How're ya doin', Princess?"

She laughed lightly, raised her nose loftily, and sauntered out in a huff. Brandon's gaze followed her as she left and then turned to Darien with eyebrow raised.

"Don't ask." He smiled at his puzzled look. "It's nothing, really. She just didn't like the fact that we laughed at her failed Houdini attempts in Hawaii. What she doesn't know is that Haruka and Michiru made sure she _couldn't_ get away from her parents. "

"I think we'd all be facing the _'Wrath of Serena' _if she did."

Darien nodded slowly for a moment. Then he grinned and admitted, "I think I'd rather take on the whole Black Moon family again then endure that!" With a lingering laugh, they maneuvered their way out of the apartment, but both knew there was a small grain of truth to his words.

**  
One month later  
**Serena shook herself awake and out of a place she was sure she didn't want to be in the first place. Fighting off dreamland, she watched the curtains blowing softly in the light breeze that picked up. The faint smell of roses drifted in from without, and she knew he had been near. Wrapping in a light robe, Serena stepped out on her balcony and sure enough, a perfect single red rose stood, wedged in the balustrade. How he always knew, she'd never quite get.

She breathed in deeply the delicate scent of the rose, both for pleasure and to help clear her mind. The dream always lurked just behind closed lids, haunting her soul. Sighing, she wandered the balcony, dragging her fingers along the rail. It was times likes these that a deep melancholy would creep in, covering her spirit. The months past were at the same time hazy and crystal clear. She found closure with Dimando's death. But closure didn't mean it was over. He plagued her nights and more often than not even walked beside her in her waking moments. Although the nightmares faded with each passing day, nothing seemed to release her from the horrors completely.

But Darien had been here again, watching her, perhaps even holding her. With a grin, she danced back into the bedroom, gripping the rose in her hands in front of her.

_"SERENA!"_ Her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!"

There was a knock at the door and, exasperated, she called, "I said I was coming."

The door creaked open and Hotaru's head poked in. "Hey, Serena, you about ready?"

"Yeah, just about."

Walking in the room, Hotaru's eyes scanned the robe she was wearing with a smile. "Right. About ready for bed you mean. C'mon we gotta run. They're waiting."

Serena dashed to her closet, tossing off her pajamas as she went. She rummaged through her things, discarding clothes she didn't want as too old, too childish, or out of style.

Hotaru had the displeasure of getting too close and was pelted with clothes. "Hey! You might want to be a bit more careful!" Her muffled voice called out from beneath a pile of cast offs.

Serena turned and giggled. "Oops! Sorry." Having found what she was looking for, she took the discarded clothes from Hotaru and threw them back into the closet.

"You really outta clean that mess up." Hotaru said with a laugh.

"Maybe, but then there wouldn't be much left to give her hell about." Raye added, coming into the room with a flourish.

Serena was just pulling the dress over her head when she heard her. "Oh ha ha, Raye."

"Are you coming? Ruark and Ryan are waiting, and it looks like your dad's about foamin' at the mouth. What's his problem anyway?"

"Same story." Serena said easily. "You know, his_ 'baby girl' _with all these guys hangin' around. But if you think he's bad now, you should see him when Darien comes over."

"He still has issues with Darien?"

Serena nodded emphatically, "total _'Dad has gun-will use'_ issues!"

Hotaru agreed, "yeah and Bryce has long given up trying to come over. Especially after he swore he'd have Bryce arrested if he came within a mile of Serena again." Hotaru and Raye both laughed, but Serena pursed her lips.

"Dad's a pain, but it's not like I can explain to him why all these guys keep pouring outta the woodwork. Not that he hasn't asked me to at least a million times." She plopped down on the bed in a huff.

"Regrets?" Hotaru asked softly. Raye watched Serena closely, judging her reaction.

Serena sighed and looked far away. Regrets? Did she have regrets? "Uh uh," she said, "no regrets. Although I do wish some things could have been different."

"Like what?" Raye prompted.

"Later." Serena said, "we gotta get outta here, before my dad has a fit." A door slammed down the hall, emphasizing her point and all three jumped.

"'Bout time!" Mina declared when the three girls came down the stairs at top speed. Both Ruark and Ryan stood at their entrance and bowed slightly.

"Yeah, well, Serena's gotta make an all day affair of getting dressed." Raye snapped.

"I'm starved; can we go now?" Serena was most anxious to escape her dad's wrath.

Vigorous nods were her answer because her dad reappeared, leaning against the door jam and eyeballing the twins angrily.

* * *

At the café, in a time of renewed spirit and friendship, the eighteen companions came together for the first time since their return from Nemesis exactly three months ago. It was a wonder they'd all been able to make it. Their hectic schedules allowed for very little free time these days. The girls returned to school, managed the nearly impossible feat of serious relationships with certain men in the group, and kept close tabs on each other. 

Since there had been no detected threat of evil since Nemesis, the men carefully balanced their relationships with their sassy teenage counterparts with the work they spent their lives training for.

Bryce moved Darien into the penthouse at Cosmos Lab and had begun training him to run the company as the rightful heir to the fortune that Sunstarr–Wise Man–had amassed. Under Darien's leadership and guidance, things were changing–they were moving away from detaining people to counterintelligence, special operations, and undercover work.

They were all there, just as Darien knew they would be. His Guardians–and they were his Guardians, of this he had no doubt–he knew them in this life, he knew them in his Past life and will remain bonded with them in their next life. The Scouts–Children of the Moon Kingdom–all deeply affected and changed by their most recent adventures. And his beloved Serena–his very soul ached for need of her.

Ruark and Raye whispered quietly, their heads bent close as they discussed thoughts sacred to them. Mina and Ryan held an intense conversation punctuated often by riotous laughter. Jeff and Hotaru simply enjoyed each other's company and that of their loved ones. Brandon and Lita argued endlessly about strength and attitude. Cameron and Setsuna spoke of the Past and Future and of the life they shared. Amy and Nathaniel chatted on a level far above and beyond the others, thoroughly disgusting Ashton, Michiru and Haruka who tried to keep up with them. Bryce laughed at Serena as she continually and quite animatedly poked fun at the others. All this Darien absorbed in the seconds after his arrival. He kissed Serena gently and took the seat at the head of the table.

"I wonder, Darien, is it really over?" With Serena's softly spoken question, the group turned their attention to her. She shrugged. "I mean the endless fighting, the battles, enemies at every turn . . . "

"It's what we do. It's who we are." He answered simply and she seemed satisfied with that.

"Here, here!" Brandon said, standing up and raising his glass. The others followed his lead, standing and raising their glasses in silent to salute. There were no more words necessary.

After a light lunch, conversation picked up again and the tale of their adventures was told and retold. Each added his or her own part as the story came together.

"I think the worst part was the sewer." Mina said. The others laughed, but she sniffed, "I still don't think I got all the smell out."

"We all faced nightmares in one form or another." Hotaru added.

Serena nodded. "Some more than others." She glanced at Darien who seemed to be looking far away. He still hadn't told her about what he'd seen in the Mask.

Darien watched Serena toy with her glass on the table. He could feel her thoughts drifting far away from them as the conversation shifted to other topics. Darien mused over the newfound maturity in her that he knew was from her time on Nemesis. Her infallible spirit seemed dampened at times, and he knew it was Dimando's influence. Even after death, the man haunted her, pulling at her soul–causing her to doubt. Darien watched as she spun the ice in her glass with a finger, absently watching the twirling of the liquid. "Serena," he whispered gently, "I have something to show you."

She tilted her head a bit and frowned. "What is it?"

"You'll see," he took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

The rest of the men stood when she did and Darien said, "Ladies, gentlemen, we'll meet you back at the Lab."

* * *

Outside, Darien watched the play of emotions on Serena's face ranging from playful distrust to curiosity when he pulled out a blindfold. He laughed lightly and tied it around her eyes with a whisper, "no peeking." 

"What're you up to Darien?" Her voice was tinged with laughter of her own.

"You'll see," was all he said.

She let him lead her to his car and after a few minutes, he was leading her again. Blind fold still in place, Serena guessed they were in the park. Her senses, heightened since her return from the dead underworld of Tartarus, were assaulted by the verdant smell of greenery, a colossal difference to the world of stone, steel, and mortar that was Tokyo.

"Good guess, Serena."

She blinked twice, startled. She knew she hadn't spoken.

"How did you...?"

"Another time, Serena," he pulled the blindfold off and there it was.

"You _remembered_? After everything that happened, you did this for me?"

Darien nodded slowly, waiting her approval. She plopped down on the blanket under the tree and sighed. Giddy with an ineffable emotion, Serena looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Darien."

"I know it's well past your birthday, but this could wait no longer." When he knelt down next to her, Serena smiled at him and blinked away that maddening moisture. Darien's dark eyes took in her beauty as a rainbow on a rainy day. Her love brought him back from the edge of insanity and anchored him firmly to her. And there was no other place he'd ever want to be.

He took her hand in his and kissed each finger. He tugged a bit and she came willingly into his embrace. He wondered at how perfectly they fit together as she molded herself to him. Darien's husky whispers–ones that Serena could hear but not quite understand–washed away the pain and frustration binding her soul to the Devil. Darien's love held her through Time and Space, through Good and Evil, through Heaven and Hell.

Serena leaned back slightly on his arm and ran her fingers along the side of his face, gently threading her fingers through the touch of grey that no amount of color could ever cover. She marveled that this incredible man was hers alone; Darien protected her, fought for her, lived for her, and had–in fact–died for her.

She tilted her face to reach his and his lips found hers in a fiercely demanding kiss, threatening to sweep them both away on their final journey into oneness. His arms tightened around her and they tumbled to the blanket.

**  
Three months later . . .  
**The man who discreetly followed Serena through her afternoon mall trolling smiled slightly. The girls he passed giggled and sighed when he winked at them. He was handsome, in a rugged sort of way, dressed in sparkling white down to his toes. But for the black tattoo on his forehead, he probably wouldn't even have been noticed at all. . . .

* * *

Mwahahahahaha! That's it! I'm done! It took me forever, but I did it! Memories of Past and Present is _OVER_... or is it! 

One last hug, thank you and all the gushy stuff to all of you who, with your kind and generous words, kept me going in spite of all the time that's past!

Love to all my fans, always, Laurel Anne

(PS Did I forget to mention: CLONES!) Tehehe


End file.
